Pandoran Chronicles: Breakdown
by Snoofman21
Summary: Story up for Adoption! One year has passed since RDA's banishment. The People are recovering. But the discovery of another human settlement suggests that conflict may not be over yet. Jake and company investigate.
1. Life Flows On

**Hello again to ye faithful readers. I have reedited my stroy from beginning to end. I have taken down the chapters and posted the revised sections. It shouldn't be too horribly different from the original, but for the sake of understanding the story, I would advise everyone go through it again. Chapter 1 still remains practically the same, so you may skip that one if you wish. **

**Chapters One through Five have been posted for now. The next ones, including a new Chapter 8 will be coming in a few days.**

**Thank you all and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Life Flows On**

Norm Spellman wrote on the board as the Na'vi children watched and listened intently to his lecture. Today he was teaching them mathematics. They sat on the floor, giving their answers in unison as Norm asked them a question. That was how the Na'vi functioned... together.

"And what is two times four?" he asked them.

"Eight," they replied in unison.

"And what is two times five?" he asked.

The majority answered ten, though some answered nine, some of the younger ones answered seven.

"Seven," a little girl insisted. "Five and two... seven," she said in broken English. Some of the children still had not yet mastered the Sky Peoples' language.

"No, no," said Norm. "You're thinking of addition." Some of the little ones gave questioning looks. Many of the more advanced words in English were still a challenge for them. "If you add five and two, you have seven."

He gestured with his fingers.

"But if you multiply five and two, you get ten." He went back to the board and wrote five lines in two groups. "That is what multiplication is. If you count a group of five things two times, you have ten all together."

"Ah!" the little girl exclaimed. She finally understood, as did the other children.

"Also, if you count a group of two things five times, you get ten."

The children nodded their heads in understanding. Math had been particularly difficult for them, since they never used it much in their daily life, but they were still fascinated by such knowledge.

Just then, several hunters entered the shack. Norm knew they had come for the kids. It was time to call it a day. _"All right, that will be all for today." _The children whined. _"Hey, you have to go back and help your families. They need you."_

_"Tell us a story first,"_ one of the little girls said.

_"Yes, tell us a story about Earth."_

Norm shook his head laughing. These children did not give up. "No. I don't have time for that. Tomorrow."

"Just a short one," the children pleaded together.

"You may tell them one story," one of the female hunters said. "We can wait."

Norm protested, but their pleas won him out. "Okay, okay, settle down."

The children became silent as they waited for Norm to recite a tale. Norm thought for a moment, he needed something good but short. There were so many to choose from he didn't know where to start. He thought he was going to keep thinking forever until one came to mind. And he began.

_"A long time ago, there was a land where a clan called the British lived. The British were ruled by a king who always made his son the next king. But the land lost their king and conflict grew. Without a king, the people would be torn by war and a darkness would come over them. Then a great thing happened._

_"A magic sword came down from the sky and was stuck into a rock. The people called this the Sword in the Stone. It was a sign from heaven telling the people that whoever could pull the sword out from the stone would be the new king, and the land would be at peace again. Many tried to pull the sword out, but none of them could. So for many years, the sword remained untouched and forgotten._

_"But one day, the people decided to have a contest for their warriors. The warriors would fight each other to prove who was the strongest and whoever won would be the king. There was one warrior who had a small poor boy called Arthur. Arthur served the warrior. The warrior had forgotten his weapon and told Arthur to go find it. Arthur searched the village. Then he saw the Sword in the Stone. He walked over to it and, without realizing what he touched, he pulled it out. Arthur brought the sword back to his master, but when the people saw him carrying the sword, they bowed and cheered him. Arthur had become their new King._

_"Arthur became a good king and ruled the people with kindness. He went on many adventures and did great things for the people. And he is remembered still."_

The children cheered and clapped, as Grace once taught them.

_"Is that a true story?"_ a little boy asked.

_"It's a... it's a legend,"_ Norm answered.

_"What is a lej-end?"_

_"A legend is a... an old story. A story that we don't know if it's true or not."_

_"If a story is not true, then why tell it?"_

_"Well, they are very old stories,"_ said Norm. _"It is something that you still want to remember because it gives people hope and joy. They use the story to see goodness... to see."_

The children all nodded in understanding. Even the hunters were impressed with Norm's explanation.

"Now it's time to go. Tomorrow we will finish math."

The children rose from their seated positions and exited the shack. The hunters also nodded their approval. Norm, who had once fought alongside them to drive out the RDA, had earned their trust, though he still had a long way to go before he could become one of the people like Jake.

"Never knew you were such the philosopher," said their chief. Jake chuckled as he leaned against the doorway. He always thought Norm could be such a nerd.

"Jake!" Norm said with joy. He ran over and clasped hands with his friend. "Good to see you."

"I see that your avatar is working well."

"Yeah. I still get some pains in the chest though. But it's almost gone," said Norm. Luck had been what saved his avatar from permanent death. Norm himself was lucky to be alive at all. Linking with your avatar also put your mortality on the line. It took many months to repair the damages before his avatar could walk again.

"So... did you recite that story from the actual legend, or did you borrow form an old Disney cartoon?" Jake asked with a wicked grin.

Norm appeared to take that personally. "Hey, I had to think of something."

Jake laughed. "I'm only joking. Grace would be very proud of you."

Norm smiled. "Thanks." It was still a painful memory losing Doctor Augustine.

It had been a whole year since their victory. After their great battle with the RDA, and evicting the unworthy from Pandora, Jake made it his first priority to relocate to a new Hometree for the Omaticaya. Jake was Olo'eyktan, their Chief, and with that came a new responsibility. The People were his family now. Eventually they found a new tree. After several months of establishing their new home, Jake, with the approval of the clan, allowed some of the avatars to interact with the Na'vi again. The avatars even offered their help and reopened Grace's old school in honor of her memory. Although Norm knew he could not match up to Grace's accomplishments, the children still loved him as much as they loved Grace.

Norm was slowly learning the ways of the People, though he still refrained from adapting to selective forms of behavior. Such as the absence of clothing. That was a big no, no! Norm, as the human he was, insisted on retaining his modesty. Jake could understand for he had been absolutely conscientious about his exposure when all he was offered to wear was a piece of underwear that almost covered nothing. Jake was used to it now. Na'vi were proud of their bodies, something that humans didn't quite fully grasp.

Jake had also questioned Norm if he would consider passing through the Eyes of Eywa, and stay in his avatar permanently. Norm was still not certain yet. Leaving behind your original body for another was a hard decision. It was like leaving behind a piece of yourself. Although Jake was a Na'vi now, he had not forgotten his humanity. It was his desire, given time and patience, to bridge the gap between the remaining humans and the Na'vi. A marine always knew that any test could be overcome. That's what it meant to truly see.

"And how's Neytiri?" Norm asked.

"Fine," Jake replied. "She is learning from her mother to be the next Ta'shik."

"Have you two decided yet?"

"Decided what?"

"You know... are you going to have a child?"

Jake's smile faded. "We're trying, but..." It was something that had been bothering him and Neytiri now for quite some time. As mates, it was an obligation for them to bear a child. Mo'at had especially been emphasizing it on them. Although they had mated many times, their bonding didn't seem to produce any fruitful results. Since avatars were artificial lifeforms mixed with DNA from both species, it was difficult to anticipate if a native and an avatar could produce viable offspring. Neytiri still loved Jake with all her heart, but the fear of never being able to have a child was taking a toll on her spirit. She had become a little less energetic as of late and Jake was starting to worry.

"Jake," Norm placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know it must be tough for you right now, but remember you passed through the eyes of Eywa. You two bonded with her blessings. I can't say how things will turn out, but there's always a reason for everything. Eywa must have a plan for your future. And that future must include a child.

"Listen, I can't make any guarantees, but I'll tell you what. If you want, you and Neytiri should come back to Hell's Gate and run some tests with us. I'm sure that if we diagnose you two, we might be able to find out what the problem is. I think I have an idea what it is, but I have to examine it first before I can draw any conclusions."

Jake considered it for a moment. "I don't know," he said with uncertainty. "I can't say how well Neytiri can manage being in a lab with little humans jabbing her with probes and needles. And Mo'at wouldn't be much thrilled either."

"Come on, Jake. Just for a few days. Look, out of all the Na'vi, she's the most understanding of humans. It'll be fine."

Jake pondered the thought for a while. Although she accepted the human side of Jake without reserve, he could not predict her response to other humans. "Well... maybe. But I'll have to run it by Neytiri first."

"Excellent," he said happily. "I promise you won't regret it."

Jake smiled. Present circumstances were stressful, but Norm's optimism as a scientist, and friend, gave Jake reason to keep trying. "Thanks, Norm."

"No problem," Norm laughed.

Ever since their new roles, Jake and Norm had been supporting each other every step of the way.

A beep from Norm's wristwatch interrupted them. "Ah, shucks. It's time to wake up."

"I'll need an update on how things are going at Hell's Gate. I know you guys can manage the place without me, but I still want to know that everything is running okay."

"I'll have it for you tomorrow."

"Sweet dreams, Norm."

"Still a little early for that." The two laughed.

Jake turned to rejoin his hunters. Norm ran off toward the Hometree to rest his avatar.

* * *

The day came and went for the Omaticaya. The people walked to their hammocks as they prepared for sleep. Jake climbed the Hometree to his and Neytiri's hammock. Each night he was anxious to see her. Just the sight of her filled him with indescribable passion and joy.

Neytiri sat on the huge branch, her legs dangling over the edge leading to their hammock bellow. Jake approached and she gazed at her mate affectionately. Those golden eyes, so common among the Na'vi, were entrancing and majestic. Her feline attributes made her irresistible.

"Neytiri," said Jake.

Her gaze faltered. She was distressed.

Jake knelt next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I am troubled, Jake," she answered sadly. "Since the Sky People left, we have found a new home. Our land is restored. You, Grace, Norm, the others... you have given everything back to us. But..."

Jake enfolded her in his arms, caressing his fingers along her back. "We will have a child," he said with absolute confidence. "It's going to happen."

Neytiri grabbed his shoulder, resting her head into his chest. "I am sorry, Jake. I should be happy."

That last sentence struck a cord in Jake's chest. "You're not happy?"

Neytiri looked into his eyes, feeling she chose the wrong words. "No, no. I am. I mean-"

Jake put a finger to her lips. "Don't be afraid," he said. Taking her face into his hand, he kissed her. Being touched by Jake relieved her of her anxieties. "I spoke to Norm today. He wants to help us. He said that he might have be able to help us have our child."

Neytiri's eyes widened with hope. "Truly?"

"Yes, but we have to go to Hell's Gate." Neytiri's expression went from hopeful to hesitant. "Trust me. It'll be okay."

Neytiri considered this for a moment. Jake had helped her to see the good side of the Sky People, to see past the bad that the majority of them produced. She was, however, still slow to trust them after all that had happened, from the closing of Grace's school, to the fall of their first Kelutral.

She made her decision. "I will speak to mother. Ask for her guidance. If she approves, I will go."

Jake smiled. "My sweet." He embraced her.

"My beloved shkauwng," she purred.

"Shkauwng?" Jake pulled away as if hurt. "All this time has passed, and I'm still shkauwng?"

"Only to me," she chuckled mischievously.

A wry grin formed on Jake's face. Oh, she was going to regret that last comment. A little growl resonated in Jake's throat as he plunged his teeth into Neytiri's neck, nibbling and biting softly. Neytiri giggled as she tried to fend off her predator of a husband. She pushed him back as she slipped into their hammock bellow. Jake slid in behind her. Jake continued to growl and nibble her as she writhed and squirmed from his teasing assaults. Their laughter emanated throughout the Hometree. Many people nearby looked up curiously in the direction of Toruk Makto's hammock, wondering what could possibly be stirring such questionable behavior.


	2. System Error

**Chapter 2**

**System Error**

Two ikrans flew through the sky, bearing Jake and Neytiri. Neytiri had informed Mo'at of her plan to go with Jake to Hell's Gate to discover how to bear a child. Mo'at granted them her approval, pleased that they were searching for an answer. Jake decided to leave Mo'at in charge of the clan while he was gone.

Jake flipped his ikran upside down as he twirled above Neytiri's ikran. He laughed. It had been a while since he could enjoy the beautiful feeling of flight with his lover.

Neytiri smiled. Her ikran dove down through the air and immediately pulled upward. She rose above her head, her ikran rising in the air, chest facing upward to the sky, and accelerated downward. She had made a perfect loop. Following the events of the great battle, when Neytiri had lost Seze, she ventured with her mate to the Hallelujah Mountains in search of a new ikran. Through a long struggle, she bonded with one and had finally found a new flying companion and gave it the name Augustine, in honor of Grace. Though Augustine was a good ikran, she could never replace Seze.

_Impressive,_ Jake thought.

There was no way a marine turned down a competition. Jake's ikran rose higher into the air. The two hovered there for a moment. Then his ikran dove downward, rocketing to the earth at a steep angle. His ikran tucked in its wings and spiraled downward like a drill. Neytiri gazed in awe at this daredevil's bold maneuver. Jake plummeted downward, his ikran a swirling blur of motion. Wings spread apart, and his ikran caught the wind under its wingspan.

Jake and Neytiri rejoined. "I think we should stop," said Neytiri. "If we wish to reach Hell's Gate, we mustn't tire our ikrans. Besides... my head is dizzy."

Jake laughed. "Yeah, you're right." He still remembered the day he first flew he could barely hang on. He had become a master of flight now. They continued onward.

* * *

Flight continued for a few more hours. Occasionally they stopped to rest their ikrans. Now Jake could see it. A few hundred meters ahead, across the green canopy below, lay the giant excavation site. Off to the side of the barren area lay the giant excavator that once ripped up earth. It rested motionless, after a year of neglect from the people who disowned it. The canyon had an occasional patch of green grass and a small group of saplings planted by the remaining humans. Since the RDA's departure, the remaining humans made a dedication to fill the void that the excavators left behind. They managed to make a small impact, very small. But to fill an entire expansion that stretched for several miles would take the efforts of an army. Machines were plentiful to do the work, but they lacked the number of people to do it.

They flew on. Up ahead lay Hell's Gate. The two ikrans swooped down as they landed on the large airfield. Jake scanned the vicinity. Where once there were thunderous noises, now was replaced by the songs of birds. Buildings and towers that were still in construction had been left abandoned. Colossal machines once drove to and fro in this industrial community. The machines simply sat in their stations, some rusting away from neglect. Even small weeds were beginning to grow through cracks in the pavement. The colonists still used the AMP suits, aircraft, and a few of the hell trucks to move any cargo around. Jake found the silence peaceful, yet slightly disturbing. It felt very lonely to have only a handful of people running a place as grand as Hell's Gate.

Though the remaining colonists gave up on their mining operation for unobtamium, that did not mean there was no work to be done. Aside from restoring the forests the RDA had destroyed, their jobs included scavenging for lost mechanical parts still littering the forest where the battle of the Well of Souls took place, maintaining Hell's Gate, studying Pandora's flora and fauna in hopes of discovering a breakthrough, learning from and teaching the Na'vi, and much more.

A lone figure came walking toward them. It was Max. "Jake, good to see you," he said joyfully through his breathing mask. He stopped just a few feet from them, remembering the Na'vi formal greeting. "I see you."

Neytiri smiled. "I see you, Max." It had been a while since Neytiri last saw Max. She did not know him that well, but he was friendly and polite. She also found his hairy face and round face to be amusing. It was unnatural to see a man growing hair on his face. She had even one time asked to feel his face to satisfy her curiosity, making him blush like a rosebud. _Such an alien person,_ she thought.

"Norm is in his avatar right now, but he told me everything," said Max. "We have the labs all set. We can start whenever you're ready."

Jake looked at Neytiri. She nodded. "Okay, Max. Let's do it."

Jake and Neytiri allowed their ikrans to fly elsewhere until they were called upon again. The group walked toward the main building.

* * *

Adam Walker sat at the computer overseeing communications in the Operations Center. He was currently overseeing the avatars that were at the former excavation site, restoring what they could to the forest. Even after a year of work, they still had a long ways ahead before it could be restored to its former glory. Adam felt rather lonely sitting in this empty command center.

Samuel Beck entered carrying a cup of coffee. He stood by the window overseeing the empty grounds of Hell's Gate. Adam paid no attention to him. He was last person he wanted to be around, but he had no choice today. It was their turn to watch over the Operations Center and the activities of their people while they were going about their business. Though he had to admit his current job was such a bore.

After the eviction of the unworthy humans from Pandora, life within Hell's Gate had become exceptionally quite... too quite. What was once a flourishing metropolis of industry with hundreds upon hundreds of people had been reduced to a shadow of its former self with a population of thirty-one humans; humans who defected from the RDA. Those thirty-one included six avatar drivers (excluding Jake Sully), ten scientists, eleven technicians, engineers and mechanics, and four pilots. To make their duties fair, the staff sometimes switched jobs from day to day. Today Adam and Sam were watching the Operations Center. Adam considered it his unlucky day because he had to spend the whole time with his adversary, Samuel Beck.

Adam finally couldn't take it anymore and decided to have some fun. The people over at the excavation site were fine and didn't need him at the moment. He walked over to the communications consul. Entering a few commands he aligned the dishes outside with the orbital satellite.

Samuel noticed him. "Adam, what are you doing? You're supposed to be watching the guys over by the excavation site," he said.

"Relax. I'm just checking out how the satellite is doing," said Adam.

Sam just sighed.

Adam pulled up the orbital imaging. The monitor showed him the surface of Pandora from space. In his spare time, Adam would use the orbital imaging to search the surface for lands inhabited by Na'vi tribes and other spectacular places that had yet to be explored. The avatars relied on some of this work to explore Pandora and begin social work with the Na'vi tribes without the corrupt influence of the RDA. Thanks to his work they had visited many new tribes all across their continent in the Northern Hemisphere. Though at the moment he wasn't looking for Na'vi tribes in their area, but at lands and continents located in the Southern Hemisphere.

Adam increased magnification and switched the camera to thermal imaging. Tiny dots of red appeared, signifying populated areas of lifeforms. Adam magnified one dot and revealed hundreds of red and yellow dots moving in an organized manner. He found another village. He marked it in his journal. He inspected every other dot in the same manner, confirming if it was a village or a large animal herd.

The computer began to sizzle and turn to static. Adam groaned and smacked the computer. "Aye, Sam, I thought you fixed the bleeding software."

"I did, Adam," Sam groaned.

"Then why the blazes is it going on the fritz?"

"Maybe you don't have a stable connection with the satellite."

"The connection's fine. Something else is wrong."

"So what?"

"So... do something about it."

"Like what?"

"Look, dipshit, just check the stupid software."

"Fine," Sam groaned in aggravation and stormed off toward his terminal.

* * *

Jake lay beneath the CAT scanner, dressed in a white patient gown as it scanned and mapped out his insides. Neytiri stood in a corner of the room that was formerly the Avatar Lab Bay, watching and listening. Two human doctors dressed in white, a male and female, stood nearby, waiting for the machine to conclude its diagnosis. Neytiri noticed the Sky woman occasionally glance at her. She probably had never been this close to a Na'vi before. Max stood behind a pane of glass, watching everything unfold.

Neytiri listened to the humming of the white box that Jake lay within. The tools the Sky People used were still very mysterious. She only had a minimal understanding of how it all worked. Apparently this thing could look inside your body so Sky People could see what happened inside. Neytiri considered it absurd, but there were many things that the Sky People possessed that defied the Na'vi's understanding. Na'vi had no interest in using technology, but that didn't mean that some weren't mesmerized by its workings.

Several minutes passed and the procedure finished. The operating table slid out from the machine where Jake lay.

"Okay, Jake, that will do," the male doctor said.

Jake jumped off the bed.

"Neytiri, it's your turn," the female doctor said as she reached her hand to gently take hold of Neytiri's forearm.

Neytiri recoiled in alarm. She bared her teeth with a hiss. The little woman jumped back in fear, nearly knocking over a table of medical tools.

Jake moved quickly to her side, consoling her. "Hey, hey, easy," he said. "They're not going to hurt you. They're just trying to help."

Neytiri calmed down.

Jake looked back to the little doctor cowering, eyes watching Neytiri warily. "It's okay," he said. "She won't bite." Neytiri looked at him questioningly. Jake looked back. "Will you, tiger?" He laughed.

Neytiri caught his joke and sighed.

Max watched from behind a pane of glass within the link room as the operation continued, nervous how Neytiri would react to them. _God in Heaven,_ he prayed. _Don't let things go to Hell._

"Excuse me, Mr. Sully," said the male doctor. "We have to remove those rings in Neytiri's earlobes."

* * *

While Sam was inspecting the software, Adam continued observing the new signatures he found on his thermal imaging. He came across one that was peculiarly large. _Must be one hell of a community,_ he thought. He increased magnification. The next few images startled him. Instead of seeing clusters of little dots, he found rectangular shapes and large moving forms. This was odd.

"Hey Sam, come over here," said Adam.

"What now?" Sam groaned.

"Just come here."

Sam came over to Adam's computer. "So what am I looking... at?" He saw the shapes and forms that seemed all too familiar.

"Let me switch to normal imaging and maybe we can get-"

The screen began flickering again, more intense than before. The rest of the computer monitors were also flickering uncontrollably.

"What the hell is going on?" said Adam.

Sam ran back over to his computer and brought up the main frame. He entered several commands, but the system didn't respond. Something was terribly wrong. "We've got to shut down the system." He ran off to shut down the main generators.

"Are you mad? We can't just shut down. Max is overseeing an important operation," Adam yelled as he chased after him.

"The system might be infected!"

"Bloody hell. As if my day couldn't get any worse."

* * *

They were indeed worse.

The Avatar Med Bay was a mess, with tables toppled over, tools and instruments lay scattered. Monitors were cracked. Jake was standing between Neytiri and the doctors as if trying to keep one away from the other. Neytiri was crouched in a corner, hissing and baring her teeth at the two humans, while holding her hand up to her right ear as a small trickle of blood ran down. The doctors were holding up their arms in front of them, trying to assure Neytiri that they weren't trying to hurt her.

"Neytiri, please," the female said. "It's okay, it's okay."

"Look just stay back," Jake urged them. "She's frightened. Give her space."

Max held up his hands to his head in aggravation. He felt like tearing his hair out. How could this happen? He rushed to the pressurized door leading inside, grabbed an exo-pack next to the door, and rushed through the pressurization chamber. That's when the lights went out. The atmosphere had gone from panic to terror.


	3. Discovery

**Chapter 3**

**Discovery**

Jake and Neytiri sat at one of the many tables in the Base Commissary. Neytiri had managed to calm down a little. In the midst of this chaos, Max had to pull Neytiri, Jake, and the doctors back into the base while the power was off. If there was no power, there was nothing to filter the air when they had to pressurize when coming in from the Avatar Station. Na'vi could breath the human atmosphere, but it was strenuous. It would be like a human trying to breath on top of the Alps. Max had given them small, hand-held air tanks to help them breath. It was something the scientists had been working on in the event that the Na'vi would like to venture the interiors of Hell's Gate.

Neytiri held up a bag with a block of ice to her ear that Max had given her. The ice-cold feeling was odd, but it numbed some of the pain away. Apparently the metal rings in Neytiri's earlobes would have interfered with the scanning process, so the doctors tried to remove them. One of them accidentally injured Neytiri's ear when pulling on the ring and Neytiri recoiled. They attempted to take hold of her, one of them grabbing her queue, which drove her mad with panic. The queue was one of the most sensitive parts of Na'vi anatomy. Na'vi considered it a violation to have one grab at another's queue. It would be equivalent for a human man trying to grab a woman's behind. So, to simplify things, Max decided to skip Neytiri's scan.

Max came back into the large room with an electronic pad with Norm by his side. Norm greeted them.

_Perhaps they have the results,_ Jake thought hopefully.

Norm and Max sat at the table. Max looked regretfully at Neytiri. "Before I begin, I would first like to say that I am very... very... very sorry for what happened in the Avatar Station. And I assure you that any procedures we perform in the future will be more... comfortable." He paused, overlooking his data pad. "I would also like to say sorry for the power failure. Out technicians are fixing it as we speak."

"And now we will share with you what we have found so far," said Norm. "Well, since avatars are artificial lifeforms that are primarily used for expeditions and social relations with the People, they serve no other purpose. So, after looking over the scans, we found that everything was operating normally, save for one section."

Max flipped his pad around and showed them the image. Neytiri did not understand it, but Jake did. Jake saw his body, highlighted to demonstrate the areas that were working, save for one location.

_That spot?_ Jake thought with shock. _You've got to be kidding!_

"You mean..." Jake said.

"Yup, you guessed it," said Max. "Jake, aside from all other organs that are essential to your body's survival, your reproductive organs are the only ones that were never activated. None of the avatars possess any reproductive functions."

"What does this mean?" asked Neytiri, struggling to understand.

"It means the reason why you could not bear a child is because Jake's seed is dead," Max said straightforwardly. "Uh, no offense or anything, Jake."

"Don't mention it," said Jake. "So how do we fix it?"

"Surely there must be a way," Neytiri said desperately.

"There is, but it's going to be tricky," said Max. "In order to activate Jake's reproductive functions, we may have to inject an activating formula to repair the inactive areas. And for that we need some stem cell samples from both of you. Which won't be too hard to collect, stem cells can be found in your blood, skin, and so on. Even your teeth have stem cells. Then we'll have to reprogram certain traits in the reproductive organs by hand if necessary."

"Reprogram?" Jake asked nervously.

"Well, yes. Avatars are creatures made from human and Na'vi genes. An avatar's DNA and brain are engineered so that the brain remains 'empty'. It would be disastrous if another personality was born in an avatar besides the driver. Therefore, if you two have a baby without first going over the necessary precautions, you could give birth to a brain-dead child, or one with a personality disorder."

"As far as that is concerned, it's hard to say what other procedures we may have to engage," said Norm. "This is the first time we've done anything like this before, so we have to play it by ear. Now, with that said, are you two willing to take the risks?"

Jake and Neytiri absorbed the information and nodded.

"Any questions?" Max asked.

"No, I think that sums it up," said Jake. "But I'm curious... what caused the blackout?"

Max took a deep breath. "Well, for the last few weeks, we've been experiencing some technical difficulties in the Operations Center. Our computers have been showing glitches lately. Our technicians have looked it over but can't seem to find the problem. Two of our techs, Sam and Adam, were up there going over their usual routines when the computers in the Operations Center suddenly went haywire. Sam rushed down to the main generators to cut off power."

"Why the hell would he do that?"

"He thought it was probably a virus."

Neytiri understood so little about human technology. The phrases and descriptions were a mystery to her, but, being the curious creature that she was, she decided to ask anyway. "What is a vie-roos?"

"Vi-rus, Neytiri," Norm corrected. "Well, a virus is a program that spreads into our computers and causes damage to our software." Neytiri stared at him with a blank expression. Norm rolled his eyes as he tried to explain in simpler terms. "Look, a virus is like a disease, but instead of harming a living creature, a virus harms our machines."

Neytiri still didn't fully grasp it, but she understood.

"So was it a virus?" asked Jake.

"No. We had our technicians run a complete diagnosis and they found nothing," said Max. "At any rate, that doesn't matter right now. Right now, we have to focus on getting things prepared for your operation."

"While we're making those preparations, Jake, Neytiri, you're welcome to stay with us."

"Of coarse," said Jake, but a sudden afterthought made him consider how Neytiri felt about that. "Uh... if you don't mind, Neytiri?"

"I would love to," she answered.

The boys were dumbfounded by her reply. After having a horrible experience with their doctors, she was more than willing to stay.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"I am sure," she answered. "I would like to see more of this place. Since the aliens left us, I have never had time to explore it. And I want to now."

"Okay then," said Norm. "I'll get you guys some sleeping arrangements in the Avatar shack. I'll speak to Paul and Amanda. They'll be watching over you... uh... just to make sure you're safe, Neytiri."

"Thank you, Norm," she said. She noticed Norm was nervous, though over what she couldn't tell. Sky People could be strange.

"I'm also sure Amanda will have the time of her life with you, Neytiri," said Max. "She's been looking for a new partner for the basketball court. I'll see you guys around." Max rose from his seat to return to the labs.

Norm lead Neytiri and Jake out of the base. Neytiri looked at Jake and asked, "What is basket-bull?"

* * *

Neytiri never had the opportunity of knowing the Sky People intimately, save for Grace and the works of her school, but that was limited. She never had a desire to know the cruel soldiers that robbed her people of so much. But the Sky People who forsook their own and joined the Na'vi in their fight for freedom had a completely different spirit.

For the past two days that she and Jake had been spending at Hell's Gate, Neytiri had begun to see a side of humanity that she never thought she would ever see. The avatars had taken the opportunity to show her around the facilities and explaining what each one was for. Although she felt comfortable around the avatars, she was curious about the daily tasks of the Sky People themselves. They showed her the reforestation program that they had initiated and the farming they did around the base. Neytiri preferred to stay outdoors. The inside did not interest her so much. It was much too cramped and stuffy for her.

The humans had also taken time to explain their own stories and histories to Neytiri. Although Neytiri had some difficulty understanding what some of it meant, she understood that they came from a world stricken with poverty, disease, overpopulation, and very little forests. Apparently their world was once a lush green land and that greedy Sky People destroyed it. What was most disturbing was the fact that although they still had a few forests left, the Sky People denied ever having an All Mother like the Na'vi. Jake had once told her that the Sky People killed their own Mother, but she understood now that he spoke metaphorically. How could any people exist without knowing their All Mother? Indeed, the subject of an All Mother seemed to be a touchy one for them, but for what reasons she couldn't understand. Jake explained that back on Earth, people had all different sorts of beliefs and deities, and they sometimes fought over which of them was right. The idea was ridiculous to Neytiri.

Although she missed the Omaticaya greatly, the presence of Jake and the hospitality of her human hosts made it worth while. Indeed she was quite amazed at how patient and understanding the humans were toward her. Their kindness flattered her. She was especially having a fun time with one of the avatars, Amanda.

When they weren't giving her tours or reciting stories, Neytiri participated in some of their activities. Among them was perhaps the most interesting: basketball. That was clear to her at the moment. For she was currently on a two on two match. She was teamed with Amanda against Jake and Paul. The sport itself was unusual and complicated. She especially found it hard that you had to bounce the ball while you ran. But Neytiri enjoyed it. She would definitely show this game to her friends and family back home.

Neytiri dribbled the ball, though she was still using her palm rather than her fingers (a reflex she had yet to master). She was trying to get past Paul. He grabbed for the ball, but she moved to his side and ran for the hoop. Jake came up and knocked the ball from her. He spun around and launched the ball, landing it in the hoop.

"Two points! Ooh! Ooh!," he bragged gleefully. "Who's your daddy?"

"Show off," said Amanda.

Neytiri rested her hands on her thighs as she took a breather. She was doing poorly. Amanda came and pat her on the back. "Relax, you're doing pretty good for the first time. Listen, here's what we'll do next." Amanda whispered into Neytiri's ear as they planned their next move.

Paul and Jake watched amusedly.

"What do you think they're planning?" asked Paul with a snicker.

"Not a clue," said Jake.

* * *

Adam looked at the thermal imaging on the screen, trying to relocate that odd village that he didn't have a chance to look at through normal imaging. He didn't remember the coordinates so he had to retrace his steps using his notes from two days ago. The screen fizzled with static. The problem was not infecting just the computers now, but apparently it had affected the satellite. Adam could not understand what it could be. This new bug was preventing him from finding that village.

With one smack of his hand, the computer returned to its normal state. A series of rectangular images appeared on the screen. Adam sighed with relief. Finally he found it again. He switched from thermal imaging to normal imaging to finally have a look at this village.

The next thing he saw was shocking.

He dashed for a phone and switched on the loud speakers all across Hell's Gate.

* * *

Amanda threw the ball back to Neytiri. Neytiri caught it and launched it to the hoop. But a sudden buzz from the loud speakers broke her concentration in that moment and the ball bounced off the board, barely missing the hoop.

"Damn! Of all the times, why now?" said Amanda.

A voice announced itself through the loud speakers. "Attention, this is Adam speaking. We have an emergency. All those available please report to the Operations Center immediately. Repeat! All staff report to the Operations Center at once. This is an emergency."

"Oh, God! What did that English tart do now?" Paul cursed.

"We'd better go check it out," said Amanda.

She and Paul ran to the Avatar Shack to rest their avatars. Jake and Neytiri ran for the main building.

They reached the Operations Center in a matter of minutes, though had to duck for every low entry way. The entire staff of Hell's Gate was present, waiting to hear what the emergency was.

Norm came rushing in. "Adam, this better be good. You just interrupted an astronomy lesson I promised the kids at their Hometree," Norm said agitatedly.

"Trust me, this is very important," Adam said anxiously. "Two days ago before Sam shut down the generators, I was inspecting the Pandoran surface to find any new villages like I've been doing for the past few months. There was one that I found that seemed too big for a Na'vi settlement." He pulled up the thermal image of the settlement. "But then I found it that this wasn't any Na'vi settlement at all." He entered a command and the imaging switched to normal.

The staff stared incredulously at the screen.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"I'm afraid so," Adam replied. "Ladies and Gentlemen... this is a human mining station."


	4. Proceedings

**Chapter 4**

**Proceedings**

The staff sat together in the Commissary. It had only been about an hour since they made the horrifying discovery and its implications.

"Are you saying that there are still more Sky People on our land?" asked Neytiri.

"The image suggests there are," said Adam. "However, these people live on another continent in the Southern Hemisphere."

"How can this be?" asked Neytiri, sounding almost devastated. "We banished the Sky People."

"She's right," said Jake. "I know the RDA set up small mining facilities near Hell's Gate. But our superiors never mentioned settlements on any other continents. We would have known."

"Who's to say there weren't?" said Norm. "Our superiors must've known and concealed it for reasons of security. Unobtamium must be plentiful on other lands as well. Most of Pandora is still uncharted. It's also possible that they established another colony as a form of insurance, in case Hell's Gate failed."

He spoke truly. Hell's Gate had been established in the Northern Hemisphere not just for its abundance of unobtamium, but for health reasons as well. Like the environment on Earth, humans were better suited to live in zones far from the equator where temperatures reached scorching degrees, even in the jungles of Pandora.

"But wouldn't that be expensive?" asked Max. "I mean, it cost hundreds of billions of dollars just to keep Hell's Gate running. How could RDA afford to run another base?"

"Not if there's enough unobtamium to keep shipping back to Earth," said Sam. "The RDA wouldn't give up its pursuit of unobtamium that easily. Earth's global economy practically thrives on it. As long as it keeps flowing, the RDA can pay for anything."

"Then... our land is still in danger," Neytiri said with distress.

Jake put his arm around her in comfort. "Hey, hey, take it easy," he soothed. "It'll be okay."

Neytiri calmed down from Jake's touch. They both returned their attention to the debate at hand.

"So what do we do?" asked Jake.

"Well, that's the problem," said Norm. "There's no telling how to proceed with this. Adam, what can you make out from the image?"

"Well, the base looks like it's about the same size of Hell's Gate. The individual heat signatures I picked up suggested there are three-hundred people populating this area. There could be more. They appear to also have a sufficient amount of machinery, including mining vehicles, and Samsons, which suggests they have military power."

"Three hundred people at least," Norm thought it over. "And with military machinery. Well, we certainly can't mount an assault. They'd mow us down."

"That might not be the case," said Paul. "Think about it. It's obvious these people know about our existence and the fact that we banished the RDA from Pandora. Selfridge could've contacted them for reinforcements, but that never happened. So why? They could be hiding from us because they know they couldn't win against us.

"It's also possible that they have the sufficient strength but can't afford to send their troops a great distance, especially with their kind of aircraft. Samsons and gunships have limited traveling capabilities. You need a plane or a shuttle to travel that distance between continents."

"Satellite imaging and theories aren't enough," said Jake. "The only way to know for certain is to go there and see it for ourselves."

The group stared incredulously at Jake. "You mean reconnaissance?"

"Exactly. We gather what information we can and then plan from there."

"What if we get captured?" one of the staff members asked.

"We'll only send a few to investigate. That shouldn't draw attention."

"That sounds... like a pretty good plan," said Norm.

"But there's no guarantee of success. It's still dangerous," said Sam.

"So is it if we just sit here and do nothing," Norm spoke firmly. "We'll have a vote. The majority wins. All those in favor that we proceed with a reconnaissance?"

The assembly voiced their approval.

"That settles it then. We have coordinates and a map to follow," said Jake. "Norm, I want you to inform the Omaticaya what we found and that I need our best warriors to come here."

"Got it. I'll tell them to bring my avatar. I'm going to send it with you so I can be in both places at once," said Norm. He turned his attention to the staff. "Alright people, it's time for us to act. I want to take the last Valkyrie we have and prep her for flight. We're going to need a considerable amount of supplies, rations, and weapons. Let's move people."

Norm left for his avatar link bed to give the news to the Omaticaya. The staff jumped quickly to action.

Jake looked at Neytiri, who was sitting at one of the commissary tables with her head low. "I guess our child will have to wait," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Neytiri. I promise it will happen," said Jake. He too was saddened that their conception had been delayed.

Neytiri buried her head into his as they embraced. Her hopes of having a child were dwindling fast. "Jake, I want to go outside. It is hard to breathe. I can't bear to stay in this place any longer."

They left to rest outside. It had been a tough day for them.


	5. Into the Lion's Den

**Chapter 5**

**Into the Lion's Den**

After Norm had alerted the Omaticaya of the presence of other Sky People and their plan to find them, Mo'at had sent three of their finest hunters to aid them and bring Norm's avatar. Jake had decided that it was best to only bring the Na'vi and the avatars on this journey since they were more capable of surviving and enduring Pandora's harsh environment. Though the Valkyrie only required two human pilots to fly it.

According to the data gathered by the satellite, the lost human base was located in the Southern Hemisphere about one-thousand, five-hundred miles away from the northern shoreline. Their plan was to drop off the Na'vi and the avatars off at a safe distance from the base to avoid detection and they would fly the rest of the way.

"We're approaching the shoreline. We have a visual now," said Gary. His announcement went into the cargo area of the Valkyrie's interiors. Beside him sat Frank, his co-pilot. They had been selected for this expedition.

Within the cargo area the company of Na'vi and avatars sat in a circle. Among the avatars was Norm, Amanda, Paul, and Jeremy, another avatar driver. They had been flying for a few hours and were about a few hundred miles from their destination. Their banshees lay in the vast space of the cargo area, clearly anxious to be released from their confinement. The Na'vi sympathized with them.

That was particularly clear to Tok, a student of Norm's school and who had just recently bonded with his banshee. He sat with a pale expression and a bag that Norm had given to him. Clearly his stomach was not ready to endure flight on these machines. Norm and Maktaya, a Na'vi of middle age and good experience in hunting and sparring with spears, each placed a hand on Tok's shoulders. Nirwana, also a brave huntress and a young veteran of the great battle, sat with Jake and Neytiri as they watched the scene unfold. They had sat in silence most of the trip. Occasionally Norm would bring up a conversation, or Tok would start asking the avatars questions regarding the Sky People.

Tok made a face suggesting the urge to vomit.

"Tok, easy does it," said Norm. "Tok, if you have to vomit, then open-"

Blah!

A stream of yellow fluids flew out of his mouth.

"-the bag."

Tok had barely managed to catch all the contents of his stomach into the bag. The others cringed in disgust. Tok looked down ashamed of his failure to maintain some dignity.

"Poor Tok," said Nirwana. "You have strong heart, but weak stomach."

The group laughed. Except for Tok, who was silently pouting. He swore to himself that this would be the last time he'd ever venture on these metal birds.

"Nirwana speaks truly," said Maktaya with a smile. "How do you intend to fly your ikran if you cannot fly a metal bird?"

"Na'vi are not meant to fly in metal birds," said Tok.

"But I thought that you always wanted to fly in one of these," said Norm.

"Not anymore," Tok answered.

They laughed again. Even Tok managed to chuckle a little despite his air sickness. Norm patted him on the shoulder.

Tok was very curious about the Sky People. He had attended Grace Augustine's school and learned English as a child. Tok was one of the few who could actually see into the Sky People and recognize the good in them. Most Na'vi had no interest in humans or technology, but Tok was fascinated by it. That is why he was anxious to learn about them as a people and attended Norm's classes everyday. Norm considered him his finest and most attentive student. He saw much potential in Tok as a Na'vi and considered furthering his education to an advanced degree. Norm was in need of a new assistant and Tok was a perfect candidate.

The group looked up as Frank came walking up to them with his exo-pack on. Although the cockpit was pressurized and the interiors could be as well, the cargo area remained unpressurized for the benefit of the Na'vi. "We're approaching the drop-off point," he said.

"Thanks, Frank," said Norm. "You and Gary know what to do."

"Yes sir," said Frank. "We'll be waiting for your call. Good luck to you all." And with that he returned to the cockpit.

"Jeremy," Norm said. "You'll stay with Gary and Frank and guard the ship."

"Got it, Norm," said Jeremy.

"Alright. Let's get ready for takeoff," said Jake. The company rose from their seated positions and mounted their banshees. The winged beasts bellowed with excitement, relieved that they were soon going to be released. Norm checked that all banshees were equipped with the necessary supplies he thought they would need on this trip. Norm mounted onto Jake's banshee and sat behind Jake. Paul and Amanda did likewise with the other Na'vi. Although a banshee only bonded with one Na'vi in its lifetime, it was possible for it to bear a second passenger.

Gary's voice came over the speakers again. "Opening the rear hatch. Good luck!"

The rear door of the Valkyrie opened. Sunlight poured through and wind rushed by. The banshees flapped their wings, eager to fly.

"Let's role," Jake shouted with excitement. Jake's banshee was the first to crawl down the rear ramp and dive into the open air. The company of banshees followed as they dove out of the aircraft.

"Whoa!" Jake shouted. This never ceased to thrill him.

"Tewt!" the others cheered as they descended.

"How you doing, Norm?" said Jake.

"How do you _think_ I'm doing?" Norm cried. He clutched to Jake's chest for dear life and squeezed his thighs together against the banshee to not fly off into the air. Norm had always wanted to fly these beautiful creatures, but he had yet to overcome his fears.

Jake touched the communicator on his neck. "Gary, you guys set the ship down somewhere in the forest here. Wait there until we call for you. Over."

"Copy that, Jake. We'll be waiting for you. Good luck," said Gray.

Jake and his company flew on.

* * *

The company of Na'vi and avatars moved stealthily through the trees, with bows and guns held high. They had left their banshees behind when Norm said that it was too dangerous to fly too close to the base. Tok and Amanda stayed behind to watch them. The group was now being guided by Norm's electronic pad.

Norm stood still as he surveyed their coordinates on his electronic pad. "It shouldn't be far now," he said. "If the calculations are correct, we're close."

"How do you expect us to find anything in this jungle? I can't see anything through these damn trees," Paul complained.

"Do not speak ill of Eywa's creations!" Maktaya warned Paul.

Neytiri hissed an alarm. The group crouched down, their weapons ready. "Listen," said Neytiri.

Silence came over them.

Jake could hear nothing except the liveliness of the jungle. Then something else. His ears twitched as he focused on this new sound, faint but still audible. A sound all too familiar. It sounded like the roar of turbines. "Everyone take cover! Hide," Jake commanded.

They rushed under nearby bushes as the noise intensified. Three Samsons came roaring from overhead and flew on southward.

Jake came out of hiding as the noise faded. "That's our sign. We'll follow the Samsons. They'll lead us to the base."

The group of Na'vi dashed through the trees. They had been running for twenty minutes and were approaching the base undetected. The sunlight was slowly fading. Jake had to understand what they were facing and needed to be up close to see the base and its occupants.

The group came to a halt. Thunderous noises echoed all around them. Jake could feel it vibrate in his limbs. They were very close. Jake signaled for them to continue. They crouched down as they moved with caution. An unnatural grayness began to show through the foliage. Falling flat on their bellies, they began to crawl. They reached the edge of the trees and found a giant stone wall. They stayed low to the ground for fear of detection. There was no telling who was watching this perimeter.

"We need a better view of the base," said Jake. "We'll backtrack and find a tree high enough to overlook the wall."

They slowly crawled backward away from the tree line into the safety of the forest. Jake looked up into the canopy of the trees trying to find a high enough viewpoint. He found one and motioned for everyone to climb. The Na'vi climbed as swiftly as felines while Norm and Paul struggled to keep up. They reached the top and finally had a clear view of the base.

It matched the orbital view from Adam's monitor. The base resembled Hell's Gate in many respects. There were metal buildings and warehouses, some still in the process of being constructed. Within the center of the industrial metropolis was a large building that looked much like an iron palace, with dish arrays and a tower rising up from its center. Most likely that was the base's operations center.

Jake could see vehicles of many sorts from Samsons to Hell Trucks driving and flying to and fro. He couldn't see any military vehicles, but they could be easily hidden within the warehouses. The main gates within the great wall opened. More Hell Trucks drove in and stationed themselves on the expansion of blacktop. Samsons were flying downward, landing in their designated areas. Men dismounted from the vehicles, walking to the compounds that housed them. The vehicles were surprisingly fewer in number compared to Hell's Gate's inventory of machines.

Occasionally they saw a soldier or two walk amongst the great swarm of miners. Jake watched them intently. Although the soldiers didn't appear as great in number as Quatrich's forces, Jake refused to believe that this was the full extent of their manpower. "Alright, that's enough for now. Let's head back to Tok and Amanda."

They descended from the tree and began their trek back to their banshees.

* * *

The group sat together around a small campfire. Night had fallen on them. The bioluminescence of the forest illuminated the wilderness. In the time that they observed the base, they were discussing their options of how to handle this predicament.

"Okay, so we've found the base with RDA forces," said Norm. "The question is... what do we do about it?"

"We must drive them out," said Nirwana. "If we could fight them once, we can fight them again. Toruk Makto won us a great battle."

"It wasn't me who won the battle," said Jake. "It was Eywa who won it for us. It was Eywa who answered our prayer and ended the Great Sorrow."

"Then Eywa will aid us again," said Nirwana. "She favors us."

"Eywa does not take sides, Nirwana," Neytiri interjected. "She protects only the balance of life. She does not answer all prayers. You should know this."

Nirwana lowered her head ashamed.

"Neytiri speaks true," said Maktaya. "Although we all fought bravely, we lost many to the tawtutes. They were too strong. If we fight again, we could lose more. There is no guarantee that Eywa will aid us again."

"But if these Sky People are evil like the ones before, Eywa will know the danger and help us," Nirwana insisted.

"Then why are these Sky People still here?" said Neytiri. The company looked at her. "When we fought the Sky People, we almost lost. It was Eywa who defeated them. If Eywa used her power to fight the Sky People then, why did she not do the same to these other Sky People now? She should have fought them too. But why not?"

The group seemed intrigued by her theory. That was a good question. Now that she mentioned, it was odd that these hidden humans were still here. When Jake had begged Eywa to search Grace Augustine's memories to understand the potential danger Pandora would have faced if the RDA remained, Eywa acted against the RDA forces.

"Maybe Eywa didn't think it necessary," said Norm. "I know this'll sound ridiculous, and I'm probably wrong, but is it possible these other humans aren't like the RDA? Maybe they're actually good guys."

It was plausible. After all Jake could only see two possibilities. The humans were able to either repel or evade Eywa's influence and that of the natives, which seemed highly unlikely, or Eywa did not see it fit to banish these humans. Perhaps they were not like the ruthless RDA forces that abused and destroyed the land. He recalled that the intercepted message suggested that they were trying to negotiate with the Na'vi.

"They destroy our lands like the ones before," Nirwana intervened with a hostile tone. "How can these ones be different?"

"Well, we can't make any conclusions. We've only scratched the surface here," said Jake.

Tok looked questioningly at Jake. "You speak in riddles."

"What I mean is we can't make any moves. We don't know enough. Whatever the case, we'll have to-"

Nirwana hissed an alarm. "I smell something."

Jake snatched his rifle, holding it at the ready. The Na'vi pulled out their bows and arrows. Norm, Amanda, and Paul pulled out their sidearms.

Nirwana held her bow. She sniffed the air more. "Someone is here."

The group stood ready, looking into the bioluminescent forest, anticipating something to happen.

There was a whoosh of air and Maktaya and Tok were encased in a net. The two toppled over. Neytiri rushed over to their aid. Another shot and Neytiri was wrapped within another net. Neytiri rolled and squirmed desperately to free herself. Suddenly figures began pouring out of the foliage. They were soldiers, their guns held high. Nirwana screamed a battle cry and charged them. Norm chased to stop her, but another shot and the two were encased in a net as well as they toppled to the ground.

Jake moved to help them, but a sudden impact to his side sent him sprawling. Jake regained his balance and swung his gun up to meet his attacker, but the unknown soldier drew out a knife and staked it into the rifle's barrel. Jake dropped the useless weapon and held his knife ready. He knew he stood no chance against several men with guns but he had to protect his friends.

Amanda and Paul were still free. A soldier charged them with his rifle but didn't shoot. Paul easily knocked him over. The two rushed over to Maktaya and Tok to free them.

Jake watched his attacker carefully. He was the only thing now standing between them and his friends. The soldier had a pistol trained on Jake, but he slid the weapon into his holster. He motioned Jake with his arm, as if inciting a challenge.

_Is this guy insane? _Jake thought. He was half of Jake's height and was challenging him with only his bare hands. However, Jake knew he had the upper hand and accepted the fight.

Jake aimed for the man's shoulders, hoping to weaken him. The soldier easily dodged his attacks. Jake thrust his blade forward for a more serious injury. Expecting to hit flesh, the knife merely came in contact with the soldier's right arm. With a clang of metal, Jake's blade was easily deflected and the man threw out his left leg, delivering a high kick to Jake's groin. The kick was surprisingly strong. Jake in that moment took hold of the man's leg and swung him into a nearby tree. The man collided with the trunk and fell to the earth with a loud thud.

Several soldiers charged him.

"Guys, get out of here! I'll hold them off," Jake shouted as he fought them.

Amanda and Paul managed to free Tok and Maktaya and were trying to loosen the net encasing Nirwana and Norm. Tok and Maktaya tried to help Neytiri.

"There is no time," Neytiri said. "Flee!"

"We will not leave you here!"

"Go now," she commanded.

Nirwana managed to crawl out of the net, but Norm was still entangled within.

Jake slashed one of the soldier's arms and delivered a powerful kick to another. More soldiers rustled through the trees advancing on them. "All of you leave now! I'll help Neytiri and Norm. We'll find you! Go!"

The Na'vi refused to abandon their beloved Olo'eyktan, but his word was law. The Na'vi ran for their banshees and mounted. Paul and Amanda hopped on as well. With commanding cries, the Na'vi took flight.

Jake kept his eyes trained on the soldiers as they encircled him, ignoring the fleeing banshees. He realized in the time they were fighting, not one of them fired a bullet. Jake understood that their intention was capture. He refused, though, to go down without a fight.

A sudden blur of motion caught Jake's attention, but it was too late for him to react. The strange soldier from before grabbed onto Jake's forearm, knocked Jake off from under his feat, and hurled Jake over himself. Jake flipped over the man, awestruck by his sheer strength, and was smashed into the earth. He moved to recover, but the soldier, in a flash of motion, redrew his gun and pointed it at Jake's face. Jake froze with fear.

"Jake!" Neytiri and Norm cried out. The soldiers surrounded them. They took aim at Neytiri and Norm.

Jake dared not move. The soldier stared back at him, not with anger or hate. Just a neutral expression. He aimed his gun to Jake's shoulder and shot. A dart hit Jake in the shoulder. Jake winced. His vision was beginning to fade. He struggled to fight the effects but they were too great. The soldier aimed his pistol at Norm and Neytiri and shot them with darts as well.

"Take them," was the last thing Jake heard before he felt hands grabbing hold and dragging him away. He glanced at the unconscious forms of his friends, fearing for their lives, before he succumbed to the effects of the tranquilizer.


	6. Iron Limbs, Iron Will

**Chapter 6**

**Iron Will, Iron Limbs**

Jake slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on a small cot, his legs bent so that he would fit. He swung his feet off and tried to stand but hit his head on the ceiling. The space he was in was small. He was facing a pane of glass that separated him from a rectangular room with holding cells running along three sides, including the one he was in. He counted four cells on each wall, perhaps adding up to twelve cells all together. A single guard sat behind a desk outside, not far from the exit. Jake suddenly remembered he had been captured. He reached for the communicator on his neck but found it gone. Realizing that he was short of breath he looked around and saw a small tank with a mouthpiece on it. He grabbed it and breathed the compressed Pandoran air. Jake was surprised that this was the same concept that the scientists at Hell's Gate had created.

Looking outside he searched the cells for his other companions. "Neytiri, Norm!" he called.

The guard looked up from his desk at Jake and reached for a phone on his desk. No doubt he was informing his superiors that the prisoners were awake. The interrogations would soon take place.

"Neytiri, Norm!" he called again. He had to be sure they were alright.

"My Jake," the melodious voice of Neytiri responded. "You are awake."

"Jake, you okay man?" said Norm.

Although Jake could hear his companions, he could not see them. They were in the cells next to his own.

"Where are we?" Jake asked.

"Holding cells, or so it would seem," said Norm.

"Hey," the guard shouted from behind his desk. "Shut up in there, will ya?"

"Who are you guys?" Jake asked the guard. "Why are you holding-"

"I said shut up," the guard shouted again. "You'll get your chance to talk to someone soon enough."

Jake knew as a tactic that, in situations such as these, it was unwise to agitate your enemy. So he chose silence. Although he could not see them, Norm and Neytiri had gotten the hint and followed Jake's example. Jake saw that of the other eight cells that were visible to him, only one was occupied. It appeared to be a woman dressed in a sleeveless shirt, with camo-pants. Occasionally she glanced over in their direction, then retreated into the interiors of her cell.

Jake thought about the soldier who fought him. What kind of man was he (if he even was a man)? Jake had been awestruck by the warrior's fearlessness and incredible strength. It was unhuman. Not even Colonel Quatrich could compare to such a beast. And how did they find them? They couldn't have detected them by radar; their ship was too far from the enemy base. Perhaps they were being watched by a satellite from orbit. That would explain it.

The exit to the detention area opened and a man walked in. Jake instantly recognized him. It was the man who had engaged him in the forest. Only now could Jake take the time to analyze his features. He was dressed in a camo-uniform, an appearance which disturbingly reminded Jake of Colonel Quatrich. The difference was that this man did not resemble Quatrich at all. Indeed, he had a slightly straighter face than Quatrich, with more wrinkles and a little mustache. His body was well built, clearly he spent time weight lifting. His hair bore traces of white and yellow. Clearly this man had advanced in his years, though that did not deduce his own self-esteem.

What really caught Jake's eye was the soldier's right arm. Beneath the partially concealed limb, Jake did not see skin; he saw metal. This man possessed a prosthetic limb clearly made for military purposes. That explained how he deflected Jake's blade. Jake remembered after his injury that crippled him in Venezuela, the army had offered to replace his legs with prosthetic ones. Although the military didn't think that a man's life was worth millions of dollars for a surgical operation, prosthetic limbs were cheaper and could replace limbs easily. Most injured soldiers chose that procedure. Jake had refused.

The officer eyed them with a furrowed expression. Finally he spoke. "You must be from Hell's Gate, aren't you? Welcome to Vatican's Royale." His voice was deep and slightly raspy. Jake knew officers who lost their spirits over the lengthy periods of their military careers; how it affected them on many levels, especially the physical.

Jake did not respond. Neither did the others.

"There's no need to keep secrets. There's no point. It's not like we've been unaware of your presence. We've been anticipating your arrival. I just didn't think it would be now."

"If that's true then why didn't you try to destroy us?" said Jake.

"What's the point? We never bothered you... and you shouldn't have bothered us. But all that's changed now."

"You're making a mistake," Jake warned the man. "Our friends will find out that we've been captured. They'll rescue us." Jake was certain that

"No doubt about that. Though, how do you propose they take on an army?" the man asked with a slight grin. "I'd choose your words carefully if I were you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were threatening me."

Jake was silent. He knew better than to challenge another warrior when they were his prisoners.

"You're Jake Sully, aren't you?" the officer said matter-of-factly. "Don't hide it. What other avatar would be here before me? What other savage could've beaten Colonel Quatrich and driven the rest of the humans off the moon?" He walked down along the other cells, observing his other prisoners. "And who may I ask is your avatar friend and..." he paused as he eyed Neytiri "...this image of beauty?"

"Norm Spellman," Norm said.

Neytiri remained silent, and only glared at the human. She would not yield to this Sky Person.

"You've got guts. I like that," he said with amusement. He turned his attention back to Jake. "She your girlfriend?"

"That's nothing to you," said Jake.

"I guess that's a yes."

"Who are you? What do you want from us?"

"I am Captain Philip McCoy, director and commanding officer of Vatican's Royale. What I want... you do not have. And that raises the question... what do I do with you?"

Jake could see where this was going. His fists tightened. "You'd better not lay a finger on my friends," he warned.

"Relax. As long as you stay in line I wouldn't dream of harming you. But the real question is not what I want... what do you want?"

"I want you to let us out," Jake shouted.

"We want you to leave our lands and go back where you came from," Neytiri said.

"I mean why are you here?"

Jake considered how he would answer. It was best just to get straight to the point. After all, that's what they originally came to do. "We came to find out who you were and what you were doing. We feared you were destroying the forests to mine for unobtamium, which of coarse you are."

"I see," the Captain answered. "So you came to stop us. Valiant, I'll admit... but very stupid. You should have known that you were hopelessly outnumbered and out gunned."

"I admit we wanted to stop what you were doing, but we wanted to avoid violence if possible," said Jake. "We can discuss this like civilized men."

"I don't discuss deals with traitors, Mr. Sully. However, it doesn't matter. You are no threat to us... yet. And as long as you pose no threat, I guarantee you'll live. So I'll make this clear. Don't give us trouble." He paused and turned to Norm. "And one more thing. I know that you'll be waking up pretty soon. No doubt to tell your people what's happened if your friends who escaped haven't already. In either case, you can tell them when you wake up that if they make any attempts on my base that I deem hostile, the hostages will be harmed."

He turned to leave.

Neytiri shouted slamming her arms against the pane of glass that contained her. "You are numb to the pain of others. You know nothing of compassion. The forest dies because of you. Eywa hurts because of you."

The Captain stopped and slowly turned to face Neytiri. He strode over to her cell and came face to face with her, the glass separating the two. In a low and haunting voice, he said, "You don't know _our_ pain. _Eywa_ doesn't know our pain. I've seen more pain than you've ever seen in a lifetime. Trees don't feel pain. Only people do."

And with that he marched out. He glanced at the woman behind the other cell and moved on.

* * *

Captain Philip McCoy strode down the corridors. People walked to and fro about their business. When he first came to Pandora, he half expected his sanity to begin decaying after spending two years in a metal box. However, after spending ten years, it had become his permanent address (much to his displeasure). He sometimes wondered how he managed to preserve his sanity in that time. The six hundred people who occupied this base certainly managed.

A young soldier came up alongside him. "Captain," Sergeant Dale Whooping said with a salute.

"Sergeant."

"So how did the interrogation go?" the Sergeant asked.

"Poorly. I expected better."

"What do you plan to do with them?"

"Nothing yet. I certainly can't let them go. There's no telling what they'll do."

"Are they a threat?"

"They don't appear to be, but I'm not taking any chances. At any rate, their comrades can't make a move so long as we have their people prisoner. But that's not what worries me. My biggest concern right now is Site 12. Have you had any word?"

"Doctor Steinbeck said that he's trying to negotiate with the Na'vi. But it's getting hard to make them listen."

"Alert me at once if there is any news. And keep your eyes on the prisoners."

"You mean the blues... or _her_?" he asked with disdain at that last word.

"Both. Can't afford having _her_ go berserk on me."

"Permission to speak freely, sir," the Sergeant said.

"Granted."

"I think we can do just fine without her. She's already caused enough trouble as it is."

They reached an elevator and stepped inside. Philip pressed a button and the doors shut as the elevator began its slow ascent.

"She's the best we have. In a few days she'll be released after she's calmed down."

"Captain, you're the best we have. She is insubordinate, stubborn, and never learns to shut her mouth."

"Dale, don't approach this personally," the Captain warned.

"I'm not-" Dale was caught off when the Captain gave him a warning look. "Yes, sir."

"I know how she is. She also happens to be our best shooter... the last. She may be insubordinate but she obeys me. As long as she obeys me, that will suffice. Don't forget that she's been through a lot."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They entered the Operations Center. The Operations Center of Vatican's Royale was setup not so differently from that of Hell's Gate. It sat up in a five-story tower right in the center of the main complex. The computer stations were arranged in a circle. Standing in the center offered one a full three-hundred-sixty degree view of the entire base.

"We're stranded out here, Dale. Vatican's Royale is the last human mining operation on Pandora. Earth is depending on our success. We must work with what we have. I never intended to stay here, Dale. If Selfridge, Quartrich, and Augustine didn't screw things up, I'd be on my way home. But things never work out the way you want them to. If they did, I'd still have my arm. I must do my duty, as do you. That'll be all, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir," he said with a final salute and returned to his duties.

He stepped over to the communication consul. "Transmit a message back to Earth. Alert the RDA that we have captured Jake Sully and are awaiting further orders."

"Yes, sir," the technician responded and began typing the message to be sent back to Earth. It would be awhile before they responded.

Instant communication between Earth and Pandora was done by quantum mechanical means. By using subatomic particles that interacted with each no matter what the distance between them. It informed the CEO's of Earth of all current happenings on Pandora, but at a hefty price. Sending a bit of information cost $7,500, since using quantum technology was no cheap endeavor. Messages had to be brief and could only be sent occasionally.

The elevator slid open as a woman wearing a lab coat came running in. "Captain," she said. "Sorry to bother you, but I thought this was an emergency."

"Let me guess... Robbie."

"Yes, sir. He's broken some stuff in the lab. Doctor Sakota is pretty pissed."

* * *

"Come on, Harm," a boy said, urging a little girl to follow his example. "We can do it."

"No," the little girl called Harmony protested. "I don't want to get in trouble anymore, Robbie."

"We're already in trouble," the boy named Robbie said. "I just want to help Beverly. Don't you want to help her?"

"I do," the girl said with her head down. Harmony was a pretty little child who recently turned five with blond hair and a sweet round face with freckles running across her cheeks and over her nose. Her blue eyes were always wide with wonder and her charming personality made her the little angel of the base. The sweetness of her voice was enough to melt a person's heart. Though the influence from her best friend Robbie made her do naughty things sometimes. But she couldn't help it. Robbie, despite his tendency to get into serious trouble, always had an adventure. She would follow him anywhere if it would eliminate her boredom in this old base.

Robbie was just the opposite of Harmony. Being seven years old and the eldest kid in the base, Robbie had the greatest difficulty staying out of trouble. Like all the other kids, he had been raised all his life in the base and wanted more than anything to get out and explore the jungle that he saw beyond the windows. Having been born from an American father and a Japanese-American mother, Robbie had a handsome face with slightly slanted eyes and brown hair.

"Then let's do it. This is a rescue operation. Captain Harm, prepare water balloons," Robbie ordered.

"How come I only get to be Captain and you get to be General?" she whined as she held their ammunition.

"Because I'm older and I learned from the best," he said enthusiastically. They marched to the door. Robbie gripped the door handle tightly, adrenaline running. "Ready?"

Harmony nodded.

With one swift motion, he swung the door open and Harmony threw a volley of water balloons at the guard inside. The guard, reacting too late, was drenched by the incoming attacks in a matter of seconds. Furious at his tiny attackers, he jumped out of his seat straight for them. Harmony and Robbie pushed the door shut as they ran.

The guard burst out of the door, enraged that those kids had done this to him for the fifth time. "Those brats don't belong in a base," he roared. He looked left and right down the hallway for any sign of them. A sudden splash to his face drew his eyes to his right. The kids were standing at a turn in the corridor sticking their tongues out at him. The guard gave chase and turned around the bend. The only thing on his mind was to find those kids. As he disappeared from sight, a metal grid on which the guard ran over shifted and the two youngsters emerged.

"I told you it would work," Robbie laughed. "Come on. We got to help Beverly."

The two kids crawled out of the grid and rushed back to the now abandoned detention area. They came to the cell where the woman they loved sat behind a pane of glass.

"Robbie, Harmony," the woman called Beverly behind the cell said with surprise. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to rescue you," Robbie said valiantly.

"And to hide," said Harmony. "Robbie was playing catch in the lab where he wasn't supposed to and some stuff broke."

"You told me to throw it to you," the boy, Robbie, said.

"I did not!"

"Did too. You were practically waving your arms for the ball."

"I was waving my arms to tell you no."

"You're such a liar. No wonder Dad never grounds you."

"I never lie."

"Yes you do."

"Stop!" the woman behind the cell shouted. "I don't know what you runts did, but you'd better go find the Captain and tell him you're sorry. Besides, you two shouldn't be in here."

"But we're here to rescue you, Bev," said Robbie.

Beverly was silent for a moment. Beverly had been stationed at this outpost for eight years. Everyday was stressful and demanding from morning to sunset. Beverly was a soldier originally from an elite squadron of special forces that had been sent to Pandora. Her features were plain for a woman, with black skin, brown eyes, and full lips. Her dark hair was always cut short. While fierce and determined on the battlefield, she had a kindly disposition when she wasn't carrying a gun. She was especially fond of children. That's why she liked of Robbie and Harmony. They were like a little brother and sister. They would spend time playing games together. Though present circumstances did not encourage socializing at the moment. "Look, you two are very brave, but you can't run around the base trying to act like heroes, okay? You're giving the people here a hard time and always getting in trouble."

"But it's Robbie who tells me to," Harmony defended herself. Robbie gave her a dirty look.

"That's not the point," said Beverly. "My point is that you've got to start behaving like good kids."

The kids were silent. Beverly had reduced them to shame. Robbie spoke, "I know, Bev. It's just that there's nothing to do here. It's so boring. Everyone gets to go outside and go into the jungle while we have to stay."

"Hey, don't be too eager to go out there. If anything you're the lucky ones," she said. "It's not a walk in the park. We don't get to go play in the trees out there. We can't even breath without our exo-packs. We have to work and dig up those rocks. On top of that we have to watch out for all kinds of monsters, like huge cats that'll gobble you up."

"You're just trying to scare us," Rob said.

"Do you want to see it for yourself?" she asked with a smug grin.

"Yeah," Rob yelled with excitement. "So let's get you out and then we can go see it."

Harmony felt like someone else was in the detention area. She glanced behind herself and found that there was. "Um, Robbie," she said a little frightened.

"Robbie, stop fooling around already," Beverly said. "I'm in here because I did something wrong."

"You never do anything wrong," said Robbie.

"I wish everyone else thought that. Anyway, I just can't leave. If you open my cell, your Dad's gonna' kill both of us."

"I don't care what he says," he said defiantly.

"Robbie," Harmony patted him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Leave me alone, Harm," he shoved her. She could be such a pain sometimes.

"Robbie!" she screamed.

"What?" he hollered back.

Harmony pointed in the direction of the other cells and that is when he saw them too. The kids' jaws dropped to the floor. They were spellbound. "R-Ro-Robb-b-b-ie..." Harmony studdered, her finger shaking. "A...a...a-al...ali...aliens."

Inside the other cells were three large blue people staring right back at them. Robbie could not believe his eyes. For the first time he was looking at real live aliens. The people all around the base had told him the stories, he had seen images from the computers and videos. Only this time he wasn't looking at a mere image; he was looking at real live Na'vi.

In the three occupied cells were two men and a woman. The two men stared at the children with surprise. The woman also gazed at them, but with a more curious expression, almost as if she never saw a child before.

Jake stared at the children with mild shock. The last place he had ever expected to find human children was on the other side of space. He had understood from the regulations at Hell's Gate that pregnancies among all employees and staff were prohibited. A sensitive environment such a Hell's Gate could not afford supervising children when other responsibilities demanded attention. Having children rampant throughout the base would have proven catastrophic and hectic.

Norm had similar feelings as he stared at them. Neytiri gazed at them with curiosity and fascination. In all the years that she had known and seen the Sky People, not once had she ever seen a Sky Child. It was a strange subject that had disturbed the Na'vi upon the Sky People's arrival. Some even suspected that perhaps Sky People, being a mysterious race, did not have children and were born by unnatural means. Of coarse Neytiri had never believed it. She remembered in the days when Grace Augustine's school was still open, Neytiri had asked her where the Sky People kept their children. Grace told her, with slight sadness, that the Sky People were not allowed to bring their children with them. Neytiri had never understood their reasons, but that didn't seem to matter now.

Now she was looking at two living human children. The mere sight of them melted her heart, even in her confined space. They were the most adorable creatures she ever laid her eyes on. Especially the little girl. She was indeed a strange one with yellow hair that shimmered in the light. Unlike Na'vi who grew only black hair, Sky People were known to have colorful hair. Neytiri remembered Grace's fiery hair in her human form.

Harmony stepped forward. "Harm, stay away from them," Beverly warned her, but Harmony did not listen. She was entranced by the aliens. She stood there a moment gazing at them, especially the female, who gazed right back. Their eyes were locked on each other.

Finally she spoke, "Hi, I'm Harmony. What's your name?"

The child's voice was like a sweet lullaby. It stirred the affectionate emotions in her heart. _She has a Na'vi's voice,_ Neytiri thought. This couldn't be a child of the Sky People. She was too... gentle. "I am Neytiri," she replied.

"Nay-tea-ree..." Harmony rolled the syllables over her tongue. "That's a pretty name."

"And who are you guys?" Robbie finally entered the conversation, addressing the two Na'vi males.

"I'm Norm."

"The name's Jake."

Robbie suddenly saw that they had not eight fingers but ten. "Wait a minute. You're not aliens. You're avatars."

"Just Norm and me."

"Wait a minute," said Norm. "How do you know about the avatars?"

"We have some people who use them here. I've only seen them a few times, but they're pretty cool."

"Hey... Robbie, is it? We got captured and locked up here. You think you can let us out?" Jake thought he could get an advantage over this kid.

"Robbie, get the hell away from that cell!" Beverly yelled. "And you, blue, shut your mouth!"

"Robbie listen to me," Jake was not about to give up his chance for escape. "We're trying to help some friends of ours. They need us. So please let us out."

"You mean people like you?" Harm asked.

"That's right."

"Shut up over there," Beverly wouldn't allow this creep to manipulate two innocent kids. "Harm, Robbie, don't listen to this guy. He's bad news."

"You want to go out into the jungle, right?" Jake had asked the biggest question of all.

The children's eyes went wide with excitement. "You bet we do."

"Then let us out and we'll take you with us!" Jake was only bluffing.

"Can we take Beverly with us?"

"Of coarse," another lie. Jake did not like deceiving an innocent child, but what choice did he have in their predicament? They had to escape while they had a chance.

Robbie stared at the lock mechanism on the glass door to the cell. With just one pull he could free the aliens and they would finally get to explore the jungle. Robbie slowly extended his hand forward. Beverly was yelling through the glass, imploring the children through her screams to stop. But they were deaf to her pleas. More than anything Robbie wanted to go outside into the wilderness. His hand rested on the handle and he pulled it gently.

"Robbie!" a man's voice roared into the detention area. Robbie turned in alarm upon recognizing that voice. Captain Philip McCoy had arrived just in time.


	7. Terms of Release

**Chapter 7**

_**Terms of Release**_

"We should launch a rescue operation immediately," said Adam.

The staff sat together in the Commissary. After Norm had awakened from his link bed, he explained their current situation. Paul, Amanda, and Jeremy had also awakened. Fortunately, they and the Na'vi managed to escape. Norm was greatly disappointed at how badly things had turned. Just when the kid at the base was about to let him out, the Captain who interrogated them barged in and stopped the boy from doing so.

"And then what? If we do anything that provokes these people, we'll only put Neytiri, Jake, and Norm's avatar in danger," said Samuel.

"Then we do nothing?" Adam barked incredulously.

"Yes," Norm said. "We don't know how many of them there really are, what weapons they have, or if we stand a chance against them."

"If we could drive the RDA off a year ago, then we can certainly drive these people off too," said Adam.

"We don't have an army," Norm yelled. "The Na'vi lost a lot of their people fighting for their land. Their new generation of warriors aren't ready to take on human forces. Adam, sometimes I wonder if Sam really has a justified reason for fighting with you."

Adam scowled at that comment, much to Sam's pleasure. The two were never going to see eye to eye.

"For now, all we can do is wait and see. Paul?"

"Yes, Norm?" said Paul.

"I want you and the expedition team to return to the ship and wait for further orders."

Paul nodded. "Got it."

"Well, I better get back. I'll keep you updated on whatever happens. Remember, don't make any moves unless I say so."

* * *

"What were you two clowns thinking?" Philip yelled. He was currently scorning Robbie and Harmony for their reckless behavior in his office. He stood in front of his desk with his arms crossed while the two youngsters stood straight with hands behind their backs. "First you create a mess in your mother's lab, Robbie. Then you both provoke the guard in the detention area. And what makes it all the worse is that you nearly released a very dangerous prisoner form his cell. Do you have any idea what that alien could have done to you? He could have killed you."

"He wasn't going to hurt us, Uncle Phil," said Harmony.

"Never assume anything, Harmony. You don't know that. I just don't know what to do with you two. I keep giving you second chances and you only seem to keep screwing them up. This is a mining base, not a playground. So many things can go wrong if you make just one mistake, just like what you two imps tried to pull off."

"We were only trying to get Beverly out," Robbie said in defense. "Then the big blue guy said he'd take us to the jungle if we helped them."

"And you believed him? Robbie, I am very disappointed that you'd fall for the easiest trick in the book."

"Hey, all I wanted was to go outside. We've only been out a few times on the base."

"Because it's dangerous out there. While you kids are playing, we adults are working very hard to keep you kids safe. Now we discuss your punishment." The kids protested but Philip continued. "Robbie, you two are going to stay in the dorms from now on. You are not to come into the work areas at all. You will have no television, video games, or snacks until further notice." The children whined but he had spoken. He called on a guard outside the door. The guard entered and stood at attention. "Take the kids back to the dormitory and make sure they stay there."

The guard saluted and took the kids by the arms.

As they left the room, Robbie cried out, "You're no fair, Dad. You're so unfair to us and to Bev. I hate you."

When they left, Philip went to his chair and sank into it. He buried his face into his hands. The stress and pain of having to deal harshly with the children, particularly Robbie, was overwhelming. Robbie, his son, had become a handful as of late. Philip was aware of the prohibition against conceptions on Pandora, but it was a risk he took with his wife. Spending ten years on an alien world compelled people to make rash decisions.

There were over twenty children in Vatican's Royale. Robbie was the most troublesome out of all of them. What first began as an innocent young boy's desire for mischief was spiraling out of control. Robbie was known for causing most of the problems in the base and never seemed to learn when to stop. He was a master prankster if ever there was one. He would run around with his ball and knock tools and equipment over, or sneak into the aircraft. One time, Robbie was playing hide-and-seek with his friends and he hid in a Samson that was scheduled for takeoff and he took a trip outside the complex into Pandora. Although Philip had to adopt a stubborn attitude for the sake of his command and to demand respect from his people, he was not without affection. It was hurting him to have to be so strict with Robbie, but what choice did he have?

What made it worse was the case of Beverly Hopkins. She was a fine soldier from an elite squad now since long gone. She was the last of them. Her mastery of the gun and flawless aim made her an outstanding asset to their operations. However, since the loss off her squad, Beverly had slowly begun to show signs of mental decay over the years. Indeed, it seemed only to be getting worse.

There was one incident when a soldier shoved her out of line in the Mess Hall and cut in front of her. Without warning, she took a metal tray from one of the stacks and began beating him with it. It took several people to restrain her. Another time she completely went berserk because a technician had accidentally damaged her AMP suit and began throwing tools and beating mechanical parts to pieces. And of course, he remembered when she and Dale were having an argument (over what he could not recall). What made it so outrageous was the fact that when Dale had called her a psychopathic, witch-soldier, her rage had boiled over and she pummeled him into the ground. That was why she was currently in the detention area for three days now. Whenever she lost her mind, it was best to lock her up and wait for Beverly to come to her senses.

Although most people on the base kept their distance from her, Robbie and Harmony were very good friends with her. Indeed, they seemed to be the only ones who could produce a positive effect on her. Beverly was very fond of children, and the kids were her only joy on this base. He knew the kids had done nothing to anger her.

The door to his office opened. Doctor Yumi Sakota McCoy entered. "Hello Phil," she said.

Philip rose from his desk and came around to her. He embraced her and kissed her. "It's been a tough day," he said.

"Tell me about it," she sighed. "I could use a drink."

Philip strode over to his desk and pulled out a hidden whiskey bottle, its contents nearly depleted. He poured it into two small glasses and set the bottle down on the table. "Savor it," he said as he handed it to her. "I meant to save this when we returned to Earth, but that event's not likely to happen. So enjoy it."

They toasted and drank.

"It's a shame that there's not much of this stuff anymore," Yumi said as she licked the rims of the glass.

"Back on Earth this stuff costs a fortune. But being a top military officer means a high salary."

"You bought this before coming here?"

"Nope. It was a gift from you know who."

"Still thinking about him?" she asked.

Philip was silent a moment. He shook his head. "Nah. There's nothing to think about." Philip stared at the last bit of whiskey left in the bottle. _Shame to let it go to waste, _he thought. He pulled out a flask from his uniform and poured the last drops of whiskey into the flask. His thoughts drifted back to his days serving on Earth. The days where he met his first combat buddy.

* * *

_Private Philip McCoy sat anxiously in the back of the transport plane. Dozens of other soldiers sat beside him, all silent, eager to escape the confines of the ship that bore them. They had just landed at the American occupied military base in Nigeria. Philip was nervous. He had spent months training and now he was at last going to serve. Though today he was not fighting. Today he and his troops were settling into their new home._

_The rear hatch to the plane opened and the soldiers filed out onto Nigerian land. Philip felt a massive heat wave overtake him. They had told him that Nigeria would be hot. Hotter than anything he had ever felt before. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he marched on with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder._

_They passed over the landing strip and into the main buildings. They soon reached the main barracks and Philip found his bunk. He was in the process of unpacking when a man bumped into him. Philip fell over._

"_Hey, man, sorry," the stranger said, offering a hand._

_Philip looked up at the man who had knocked him over. He was a tall, well-built man with light colored hair and a stern, handsome face. Philip took the soldier's hand and was hefted to his feet. "That's some muscle you got," Philip said._

"_Out here in Nigeria, you can't afford to go soft. Or it'll chew you up and shit you out," the soldier laughed. "Sorry for bumping ya', but we're sharing this bunk."_

"_Right, but I get the top," Philip said as he hefted his bag up, but was blocked by the soldier's arm._

"_Not without a fight you won't," the soldier said with a sly grin. He was a wicked one. "We'll arm wrestle to see who deserves the top." He threw out his hand, declaring his challenge._

"_You're on, pal," Philip threw his hand into the soldier's, the two tightening their grips. "By the way, I'm Philip McCoy. I never got your name."_

"_Miles... Miles Quatrich."_

* * *

"You two were good friends. When Selfridge informed us of his death, I didn't know how to feel."

"Nothing," Philip muttered. "That's all I felt. Quatrich is dead. Dead and gone. Soldiers always die and he was no exception. He died doing his duty. That's all there is to it."

"Don't be so pessimistic," she said. "I heard you grounded Robbie and Harmony," she said unpleasantly.

"Come on, Yumi. What do you want from me? He nearly released those savages and he broke stuff in your lab."

"I agree that what he did in the lab and the detention area was reckless, but he's been punished how many times now? It's not making him any better."

"What am I supposed to do? Play ball with him? I don't have time. I'm Captain and director of the remaining facilities on this godforsaken rock. I've got too much on my plate."

Yumi intertwined her fingers into his mechanical ones. "You've got to try... for him."

"I will... as soon as I can relax."

Yumi said nothing more of it. "I was told you captured three Na'vi," she said.

"One Na'vi. And two Avatars."

"A shame. I would give anything to look at the real Na'vi. You know, I came to Pandora to study the Na'vi. I was very close to working with Grace, but then they shipped me out here to Vatican's Royal." She spoke truly. Yumi Sakota was born in Okinawa, Japan from an American mother and Japanese father. Though most of Earth's wildlife had been annihilated during the Global Energy Crisis, Okinawa was one of the last few places where some wildlife had survived and was fiercely protected by both the American and Japanese governments. She was a fine scientist, excelling in biology, psychology, and biophysics. The RDA hired her in order that they might utilize her skills and try to understand Na'vi psychology (only for the sake of knowing how to make the Na'vi obey the demands of the company). She knew they were only using her, but she didn't care. Her wish had been fulfilled... almost.

Upon arrival, she was originally going to work with Grace Augustine, her figure of inspiration. But things had changed drastically in that time. Believing her skills in psychology were no longer needed at Hell's Gate, the RDA revised her contract and decided to put her skills in biophysics to good use. They shipped her out to Vatican's Royal where she could work in peace to find a more efficient means of helping soldiers breath the poisonous air and avoid alien infections. Although her dreams of interacting with the Na'vi had nearly vanished, she did have the opportunity of meeting Philip McCoy. The two were married on Pandora and she became Yumi Sakota McCoy. People still addressed her by her maiden name, which Philip didn't mind. And although it was against RDA protocols, they eventually had a child, Robert McCoy. They were careful not to reveal his existence or that of the other children that soon followed to Quatrich or Selfridge.

"What do you intend to do with them?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know," Philip answered. "I've sent a message back to Earth informing the RDA. Once they send back a message, we'll plan from there. Now onto more pressing matters. Are the breathing solutions ready?"

"Yes. It wasn't easy, but I finally got it to work," she said as she drew out a small, red case and handed it to him. The solution contained artificial bacteria that one inhaled and were absorbed into the lungs. Upon entry, the bacteria would safely settle into the lungs and absorb the toxic gases within the Pandoran air and exhale fresh human breathing air. It still was in need of improvements but it worked.

"Have they been tested yet?"

"I've tested it on our rats and Dodgers. I brought him outside the compound without an exo-pack yesterday and he checked out perfectly. All I need are a few human subjects to volunteer."

He opened the case and found four inhalers. "At long last. Not even Grace and her team ever came close to this accomplishment. Soon we'll be able to breath the Pandoran air without the aid of exo-packs." He slipped the case into his pocket. "Are you sure they're safe?"

"Positive," Yumi said. "But these doses are only temporary. You can survive on the outside for about five days before the bacteria die."

"Have you given them a name yet?"

"The scientific community on Earth may not approve if they learn, but for now I'm calling these artificial bacteria _Harmonius Terraformus_."

The office door slid open as Sergeant Dale Whooping came rushing in. "Captain," he said with a salute. "We've just received an emergency call from Site 12."

"What's the problem?" Philip asked as he and Yumi drew their attention to Dale.

"They are under attack. Doctor Steinbeck was speaking to me until we lost transmission."

"The nearby clan?" Philip asked.

"Yes, sir!"

"I want you to round up your soldiers. We're going on a mission to Site 12," said Philip.

"You're not thinking about fighting the natives, are you?" Yumi asked concerned. If Yumi had to choose who to side with in war, she would undoubtedly choose humanity, but that did not alter her affection for the Na'vi.

"If the clan is attacking our miners, we must deal with them."

"Wait, wait!" she urged. "Maybe there's another way."

"What other way?"

"We do have two avatars and one Na'vi that could help us."

* * *

Jake lay on his small cot, dying from boredom. Being separated from Neytiri by a single wall was torture. He knew she felt the same. Being imprisoned did not leave much room for activity. The guard outside had restricted them from speaking to each other.

The door to the detention area opened as the Captain and two other people entered. Jake rose from his cot. Norm and Neytiri did likewise. Jake was faced again by those heavy judgmental eyes that the Captain bore into him.

Philip was the first to speak, "Alright, I'll get right to the point. We've just had an emergency call from one of our mining stations. According to our people, a tribe of hostiles have just launched an attack."

"People have a tendency to do that when you take their land," Jake spat.

"We took nothing from them, except the unobtamium. The nearby clan that lives near that mining station has never bothered them until now, but I wanted to use diplomacy before violence." Jake couldn't bare to hear this. It sounded just like Quatrich. "I will be traveling to Site 12 to defend the station and ensure that mining operations continue without hindrance. That's where you come into play."

"Forget it," Jake objected. "I'd sooner die than work for the RDA again."

"Listen to what I have to offer first. Upon suggestion of Doctor... Sakota," he gestured to the woman next to him. "I'm willing to consider releasing you and your friends under two conditions."

Jake considered the Captain's words. More than anything he wanted to ensure that he and his friends made it out of this alive. How could he trust the word of this man though? "Alright," he said. "What are your terms?"

"Firstly, you will accompany us to the mining station and act as both guide and diplomat on our behalf. If the situation demands it, you will negotiate with the natives and convince them to stop attacking our mining station."

"How do you expect us to manage that?" Jake asked incredulously.

"Excuse me, Captain," said Norm. "But my friend makes a valid point. The Na'vi don't understand our ways or our methods of negotiation. They are devoted to protecting their lands and there is nothing that can convince them otherwise. The only other option you have is to leave their lands alone."

"I never said diplomacy had to be successful, just so long as you do it if I say it."

"I won't betray the Na'vi," Jake said firmly.

"Then I have your answer," the Captain said. He turned to exit the detention area.

"Wait," Jake called after him.

"Are you still interested?" the Captain asked as he turned back to the cells.

"Go on," Jake said reluctantly.

"Second condition... upon your return to Hell's Gate, you and your company shall remain strictly there and not interfere with our affairs. Stay out of our way and we promise there will be no problems. Do we have a deal?"

Jake knew better than to trust this man. His bargain was no different than what any other RDA official would offer. He was, however, offering them their freedom in exchange for their services and obedience. Though the problem was not a question if they _could_ do it. The question was _should_ they do it? It was true Jake had a chance to convince these Na'vi to not fight and avoid bloodshed, but that outcome did not seem very likely. He remembered all too well how the Omaticaya responded when he tried to convince them to leave. He was lucky to even have survived that ordeal. Even if he could convince the natives not to fight, he would only be giving RDA a right of way to exploit every foot of Pandoran soil. The Na'vi would take that as a second betrayal, especially Neytiri. And even if he and his friends were released, it was his duty as Olo'eyktan to defend Eywa's lands from destruction. The People were counting on him. But what choice did he have now? Jake had to ensure their own survival for now and plan how to deal with the RDA later.

After much consideration, Jake Sully gave his answer. "Deal."

"Good. And remember, I expect your full cooperation. If I have any trouble from you, I will take necessary action." He turned his head toward Beverly's cell. "Good news, Bev. You're getting an early release."

* * *

Robbie kicked his soccer ball against the wall of his room, letting it roll back to him before kicking it again. Whenever he felt agitated, hitting his ball helped him let out his frustration. But the constant pounding was enough to drive Harmony mad. Indeed it was at the moment for she was laying in her bed covering her ears.

"Cut it out!" she said. "You're so annoying."

"So are you," he muttered. He gave one last frustrated kick before collapsing onto his bed. "This sucks. I can't believe we're stuck in here."

"We wouldn't be if you didn't get us in trouble."

"Be quiet."

The door to their room opened and a strange creature entered, wailing its arms in the air as it waddled its way into their room. An orange ape walked toward Robbie's ball and picked it up, rolling it around the room playfully.

Harmony was filled with joy upon seeing their furry companion. "Dodgers!" she cried happily, jumping off her bed and hugging the ape. Dodgers wrapped his arms around Harmony affectionately. "I'm so glad you're back." Harmony knew that Robbie's mother used Dodgers for some of her science work, though she had no idea what that entailed.

Dodgers was a young orangutan born on Pandora from a batch of six orangutans sent to Pandora as part of Doctor Sakota's experiments. He was about Harmony's size and was a comical character. His sweet nature made him the most lovable thing in Vatican's Royal. He was well-tamed for an ape and yearning for attention. Like the other orangutans born in captivity, he was trained to speak American sign language and could also understand some spoken English. He was very helpful sometimes to the staff, like fetching coffee or snacks for people.

While many ape species had faced extinction on Earth, orangutans and chimpanzees had managed to survive in tiny wildlife preserves and zoos. Strict government policies were the only things protecting them from fading into nothing as well.

Someone else suddenly burst into the room. "Hey Harm, hey Robbie," a five-year old boy called Willy said. "We're going to play soccer. Wanna' come?"

"No thanks. My Dad just grounded me," Robbie said lying on his back.

"Oh, bummer," Willy replied. "You know, he's leaving again soon."

Robbie sat up immediately. "What?"

"Yeah. Something bad just happened and he and the soldiers are gonna' fly to Site 12."

Harmony also took interest. "Site 12?"

"Yup. Well, gotta' go. See ya' guys." With that said, Willy ran off.

Robbie sprang to action. He reached under his bed and pulled out three exo-packs that he secretly _borrowed_ from some of the technicians. He tossed one to Harmony. "We're going too," he said with confidence.

"Are you crazy? Uncle Phil's going to get really mad if we try to leave again," said Harmony.

"Don't be a baby."

"I'm not a baby."

"Then come with me. We can bring Dodgers too," he said handing the other exo-pack to the orangutan.

Dodgers clapped his hands and made a wide grin. He loved going on trips.

Harmony considered it for a moment. As much as she hated getting in trouble, Robbie always promised adventure for them.

"We can also find your Dad," said Robbie.

That idea filled Harmony with yearning. Her father had been at Site 12 for three months and had not come back. It was becoming very lonely being without her father, being the only parent she had. She really wanted to see him again.

"Okay... I'll do it," she said. "But why bring Dodgers?"

"Dodgers is going to help us sneak into the plane that my Dad is taking. Right, Dodgers?"

Dodgers chuckled with his monkey voice and clapped his hands in confirmation. Robbie grabbed his bag and started loading valuables into it. This was going to be their greatest adventure yet. And nothing was going to stop them.

"But first we need some snacks!"

"But Uncle Phil said no snacks," Harmony said.

Robbie pulled out a box filled to the rim with candy and dug his hands in, filling them into his bag.

"How did you get that stuff?" she asked.

"That's a secret."

"What else do you hide under your bed?"

"If my Dad knew that, he'd go ballistic."


	8. Intolerance

**Chapter 8**

_**Intolerance**_

Jake, Neytiri and Norm sat silently in the rear cargo area of the Valkyrie. Beverly Hopkins sat across from them, her eyes never leaving them. Captain McCoy had informed them that she would be their _guard_. Across the vast cargo hold of the Valkyrie, nine soldiers sat together talking and laughing amongst themselves. They had been flying for three hours. According to Captain McCoy, Site 12 was located some distance from Vatican's Royale, though he would not specify its exact location for reasons of security. Jake had to admit that McCoy was a bastard, but he retained some sense of honor. Though that did not erase the fact that he was their enemy and they were his prisoners. He was currently in the cockpit of the ship and came back every now and then to check on them.

One of the soldiers whistled back toward the two Na'vi and avatar. The trio looked up in the direction of the soldiers. One of them, a black man with a bald head, walked toward them. He stopped just twelve feet of them. "You kiddies behavin' yourselves?" he asked jokingly.

"Perfectly," Jake answered sarcastically.

"The legendary Jake Sully," the soldier said. "We heard a lot of things about you. How you betrayed your own kind and joined the tree huggers."

Jake's eyes narrowed. A low hiss escaped his mouth.

"Hey, hey, don't get all feisty on me, Chilly Pepper. Can't say I blame ya'. Quatrich always watched out for his troops, but he could be a real bastard." His eyes drifted toward Neytiri. "Besides, who could resist the temptation of snuggling with one of these tall beauties." He motioned to Neytiri with a whistle. "Love to get some of that action."

Neytiri raised a confusing eyebrow. Some forms of English, particularly slang, were foreign to her.

"Hey, Blue-ahontas! How 'bout you and I take a ride under the moon one night. We'll make music like never before," the soldier said with suggestive gesture.

Neytiri furrowed in disgust. How dare this little perverted tawtute speak to her in such a way. She now understood that he was flirting in a revolting manner. A Na'vi woman would have slapped him for his vulgarity. Jake felt the same, only he would have punched this guy square in the jaw if his wrists weren't bound.

"You disgust me," Neytiri growled.

"What? It's a compliment," he laughed.

"Your ways of charming a woman leaves something to be desired. You'd better keep your hands off her," Jake warned.

"Take a chill pill, Sully. You blues need to learn to open up and relax."

"Bo-chika-bow-wow!" one of the soldiers whooped. They all laughed.

"Your friends are just as gross," Jake said.

"The boys and I always talk dirty when we go on a mission. Helps take some of the stress off."

"I guess that's why you're here talking to us."

"Absolutely. We all gotta' be in high spirits if we want to make it out of this alive. By the way, I'm Julian. I'd shake your hand, but afraid you'd snap my neck if you got the chance," he said with chuckle.

"That's enough, Julian," said Dale as he walked up toward them. "Return to your place, Corporal."

"Yes, sir, Sergeant," he said with a salute and stole one last glance at the blues. "Well, talk to ya' later." He made a kissing gesture toward Neytiri and walked toward his comrades.

Dale faced the Na'vi. "Okay, blues, we'll be arriving at Site 12 soon. Remember what the Captain said. Don't get out of line and everything will be okay. That includes you, Bev."

Beverly shot him a glare and he returned one of his own. He strode back toward his comrades.

* * *

"Remember, Frank. We have to keep distance between ourselves and them or they'll pick us up on their radar," said Gary.

"Copy that," answered Frank.

After receiving the message from Hell's Gate that their companions had been captured and where the RDA forces were taking them, the expedition team was ordered to pursue and remain concealed until further instructions. They had been following a mile behind the enemy's ship for a few hours. They maintained a safe distance to avoid detection.

Although the news that their friends were safe offered some relief, the Na'vi were above all distressed that their Olo'eyktan was prisoner. Indeed they seemed to be getting anxious, which made the avatars quite nervous. At the moment, they were contemplating what strategies to execute should they have to initiate a rescue plan.

* * *

"Captain, approaching Site 12, sir," the pilot said to his superior.

Philip looked through the windshield at the approaching Site 12.

What made Vatican's Royale a valuable mining site was the fact that it was devoid of Na'vi influence. No native tribes were known to inhabit the lands around Vatican's Royale for over a five hundred mile radius, leaving the base in peaceful solitude. Vatican's Royale also had many smaller mining facilities in different localities, each operated and guarded by a handful of people. Some of these facilities, however, _were_ in close contact with Na'vi.

Site 12 was located six hundred miles east of Vatican's Royale. It was settled in a dense jungle twenty miles from a long stretch of steep, rocky mountains that lay northward. The native tribe who made their homes in these mountains called them the Terrible Path. Among them was the Tompekong, which meant the Rain Beater Clan. They were a fearless tribe of mountain dwellers who had more in common with the sky than the land below, much unlike the Omaticaya. Though that did not alter their affection to the forest. And that is what stirred their anger against the inhabitants of Site 12.

Being two peoples with a love for the sky, the humans and the Tompekong were able to connect on something they had in common. Through the efforts of Vatican's Royale's avatars, they were able to persuade the Na'vi to allow excavation in certain areas. That old agreement, however, was fast dying out. The Tompekong had become aggressive as of late and were becoming very impatient with the empty promises being made by the humans over and over.

The door in the rear of the cockpit opened and Sergeant Whooping entered.

"How are our guests?" asked Philip.

"Cooperative, surprisingly," Dale answered. "Captain, permission to speak freely."

"Dale, I'm not going to discuss Beverly anymore."

"It's not her, sir. It's the Na'vi."

"What about them?"

"Sir, you do realize that you made a deal with them without first consulting our superiors at RDA on Earth."

"So?"

"So... what if our superiors pass a sentence that is contradictory to what you promised the Na'vi?"

"We'll worry about that when we come to it. But as long as they keep their end of the bargain, I'll keep mine."

"Sir, that might not sit well with-"

"I don't give a goddamn about what sits well with those CEO bastards!" he shouted.

Dale remained silent.

Philip sighed aggravated. "Those sons of bitches should be grateful that I agreed to keep shipping unobtamium back to them at all. If they want unobtamium to keep flowing to Earth, then fine. But I will do it on my terms, whether they like it or not."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The ship touched ground on Site 12. The rear hatch lowered and the soldiers filed out. Captain McCoy followed behind, surveying the mining station. Jake, Neytiri, and Norm marched out, followed by Beverly with her gun trained on them. Jake took a look at the mining station. It was merely a town of small, metallic buildings protected by a mere wire fence with a few trucks and bulldozers. Nothing overly impressive.

Three avatars dressed in expedition's uniforms walked up to them. The oldest of them stepped forward. "Hello, Philip," the avatar said.

"Long time no see, Marcus," Philip replied. The two shook hands.

Marcus turned his eyes toward the three Na'vi prisoners with surprise. "So these are them?"

"That's right," said Philip.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Mr. Sully. I've heard much about you," Marcus said as he attempted to extend his hand, but Philip stopped him. Jake didn't respond to that anyway. He had no intention of pretending to be friends with these people.

"I want an update, Marcus," said Philip. "What's the situation?"

"Pretty bad," Marcus replied. "The Tompekong destroyed one of our bulldozers yesterday. Some of the miners were injured from the attacks, but fortunately no casualties. I ordered all mining operations to cease until we can resolve this issue."

"Well then..." Philip said. "When do negotiations begin?"

"I'm afraid that's complicated. You see, I spoke to the clan's ts-"

"Captain," Sergeant Whooping's voice drew their attention. "You are never going to believe who the hell I just found." Dale came marching out, firmly clutching the wrists of two children. A small orangutan came walking behind them.

Philip stared incredulously at the two people that he last expected to catch out here. His face began to boil with rage. With a mighty bellow from his lungs, he hollered out to the world, "Robbie!"

* * *

"Damnit," Philip shouted. He was pacing back and forth in Doctor Steinbeck's office. "Damnit! Damnit! Every time he pulls another stunt. Every time! What the hell am I supposed to do with that kid?"

"Philip, will you just calm down?" said Doctor Steinbeck.

Apparently, Robbie and Harmony, with the aid of their faithful companion Dodgers, managed to climb into the Valkyrie before the soldiers had boarded and were hiding in one of the small compartments. After the children were discovered, Philip instantly sent them to one of the rooms under constant guard to ensure they didn't go anywhere, including Dodgers. The three Na'vi were also currently being held in a holding cell outside on the base.

"Calm down?" Philip shouted. "Marcus, you don't know what I have to put up with? Trying to manage a mining facility is one thing. But doing that and making sure my kid doesn't cause trouble? That's another!"

"Philip, just take a deep breath, okay? We have bigger problems on our hands right now."

Philip sighed. "It's just too much."

"I know it is. Trust me, I wish my little girl didn't listen to his crazy ideas."

Marcus managed to get a laugh out of Philip, which was hard these days. Marcus Steinbeck and Philip McCoy had been friends since their arrival to Pandora. It was thanks to Marcus and his time in the avatar program that Vatican's Royale was able to maintain more peaceful relations with the natives (though that didn't always work). Marcus was an avatar driver with a passion for adventure. He was exceptionally skilled in diplomacy and argumentation, thus how he could win the hearts of the natives... to an extent. He also happened to be the father of Harmony, the most precious thing in the world to him.

"Okay, Marcus. Tell me the whole story," said Philip.

"It's bad. The Tompekong have been pretty pissed. They haven't completely shut me out, thanks to Tsahik Fel'Isa, but I've been told to stay away from their village. I hope that'll only be temporary. They will not tolerate anymore deforestation. I asked them to negotiate with us but they refused. There's no telling what they'll do next. That's why I ordered the miners to cease mining operations until things calm down a little. I asked them to at least wait while I consult our chief, namely you."

"Well... since an agreement can't be made, then that settles it. Tomorrow we continue mining operations as usual. I want you to inform the Na'vi that we will not harm them as long as they do not come near us."

"We can't do that," Marcus protested. "This will only make it worse!"

"I'm running the show here, Marc."

"The Na'vi don't care about that. We mustn't provoke them further. If we keep going back on our own promises, we'll destroy any hopes of making peace with them. I promised Fel'Isa-"

"I don't care what you promised. My word is final. I'll negotiate with them only if they listen to us."

Silence hung over them for a while.

"Phil, you do realize that negotiating won't work this time, right?" said Marcus.

"What's that?" asked Philip.

"These natives don't understand our way of reasoning. They live in a blissful world of ignorance. After all the time we've interacted with them, they still understand nothing about us. They have no desire to. To them we're a backward race with no sense of direction. There's nothing we have that they want. Indeed, there's nothing that they've ever wanted. No matter what we tell them, no matter what we offer, it just won't work this time."

Philip was silent a moment. "I know. That's why Hell's Gate failed; why Quatrich failed."

"Then what the hell are we doing here, Phi? We should just get back to Vatican's Royale while we still have a chance."

"That's not an option."

"Phil, for once just stop ass kissing those damn RDA bastards. Forget about the goddamn twenty million dollar rocks. That's all that Quatrich and Selfridge cared about and look where it got them. That's what got Miles killed."

"Enough," Philip yelled. Marcus became silent. "We must hold our position here. Vatican's Royale remains to be the only mining facility free from the influence of the Na'vi. That's the whole reason why the other mining stations were established. To prevent any native forces from approaching Vatican's Royale.

"The Na'vi fear us, Marcus. Eventually that fear compels people to act violently. When that happens, they will find any means to conquer you. If we give up our foothold here or any other outpost, we will be open to any attacks the Na'vi decide to throw at us. If that happens, God knows what they'll do to us. I'm not about to die on this forsaken rock, Marcus. I will not make the same mistakes that Quatrich made when Hell's Gate fell. All the RDA cares about is unobtamium production. All I care about is the survival and safety of every human being left on this moon."

"But how far do we have to go to achieve it?" asked Marcus. "Guns can ensure one's survival... up to a point. So can peace and cooperation."

"You've had all the time in the world to make that cooperation a reality, Marcus. The Na'vi will never learn to accept us. We're just too different. Your time is up now."

"But that avatar... the defect... Jake Sully! Maybe he could help us. He managed to keep the Na'vi from killing the humans at Hell's Gate. He could do the same here."

"Don't start talking miracles. The only reason why he, or you for that matter, was ever able to make the Na'vi listen was because he looked like them." Marcus wanted to argue on that, but he couldn't find the words. Deep down, something in him told him that was horribly true. "Na'vi will only talk to those like them. That was the whole point of the avatar program. To look like them so they would listen. Besides, Jake Sully only ended up joining them over his own race. Na'vi only resent us. They will never accept us."

"You didn't always think so," Marcus said sadly.

"That was back then, Marucs. But that's over now. We may never make peace with the Na'vi, but we must go on."

"This is about Quatrich, isn't it?"

Philip looked at Marcus at the mention of that name.

* * *

_Sergeant Philip McCoy walked through the hangar area up to the gym. He saw Miles lifting heavy weights._

_Philip chuckled. "Still trying to maintain your manly figure, Colonel," he said._

"_If you don't keep up your exercises in this shit hole, the light weight gravity will make you soft," Miles grunted as he lay the weight back onto the rack. He sat up to face his old combat buddy. "If you want to survive on this rock, you got to obey the rules."_

"_Pandora rules?" Philip chuckled._

"_You've only been here for a few weeks and you're catching on," Miles laughed as he rose form his seat and gave his friend a punch in the shoulder. "Parker and I have got a proposition for you, Sergeant."_

_Philip cringed at the sound of that name. Parker Selfridge didn't strike him as an effective leader, much less a noble one. "I don't care much for CEO's. The only thing they care about is profit."_

"_They also happen to be the ones paying us."_

"_I suppose that's why you came out here, Colonel. Very noble," Philip said half sarcastically._

"_That's funny," Miles muttered as he rose and wiped himself down with a towel. "You're the best, Sergeant. The only guy I can count on in this Hellhole. I can't afford to give this task to some spineless chicken woos. I need someone with guts and leadership... and you fit very nicely in that category."_

"_Oh, please. I've gone bright red," Philip joked._

"_Our superiors back on Earth are worried about our establishment here at Hell's Gate. They're concerned that in an unlikely event the Na'vi launch an attack, we will lose our only foothold here on Pandora. Personally, I think there's nothing to worry about, but that doesn't matter. If they place an order, we follow it. So, as a solution, we're setting up a mining station far down in the Southern Hemisphere, in a place believed to be devoid of Na'vi inhabitants. However, in the event that the miners of that area do encounter Na'vi forces, it will be your duty as Chief of Security to ensure that those savages don't come within a hundred clicks of that facility."_

"_Chief of Security?" Philip asked surprised. "But you're Chief of Security!"_

"_Only in this place, Phil." Miles slapped a hand on Philip's shoulder. "I'm making you Chief of Security for this new mining operation that we're setting up. It's a crime that those bastards who placed us in Nigeria didn't see it fit to promote you for all your years of service, especially after how much you sacrificed."_

"_Miles, I don't care about ranks."_

"_Neither do I. Not since you lost your arm in Nigeria. You know, if I stayed on Earth, I'd probably be a General today. Sitting back in an office, missing out on the real action. No, sir. I'll leave that to those commanding pussies who just want to show off the stars on their shoulders and send the young recruits to do their work. _

"_But men like you and me... we're a different story. I'm practically laying out the red carpet here, Phil. I'm giving you a chance. A chance to show just what you're really made of and to give you that promotion you should have received long ago. Will you accept this task?" Miles extended his hand._

_Philip looked at Miles' hand. This was his best friend offering him an opportunity that he thought would never come. Philip took his hand. "Yes, sir."_

_In that moment, Philip saw something that very few ever saw. Miles Quatrich smiled. It was not the brutal smile he carried with him into battle. It was a true genuine smile._

"_Don't let me down," Miles slapped something into Philip's hand. "Captain."_

* * *

"You've got to let go of the past, Phil," said Marcus.

"If I just let it go, I might as well forget any hopes of returning to Earth," said Philip.

"Well, I won't argue about it. It's pointless to argue with you." Marcus headed for the door. "I'm going to go see those little imps. I haven't seen Harmony for three months."

"Don't spoil Robbie. He's been a bad egg."

"Well... maybe _you_ need to unspoil him then," Marcus shot back and left the room to join the children.

Philip sat down in the chair of the office. He pulled off the rank tags from his shoulder, revolving them in his fingers. They were the same rank tags that Miles had given him upon his promotion. As much as he tried to deny not caring anymore, the feeling of loss hung with him. When he had first learned the news of Quatrich's death, he thought that he would forget it in time. However, as the months passed, the memories of their friendship were becoming stronger and it was driving him mad. "Damn it you bastard," he muttered. "This is all your fault, Miles. If you hadn't been such a ruthless, son of a bitch, things would've happened they way they were supposed to happen. You were supposed to live so I wouldn't be trying to clean up your goddamn mess."

He drew out his flask and took only a small sip. That last bit of whiskey was too precious to swallow in one shot. Letting the drink affect his body and his mind, he leaned his head back and shut his eyes. How he wanted to let go just for a moment of the cruelties of this world and take his family with him. Would he ever win his dream of having a peaceful life with his wife and son?

Probably not.

"God help me."

* * *

Jake lay in a corner of a cage that was holding them with two guards on constant watch. Neytiri rested against him. Norm's avatar was currently asleep. Jake was jealous that Norm could escape the confines they were in, if only for a short while. Neytiri had not said much lately. It was not a good sign. Jake could feel her despair like a chill from a cold winter. The fire in her heart was slowly dying out. He could feel it. She confided in him as her only comfort and strength in their predicament.

_I'm not supposed to be here, _thought Jake. _I'm supposed to be back at Hell's Gate, waiting for Max to give us the solution that will give us our baby. Why did this have to happen?_

He looked up to the heavens. Jake had never prayed, not before coming to Pandora and feeling the sacred power within the nature all around him. But now, in their imprisonment, he was praying for some miracle. Any one would do.

"Eywa, please help us."


	9. Breakdown

**Chapter 9**

**Breakdown**

Harry Foreman set his cards down. "Three Queens. Read them and weep," he said as he tried to take his winnings, but a hand bearing two Aces and two Kings were starring him straight in the face.

"Not so fast, Harry. I win again," said Peter Flint. He extended his hand as he pulled the winnings all to himself. "I'd hate to say it Harry, but you suck at this game."

"Oh, shove it," Harry shot back. They were playing poker in the control room. It was their job as security officers to monitor the activities of everything happening within and around Site 12. Though they were instructed to be on special alert after yesterday's violent events. Though being the Poker addicts that they were, it was hard to tear them from their game.

A sudden beep from one of the monitors drew their attention. "Oh, crap," said Harry. "What now?" He swung himself over to the monitor displaying the satellite imaging. A large swarm of heat signatures were amassing in the forest. Panic overtook him. He brought up one of the spy cameras setup in the northern regions of the forest. It was as he feared. A large horde of Na'vi warriors galloped through the trees, flying passed the camera as clouds of dust blocked the view.

"Holy shit!" he cursed. "It's a fucking army! Peter, hit the alarm!"

Peter jumped from his seat, forgetting about his prize, and punched the red button on the wall. The sirens began to scream.

* * *

Jake awoke to the horrid sounds of sirens blaring. Neytiri also awoke to the horrible noise. Norm was already awake for some time.

"Norm, what's going on?" asked Jake.

"I don't know. The alarms suddenly went off. I think something tense is about to happen," said Norm.

They looked all around them in their cage as soldiers and miners ran to their stations. Something big was coming. Jake could feel it. Perhaps rescue was on its way. His prayer must have been answered. Relief came over him at the sudden realization.

Neytiri covered her ears from the sirens. "That screaming is terrible," she whined.

* * *

Philip ran through the hallways as he came to the control room. "What the hell is going on?"

"We've spotted a large Na'vi war party on its way to Site 12, passing through Sector 3," said Harry.

"How many?"

"Hundreds!"

"Where the hell did they come from?"

"Uncertain, sir. They just appeared out of nowhere."

Just at that moment, Dale and Marcus came running in. Marcus starred at the screen incredulously. "How could this have happened?" Marcus said despairingly.

Philip looked at Marcus with rage. "I thought you said you convinced them to stop!"

"I swear that they never said anything about attacking us," said Marcus.

Dale gazed at the vast number of warriors. "So much for friendly relations. How could the Tompekong have amassed such an army in a short time?"

"What sort of cavalry have they got?" Philip inquired.

The techs brought the video footage onto the monitors. On the monitors they could see hundreds of direhorses charging madly through the trees. Another monitor gave them an aerial view as dozens of banshees made their approach. The images kept switching from camera to camera as the army drew closer.

"Captain, we must defend the base," said Dale.

Marcus interjected. "Are you nuts? We can't just shoot them! There must be a way we can-"

"Shut up!" Philip shouted. He looked at the screen of the approaching army. "How long until they reach us?" he asked the techs.

"Ten minutes until they reach the excavation site."

Philip reached for a com link. His voice was announced all over the base. "Attention, this is Captain McCoy. A large Na'vi army is making its way toward Site 12. All soldiers report to battle stations. This is not a drill. Repeat. This is not a drill." He turned to Dale. "Sergeant, I want you to gather our soldiers in the yard. Bring out everything we've got. And bring the prisoners. They might help."

"Yes, sir," Dale saluted and left.

Marcus protested. "Phil, you can't be thinking about-"

"Marc, shut up! I need you to listen to me. I want you to link with your avatar and meet me in the yard with the soldiers. I'll need you."

Marcus groaned and ran off to the link room.

Philip turned back to the technicians. "Keep your eyes on those Na'vi. And have a Samson prepped for immediate flight to Vatican's Royale."

"Yes, sir."

He ran down the corridors to find his kids. Throughout the hallways, people ran past him as they rushed to their stations. He came to the room with the kids and burst through the door. Inside were Beverly, Robbie, Harmony, and Dodgers. The children were clinging to Beverly for protection. They had no idea what was happening.

"Bev, kids," he said. "Come on. We have to go now. The aliens are going to attack. Kids, take my hands." Robbie and Harmony took hold of him. "Beverly, you take Dodgers."

Dodgers leaped up into Beverly's arms as Philip lead them down the corridors. Eventually they reached the pressurization door. "Kids, put your exo-packs on. Make sure they're tight," Philip said as he helped them to fit their masks on. He and Beverly then slipped theirs on as well. Philip also helped Dodgers to secure his own. "You kids ready? Okay, let's go." He pushed open the pressurization door and they entered the yard. All around them soldiers rushed to their stations. AMP suits marched passed them. Samsons and gunships swarmed the air. They approached a Samson that was preparing for take off.

Robbie looked back and saw the three Na'vi that he met in the detention area. They were being escorted by a group of soldiers and were heading for the area where the armed forces were gathering. Robbie tugged on his father's sleeve and pointed to the aliens. "Why are those aliens going with the soldiers?"

"To help us win, Robbie," Philip answered. "Come on. Keep walking." They stopped by the side of the Samson with the number fourteen imprinted in white along its side door. Philip slid the door open and lifted Harmony aboard followed by Robbie. He placed his hands on their shoulders. "Listen to me. I know we've been fighting a lot lately. I know we haven't been getting along. But some really bad things are about to happen. Robbie, Harmony, now more than ever I need you two to really be good on this trip. Beverly will watch out for you. Listen to her and promise me you'll behave."

The children nodded their heads. Philip could see their fear. He embraced them, clinging them to his chest as if he would never get another chance. "I love you both. Now hurry and get in." He pushed them inside but Robbie refused.

Robbie had been very scared and confused during this whole ordeal. Why was his father being so nice all of a sudden? Suddenly Robbie didn't want to let go of his father. "Dad, I don't want you to go!"

"I have to Robbie. Take care of Harmony and Dodgers. I'm counting on you," he released his son and turned his attention to Beverly. "You make sure that they stay safe, Bev. That's an order."

Beverly placed Dodgers in the Samson and faced her superior. "Captain. I should be out there fighting with you," she argued. It had been a long time since she was in a real battle.

"Your duty is to protect every human on this base. You'll start by protecting the kids. And take these with you." He pulled out the red case. "They are breathing solutions that will allow you to breath the toxic air for five days. You might need them."

Beverly wanted to protest, but all she did was salute. She took the red case and boarded as Philip slid the door shut. The children pressed their hands against the pane of the glass. Robbie stared at his father. Harmony blew him kisses. He blew one back and ran off to join his comrades.

* * *

Jake, Neytiri, and Norm rushed along with the soldiers with their wrists bound. All around him soldiers were gathering. _What do they need us for?_ he thought. _Maybe as leverage. Or maybe to execute us._ Fear gripped him like never before. He didn't want to die here and he most certainly couldn't bear to lose Neytiri the same way.

In the midst of the crowd of soldiers, the Captain approached, his prosthetic arm shining in the sunlight like armor. Philip stood in front of Jake. Looking up into Jake's eyes, he said, "As I'm sure you're aware, a large Na'vi war party is on its way. We have no idea what they will do to us or if they intend to let us live. So I'm giving you a chance. I want you to rush out to them, head on, and make them stop. If they do, you will speak to them and tell them that Toruk Makto orders them to leave."

"How do you expect them to listen to me?" Jake said incredulously.

"I don't care how you do it. Just make it happen."

"They'll think I'm a traitor. They'll think that I'm trying to help their enemy-" Jake was cut off as the Captain punched him in the groin. Jake keeled over in pain.

The Captain took hold of his neck and brought their faces closer. "You listen to me, blue shit stick! Take a good look in that direction." he pointed to the tree line beyond the fence. Smoke began to rise over the horizon. No doubt the savages had already reached the excavation site and were torching the machines. "You see that? Those Na'vi are coming to kill us! If we die, you'll die too! You're the only one they'll listen to. Now do it!"

Jake was running out of options. He had to act fast. If he went along with the Captain's orders, maybe he could make these foreign Na'vi listen to him. Whatever happened, he had to ensure his friends made it out alive. "Okay, I'll do it... only if you send Neytiri and Norm back. After that, do whatever you want with me. Either that or no deal."

Sergeant Whooping stepped forward. "You are in no position-"

"Done," said the Captain as he released Jake. "Sergeant, take Miss Neytiri and Mr. Spellman to Samson 14. That ship is leaving for Vatican's Royale soon."

"Captain! You can't be serious-"

"That's an order, Sergeant!"

Dale clenched his fists in frustration. "Yes, sir,"

"Captain," said Norm. "Jake can't do this alone. I'm trained to speak and interact with the Na'vi. I can assist Jake with proper communication." Jake protested, but Norm was firm in his resolve. "No use trying to convince me otherwise. I'm staying, pal."

"My Jake," Neytiri implored. "I will not leave you here!"

"Neytiri, you must," Jake begged her.

"No!" she said defiantly.

Jake took hold of her and kissed her. "Please just trust me. I promise everything will be alright. I promise."

"Come on, blue," Dale said tapping Neytiri with his gun. "Move it."

Neytiri held hands with Jake as she was lead away to the ship. Jake held on until her fingers slipped out of his hands. His heart collapsed as he watched them lead her away. Jake couldn't bear to be apart from his beloved Neytiri, but he did this for her so she would be safe.

In that moment, Philip watched as the scene between the two lovers unfolded. Strangely he couldn't help but sympathize with this pitiful traitor having to let go of his mate. It disturbingly made him think about the painful parting he had to endure with his own son. How sad that people must be torn from each other in a time of war-

Philip dismissed such silly thoughts. This was no time to get sentimental.

A thunderous sound drew their attention over the horizon. Over the excavation site, a fiery mushroom cloud erupted. The Na'vi were coming.

Marcus came running toward them in his avatar. "Okay, Captain. We're all set to go," he said.

"Okay, Sully! Do your thing," said Philip. Jake moved to join Marcus when the Captain forcefully grabbed his arm. "Remember! I still have your girlfriend. Don't you dare try to double cross me."

* * *

Robbie clung onto Beverly while Harmony held onto Dodgers, who was whimpering. "It's okay, Dodgers. It'll be okay," Harmony soothed her furry companion. Although the interiors were pressurized, they still had their exo-packs on in case of emergencies.

Neytiri sat in the rear of the ship. Occasionally the children glanced at her curiously. Beverly stared at her with cold eyes with her gun held at the ready. Neytiri didn't care about them. All she could think about was Norm and her Jake. She feared the dangers that he would soon be facing alone. What if he was shot by either a human or even a Na'vi in the impending battle? How would they ever have hopes of having a family?

The Samson shuddered as the power of the turbines intensified. The ship slowly began its ascent as the base fell away from them. The pilot steered the Samson west toward Vatican's Royale. Little did the pilot realize that his radar screen was beginning to crackle.

* * *

Back at Hell's Gate, the entire staff was present in the operations center, save for Max Patel and a few scientists who were watching over the avatars. Since the capture of their companions, everyone had ceased their usual duties. They had to be prepared for anything. Though nothing could prepare them for what was about to happen. They had maintained constant contact with the expedition team's Valkyrie as it followed their abducted friends.

Though upon their last transmission, Gary had notified the staff that they were experiencing some technical difficulties and needed to land the ship. This was odd. Adam had thought that it was only the computers in the operations center that had been acting strange as of late. But apparently, the problem was now affecting the other equipment.

"Gary, this is Adam. Has it stopped yet?" asked Adam.

"No, sir," answered Gary over the communicator. "Something is really wrong with the computer systems."

"Well, what is your position at present?"

"We are several clicks behind-"

The transmission was suddenly cut off as static polluted the channel.

"Gary, come in," Adam said through the communicator. "Gary, this is Adam, respond. Gary. Hello?"

Still no response. The staff began to feel nervous.

"Something is really wrong. Somebody check the communication towers," said Sam. Several staff members left to do so.

"Sam, I need you to inspect the system. There's got to be an infection in there," said Adam.

"We've already checked a dozen times. It can't be a virus."

"If it's not a virus, then what is it?"

Upon asking, the computers began to sizzle as well. "What the hell?" Adam exclaimed. Their problems were escalating.

* * *

Jake Sully, Norm Spellman, and Marcus Steinbeck held on to the overhead bars of the Samson they were flying in to meet the Na'vi war party. They sped across the barren landscape of the mining area. Up ahead a few hundred meters, Jake could see dozens upon dozens of Na'vi warriors screaming war cries as the excavators and machines burned. Pillars of smoke polluted the air. Banshees steered clear of the smoke up in the air. Jake had no clue how he was going to convince them to stop but he had to try.

The Samson landed a few hundred yards from the army. Jake and the avatars stepped out of the Samson.

The Na'vi turned their attention now toward Site 12 and began their charge. It was as the Captain predicted. Jake prayed deep in his heart for his Neytiri's safety. Fear gripped him. He was about to attempt the impossible and he was going to do it alone. Not even the company of another avatar boosted his confidence. Here he was. About to redo history as he had done at the first Hometree of the Omaticaya.

The Na'vi armies drew close. Jake could feel their rage pour out onto him. There was suddenly a great bellowing as if it were some animal or the cry of a trumpet. The company looked up and saw a rider blowing into a horn. The direhorses slowed their charge and came to a stop. The banshee flew toward Jake and Marcus, landing several meters away. Gusts of wind flew past them as the banshee beat its wings. The banshee rider dismounted and approached them.

The rider was tall and fearsome and bore a bow and a horn tied to a rope hanging by his side. He wore war paint on his arms and legs. A chest plate made from what appeared to be the top piece of an animal's shell covered his chest and was tied back to another shell piece behind his back. His helmet was made from a bird's skull. Two golden eyes bore through the eye sockets of the skull, like a bird of prey.

The rider lifted his helmet, revealing a young handsome face beneath. Jake recited the greeting, "Oel ngati kameie." _I see you_.

Marcus and Norm recited the same greeting.

The warrior looked amazed at Jake's speech. He stared Jake up and down as if he were inspecting him. Finally he spoke. "I see you." He motioned to Jake. "You dress formerly as we do, stranger. But you do not fool me. Even if you had eight fingers, and not ten, I can still see your alien eyes. They are too small, like the other dreamwalkers who have come to us. Too small to see."

Jake knew what he was implying; that he was narrow minded like the Sky People who abused their lands. "I once could not see, but I do now. I am not with the Sky People. I was once one, but I joined the People. I am called Jake Sully. I come from the Blue Flute Clan."

The warrior looked puzzled. "Blue Flute Clan? I have heard stories of it. But you cannot say you come from any Clan. You are Sky Person, not Na'vi."

"He speaks truly, Ka'Ufu," said Marcus. "You know that not even I would lie."

Jake looked incredibly at Marcus. "Wait a minute. You know him?" he asked.

"Yes. Ka'Ufu is from the Tompekong Clan. He is the son of their Olo'eyktan," said Marcus. "I taught the tribe of this land how to speak English."

"Marcus Steinbeck speaks true. I am son of Ka'Ti, Olo'eyktan of the Rain Beater Clan," said Ka'Ufu.

Jake decided to reveal his identity, hoping that it would give this man a reason to trust him. "I too am Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya."

The prince's eyes went wide with shock. "You Chief?" He erupted with laughter. "You lie! Sky People can never be one of the People."

"I swear under the Holy Eywa. I joined the People and defended them against the bad Sky People. If you do not believe me, may Eywa punish me for my deception."

"He speaks the truth," said Norm. "I too fought with him to defend the Na'vi far north of here in their greatest need."

The prince's smile faded. He stared at Jake with judgmental eyes. "I don't believe you. And I _would_ punish you for your lies. But for our friend, Marcus, I will not hurt you here. But if you do speak true, then why do you ride against us? You should be riding against the Sky People here; the ones who cower in their metal village and destroy our land," he said pointing to Site 12 with the tip of his bow.

"My friends and I are their prisoners. The Sky People Chief sent me here to speak to you. If I betray the Sky Chief, he will harm my friends. As a son of the Omaticaya, I beg you to hear me."

The prince considered his words. "Speak, Jake Sully of the Omaticaya."

"Take your armies and leave. Give me time to free my friends and convince these Sky People to stop their destruction."

The prince shook his head. "We cannot wait. We have waited a long time for the Sky People to stop destroying our lands. But they are a blind race. They are greedy and will never stop. I cannot trust you."

"Ka'Ufu, please," Marcus pleaded. "Remember my lessons, the things I taught? I taught that not all of us are the same. Some of us try to do good for both our peoples. I know this is hard for you all. You have suffered greatly. But war is not the way of the People. Don't give into your rage."

Marcus' words seemed to have an effect on the prince. He stood there silent, as if thinking over what they told him.

"Please, brother of Tompekong," Jake pleaded. "For the lives of my friends, please turn back. Give me time and I will convince the Sky People to leave your land."

The Prince's eyes narrowed. He silently contemplated Jake's words. Ka'Ufu had seen many Sky People in his lifetime. Very few of them had any respect or reverence for the ways of the People. Sky People were unworthy of trust and respect. He knew better than to trust some stranger that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. But something in his heart told him that he was no liar. He could see it in those alien eyes. Indeed, he was fearless to come out against an advancing army in the hopes he would speak peace to them. Very few could match such courage. Ka'Ufu envied him for his bravery.

He made his decision.

"So be it, Jake Sooly of the Omaticaya," Ka'Ufu answered. "We will leave for now. You have only one more chance. Tell your people that we have warned you. You must leave our land or die. You have three days." He turned his back to them and remounted his banshee. He blew into his horn as the sound of the trumpet echoed across the landscape. The armies, in confusion, turned their steads around and withdrew into the forest beyond. Ka'Ufu's banshee beat its wings as it took to the air.

Jake inhaled deeply and released a long sigh of relief. He had just evaded a crisis that could have taken his life. _Perhaps I prayed too hard last night, _he thought. _Don't say that Jake! Being alive after achieving the impossible is more than enough to ask for, you lucky bastard._

They returned to the Samson as it flew them back to the base.

* * *

Captain Philip McCoy watched in amazement as the Samson returned bearing the trio that had just saved them from a great confrontation.

"Well I'll be a horse's ass," said Julian, scratching the dark skin on his bald head. "Them blue sons of bitches actually did it."

"Impressive, I'll admit," muttered Dale.

"Thank God for that lucky bastard," said Philip. Julian and Dale looked at him. "I've never seen anyone go so fearlessly into battle."

"I still think we could have taken those savages," said Dale.

"Don't be too eager to dive into the furnace, Sergeant," said Philip. "A victory is only a victory when there are people left to celebrate it. If we're not careful, we may never see the next day to celebrate it."

The Samson touched ground as the avatars filed out of the Samson.

"Captain!" Philip's radio crackled.

He tapped the communicator on his neck. "This is the Captain, go ahead,"

"Captain, this is Henry from the control room. I'm picking up some str-" the voice died out completely.

"Hello, Henry?" His communicator wasn't working anymore. "What the hell..."

In that moment, one of the AMP suits suddenly collapsed.

Then another.

And another.

The soldiers looked around them frightened, uncertain of what was happening.

Jake looked around in surprise. Why were their machines suddenly deactivating? Had Eywa answered yet another one of his prayers? That seemed highly unlikely when Norm suddenly collapsed alongside him. Jake rushed to his side. "Norm, you okay?" he asked. Marcus knelt down beside him as well. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," said Marcus. Marcus's eyes slid shut as he too collapsed.

A sudden fear gripped Jake. If the machines around him were malfunctioning-

"Neytiri," he gasped in horror.

* * *

The pilot noticed that his instruments were flickering with static. He pressed a few buttons to rectify it, but the components were not working correctly.

"Pilot," Beverly called toward the cockpit. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Bev," the pilot answered back.

Suddenly the instruments became unresponsive as every screen and monitor shut off. The thunderous noise of the propellers died as they began to slow down. The pilot watched terrified as the Samson began to plummet downward to the forest below.

"We've lost power. Everyone brace yourselves. We're going down," he said.

Beverly clutched onto Robbie, Harmony, and Dodgers as she braced herself against the wall of the chopper. Neytiri also braced herself, anticipating the impact. They suddenly felt weightless as the ship descended faster. Their screams began.

The pilot flipped the ignition to restore power, but the damn thing wouldn't respond. He tried to pull the stick up to improve their angle of descent. The canopy of the trees drew close in a matter of seconds, their branches welcoming them into their foliage below. Wood and metal shattered as the Samson crashed and tumbled into the canopy, the outside became nothing more than a blur of rushing green. Beverly hung on tight to the kids, but the force of the impacts tore them form her arms. She was tossed senselessly across the small space as the Samson fell. A final impact came, throwing her head into the ceiling back onto the ground. Blood dripped from her skull as Beverly's vision began to darken.

* * *

The staff of Hell's Gate were flabbergasted. The computers and lights suddenly began shutting off.

"Techs, give me a status report," Adam yelled an order.

The techs tried to restore power to the computers but they would not respond. "Everything's shut down," one of them said.

"I can't get anything either," said Samuel as he typed in vain on his keyboard.

Max Patel and Norm came rushing into the Operations Center. Paul, Amanda, and Jeremy followed suit.

"What's happening? Why did the link beds shut down?" said Norm.

"That's what we'd like to know," said Adam.


	10. Lost in the Woods

**Chapter 10**

**Lost in the Woods**

Jake sat in the avatar bay of Site 12 next to Norm's avatar which was lying on a bed. Two guards stood to the side, their guns trained on him. Captain McCoy had allowed him to stay next to Norm's avatar. After the phenomenon, which had only lasted about a minute, Norm had fallen unconscious. Jake could only theorize that whatever that anomaly was, it had affected not only Site 12, but Hell's Gate as well. Not even the RDA forces seemed to know what had happened. At the moment, they're vehicles were inoperable and all communication to Vatican's Royale, or any other base, had been cut off.

The RDA forces had been rendered vulnerable for the moment. Jake knew it would have been the best opportunity to escape. The only problem was Norm's unconscious avatar and the whereabouts of Neytiri. Jake had wanted nothing more than to run out into that forest and find the Samson that was supposed to bring her back to Vatican's Royale. He only meant for her to be away from the impending danger, but now it seemed a foolish action. All that mattered now was finding her and bringing her back safely. When the three were united, they would make their escape.

The door to the avatar bay opened and Marcus Steinbeck entered in his human body with an exo-pack. The anomaly had also rendered his avatar useless. Though Site 12 had lost power, they were still capable of pressurizing the doors.

"How you holding up, Mr. Sully?" asked Marcus.

"First I'm captured. Then I'm forced to cooperate. Then I lose two of the people who are closest to me. How would you feel?" Jake said bitterly.

Marcus became angry all of a sudden. He clenched his fists as he said, "Look, Sully. I know this is tough for you, but we've all got problems here. My daughter happened to be on the same plane that was supposed to take your girlfriend back to Vatican's Royale. You think this is easy for any of us? If anything, I shouldn't be here. I would be out there right now looking for her. But without power to the base, I'm stuck here."

Jake was taken aback by the Doctor's outburst. "That little girl? She's your daughter?"

"That's right," Marcus answered.

An uncomfortable silence overhung them.

Marcus finally asked, "There's something I don't get. My avatar went dead on me after the link was severed, as did Spellman's. But you're still awake. How is that possible?"

Jake was a little reluctant to answer. The door slid open again as Captain Philip McCoy entered. Jake's face contorted with anger. "You bastard," he said. "This is your fault. You were supposed to make sure Neytiri was sent back safely."

"Watch your mouth, Sully," the Captain replied with a hostile tone. "You're lucky that I agreed to your demand not too long ago. I could have just as easily have said no."

"And I could have just as easily said 'screw you Captain Hook'. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here!"

"The only ones who wouldn't be here right now, Sully, are you and those tree-hugging barbarians out there."

"The only barbarians here are you and the RDA. You're doing this all for yourselves so you can walk away with a bonus in your pockets."

"I could've just as easily opened fire on that war party out there, blue stick, and ended Site 12's problems once and for all. But I gave you a chance to change that."

"So did that war party! You're lucky the Na'vi even listened to me. But this isn't over yet. They'll be back. And they'll be prepared."

"Are you threatening me?" Philip sneered in a deadly tone.

The two were only a foot apart. The soldiers stood at the ready, uncertain of how to act.

"Enough!" Marcus yelled. Jake and Philip swung their heads in his direction. "This squabbling solves nothing. Right now our friends and family are out there, in the forest. We have no way of reaching them until we get this base operational. So I suggest you two stop exasperating and get real." Philip glared at Marcus for his defiant attitude. "Look, Captain, I don't give a damn about your command right now because my daughter and your son are in danger. We have to save them. And the only way we're going to do it is if we work together."

Jake's eyes softened slightly. Philip's expression remained unaltered, but he was in control of his temper. As much as the two hated admitting defeat, it was true their argument was vain. Philip was independent and proud. He took his command very seriously and bore the responsibilities therein. It was a serious blow for him to have to rely on a second party to do the work that he and his troops should be able to do all on their own. But what choice did he have in this situation? He cared little for Jake Sully and his friends, but if it hadn't been for him, there would no doubt have been bloodshed on their hands from both sides. Philip couldn't afford to lose anymore people. He had lost enough in his life.

"Okay then, Doc," said Philip begrudgingly. "I totally agree with you. Our priority is to find the kids, Miss Neytiri, and Beverly. As soon as we have our planes up and running, we'll launch a rescue operation at once. Mr. Sully, you will accompany us when the time comes in case we require your... guidance."

Jake stared at him with cold eyes, but nodded his head.

"Guards, escort Mr. Sully back to his holding cell and see to it that he is given food and water."

The guards saluted and lead Jake out of the Avatar bay. Marcus watched him go before turning his attention back to Philip. "He is right, Phil. They're going to come back and they won't be so understanding next time. The only way we can save ourselves is to make peace with the natives."

"You seem to forget why we're really here, Marcus."

"You're starting to sound like Selfridge."

"I'm not going over this again, Marc," said Philip. "By the way, did you find out why Jake is still linked to his avatar?"

Marcus shook his head. "No. It's strange. I don't know how he's doing it. Maybe some sort of backup system."

"He and his buddies at Hell's Gate must have something up their sleeves. Whatever it is, we'll be ready for it."

"What the hell did Quatrich drill into your brain?" Marcus asked incredulously. He left the Avatar bay.

Philip stood there alone, with only an unconscious avatar for company. That was the ordeal Philip faced most of his life; doing it alone. It was loneliness that compelled him to seek a spouse that would offer him company. Though his family offered him happiness, Philip still felt a barrier that separated him from his loved ones. Why was it so tough?

"If only I knew what he drilled into me," he said. He walked around the bed where the avatar lay, looking down on the motionless creature. "The problem is... it's not what he drilled in my head. It was in here." He clutched his chest as stressful feelings threatened to resurface. He couldn't bear to face them. He drew out his flask and took a long sip. Holding the flask delicately in his hands as if it were a treasure, he said, "How am I going to face it when there's not a drop of _you_ left?"

He put his flask back in his chest pocket.

* * *

"Wake up, Bev," Robbie implored as he shook Beverly's body.

"Careful, kid. She could be really injured," another voice said.

Beverly groaned. Her head ached with a terrible pain. She felt as though her skull had been dented.

"Come on, Bev. Wake up," said Robbie.

Beverly braced her elbows as she pushed herself up. Around her sat Robbie, Harmony, and the pilot with their exo-packs on. She realized that hers was on as well. They were sitting in mossy grass with plants all around them. The Samson was a few meters away, its structure halfway like a soda can crushed from the impact of the fall. Dodgers was nearby, rolling in the grass.

"Are you okay, Bev?" the kids asked.

"Beverly, are you hurt? Anything broken?" the pilot asked.

"My head hurts like hell, but other than that I feel fine," said Beverly as she brought her hand to her head, feeling for any serious injuries. "How long have I been out?"

"Only about twenty minutes. Aside from some heavy bruising, your skull didn't seem to take too much damage. You did get some cuts, though, so I had stitch it up a little with the first aid," said the pilot.

"What happened? Why did we crash?"

"I don't know. Everything just suddenly shut itself down. The branches helped slow our descent, but we still took a mean whacking. Lucky for me, the ship didn't crash on its nose. Otherwise, I'd be dead."

"You don't say?" she chuckled. She was relieved to know that the children were safe. It was also a miracle that the pilot had survived. Beverly considered that a blessing. They were trapped in the woods and they were going to need all the help they could get. But that probably wasn't going to be a problem. No doubt the Captain was sending rescue craft to retrieve them. And on top of that, they had a Na'vi that could advice them about the potential dangers-

"The Na'vi!" Beverly shouted with panic. "Where's the Na'vi woman?"

"We don't know," the pilot answered. "After we crashed, that blue managed to break through the door and dashed into the woods."

"Typical savage behavior," Beverly muttered. "The Captain's going to kill me. No doubt you've told him already."

The pilot scratched his head nervously. "Actually no."

Beverly looked questioningly at him. "You mean you didn't tell him?"

"I haven't told him anything. In fact, I haven't managed to contact anyone. The radio's damaged."

"What about the emergency beacon?" Beverly asked incredulously.

"Also not working. Whatever happened in the Samson, it fried everything up. None of our electronics work. Only the exo-packs."

Exo-packs were designed to filter the air without the aid of electronic devices to ensure that one could survive for an extended period of time in the wilderness if need be. Thus how they could be easily repaired and replaced.

"So we're stuck out here," Beverly said disappointed.

"That's the gist of it," said the pilot.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Private Roger Blank," he answered.

It was only now that Beverly noticed his features. He had short light-brown hair and mustache. His chin was angular and a slightly pointed nose. She could only predict how Robbie was going to harass this guy for his looks. His voice sounded deep with a slight southern accent.

"I can only guess then that my reputation precedes me since you already knew my name."

"Everyone's told us about the soldier who gets into the worst scrapes. Uh... no offense," he said nervously.

"Don't mention it," she replied flatly. She was used to the nervous stares and remarks that flew around Vatican's Royale. Personally she thought people were just exaggerating.

Robbie finally intervened. "So what do we do now? Is Dad coming to get us?"

"I want to see _my_ Daddy," Harmony whimpered.

"They'll come for us, guys," Beverly said as she took them in her arms. She asked the pilot, "Is there anyway we can fix the radio's?"

"I could try. But I'm going to have to need to replace some parts that got fried."

"How long would that take?"

"That depends on the extent of the damage. Could be a few hours or a few days."

"I don't think we have a few days. No doubt we drew the attention of those savages."

"You mean the aliens?" Harmony asked.

"Yup," Beverly sighed. "They could be heading this way right now. We need to move away from here."

Roger jumped on that suggestion. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sergeant Hopkins. We can't just leave. We're at least fifteen miles from the base. The animals that live in these woods are ferocious from what I've heard."

"We'll be worse off if we stay here and wait for those savages to come and get us. If you can't contact the base, then they probably can't contact us either. If our Samson lost power from that... phenomenon... then chances are they did too. We'll make our way back to Site 12. As long as we have some firepower, we'll be alright.

"Roger, I want you to bring the emergency beacon and whatever you think we'll need to fix it. Only take what you can carry. Bring the first aid and some flares too." Roger saluted and walked into the Samson to find the radio. "Harmony, Robbie. Listen to me carefully. You always wanted to get a chance to explore the forest and now here we are. But the woods are very dangerous. People can get killed out here by big, hungry animals. You must stay close to me at all times and never wander off while we make our way back to Site 12. Understand?"

The children nodded.

"That includes you, Dodgers. I won't have any nonsense from you. 'Cause if you do, I'm going to roast you like an African drill, topped with barbeque's sauce."

Dodgers made a grim expression.

"Don't worry, Dodgers. I'll protect you from Beverly," said Harmony.

Dodgers smiled with his toothy grin and leaped onto Harmony to hug her. He adored Harmony like his own mother. He and Harmony had been friends since he was an infant.

Beverly groaned out a sigh. She couldn't stand such mushy talk. "I'm watching you, little monkey," she warned.

Dodgers grinned and spanked his bottom at Beverly in a taunting gesture. Beverly stuck her fist up at him. She knew what a joker he could be.

Roger returned with the radio. "Okay, I got it. Ready to go."

"We're ready," Harmony said as she held hands with Dodgers.

"Me too," said Robbie as he pulled on his backpack.

"Let's move then."

With that said, the small company began its trek back to Site 12.

Unbeknown to them, Neytiri had been watching them from a short distance in the trees. After escaping from the metal bird, she resolved to sneak back into Site 12 and find a way to rescue Jake and Norm from the Sky People. Then they would find a way back to their companions and return to their home. And she would have done so had she not been stopped by a peculiar feeling to remain with the small group of humans.

Neytiri could not explain it. She knew they were the enemy, but found it difficult to tear her gaze away from the children. It was just as she had felt when they were imprisoned at Vatican's Royale. She felt a strange attraction to them in her heart. Though Neytiri held a deep respect for the Sky People who had sided with her people during the Great Sorrow, never did she believe she would feel such a strong attraction to any human other than her Jake. The thought of abandoning these children seemed sinful. How could she leave them to the dangers of a forest that they understood so little?

_Like a baby... Don't know what to do,_ she inwardly laughed at the memory.

Neytiri decided to watch over them from a distance to ensure their safety as they made their journey back. She had overheard anyway that they were returning to the metal village where Jake and Norm were still being held, which coincided perfectly with her plans.

_Fear not, my Jake,_ she thought. _I'm coming to save you._


	11. Retrieval

**Finally i have Chapter 11 up. I hope you enjoy. All reviews are welcome. Thank you.**

**For those that may not understand, Na'vi speech will be in **_**italics**_**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Retrieval**_

Within the commissary of the inoperable Hell's Gate, the staff discussed the turn of events and the implications and complications it introduced. Norm had informed them of what had transpired at Site 12 and the phenomenon that had rendered nearly all their machines useless. Paul, Amanda, and Jeremy were also present after connection with their avatars had been severed. It had only been a few hours since the anomaly had ended. Due to the loss of the main generators, the base was now running on reserve power. The reserves were lucky enough to have not been damaged.

"So this massive power outage that both bases experienced," said Norm. "What caused it?"

"Well what we do know is that it definitely delivered a powerful electromagnetic pulse," said Max. "The only thing I can think of that delivers a powerful enough electromagnetic pulse is the Flux Vortex around the Tree of Souls."

"I highly doubt that," said Adam. "The range of power around the Flux Vortex is limited. It would take an unimaginably large power source to provide that sort of energy. There was something we completely overlooked when our computers were slowly malfunctioning." The staff payed close attention to what news Adam had. "The only thing powerful enough to deliver an EMP on a global scale is our friendly neighbor, Polyphemus. In the form of a radiation storm."

"That is the most plausible explanation," said Max. "Gas Giants are known to release huge amounts of radioactive particles. And Polyphemus is no exception. In fact, these radioactive particles do come into contact with us sometimes."

"Yeah, but those radiation storms have never caused problems for our equipment," Samuel interjected. "During such events, all human personal had to take shelter and medical treatments to avoid radiation sickness. That's about all the damage the radiation storms have ever caused. Besides, Pandora orbits just outside Polyphemus' radiation field. Those storms never hit us unless the Gas Giant sends out a pulsation of some kind."

"Maybe Polyphemus was pulsating more more powerfully than usual," Naomi, an Asian scientist of the Avatar program, suggested.

"That doesn't matter anymore," said Norm, putting an end to the debate. "We can speculate on this matter later. Our main objective right now is to get Hell's Gate back online and reconnect with Jake and Neytiri."

"Paul, Jeremy, and I also got to get back to the expedition team," said Amanda. "God knows when those Na'vi will start to have panic attacks and take it out on the pilots."

"How long will it take to make repairs to the link beds?" Norm asked the techs.

"That depends on the extent of the damage," said Samuel. "Circuitry and hardware is no big deal. The magnets are a different story though. When that storm hit us, the circular magnets in the link beds cracked. We'll need replacements... which will take a while."

"How long is a while, Sam?"

"With our number of people, a week maybe."

"We don't have a week. I've got to get out to them now," Norm pounded his hands on the table furiously.

"What about Site 26?" Naomi suggested.

"Forget it," said Samuel. "If that anomaly destroyed our equipment here, then Site 26 is all but useless."

"Well, I guess we have to work with what we have for now," Norm grumbled. "First we need to get the generators fixed. We can't stay on reserve power forever. After that, we'll focus on repairing the link beds. That's our top priority."

"Should we alert the Omaticaya about the situation?" asked Paul.

"No," said Norm. "If I can help it, I'd rather not. Telling them that their Olo'eyktan and future Tsahik were captured will only give them reason to panic. That's the last thing we need right now. We have enough headaches as it is."

"Okay, guys," said Max. "Time is ticking. Let's get this show on the road."

The staff rose from their seats to get to work. The days ahead were going to be tough.

* * *

Beverly, Roger, and the kids had been walking for several hours. They passed tree after tree. Despite their situation, the children were quite excited being able to wander through the wilderness. The adults had instructed the children of Vatican's Royale that the wilderness of Pandora was very dangerous and that it was imperative they remain inside for protection. Now that they were out here, Robbie didn't see what could possibly be so dangerous. It was an endless maze of green soaring towers and occasional animal calls here and there. And if he didn't require the exo-pack to survive, he would stay out here forever with Harmony and Dodgers.

Dodgers also seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. He swung through the trees, exploring every branch and plant they passed. Though he never strayed far from the group. Sometimes he would stop and the kids were afraid he would get left behind and lost. Beverly assured them though that as long as they kept moving, Dodgers would instantly rush to catch up.

Beverly held her rifle at the ready. There was no telling what could come out of these trees. The journey was no problem for the adults, being the muscular energetic people they were trained to be. The children were becoming excessively tired from all the walking, even though they were having the time of their lives. Their little muscles were not suited for such long treks. The worst part, though, was their constant whining. Their complaints had intensified as their journey progressed.

"I'm tired."

"I'm hungry."

"I want some water."

"I want a nap."

"Let's stop for a minute."

"Why aren't we there yet?"

"Why won't you carry me?"

Their constant cries were making Beverly very agitated. She loved the kids dearly, but never had they argued this horribly. She could tell that Roger was also becoming irritated, though he could restrain it. As the minutes ticked by, their voices were beginning to echo in her brain like the constant repetitive thud from a drop of water. Beverly couldn't tell which child was making each complaint anymore. Their voices were beginning to sound all the same. _Jesus, when they will they stop?_ she thought. Her agitation was boiling over to a meltdown. Their voices became louder yet.

"Beverly, Robbie won't share his candy with me," Harmony whined.

"It's my candy," Robbie defended.

"They're supposed to be for everyone. You snuck them from the kitchen! Beverly!"

Her patience was crumbling.

"Beverly!"

Fury was fuming.

"Beverly!"

She snapped.

"Kids!" Beverly shouted. The children cowered away from her as she exploded. She took a deep breath to try and calm her wracking nerves. "Guys," she struggled to say in the sweetest way she could muster. "Just... stop... whining! It's going to take a long while before we get back. I know this is hard for you. But I can't think straight if you keep shouting, Beverly, Beverly, Beverly. So please... be quiet. Okay?"

The kids nodded, a little frigthened.

"And Robbie? You mean you had a stash of candy all this time and you didn't even tell us?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Give Harmony a chocolate bar."

Robbie groaned as he fetched out a Hershey's and handed it to the blond head.

"And me. I could use a dose of sugar right now," Beverly held out hand. "And one for Roger."

"Oh, man," Robbie complained.

"Don't you 'Oh, man' me, kid!"

"Don't worry about it. I don't like candy that much," Roger said. Beverly thought he was just trying to be nice. But in fact he was willing to do anything to just shut those kids up.

Robbie let out a sigh of relief, thankful that he only had to give up two of his treasured candy bars, and handed a chocolate bar to Beverly. Beverly was about to unwrap it when she realized one obstacle that stood in her way.

"Beverly, how do we eat if we can't take the masks off?" asked Harmony.

Beverly fetched out the red case given to her by the Captain. She opened it and took out one of the inhalers. "With this," she said revolving it in her hand.

"What's that?"

"This is an inhaler that will allow you to breath the poisonous air for a short amount of time."

"Really?" they both asked astonished.

"Yup. But you two have got to keep your exo-packs on you at all times just in case something goes wrong. I'll try it first to make sure it's safe." Beverly took half a breath to leave room in her lungs and removed her mask. She placed the device into her mouth. With a press of the button, she inhaled deeply as the contents of the device entered her lungs. She held her breath for a few moments, waiting for the substance to take effect. She felt a slight tingling in her chest. No doubt the substance was beginning to act. She slowly and carefully began to breath the Pandoran air, ready to put her mask back on should the device fail. The air felt unpleasant at first as it entered her lungs, but after several more intakes of air, she felt her lungs adjust. She could breath.

"It works," she confirmed. She motioned for the children to come forward. They did so and followed her example as she gave them each an intake of the inhaler. "Dodgers, come here," she shouted to the orangutan. Dodgers also walked over. Beverly acted fast as she gave him his dosage. The children all appeared fine as they breathed the fresh air. It felt so much better than using those masks. Beverly offered to treat Roger as well, but he kindly refused. They continued their journey.

Many hours passed. Eventually they came to a clearing with a large body of water. The day light was beginning to dim ever slightly. No doubt it would be dark in a few hours. Beverly felt this would be a safe place to camp. She knew Pandora was too dangerous to be traveling through at night. "Okay, guys. We'll stop here for tonight. We'll start again in the morning. Tomorrow we'll reach the base."

The children sighed heavily with relief as they collapsed on the lush grass. Roger sat at the base of a large tree. "This seems like a good place to rest. It'll provide some cover." He placed the radio down in front of him.

"Do you think you can get that radio working?" Beverly asked as she walked over to join him.

"I could give it a shot," he answered. He drew out a toolkit from one of the pouch pockets in his pant leg and began his work.

"One more thing," she said. She leaned her head closer to his and motioned for him to lean in as well. "Don't look around yourself now, but I think we're being watched."

Roger froze on that last word. "You mean..."

"I don't know. It could be that female that escaped, which I hope is the case. You never know if those Tompekong have spies littering this jungle. We have to be extra careful and stay close."

"Got it," he said and resumed his work.

"Dodgers," Beverly called. The orangutan came rushing up to meet her. She motioned for him to sit by the edge of the tree and he did so. He looked up at her as if anticipating a disciplinary lecture. "Dodgers, listen to me. This place is dangerous. Bad things in the jungle. They eat you. You stay here and don't leave. If you leave, you in big trouble. Okay? No monkey business."

Dodgers nodded his head in understanding.

"And don't bother Roger. He's doing important work." She walked over to Harmony who was laying in the grass. "Harm," Beverly called. Harmony sat up and looked to her. "Listen to me. We're not out of danger yet. Remember, you have to stay close to me at all times. Don't wander off or do anything reckless."

"Okay, Bev," Harmony replied.

"Come on. We'll sit by the tree where Roger and Dodgers are."

"Oh, Bev, can't I go swimming?" Harmony said pointing at the lake.

"Sorry, no."

"But Bev-"

"No 'buts'. I don't want you guys getting wet. You might get sick. There could also be poisonous animals in there. And you guys know what happens to people who get bitten by poisonous fish."

Harmony lowered her sad face in disappointment.

"Hey, don't look like that. We'll be home soon and we can do all the swimming we want. Tomorrow we'll be back at Site 12." Harmony walked alongside her but Beverly stopped looking around in worry. "Wait a minute! Where's Robbie?" She walked around calling his name.

"I'm over here," Robbie answered from the trees. "I found something really weird. Come over and have a look."

"Robbie, we don't have time-"

"Come on, Bev. Just for a minute." He waved for them to come over.

Beverly sighed. "All right, just a minute." She walked over to where Robbie was with Harmony in tow. Robbie dashed forward and took Beverly by the arm to hurry them along. "Robbie, you mustn't run off like that. You could get in real trouble."

"Just come on," the boy urged as he pulled her along.

"Ragh... just come on," said someone. Beverly stopped dead in her tracks and held the children close.

"Who said that?" she said swinging her head back and forth, anticipating any danger.

"Who said? Who said? Ragh!" the voice said again. It sounded like an old man with a light voice speaking with only half the air in his lungs.

"Are playing jokes with me?" Beverly yelled.

"No Bev," Robbie assured her. "He's right there." Robbie pointed a few meters above their heads. There perched on a branch was a bird with green leathery skin. The point of its beak ended in a round shape and had red feathers growing out of its head and large, round blue eyes. Its feet were short and had two set of wings; the first set were the largest and the second behind were slightly smaller. The bird was probably two feet tall. It eyed them curiously.

Beverly was dumbfounded. The bird reminded her of a parrot, only much larger and more reptilian. "You're saying that that bird talks?"

"Ragh! Bird talks! Bird talks!" the bird screeched.

"Cool," said Harmony. She stepped a little closer to get a look at the bird. "Hey there. I'm Harmony."

"Harm, the bird doesn't understand you," said Beverly.

"Hey there Harmony!" it replied.

"Yes it does," Robbie insisted.

"Robbie, animals don't understand people" said Beverly.

"Dodgers does."

"That's diff-" She groaned aggravated. "Look, let's just go back to the others. We have to stay together."

"Aw, come on, Bev. I want to stay with the bird," the Robbie whined. In that instant, the bird jumped from its perch and took flight into the forest. "Oh, now it's gone."

"Just let it go. Come on." Beverly grabbed their hands and dragged them back to their camp.

High in the canopy, Neytiri had watched. She too was quite intrigued by the bird and its ability to talk. She knew of some small birds that the neighboring clans told stories of that supposedly could mimic speech. This was the first that she ever saw though.

* * *

The green bird flew through the vines and drooping branches. It had been flying for half an hour, far from the aliens that it had discovered. Now it was rushing through the forest, hasty to reach its master. It could see its master now. A lone Na'vi female extended her arm. The green bird flapped its wings as it perched itself on her arm. The female stoked the back of its head, cooing it with her purrs.

The female wore a giant bird's skull as her helmet, though it was lifted up at the moment to reveal her beautiful face. "_Rouxie, tell me what you saw_," she said. She drew out her queue and connected it with one of the small tendrils extending from the birds skull. _"Speak, my friend."_

"_Ragh! Tawtute in forest,"_ it screeched.

"_Then it is true,"_ said a hunter standing near her. _"Your Rouxie has proven his worth once more, Fel'Ingna. We must hurry if we wish to catch them. We draw too close to the metal village again."_

"_You speak true. We will depart. Show us the way, my Rouxie,"_ Fel'Ingna commanded before disconnecting her queue. Rouxie, a Tswayopeng, was a faithful companion. Such were the traits of Tswayopeng. Their ability to speak and then to relay what they had seen by bonding with them proved them to be valuable assets to Na'vi when spying. That was one of the methods they used to understand the Sky People at the metal village. Though now she was tracking down a group of Tawtutes that had apparently escaped form a downed metal bird, much to her displeasure.

Fel'Ingna was the daughter of Ka'Ti and Fel'Isa, the leaders of their clan. Fel'Ingna was a young adventurous spirit who was fascinated by the mysterious Sky People. Though their greed and disregard for nature left a bitterness in her heart. Being a friend of Marcus Steinbeck, though, proved that there was good among them. She was determined, however, to defend their lands no matter what the cost. She was originally going to fly into battle with Ka'Ufu to drive the Sky People off, but her brother had urged her instead to follow a lone metal bird that was fleeing from their metal village. She had cursed that she was to miss yet another important happening. Though she was now a woman, her brother still treated her as a child to be protected. Her parents also accused her of being naive at times, especially involving their dealings with the Sky People. She was tired of being protected and pampered like a little girl. Fel'Ingna wanted to be respected for the woman she had become after passing the trials.

And she was going to prove it right now by finding these Sky People. Perhaps they were spies meant to bring back information, but she would only know when she found them. _"All right,"_ she spoke to the hunters behind her. _"We fly. We will approach them in silence and leave our ikrans when we are close."_

The hunters cheered as they mounted their ikrans and took flight.

* * *

Robbie threw a stick into the fire pit. He watched as it crackled and popped as the flames consumed it. The daylight was very dim now. Soon the night would be upon them. Roger was still repairing the radio but had said it was nearing completion. Beverly rested against the big root of the tree that sheltered them with her rifle lying next to her. Their time in the camp was uneventful and driving Robbie mad with boredom. Beverly had forbidden them to wander anywhere for fear of getting hurt. She wouldn't even allow them to go swimming. Why did she have to be so strict like his father? Now he was simply trying to entertain himself in whatever way he could.

Unknown to them, Neytiri had been watching the entire time, though she had left them briefly to scavenge for a meager meal of wild fruits. These Sky People moved too slow. She was slowly losing her patience with them. Why did they insist on stopping so much? Did they lack the same energy and vitality that Na'vi possessed? They were a small people after all. Neytiri inwardly laughed at the idea. So strange how so small a person could change so much. Jake had proven that to her.

A strange scent suddenly crept into her nostrils. Even for a hunter, her senses were particularly keen on the slightest disturbances. Her father in his life had trained her to be the finest among the Omaticaya if she wished to hold her future position as Tsahik with honor and pride. She recognized that smell was only released by... an ikran!

She looked around her self in. Someone else was here with them. Someone who had followed. It must have been warriors from the neighboring tribe that had attacked the human village. The humans below wouldn't be safe. What was she supposed to do? She could warn them. But if she did that, they would recapture her and she would have no way to releasing Jake and Norm. If she did nothing, the humans might be killed.

Down below in the camp, Dodgers began to act erratically. He jumped with excitement, as if something were wrong. The others watched him with concern.

"What is it, boy?" Harmony asked with concern. Dodgers rolled away from the fire and ran into the darkened jungle.

"Dodgers, come back here," Beverly jumped to her feet and rushed after him. The kids also rose from their seats to chase after their furry companion.

"Where the heck are you going?" Roger asked with disbelief. He didn't want to be caught up in anymore nonsense with those little troublemakers, but he was still responsible for their safety. He also gave chase, leaving behind the radio and Beverly's rifle. "Kids, get back here."

Beverly dashed through the palm leaves, desperate to find Dodgers. He was no where to be seen. "That little shit is going to get himself in a hell basket one of these days," she muttered. "Dodgers!"

The kids tried to keep up with Beverly, but she was getting away from them. "Hey, Bev, wait up," Robbie called.

"Robbie, don't leave me here," Harmony cried.

"Relax, will you? Nothing's going to happen," he assured her.

Though he felt a little nervous himself at the moment. He looked around him and all he could see was a maze of giant trees. Though he could hear her, he couldn't tell where Beverly was, where Dodgers was, or even where Roger was. The camp sight was nowhere to be seen. All around them was a darkened forest. They moved and turned nervously, trying to locate their guardian.

"Hey, Bev," he called out. "We're kind of lost in here. Can you come back?"

There was no answer.

Harmony squeezed his hand tight. She was becoming very afraid. Though he didn't like to admit it, so was he. "Beverly! Help!" he called out desperately.

"Beverly!" a voice screeched. The children looked up in alarm to see the same talking bird that they saw earlier on. They felt slightly relieved, but they were still afraid.

"Hey, birdie, do you know where our friends are?" Harmony asked.

"Ragh! Birdie, birdie! Know friends!" it said.

"Yo, bird man," Robbie snapped. "Stop playing games and help us, dumb bird."

"Don't call him that," Harmony scorned him. "You might make him mad."

"What's that dumb bird going to do?"

A rustle from behind them and the sound of slow footsteps caught their attention. Gripped with fright, the kids slowly turned their heads and came face to face with a pair of long blue legs. They looked up into an alien face.

Beverly heard a scream come from deep within the trees. It sounded like the children. Something was very wrong. Without a second thought, she dashed in the direction she heard the scream. She tore through vines and palm leaves at lightning speed. The screams grew louder. She was getting closer. Fear gripped her heart. She had instructed the children to stay close to her and she had left them to catch Dodgers. She cursed herself for her foolishness. She couldn't allow anything bad to happen to them.

She emerged to a small area. Standing before her was a ten foot Na'vi male holding the kids by their shirts in mid-air, shouting something in his language at them. The children screamed with terror. Beverly, fueled by a terrible rage, charged forward and knocked into the male's side. The Na'vi toppled over from the incredible force and dropped the children. Beverly rose to her feet as the Na'vi struggled to recover from the impact. She swung her foot around and smacked her boot straight into the male's face. Bevelry heard a slight crack, no doubt she either broke the male's jaw or some of his teeth. The male fell over in pain.

Two more hunters emerged from the foliage, spears in hand, yelping their battle cries. The kids ran to the side to stay out of danger. Beverly faced them as she took her stand. She searched for a weapon, but realized that she had left her rifle behind. Still, she wasn't helpless without a weapon. "Come on, blue sucktards," she snarled, holding her fists up.

The hunters encircled her, crouching as they held their spears ready. Beverly stood ready for them. One of them jabbed their spear at her. Beverly dodged and grabbed hold. The hunter tried to pull his spear free, but she aimed for the opening and kicked him in his groin. He knelt over in agony and she threw her fist upward to his jaw. He fell to the ground. The other hunter came up from behind and tackled her. He lifted her off the ground against his chest to restrain her. More hunters emerged from the foliage, surrounding them. Beverly swung her arm backward against the Na'vi's head, temporarily stunning him with her strike. She was released. Another warrior took hold of her arm. She tried to wrench free and swung her fist, but another took hold of her other arm. She kicked her foot out, hitting one of her restrainers. She was released and tried attacking her other assailant, but she was tackled to the ground. Beverly struggled to get loose, but the Na'vi were now pinning her limbs to the ground, immobilizing her.

A mass of orange fur encircled itself around one of the warrior's head. The Na'vi released Beverly to free himself of this assailant. Dodgers clenched the male's ears, tugging on them with all his might. "Get him, Dodgers," the children cheered. The hunter grabbed hold of Dodgers, ripping the ape's grip from his ears and threw him to the ground. Dodgers rolled away and hurried over to the kids for protection after his failed attempt. Standing paralyzed, the children were defenseless.

One of the hunters restraining Beverly unsheathed his knife as she continued to squirm under their weight. He pressed it against her throat, saying something in his language that Beverly could not understand.

"_Stop!"_ a voice shouted. The hunters looked up and saw a strange Na'vi female standing before them. _"Calm, people, calm,"_ she commanded them. _"Do not hurt these people. They mean no harm."_

The hunters stared in confusion at this stranger. Why would one their own be working against them?

"_Stop, friends,"_ another female commanded. The Na'vi looked at their princess as she entered the scene. Fel'Ingna approached the stranger, taking in her appearance. Clearly she was no dreamwalker, but that did not explain her actions. _"What are you called?" _she inquired.

"_I am Neytiri of the Omaticaya," _Neytiri answered.

"_Why do you command us to stop?" _Fel'Ingna asked suspiciously. Perhaps she was an outcast; a traitor who had sided with the Sky People.

"_These people you are tracking mean you no harm. They are simply a woman and children who were fleeing to safety. I was with them when their metal bird fell to the forest below."_

"_Children?"_ Fel'Ingna said surprised. Neytiri motioned to the two children and the orangutan who were crouching away in fear, clinging to each other for protection. Fel'Ingna gazed at the small creatures with fascination. Since first meeting the Sky People, never had she seen a Sky Child before. She wanted to get a better look at them. She advanced toward them and they cowered away.

Neytiri stopped her. _"Wait, please. They are frightened."_

"_Fel'Ingna,"_ said a warrior. _"What do we do with them?"_

Fel'Ingna thought for a moment. _"We will take them with us. This is the first time we have seen Sky Children before. I must show them to my mother and father. They will know what to do."_

"_No,"_ Neytiri protested. _"You must not. The children cannot survive out here. You can't harm them for the mistakes their older ones made."_

"_You will not tell us what we may and may not do, stranger,"_ Fel'Ingna warned. _"I do not know where your loyalty is at, but I don't trust you. We must take them with us. But I promise they will be treated fairly. If you wish to ensure that happens, then come with us and you may be allowed to seek council with my father, the Olyektan of the Tompekong."_

Neytiri considered it for a moment. There was little chance they would allow her to just leave now that she had intervened. _"As you wish,"_ she said.

Fel'ingna nodded. She ordered the hunters to bind Beverly and take the children. The hunters struggled as they bound Beverly's limbs. Some of the other hunters advanced toward the frightened children, but Neytiri stopped them. _"Let me speak to them. They are not as afraid of me,"_ she said. She walked over to them and knelt down. "Don't be afraid, little ones. I am a friend. We will take you someplace safe."

Robbie looked at her and watched as they bound Beverly with vines. "Tell them to stop hurting Beverly," he cried. "She was trying to save us from those jerks."

"I will make sure they don't hurt her. But you must trust me. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Come with me, and I will help you," she said as she extended her hands to them.

Robbie and Harmony stared at her for a moment, unsure what to do. While being tied up, Beverly was watching what was unfolding. She did not want to be taken prisoner by these savages, but what choice did she have. She made a choice. "Kids," she called over. "Listen to her. She just saved our necks."

The kids took hold of Neytiri's hands. Neytiri felt the warmth of their little hands flow into her. The feel of these children made her feel indescribably wonderful. She scooped their little bodies into her arms. She felt a little tug on her tale and looked back surprised to see the orange creature grabbing hold. Perhaps he had come to trust her as well. _"Very well, Fel'Ingna of the Tompekong. Lead the way."_

Fel'Ingna nodded. _"Take them. Let's go,"_ she commanded. The party of Na'vi left with their prisoners. Fel'Ingna made a call and their ikrans swooped down to their masters. Fel'Ingna took the little boy, though he was quite unhappy about it, and mounted her ikran with him in front. Rouxie flew overhead . Fel'Ingna knew he would keep up on his own. Neytiri mounted another ikran and sat behind a male warrior with Dodgers clinging to her. Harmony was taken by another rider as well as Beverly, though in her bound state. The ikrans flapped their wings as they took to flight.

Somewhere in the growth, Private Roger Blank watched in helplessness as the Na'vi took away Beverly and the children. He had been hiding in the bushes during the whole ordeal. He berated himself for his cowardice and not helping Beverly when she needed him, but what could he have done? He was only a pilot. Still, they were being taken away, most likely to be tortured or executed by those savages and it was his fault. There was nothing else he could do but contact Site 12 for help. He rushed back to their campsite to fetch the radio.


	12. Be Our Guests

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Be Our Guests**_

Robbie shivered as the wind blew across his small body. Night had come upon them as they flew through the night sky. The female that he was flying with had her arm wrapped around him. He felt like he was in the arms of a giant. With each passing moment they drew closer and closer to the mountains. Despite their predicament, Robbie kind of liked the feeling of flying. Though it was still a scary experience.

Robbie watched as they flew by the rocky cliff sides of the mountains, like flying through a maze of colossal walls. Robbie peered over the side of the banshee to see how far down the land was. He gulped at the treacherous rocks below that meant instant death to any who crashed into them. There was a good reason why they called these mountains the Terrible Path. He boldly hawked up some saliva and spat outward to see how far it would drop. The saliva was caught by the wind and only smeared itself over his cheek. Robbie wiped it off on his sleeve.

Fel'Ingna looked questioningly at the Sky Child for his attempt to spit. What was he trying to accomplish? Sky People had odd habits, even for their children. Though the act slightly disgusted her, Fel'Ingna found this child to be unusually adorable (and naughty). She looked ahead to see the cliff sides give a wider birth, revealing their village.

The village of the Tompekong village was built across the ridges along the cliff side wide enough to fit housing on. Some were even built over the entrances of caves that led deep into the mountain side where the majority of them resided. During storms or other great calamities, the people would take refuge in these caves. The sight gave the impression that one was looking at a small bamboo city. It was even more beautiful during the day.

Fel'Ingna drew out a horn and blew into it. The blow resonated throughout the mountain village, alerting the villagers of their warriors' return. Throughout the village, Na'vi began to holler and cheer. The banshees flapped their wings as they approached a wide ledge and landed. Fel'Ingna dismounted with Robbie held securely in her arms, as did the other hunters. After dismounting, Neytiri walked over to Fel'Ingna. Dodgers, who had been clinging to her for the entire flight, jumped out of her grasp to join Harmony who was in the hands of another hunter. The hunters watched the furry ape with careful eyes. They watched all of their captives. The cheering villagers were rushing over to welcome home the members of their clan.

"_Fel'Ingna of the Omaticaya," _said Neytiri. _"I think it would be wise for you to conceal the Sky People so that you may explain their presence without fear of any misunderstanding. I too wish to explain my own presence to your Olo'eyktan."_

"_Neytiri of the Omaticaya, so be it,"_ Fel'Ingna answered as she handed Robbie over to her. As he was placed into her arms, Robbie clung onto Neytiri for dear life as if she were his only means of salvation. _"But remember that they are your responsibility. You must ensure they do nothing rash or I cannot guarantee their safety."_

Neytiri nodded as she held the Sky Child close.

"Hey, lady?" said Robbie to Neytiri. "I want to see Beverly and Harmony."

Neytiri brought him over to his friends who were being watched by the hunters. Harmony sat on the ground with Dodgers clutching on to her and Beverly sitting up with her arms and legs still bound. She placed Robbie down as he ran over to his friends.

The villagers began to encircle them as they welcomed them home. The hunters blocked the Sky People from view. The people parted as Olo'eyktan Ka'Ti and Tsahik Fel'Isa emerged. Ka'Ti was an elderly man of considerable years, though that did not tamper the strength he had left. He wore a vest of feathers and a necklace of birds skulls across his chest. Though he retained some handsome features, his face was marked with wrinkles.

Fel'Isa, being a few years younger, had not aged as quickly as her husband. Though he never said it, Fel'Isa suspected her husband was sometimes jealous of the beauty that she still possessed even in her elderly years. She would often prod jokes at him, earning a scornful look and then a laugh. She was a wise woman and generous. The children of the Tompekong considered her a second mother. Though she was slow to trust the Sky People, she knew of the few good ones among them and wished to learn about their ways, though there was only so much one could learn and understand. Her English was also good, thanks to the education that Marcus Steinbeck had provided during his stay with them. Though he and every other dreamwalker had been banned from entering the village, she still missed him. He was a good friend and intelligent for a tawtute.

The leaders approached their daughter followed by their son, Ka'Ufu, who had returned some time ago. The father smiled, pleased that they too had returned safely. "I see you, daughter," he said in their formal greeting.

"_I see you, father," _Fel'Ingna replied.

"_I am happy to see that you and your party have returned safely."_ His smile faded slightly as he caught sight of Neytiri.

Neytiri greeted him. _"I see you, Olo'eyktan of the Tompekong. I am Neytiri of the Omaticaya."_

The people looked at her amazed.

"_The Omaticaya?" _said Ka'Ti astonished. _"We have heard stories of your clan. You live far across the ocean from the motherland."_

_Neytiri raised a questioning eyebrow. "Motherland?"_

"_Yes," said Ka'Ti. "You could say that we, like many of the other tribes, are kin to you. Our people traveled across the sea long ago and came to these lands. Very few have ever dared venture the long and dangerous waters to bring us back news. But how did you come here so far from your home?"_

"_That is a story that I would be happy to tell you in length later. But I will tell you that in short that I was captured and brought to this place by the sky people. I managed to escape."_

The people murmured amongst themselves in wonder.

"_That is remarkable, Neytiri of the Omaticaya. And the fact that you escaped and came here to us is amazing. We welcome you to our village."_

"_Thank you, Olo'eyktan. But there is more to my story."_ Neytiri paused, looking back at the hunters that concealed Beverly and the children from sight. She prayed that no harm would come to them once they were revealed. _"Your daughter should better tell you."_

Fel'Ingna explained. _"Upon our assault on the Sky People's village, a metal bird was fleeing across the forest. It fell into the trees below. We followed it and tracked down three Sky People that had fled. We captured them and brought them here."_

Ka'Ti's eyes widened in shock. _"You did what?" _he said in outburst. _"Sky People are not allowed to come here. Daughter, even you should know that."_

"_I know, father, but these Sky People were different. Let me show you."_ Fel'Ingna motioned for the hunters to bring their captives forward. The crowd gasped as Beverly, Harmony, Robbie, and Dodgers were revealed and brought before the Olo'eyktan. They stared astonished at the small creatures.

Ka'Ti gazed dumbstruck at the people before him. They were an adult woman and two children. One of the children was holding onto another figure that Ka'Ti thought was another child at first, but with careful inspection he saw that it was actually a strange animal that he'd never seen before. In all the time that he'd known the Sky People, Ka'Ti was not prepared for this. The last thing he ever expected to ever find among them were Sky Children and here they were now at his feet.

"_I didn't know what to do with them, father. So I brought them here for you to judge," _said Fel'Ingna.

"You had better not lay a finger on them," Beverly shouted. Olo'eyktan looked at the dark skinned female among them. He recognized from her strange attire that she was a warrior.

"_These Sky People do not belong in this place," _Ka'Ufu objected. _"They are dangerous and not to be trusted."_

"_Olo'eyktan, I beg that you offer them refuge in your village. The children at least are innocent of their elders' wrong doings. They are harmless. I will take responsibility for them," _Neytiri implored.

"_You do not speak here, stranger," _Ka'Ufu pointed a threatening finger at Neytiri.

"_No," _Fel'Isa said as she raised a hand to silence her hot-tempered son. _"These are the first Sky Children we've seen. We should keep them with us. We may learn something from them." She spoke into her mate's ear. "Keep them with us at least for a while. They may prove useful."_

Ka'Ti considered her words. He slowly approached the newcomers. The children stared back at him with fearful, pleading eyes. They looked at him as any other child of Na'vi would have done. Fel'Isa was right. _"Then the Sky People may stay with us," _he said. People among the crowd murmured amongst themselves about the turn of events.

Ka'Ti looked at the dark skinned woman who glared right back at him. Anger seemed to be a common emotion among the Sky People. Yet he admired the fire in her heart. It signified fearlessness, an excellent quality for a warrior. He approached her and knelt down on one knee. "I see the rage that burns in your eyes, sky person," he said in a deep accented English. Beverly stared back at him. "Such hateful beings I do not allow in my village. But... if you promise to calm your anger and live with us peacefully, I will unbind you."

Beverly glared at him. Nothing would have given her more joy than to slug this wise cracker. But what else could she do? She and the kids were stuck here and she had to ensure that they made it out alive. "Fine then, your holiness," she said begrudgingly and with a hint of sarcasm.

"Please, I am no holier than those around us," he answered with an amused grin.

"_Father, you can't be serious," _Ka'Ufu objected.

"_I have made my decision,"_ Ka'Ti said firmly.

The prince remained silent. There was much he disagreed with his father on, but he knew better than to challenge the king of the mountain. Ka'Ti undid Beverly's binds. Beverly rubbed her sore wrists as she slowly stood to her feet.

"_Come, my daughter," _said Ka'Ti. _"Dinner has been prepared for your return. And our... guests are also welcome."_

Fel'Ingna smiled. _"Thank you, father. Come, my friends."_ She motioned to Neytiri and the Sky People. "My father has invited you to eat with us."

"Eat?" said Robbie excited. "Great! I'm starving."

"Me too," said Harmony.

Ka'Ti led them into the village. Beverly took the kids' hands. "Stay close to me. There's no telling what these people will do." The hunters stood around them as their _escorts_. As they walked along through the village, they noticed that the people were staring at them a lot. Robbie and Harmony also noticed smaller faces that peered through the bodies of the adults to get a look at them. No doubt they were also children. They entered through the mouth of a great cave into the interiors. Torches were lit along the passage. Eventually they came to a large cavern with cooking pits arranged in a circle. Around it several Na'vi were preparing the meal.

Ka'Ti sat with his mate at his left and his son on his right. Fel'Ingna sat a few meters away from them and motioned for Beverly, the children, and Neytiri to sit near her. Although her usual place was by her mother's side, tonight it was Fel'Ingna's duty to ensure that the humans and her parents were safe from each other. Fel'Ingna had been awestruck when she had seen the dark skinned human fight against her party. Never had she witnessed such raw power and determination in battle. It were as if some great monster lived in the woman and seeped its rage out through her. That is why she thought it best to keep distance between them and anyone else.

Beverly and the children sat down, waiting to be served as the whole assembly filed into the cave to find their places. They removed their exo-packs. Their escorts sat around them, shielding them from any other contact. Neytiri joined them with Dodgers in tow. Huge leaves with food placed on top was being passed around from one person to the next. Eventually it came to them and Beverly took their share of the meal and passed it to the children. Beverly knew in all the time that she spent on Pandora that the biochemistry of the native creatures was not completely indifferent from livestock and vegetation on Earth. Some animals and vegetables were safe for human consumption.

Beverly took a bite into her food, which was some sort of meat. She found it good, surprisingly. Robbie just stared at the alien food like the way a child abhors a chunk of broccoli. "Don't just stare at your food, Robbie," said Beverly. Robbie just continued to stare at it with sad eyes. "Eat it."

"I want regular food," he whined.

"Not so loud," Beverly scorned him with a hushed voice. "Robbie, I know this is tough. But we could be trapped up here for days. You need to eat or your going to starve. Now eat!"

"Yeah, Robbie," said Harmony with her mouth half full of food. "It tastes like sausage."

With a huge effort, Robbie gulped before taking a big bite. Expecting to hurl at any moment, the food was surprisingly delicious. Harmony was right. He swallowed the bite in his mouth and wolfed the rest down.

Several more courses were passed along. Dodgers had helped himself to some of the fruit and vegetables. Sometimes he would play with his food and throw it at a nearby Na'vi, earning a threatening glare from Beverly (though the kids found it amusing).

Robbie went into his backpack that he still had on and pulled out a candy bar for Harmony, Beverly, and himself. Harmony took a bite out of hers. She looked at Neytiri who was watching her curiously. Harmony broke off a chunk and offered it to Neytiri. Neytiri took the small brown piece, sniffed it, and placed it in her mouth. She was instantly surprised at the very sweet flavor that washed and melted over her tongue. Neytiri had tasted many sweet things in her life, namely fruits, but this was a whole new kind of sweet that she had never experienced before. She liked it.

"Thank you, little one," said Neytiri with a little smile. "What is that called?"

"Chocolate," Harmony answered. She broke off another chunk and offered it. Neytiri took it and made contact with Harmony's fingertips. Neytiri felt as though she were stroking the delicate hands of an infant. She gazed at Harmony with affection. The odd feelings she felt when she first met this child at Vatican's Royale were returning. She was simply too adorable for words.

Robbie jealously watched the two interacting. "How come Harmony gets to sit with the alien?" Robbie grumbled.

"Just shut up and eat your food," Beverly grumbled. "Don't be too eager to commingle with these savages."

Across from them, the Olo'eyktan and the Tsahik were observing the aliens.

Ka'Ti whispered into his wife's ear, _"They are a strange group, these Sky Children."_

"_True," _Fel'Isa agreed. _"But very sweet natured. I especially like the little girl. Her hair shines like the rays of the sun."_

Ka'Ufu grunted.

Ka'Ti looked disapprovingly at his son. _"You do not like these children, my son?"_

"_Sky People are all the same, no matter what form or size,"_ Ka'Ufu snorted.

"_You should not be quick to judge, Ka'Ufu,"_ his mother scorned him. _"I am not blind to the fact that the Sky People have taken much, but they are not ruthless. I do not trust them. And perhaps we should not trust these Sky People here with us. But something tells me that something good will come of these children. We must trust in Eywa."_

"_And we will discuss such matters at a later time," _said Ka'Ti. _"For now, we eat."_

A loud belch caught their attention. Almost everyone present looked in the direction of the Sky People. Robbie mischievously smiled as he said, "That was me!"

* * *

When dinner was finished, Beverly, Neytiri, and the children were led by their escorts to a shack where they would be sleeping under guard. The room they were presented with was small with a few cots made from animal skins.

"This is where you will rest. If you need anything, tell the guards outside and they will help you," said Fel'Ingna. She dared one last look at Beverly. "Remember, warrior woman, we are watching you."

Beverly glared at her but turned her attention back to the kids, helping them prepare for bed. Fel'Ingna addressed one last message to Neytiri. _"If you are who you say you are, then remember that the safety of my village rests in your hands. We must defeat the Sky People and drive them from our land. We will need your help when the time comes."_

Neytiri merely nodded. _"May the All Mother smile on you," _she said.

"_And also with you."_ With that said, Fel'Ingna exited the bamboo house.

Neytiri sat down across from the humans. Robbie and Harmony snuggled into their cots. Beverly drew animal skins over them as blankets.

"Good night, Beverly," said Robbie as he yawned.

"Sweet dreams," said Harmony.

"You too, guys," Beverly said in a tender voice.

Harmony looked at Neytiri one last time. "Good night, Neytiri." And she laid down at last to rest.

Beverly looked at Neytiri for a long moment. At first, Neytiri didn't know what she wanted until at last she spoke. "I want you to know, I don't trust you, Na'vi. I don't trust any of your kind. But... as much as I'd hate to say it... thanks. For saving our lives."

Neytiri gazed at Beverly surprised. Beverly then laid herself down and drifted to sleep. As Neytiri lay on her own cot, she thought of Jake, praying that he was safe; hoping that perhaps in some impossible way Toruk Makto would come flying in to the rescue just as he had done once before. She thought about what Fel'Ingna had told her. The request she made was perfectly in her right to make. Neytiri thought it only right to aid the Tompekong in their struggle to save their land from the destruction and greed of the Sky People. Had circumstances been a little different, she would have joined them in their fight.

However, things were not that simple anymore. The presence of these Sky Children presented a new dilemma. One that could not be solved on a battlefield. Neytiri had never dared entertain the possibility that some Sky People had a righteous nature until meeting Grace Augustine and Jake Sully. They had given her reason to believe that there was good among them. Neytiri had always assumed that Sky People were mostly bad and only a few ever found the light on their own. However, seeing these pure, innocent beings somehow changed that. Even Beverly's character impressed and confused her. Beverly was aggressive and quite ignorant of the ways of the People, yet she defended the children with all her strength. Indeed, that was all she really seemed to want. Any Na'vi would have done the same for their children. That was clear when she fended off a whole party of Na'vi warriors.

Neytiri could have just as easily not intervened and allowed the Tompekong to do whatever they wished with these people. But leaving them to an uncertain fate, one that could have even led to death, made her spine crawl with dread. Neytiri couldn't explain it, but she was feeling the same things she had felt when she spared Jake's life the first time she met him over a year ago. Only now it was pulsating stronger than ever. Try as hard as she wished, Neytiri couldn't turn away from it.

Nothing was simple anymore.

Exhausted beyond reckoning to ponder these things any longer, Neytiri rested her head down and fell asleep.

* * *

While the villagers of the Tompekong were preparing to retire for the night, the Olo'eyktan had called his family for a private council to discuss the fate of the newcomers.

"_This is a difficult situation for us," _said Fel'Isa. _"No one could have guessed that Sky Children would be in our presence."_

"_What should it matter?" _said Ka'Ufu. _"It makes no difference if they are children or not. We should dispose of them at once. They will only bring ruin to our village if not cause it themselves."_

"_How could you think something so horrible, Ka'Ufu?" _Fel'Ingna said outraged. _"Are you suggesting we kill them?"_

"_I said nothing of the kind," _Ka'Ufu defended himself. _"I simply mean they cannot stay here. We must face the truth. They are Sky People. They cannot be trusted. We have waited many years for them to change their ways, but they are still a blind and foolish people. And they will never see or understand anything other than their selfishness."_

"_The newcomers may be Sky People, but they are only children."_

"_And a warrior who dealt injury to your warriors!"_

"_Only to defend the little ones!"_ she shot back.

"_Silence!"_ Ka'Ti commanded them. _"Fel'Ingna, your brother speaks true. We have prayed everyday to Eywa that the Sky People would change their ways and give more respect for our land. The Sky People will never learn."_

"_Marcussteinbeck does," _Fel'Ingna said in defense.

"_Marcussteinbeck is only one among a few that could see."_

"_Then what is to become of the newcomers? Surely you wouldn't-"_

"_No, Fel'Ingna," _said Fel'Isa. _"While I agree Sky People cannot be trusted, it would be heartless to do harm onto these children who meant no harm to us. As Tsahik, I don't think that that would please Eywa. I also sense no evil intentions in them."_

"_Is it Eywa's will that we ignore the danger that lurks in our home?" _said Ka'Ufu. _"No doubt the Sky People at the metal village will learn of this. When they do, they will attack us. We should at least send these newcomers away."_

"_Perhaps there is another way,"_ Fel'Isa offered. _"Ka'Ufu, today you would have attacked the Sky People's village to drive them out of our land. But suddenly a dreamwalker confronted you and convinced you to stop. Then Fel'Ingna discovered the newcomers. Perhaps it is a sign that we are not meant to follow the path of war. There may yet be hope."_

"_What are you saying my wife?" _asked Ka'Ti.

"_Ka'Ti, besides your clan, what do you consider the most precious thing to you?"_

Ka'Ti thought it over a moment. _"You and my children."_

"_Exactly. And what would you do to keep them safe?"_

"_Anything," _he said. _"But what does that have-"_

_It took a few moments for those present to interpret her message and piece it together. Ka'Ti, Ka'Ufu, and Fel'Ingna suddenly stared at Fel'Isa incredulously as the revelation hit them. No further explanation was needed. They knew what she was suggesting._

"_I see your plan, mother," _he said impressed by her proposal. _"I think that is an excellent plan."_

"_Well, I don't," _Fel'Ingna said angrily. She rose to her feet furiously. _"Mother, I object. There is no way that will work!"_

"_I assure you that what I have in mind is clever."_

"_Mother, I don't think this is wise," _Fel'Ingna objected. _"Besides, it wouldn't be fair to the Sky Children-"_

"_I am surprised at you, daughter." _Fel'Isa said.

"_I am only saying that-"_

Ka'Ti raised his hand to silence them. _"Fel'Isa, I can only imagine what you propose. And I can tell you already that it is risky. We could be placing the village in even greater danger than we may have already."_

"_I am aware of that. But we are in danger still with the threat of war. Eywa has offered us a new way. If it succeeds, we may be spared any bloodshed. These children will help that come to pass."_

"_So be it,"_ Ka'Ti answered.

Fel'Ingna was incredulous. _"Father, you can't-"_

"_I have decided," _Ka'Ti said firmly.

"_I will reveal to you my plan at the proper time. For now, you must respect our judgment and follow our instructions. That will be all,"_ Fel'Isa said.

Fel'Ingna groaned aggravated. She had heard enough for one night and left to retire.

Ka'Ufu rose from his position also. _"Whatever the plan, I am with you, mother and father."_ With that said, he bowed and retired.

Now that they had been granted a moment of solitude together, Ka'Ti took the chance to inquire. _"Fel'Isa, do you really propose to use these newcomers as a means to convince the Sky People to leave our land?"_ he asked.

"_Yes, but not in the way you think," _Fel'Isa said. _"Our son and daughter don't yet understand my intentions. There is still much more to be said. And the path will be a difficult one."_


	13. The Sign of Trust

_**Chapter 13**_

_**The Sign of Trust**_

Beverly awoke to the soft rays of sunlight pouring into the shack they had slept in. The children were still resting. Neytiri was sitting in the corner. She heard a shriek as Dodgers came rushing into the shack from outside with the Na'vi guards yelping after him. He leaped into Beverly's arms seeking protection. The children awoke to the noise.

"Morning already?" Robbie asked with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes to rid himself of his weariness.

"Good morning, guys," Beverly greeted them. They greeted her in return.

"Are we going home yet?" Harmony asked.

"Not yet."

"Then when? I miss Daddy," Harmony whimpered.

"I don't know, Harm. We've got to wait. The Captain will come for us."

"That might not be possible," Neytiri said. Beverly and the children turned to her. "I myself am not allowed to leave. I tried to when I awoke, but the guards outside stopped me."

"Well I don't give a damn," said Beverly. "I want to have a talk with that chief. He and I have got some things to settle." She walked toward the exit.

Neytiri rushed to block her path. "Are you insane?" Neytiri said incredulously. She towered over the little black woman, but Beverly shoved her aside.

"Hey, you, blues!" she called out the door. The guards looked at the little tawtute as she barked at them. "I want to talk to your chief!" she shouted. The guards just stared at her in bewilderment. "Are you deaf? Hey, you, Neytiri was it? Tell them what I want!"

Neytiri couldn't believe she was being drawn into this, but she thought it wise to serve as a translator to avoid misunderstandings. She spoke to the guards. _"The tawtute wants to speak to your Olo'eyktan."_

The guards laughed. _"We do not listen to these Sky People. Tell the little rock head to be silent."_

Beverly's face suddenly lit red. "Wh-what did you just call me?" she said furious. She sprinted forward to assault the guard for his insult but Neytiri restrained her. Beverly fought against her hold, but Neytiri dragged the impulsive little sky person back into the shack. "Let go," she groaned.

"Are you mad?" said Neytiri. "They could kill you!"

"The only ones who are gonna' get their asses kicked is them," Beverly screamed.

"Calm down, you mad woman," Neytiri shouted. "It will not help the children if you get killed." Beverly pushed against Neytiri's restraints, but eventually cooled herself. She shoved Neytiri off of her and strode over to a wall in the shack. The children simply watched as Beverly vented her fury out. It was best to leave her be in these situations. _"You can speak the tongue of my people, can't you?"_ Neytiri asked.

Beverly faced her and said with a glare, _"Very observant for an alien,"_ she muttered in the native language. _"How did you guess?"_

"_You spoke before I could translate. Why didn't you say you could speak our language before?"_

"_Why should I tell you?"_

"What are you guys talking about?" Robbie asked, understanding nothing that was going on.

"Robbie, stay out of this," said Beverly, turning her attention back to Neytiri. "I have reasons for my secrets, Na'vi... just as you have reasons for keeping yours. I can't let them know I understand your language. I have two children and an ape whose lives are hanging on the line. If you care anything about them, I suggest you do as I say. Don't let those Na'vi out there know that I speak your language."

"Why?" Neytiri asked with a frown. She refused to follow along with this tawtute's deceits and trickeries.

"Because if you do... I'll break your jaw and tear out your tongue."

Neytiri simply glared at her. What a mean spirited woman she was. Neytiri was more likely to make friends with a palalukan than this tawtute. She was a monster, which was rather unfair considering that Neytiri saved their lives.

The huntress they met from yesterday entered. "Good morning," Fel'Ingna greeted them. Several Na'vi women entered as well carrying leaves with food. They set the food on the ground and the children instantly launched themselves onto breakfast. Fel'Ingna watched amazedly as the children ate with such ferocity.

Neytiri approached Fel'Ingna. "I see you, Fel'Ingna," she said. Fel'Ingna returned the gesture. "I thank you for your help yesterday. But I must know, what is to become of us?"

"Yeah, Na'vi," said Beverly who walked up to them. "I want to know too."

"My mother and father have sent a message to the Sky People, asking for their chieftan to meet with us."

Neytiri was surprised. "You are going to speak with the Sky People's chieftan?"

"You and the Sky People with you will be with us at the meeting. I don't know what my parents are planning, but I promise to ensure that no harm comes to you... but only if you promise that you will help us in return."

"I wish only peace for your people," said Neytiri. "I will do what is in my power."

Beverly simply stood there with her arms crossed. "Whatever," she grumbled. "I just want to get out of here."

"Then it is done. As soon as you are done eating, I will take you to see them. The other Sky People will be coming soon."

Harmony walked up to them and tugged Beverly on the arm. She motioned for Beverly to lower herself and Beverly did so. She whispered something into her ear. Beverly nodded her head. She asked the Na'vi, "Where do you squeeze the lemon around here?"

* * *

Captain Philip McCoy was deeply troubled by the unfortunate turn of events. It had been two days since the disappearance of the children and Beverly. Only yesterday had they received a transmission from the pilot that meant to fly them back to Vatican's Royale. Some of the planes had been repaired, but most of the equipment of Site 12 was still useless. One of them had been sent out to retrieve the pilot. According to his story, Beverly and the kids had been captured by the Tompekong and presumably taken to their village in the mountains. Philip had entered a great rage upon learning this and was prepared to launch a rescue mission to save the kids and Beverly. However, Marcus had urgently advised against it, saying that it would only make things worse.

It was not too long when a Na'vi riding a banshee had arrived at the base with a message. According to the native, the Olo'eyktan of the Tompekong wanted to negotiate the terms for releasing the children and that it could only be done in person with him. Reluctantly Philip agreed. Sergeant Whooping had strongly recommended that the Captain reconsider, fearing that it might be a trap, but Philip had no choice. He had a responsibility to the kids and to Beverly, especially to Robbie.

Now they were flying over the mountains, drawing ever closer to the Tompekong. Jake sat silently as he watched the land below. Two soldiers kept their eyes trained on him. Marcus Steinbeck sat with Philip. Though he was without his avatar, Marcus could still reason with the Na'vi, having earned their trust. Philip had left Dale in charge and strictly not to act unless he sent back an emergency transmission.

Philip spoke to the pilot up front. "Remember, do not use any weapons on them. Things are screwed up enough as it is."

"Yes, sir," the pilot responded.

The Samson approached the village. All around them there were banshees with their riders flying all around them.

"Guess they like to keep a tight air defense," said Philip. He had to admit he was impressed by their forces, as primitive as it was.

The Samson landed on a ledge where many warriors stood ready with their bows and spears at the chopper. The door swung open as Philip emerged from the chopper followed by Marcus Steinbeck and Jake Sully escorted by his two guards. A warrior came forward. Jake recognized him as the warrior who he met at Site 12 with the bird skull over his head.

"I see you, Ka'Ufu," said Marcus.

"I see you, Marcussteinbeck," Ka'Ufu answered. "Which one among you is Chieftan of the Sky People?"

"I am," said Philip as he stepped forward.

"The Olo'eyktan awaits you. You, Marcussteinbeck, and Jakesully will follow me. The other Sky People with you will wait here."

Philip wanted to protest but Marcus held his hand up to stop him. "We agree. Lead us, Ka'Ufu."

Ka'Ufu led them through the village as several warriors escorted them. They walked passed wooden houses built along the ridges of the cliffside until they came to one with warriors stationed all around. The structure before them was large and circular. It looked like a large circus tent, except it was made up of bamboo with a roof of animal skins. They entered and saw many Na'vi gathered in a semi-circle facing them. In the middle of the council was Ka'Ti with two guards behind him.

Ka'Ti stood and greeted them. "I see you," he greeted.

"We see you, Olo'eyktan of the Tompekong," said Marcus.

"Marcussteinbeck?" Fel'Isa said quizzically. She was seated on her husband's left hand side. "Is that you?"

Marcus nodded. "I come here before you not as a dreamwalker, but as a Sky Person today."

"That is strange. You have always come to us as a dreamwalker. But why not today?"

"Uh... my dreamwalker is not well."

"I see."

"Come and sit, Sky People," said Ka'Ti. "We have much to talk about."

The three men did so and sat just a few meters away from the Olo'eyktan. "What are you called?" he asked the Captain.

"Captain Philip McCoy," Philip answered.

"In all the time I have known the Sky People, never did I think I would meet the Chieftan of my enemy. But here you are today."

"Only because you have our children, Olo'eyktan of the Tompekong," said Philip. "And one of my soldiers."

"Ah, that is true. But you need not fear. They are safe and treated kindly because the children brought joyful feelings to my heart."

"And now it is time for you to give them back to me."

Ka'Ti laughed. "Why should I give them back to you? You have taken so much from us and refused to give it back."

"What land we took was not out of greed. As Marcussteinbeck has told you before, we want the rock called unobtamium because our world needs it to survive. It is true we have never agreed with each other, but I do what I do... not to do evil unto your people, but to save my own from death."

"You wish to save your people by cutting down trees and blackening air with your machines? That is no way to save a people. You do not deserve to share our land with us."

"All I want now is to have our children back. I have come to you peacefully as you asked. Whatever hatreds you bear to us, you let it remain between us. Do not involve the children in this. They are innocent."

Ka'Ti stared long and hard at the Captain with judgmental eyes. The Captain remained still and silent. There was no telling what these savages would do if provoked. Ka'Ti switched his gaze over to Jake. "And you, the one my son told me about. Are you called Jakesully of the Omaticaya?"

"Yes, I am," Jake answered.

"We have one of your own with us. A woman. Do you know who I speak of, Jakesully?"

Jake's eyes went wide with recognition. "Yes! Do you mean to say that Neytiri is with you?"

"Yes, Jakesully."

"I would be extremely grateful if she could be returned to me."

"That will be decided, my friend. She may be kin of the Omaticaya, but you are born Sky People. I don't know who among us you serve."

"Please, Olo'eyktan. I and Neytiri have done no evil unto your people. We serve the ancient ways of the people and none other."

"That is the problem. You Jakesully and Philipmicoy are both from the same people yet you come to me for different reasons. I have never trusted Sky People. Indeed, I would trust no one until he has proven that he is worthy of my trust. For all I know, you two could be planning a trick against me with your claims and stories."

"That is ridiculous," said Philip. "Jake Sully is no friend of mine."

Jake glared at the Captain for such a statement, but it was true nonetheless.

"Indeed. According to my son, Jakesully is your prisoner. Is this true, Philipmicoy?"

Philip chose his words carefully. "Jake Sully betrayed our people. It is our law that he pay for the crimes he has committed. If one of your own betrayed you, you would punish him, no?"

"Fair. But is it the law of your people to destroy the land we hold sacred?"

Philip gave an aggravated groan. "Our laws are too complicated for you to understand. You claim we nothing of your world. That is fair. Yet you know nothing about our world, our ways. We are a people who have struggled through the ages to survive. We must fight to live, on Earth as well as here. The rocks we dig for must keep flowing to our world. I can't stop that flow. But if you tell me what you want, I will try to fulfill it to the best of my abilities."

"I will ask you a question, Philipmicoy," said Fel'Isa. "Do you love your children?"

"Of coarse I do," said Philip.

"Would you do anything to save them?"

"I told you not to invo-" Philip was cut off as Marcus placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Philip, choose your words carefully," Marcus warned. "Their lives and our own depend on what we do here."

Philip considered for a moment until giving his answer. "Yes, I would," he said to Fel'Isa.

"Then hear me," Fel'Isa said. "You must prove that you are worthy of our trust. We want you to leave our land and never harm it again. Then, you will release Jakesully, Neytiri, and any other of their company you may be keeping prisoner. When you have passed our tests, we will return your children and the warrior to you."

Philip clenched his fists in anger. This was the last thing he wanted, but in the end what choice did he have? His superiors would give him hell for this, but if he refused, he would never see Beverly or the children again. "Very well. It is done." There were sighs of relief and sounds of joy as the Captain agreed to their terms. "Now give me the children."

"I believe you did not hear me fully. I said they would be returned when you passed our tests. As my husband told you, we do not grant our trust blindly to anyone."

"I don't follow," Philip said confused. "You said the children and my warrior would be returned if I agreed to your wants."

"In order for us to trust your word, you must prove that you are worthy of our trust."

"That is not what I agreed to. I refuse!" he said outraged pointing his prosthetic limb at them.

"Phil!" Marcus warned. "You cannot refuse. The lives of Bev and the kids depend on you."

Philip groaned angrily. "Fine, then. What is your test?"

Fel'Isa continued, "There are those among us who are in need of guidance in times of trouble and strife. Deep within the mountains of the Terrible Path is a sacred place where our people go to cure their spirits. This is called the Cave of Sight. You must enter this cave and confront what you find."

The Na'vi present for the meeting looked at her in disbelief.

"_Mother, you can't!"_ Ka'Ufu objected. _"That is a holy place. This tawtute would taint it."_

Others voiced their disapproval but Ka'Ti silenced them.

"What exactly am I supposed to confront?" Philip asked.

"I cannot tell you," said Fel'Isa. "Many have entered and seen many things. It is a place where the spirits of Eywa are alive. Few dare to enter that place, for fear of what they see. Some have returned cured of their wounds. Others have failed. But if you pass this test, we will trust you and give back what you seek."

"Do you accept?" asked Ka'Ti.

Philip was uncomfortably silent. He could only guess that this was some ritualistic site that these people thought had some sort of magic. Personally he thought it was voodoo trash what these Na'vi spoke of. Indeed, he thought that all their teachings were nature-loving fables made to give the Na'vi a sense of purpose and explain away the workings of their world, including Eywa. But his years of experience had taught him to never underestimate any task, no matter how far fetched it sounded.

"I will take your test," said Philip.

"It is done," said Ka'Ti. "You have chosen wisely. We will send you soon."

"But first I want to see the children and Beverly," he stated firmly.

"Very well." Ka'Ti waved his hand to his daughter. _"Fel'Ingna. Bring them in."_

Fel'Ingna rose from her seat and left the hut. She returned with Beverly, Robbie, Harmony, and Neytiri being escorted by several guards.

"Daddy!" Harmony nearly squealed as she ran for her father. Marcus scooped her into his arms and lifted her up.

Robbie walked up to his father. The two stared at each other for a long moment. "You okay, Rob?" he asked with a neutral voice.

"Fine, Dad," said Robbie.

Philip knelt down and touched his son's shoulder with his left hand. "I'm glad," he said with a smile.

It seemed as though one was ready to fall into the other's arms, but Philip simply rose and left their reunion as that.

Beverly came forward. "Sergeant Beverly Hopkins, reporting for duty, sir," she said with a salute.

"At ease, Sergeant," he replied. "You've done a hell of a job, Bev. I'm proud of you." He looked around as if something were missing. "Where's Dodgers?"

As if on cue, the ape came charging in and leaped into Marcus' arms. Marcus laughed as he held the young orangutan. "I hope you've been behaving, Dodgers," he said.

"Yeah, he has," said Harmony with a smile.

Neytiri strode slowly over to Jake. The two stared at each other for a long while, their arms sliding into each other's grasp. "I see you, Jake," she said smiling.

"I see you, Neytiri," Jake replied. The two kissed gently.

"Eww," Harmony whined as she watched the two lovers. "Not in front of us."

Ka'Ti and Fel'Isa watched the humans' happy reunion with curiosity. "How strange," said Fel'Isa. "Never have I seen such joy among the Sky People."

"We must not judge too soon," said Ka'Ti.

* * *

The mechanics of Site 12 worked furiously to repair the gunships and choppers. Dale was overseeing that all of Site 12's weaponry was back in working order. There was no telling what those savages were planning. They had to be prepared for anything. He was very disappointed that the Captain was being so easily manipulated by the savages and yielding to their wants. Especially Doctor Steinbeck, who had become obsessed with them. _Never trust a scientist,_ he thought. _They easily abandon reality for some delusion._

A tech came running up to him, "Excuse me, Sergeant. I've managed to get communications back with Vatican's Royale."

"Very good," said Dale.

"Um, there's also a message for Captain McCoy... from the RDA."

Dale turned to the technician at the mention of the RDA. "Go on," he said.

"They want to speak to him right away. They say it's urgent."

"I'll speak to them."

Dale ran into the base. Eventually he came to the control room and asked for the message to be sent through. The techs complied as they turned on the receiver. Dale ordered everyone out. A message form the RDA was for authorized ears only. The techs complied and left.

The superluminal transmission came through. "Hello, this is Rufus Goldberg, President of RDA," the voice said.

"Hello, sir," said Dale. "This is Sergeant Dale Whooping, speaking to you from Site 12 on Pandora."

"Sergeant Whooping. I want to speak to Captain Philip McCoy," he said agitatedly.

"I'm sorry, sir. The Captain is not available."

"It is imperative that I speak to him. Several days ago, he sent us a transmission saying that he had captured the defect, Jake Sully. I must pass instructions onto him declaring the sentence of Mr. Sully."

"Sir, I know this will be difficult for you, but things have been pretty hectic here as of late. Captain McCoy has gone on a diplomatic mission to negotiate with one of the Na'vi tribes."

"Sergeant, do you want to tell me just what the hell has been going on there?"

Dale explained everything, from their arrival to Site 12 to the abduction of Beverly Hopkins and the children, and how the Captain was hoping to negotiate with the Na'vi.

"I see," the RDA President said unemotionally. "The good Captain seems to have lost his touch as of late."

"Yes, sir," said Dale. There was no argument there.

"We expected him to maintain unobtamium production, but his resolve has weakened. And now he's gone to surrender a fraction of our operations to those blue monkeys."

"Sir, the Captain never said he would-"

"But under the circumstances, that's what it will lead to. I know. McCoy is too soft. He allows sentiment to get in the way of his duty to the company, and to Earth. On top of that, you said he considered releasing Jake Sully upon completion of this mission?"

"Yes, sir."

"This won't do. Mr. Whooping, as of this moment, I am relieving Captain McCoy of his command and placing you in charge. Consider yourself Captain."

Dale was speechless. "President Goldberg! I, uh- that might not-"

"Don't worry. I'll relay your promotion to the Army and inform them of the situation. Trust me. I can pull a few strings. Your priority right now is to ensure that mining operations continue and that McCoy understands the situation clearly. His authority as of this moment is void."

"But what about the Na'vi, sir? McCoy has not yet returned and there's no telling when he'll be back."

"I will speak to the board on this matter. We will decide the best course of action. But I must ask, Mr. Whooping... are you prepared to do what is necessary for your world?"

"Most definitely, sir," Dale responded.

"Very well. You'll be hearing from me in a few days. Best of luck to you, Captain." With that, the transmission ended.


	14. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Chapter 14**

_**Down the Rabbit Hole**_

Philip stood close to the ledge overlooking the canyon. Here he was, in the heart of the enemy, trying to prove himself to satisfy some superstitious ritual in order to reclaim his children and most valuable warrior. 'Paganistic bullshit' is what he called it. He was no friend of the Na'vi, nor trusted them in any way, but he knew they were bound by honorary codes. So if they said they would give them back after his completion of his quest, then that, at least, he could half-trust.

Beverly walked up alongside him, overlooking the valley below. "So... you're really going to do it?" she asked.

"What choice do I have?" he said. "I must satisfy the savages."

"Do you really expect them to uphold their end of the bargain?"

"They wouldn't have any moral standards if they didn't. But I agree. I suggest that you and the kids keep your distance with these blues." He pulled out a radio and handed it to her. "Keep this close and out of sight. If anything bad happens, you just call me and I'll come running."

"We've done a pretty good job so far. But you know the kids. They're eager for adventure."

"That's what worries me. Adventure is what got us in this horrible trouble in the first place."

Jake Sully watched from a distance as the two humans conversed. He had no idea what they were saying, but he had a pretty good idea. Jake didn't deny that he had no friendly feelings for Captain McCoy, but he couldn't help but admit that the Captain had a strong moral attitude. It was that characteristic which motivated him to reclaim the human children. After all, one of them was the Captain's son. Jake almost envied him. Philip was a father. Jake was not.

Jake's thoughts were interrupted as he felt four digits slide between his five. He looked down at Neytiri who firmly squeezed his hand in her own. "I fear that if I let go, you will slip away again," she said with solemnly.

"I'm only glad that you made it out of that crash all right," said Jake. "It never ceases to amaze me how much strength you have."

"Jakesully," said another. Jake and Neytiri looked at Fel'Isa who approached. "I wish for you to go with Philipmicoy to the Cave of Sight."

Jake's eyes widened with surprise. "Me?"

"Yes. I feel that he will need your help. He who enters the Cave must face things he fears the most. He will need the aid of a strong heart. A heart like yours."

"Why me?" Jake asked incredulously. "How could I possibly help him? The last thing I think that he would want is to have me around."

"Is it he who does not desire your presence, or you who does not desire his?"

That hit Jake like a rock square in the chest. Jake confessed, though with little guilt, he didn't want to go with Philip McCoy. "He and I are too different," he said.

Fel'Isa's old lips stretched into a mysterious smile. "Dear child. You two may not be so different as you think. My heart tells me that your destinies are intertwined. He is not like other Sky People I have known. You may profit from this journey, Jakesully."

Jake lowered his head as he thought it over. He looked at Neytiri, whom he had barely just been reunited with. Now an old shaman was asking him to leave her again for the sake of some quest that was probably going to end in failure. But then again, it was probably in Jake's best interest that the Captain complete this task, for he and Neytiri's fate rested upon his success.

He stroked his fingers across across his mate's face affectionately. "Nothing is ever fair, is it?" he muttered.

"I have faith in you, my Jake," said Neytiri. "Go with him. And maybe... maybe... we can change things for better."

Jake turned back to Fel'Isa. "Very well. I will go."

The elderly Tsahik smiled. "Good. I am happy."

As they walked over to join the Captain, Robbie and Harmony watched from a distance as the adults conducted their business. Marcus stood next to them. Being a good friend of Fel'Isa, he managed to talk her and her husband to allow Beverly and the kids to walk freely under the condition that he monitor them.

"Why do they have to do this, Daddy?" Harmony asked.

"The aliens and the humans have to do this to prove that Uncle Phil is their friend," Marcus replied.

"I think it's dumb," Robbie grumbled.

"Don't say that to one of the Na'vi, Robbie. You might offend them," Marcus warned.

"Let them say what they want. I don't care," he said as he kicked the ground. He turned to walk back to the hut where they had spent the night. He was going to fetch his pack.

"Robbie, aren't you going to at least say bye to Uncle Phil?" said Harmony.

"No," he said bitterly.

"Robbie!" Marcus scorned him. "I know you and your Dad haven't been getting along. But that is no reason to be so bitter about this. Your Dad is doing something very dangerous, and he's doing it for you. You should at least support him."

"Yeah! Don't be such a meanie," Harmony added.

"I don't care," Robbie muttered and ran away.

Harmony moved to chase after him, but Marcus held her firmly by the shoulder. "Let him go. There's nothing we can do to change his mind. We should at least go say goodbye to Uncle Phil, don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I guess," Harmony said sadly. "I just wish Robbie and his Dad could get along."

* * *

Philip sat next to the pilot of the Samson, staring aimlessly through the window. They had been flying in between the two cliff sides that led deeper into the mountains. Flying alongside, four banshee riders escorted them to their destination. For reasons he could not explain, Philip felt so empty. He was on his way to complete some bizarre mission to satisfy the Na'vi's absurd rituals. He didn't regret it for the sake of the children. What troubled him though was Robbie. Following the negotiations with the Na'vi, he should have right then and there embraced his son as any father would have done.

But no.

Pride had gotten in the way again. The wedge between them was simply too hard for either to get by. And when it was time for their departure, Robbie simply ran off without so much as uttering goodbye. Perhaps it was best to leave it at that. There was nothing he could do to get to Robbie. He recalled during his brief time in school, during his psychology class, that some sons rebelled against the father to satisfy the instinct of being superior or gaining the affection of certain relatives in the family (namely the mother). Not that Philip applied psychology to his daily life, or believed in most of it anyway.

"Captain. Approaching destination. Bearing three hundred meters," said the pilot.

Philip looked through the front window and saw it. Far ahead was a place where the two cliff side walls merged together. The banshees flew downward and the Samson followed. As they began their descent along the rugged cliff walls, Philip could see it. At the point of the merging cliff sides was a black opening standing tall and narrow, like a long, pointed tower.

The Samson continued its descent as it finally touched the rocky ground. The banshee riders landed around them with spears in hand. The Captain pulled on his exo-pack as he stepped out of the pressurized cockpit. Jake jumped out of the open bay of the Samson. The Na'vi warriors approached them. Among them was Ka'Ufu. He was none too pleased that these Sky People would be intruding within a sacred site of cultural importance to the Tompekong, but if it was the will of his parents, then he would obey.

He addressed Jake and Philip with a stern and firm voice. "Your trial begins, Sky People. Be warned, the Cave of Sight is a terrible place for those who enter. Once you begin your journey, you will never find your way out until you pass your test."

"Wait a minute," Philip said concerned. "What do you mean we won't find our way out?"

"Foolish tawtute. The spirits are alive in this place. Once you walk on their holy ground, they grab hold of you in ways you cannot imagine. Be wary. For if you fail, you may never return."

Philip noticed that he said that last part with a slight grin. Clearly this Na'vi would prefer it if they didn't come back alive at all. "Very well," he said. He turned to the two soldiers and his pilot. "You three will wait here for our return. Do not provoke or cause any trouble for the blues. If I find anything here that suggests you did just the opposite, I will teach you a whole new meaning of blunt force trauma. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir," the three replied in unison with a salute.

"You ready, Sully?" said Philip.

"No, but what choice do I have," Jake answered flatly.

Philip looked up at Ka'Ufu. "Okay, big man. Ready when you are."

Ka'Ufu scoffed. "Now we will see what strength you Sky People have. Follow the dark path of the cave for a day. Then you will find a garden that brightens the darkness. Once you find it, you will be at the mercy of the spirits. Take this." He handed Jake Sully a staff with two orbs tied to the top. The orbs were woven together from a silky material and were transparent. Inside were worms squirming around. "A gift from our Tsahik. Those are atangawng. When in dark places, they will brighten and light the way. Now go... and face your destiny," he said with a wave of his arm.

Philip and Jake began their trek, leaving behind their company. Philip gazed up at the pinnacle of the cave's mouth. He felt as if he were passing through the portal of a cathedral. Philip had to admit the sight would leave any man awestruck. The grandness of this planet dwarfed the confidence of any human being, save for Philip. They passed the threshold into the dark depths beyond. Jake held the staff high. Just as Ka'Ufu said, the worms inside began to glow, as did the bio-luminescent dots and patterns on Jake's body. Neither man spoke to the other. The tension between these two was nothing compared to what they would soon be confronted with.

The Na'vi and humans watched as their would-be saviors disappeared into the blackness. One of the soldiers looked up at the Na'vi and asked, "So... you guys think they'll make it?"

* * *

Robbie sat alone in the hut that served as their temporary refuge. He was playing with his PSP that he had stored away in his backpack. He was in the process of playing Tetris 3D, one of his favorite games. Usually he aced through each level with ease, though he was doing poorly at the moment. Each time he tried to match tetrominoes, he kept misplacing each shape.

He groaned in aggravation as he lost the game yet again. Something was distracting him. Something that tugged and nagged at his brain. It had barely been a few hours since his father's departure. In that time, Robbie wasn't sure how he felt. He was certain before that he didn't care much. Now, however, he was growing more and more restless. Robbie was missing something.

It was happiness.

Why wasn't he happy? It was more than just because they were the prisoners of giant blue aliens. More than just the fact that he was far from home. He was so desperate to explore and see the forest with his own eyes and now that he was here, he wasn't so thrilled anymore. The forest was not what he expected it to be. It was filled with dangers that he could have never imagined.

Something stung his neck and he slapped it. A huge, crushed bug was pasted across his hand. Robbie rubbed the revolting thing on the ground, eager to remove the sticky thing from his palm.

That was one reason why he was desperate to go home. The strange little creatures that crawled and swarmed out here were enough to drive one mad. Nothing could give him more pleasure than the security of the indoors. How he longed for a nice, juicy burger, a fluffy bed, and nice clean toilet to properly relieve himself. That was especially one of his larger problems. Robbie didn't feel comfortable doing his personal business without a bathroom. He just hadn't been trained for that.

What was really troubling him was the absence of his father. At first, Robbie thought he couldn't care less what his father was doing, but now he was desperate for the company of his parents. How he wished his mother could be hear to scoop him up in her arms and sooth him with her Japanese songs or his father playing catch with him as he used to do. Whatever happened to those good times? Maybe if he took up Willy's offer to play ball instead of following his father, he and Harmony wouldn't be in this mess.

_Wait a minute_, he thought. That was it. He didn't need his father. It was his friends. He knew that Beverly, Dodgers, Harmony, and Marcus were here to give him company, but that just wasn't enough anymore. The problem was his friends were all the way back at Vatican's Royale while he was stuck out here.

Robbie sighed in helpless defeat. What was he supposed to do?

Beverly and Marcus entered the hut.

"Robbie, have you seen Harmony?" said Beverly.

"No," Robbie muttered.

"Where could she be?" Marcus said with worry.

* * *

A young Na'vi boy ran through the village. _"Mokii, wait,"_ his friends called to him from behind.

"_Come on,"_ Mokii said to them. He was rushing to find the Sky People that had arrived from the other night. His friends, Tsima, Halapi, On'du, and Kala followed close behind.

"_Mokii! We shouldn't be doing this,"_ said Kala struggling to keep up. Like Mokii, she was eight seasons old. _"Our parents said that we must stay away from the Sky People. That they are bad."_

"_I don't care,"_ he said stubbornly. _"I want to see them. The adults have told us all their stories about the Sky People, but we never even seen them before."_

"_We've seen the dreamwalkers," _said Halapi. He was just slightly older than Mokii and very strong for a child. His father trained him each day to make him a strong hunter.

"_I don't want to see the dreamwalkers. I want to see a real Sky Person."_

Ever since their arrival, Mokii was desperate to see them. Like the other children, Mokii barely got a glimpse of them when he tried peering in between the adults. The tales that the adults shared about the Sky People fueled the children's imagination.

Mokii and his friends passed by several houses until they came to the hanging gardens. The hanging gardens sat on a wide terrace of several thousand square meters where the Tompekong grew their vegetation. Unlike most tribes that resorted to mostly hunting and gathering, the Tompekong had resorted to farming for generations. Primitive in certain respects, but affective. Like the layout of their village, the gardens very much resembled the terraces of Machu Pichu.

They could hear giggling. Mokii followed the laughter until he came to the edge of the garden. Concealed by several bushes, he and his friends ducked low as they peered through. There along one of the paths they saw one of the little Sky People playing with the strange hairy creature. She laughed as the creature rolled and jumped around with her.

"_Look at her hair,"_ said Kala.

"_Very shiny. Very shiny,"_ said Tsima. She was only four seasons old and was still learning to speak.

"_Be quiet, Tsima," _Mokii scorned his little sister. _"She'll hear you."_

"_She's very tiny. Smaller than even Tsima,"_ said On'du. He was just a season younger than Mokii and the most troublesome.

On'du parted the bushes to step through. Halapi pulled him back by his shoulder. _"Stop, shkauwng. You'll scare her."_

On'du groaned. _"Oh, but I want to see her."_

The orange creature seemed to notice the disturbance they caused and dashed into the garden. "Dodgers, come back," the little girl called after him. She chased after him into the garden.

Mokii hesitated not a moment and also gave chase. No way was he going to lose his chance to meet one of these Sky People.

"_Mokii, wait!"_ his friends called after him.

Harmony ran through the large garden to catch up with Dodgers who was running away from her. Why would he run? What was there to be afraid of? As she moved deeper into the garden, she looked around herself to see where she was. The plants that grew here were as tall as a Na'vi and with some sort of purple fruit or vegetable on them. She looked around desperately to find her furry companion.

"Dodgers, you bad boy. Come here now," she shouted. Something rustled to her left in the long green stalks. "Okay, Dodgers. I found you." Something came out, but it wasn't Dodgers. Harmony's eyes went wide as a tall blue person emerged from the stalks. He was almost twice her height, but judging by his size, Harmony knew he was a Na'vi boy. Harmony suddenly felt extremely frightened by this towering figure.

The boy advanced on her, but Harmony squealed with fear as she dashed in the opposite direction as fast as she could. She didn't look back but just kept going forward. Eventually she emerged from the tall stalks and into a field of large pink fruits growing out of the ground. Harmony tripped and fell into the dirt. She could hear the pounding of feet as the boy was approaching. Harmony scrambled on hands and knees as she ducked behind one of the large fruits. After waiting a few seconds, the pounding of feet stopped. Curious, Harmony slowly peaked her head above the pink fruit and saw the face of the Na'vi boy staring back at her.

Mokii gazed at the little girl with wonder. He smiled a little at her and walked around the fruit to get closer. But for every step he took, she took another one back to stay on the other side of the fruit. He tried moving the other way around, but she moved in the opposite direction again. Why was she avoiding him? Maybe he scared her.

His friends emerged from the foliage to catch up with Mokii. They stopped where he was and gazed at the little tawtute. On'du tried to approach her, but Harmony rushed behind another large fruit.

"_Stop! You're scaring her,"_ said Kala. _"Let me try to speak to her."_ Kala stepped closer to Harmony, keeping a good distance so as not to scare her. _"I see you,"_ she said in her tongue. Harmony just stared at her timidly with her blue eyes. Never had Kala seen such strange yet beautiful eyes. Her words were obviously not working. So she decided to employ the language that Marcussteinbeck had taught. "Hello," she said in English. Among all the children that had learned the language, Kala was the best. Though it required some improvement. "I friend."

Harmony slowly stood up, looking at the alien girl. She slowly walked closer to her. The alien girl smiled. Harmony smiled back, though not as enthusiastically.

"I Kala," said the alien girl patting her chest.

"I'm Harmony," Harmony replied.

Kala laughed. She pointed to her other friends. "We friends." The others came over. They surrounded Harmony as they inspected every detail of her. Harmony felt so puny compared to these giants, despite the fact that they themselves were children. One of the smaller ones among them came closer to Harmony and touched her hair, stroking it with her finger tips. She giggled as she said something that Harmony didn't understand.

"I... I don't understand you," said Harmony timidly.

Just then, an adult approached. Neytiri had found the Na'vi children chasing something and caught up to see what it was. She saw Harmony surrounded by the Tompekong children. "Are you alright?" said Neytiri.

"I'm okay," Harmony said nervously. "Can you tell me what they're saying?"

Neytiri smiled. "The little one says you have pretty hair," she said.

"Oh! Thank you," she said.

Neytiri translated her thanks to the Na'vi children. Seeing that they had the use of a translator, the children began asking Neytiri to ask Harmony so many things. _"Calm, children,"_ Neytiri ordered them. _"First I must bring her back to her friends. They are worried about her. Then you may ask her your questions."_ Neytiri crouched down and extended her arms to Harmony. "Come little one. I will take you back to your friends."

"What about Dodgers?" Harmony asked worried. Just then, the little ape came dashing over to them, screaming his mischievous chuckles. Harmony stepped forward to get him, but he chuckled and ran back across the field. "Dodgers, come back."

Harmony gave chase. The other kids joined the pursuit. Neytiri laughed joyously. The sight of children playing together brought warm feelings to her heart, even if some of them were alien. It made her think of what it would eventually be like playing with her own child when the time came. Neytiri followed the miscreants.

* * *

Robbie, Beverly, and Marcus turned their heads to the sound of a screaming ape and the laughter of children. They ran outside to see what the commotion was. Dodgers came running on all fours followed by Harmony and a handful of Na'vi children. The Na'vi children stopped as they came face to face with the other humans. Neytiri came jogging from behind the group.

Dodgers and Harmony came running up to Marcus. Harmony threw her arms around him with a smile wide on her face. "Daddy, you're not going to believe who I just met! I met alien kids today. Look, look," she pointed to the Na'vi.

Marcus smiled. "Well, I'm certainly glad that you met some new friends." He walked up to the kids with Harmony clinging to his side. _"I see you,"_ he said.

The children instantly recognized his voice. "Marcussteinbeck?" Mokii said incredulously.

"_Hello, Mokii,"_ said Marcus. _"I see you've met my daughter."_

The Na'vi children's jaws dropped. _"That little one is your daughter?"_ said On'du.

"_She's so cute,"_ Kala giggled.

They finally took notice of Robbie as he slowly came forward. _"Is that your son?" _they asked.

"_No, no," _Marcus laughed. _"That is the son of my friend. He is called Robbie."_

Mokii stepped closer to Robbie. The two stared hard at each other. Mokii chuckled to himself. "You small," he said in English.

Robbie took that very personally. "Who are you calling small, blue?"

"Robbie!" Marcus scorned him. "We don't call people names. And most certainly not people you've just met. Mind your manners."

Robbie groaned. "Okay, okay. Sheesh."

Mokii's ears perked up as he heard a strange sound. It sounded like the faint chirp of a bug. He noticed it was coming from a little black box in Robbie's hand. Mokii stared curiously at it. He pointed to it, eager to know what it was.

Robbie looked down at his PSP that he still had. The alien boy seemed unusually fascinated by it.

"Robbie, he wants to know what that is," said Marcus.

"What? This? This is my PSP," said Robbie holding it up for Mokii to see it better. "You play games and stuff on it."

Mokii gazed at the flickering images on it. What a strange object it was. Mokii's friends also came forward to see the strange little black box.

"Here, I'll show you how to play." Robbie began his game of Tetris 3D. The Na'vi kids watched in fascination as different shapes and colors appeared on the screen. Even Neytiri was curious about the funny, little gadget. Robbie showed them what the point of the game was and how to use the buttons. He was hesitant though to let them play with it for fear that they might break it. Tsima danced excitedly as the little box chirped and beeped.

They must have been standing in that position for many minutes until Marcus finally ended the fun. _"Alright, children. Let's not stand around all day. You had better go back to your parents."_

"_But we don't want to go back to our parents,"_ On'du whined.

"_We want to know more about the Sky Children,"_ said Halapi. _"Please, Marcussteinbeck."_

The Na'vi children all pleaded.

"_Alright," _Marcus finally yielded to their wishes. _"But when the sun sets, you must all go home."_ They cheered with joy as they moved into the hut.

"Doctor Steinbeck," Beverly finally spoke in. "I don't think that is wise."

"Sergeant, will you relax? They're just kids. You should join us. It might do you some good."

"No thanks," she muttered as she walked away.

"Sergeant," Marcus called to her. "Don't think it was only hard for you. It was for me too, but I learned to let it go." Beverly just walked away, paying little heed to his words. Marcus sighed frustrated. _As stubborn as the Captain,_ he thought. What would it take to get the message into her head? Marcus retreated into the hut with the kids.

"Why do you not wish to join us?" Neytiri asked her. "The Sky Children are very fond of you. It would make them happy if you were with them."

"Don't you talk about the kids as if you know them," she said pointing a finger at Neytiri. "I've known Robbie and Harm far longer than you."

Neytiri was incredulous at what the little woman just said to her. "Why are you so bitter?" Neytiri hissed. "You should show respect."

"What do you know of respect? And remember... I'm watching what you do with the kids."

Neytiri watched as the dark-skinned woman walked toward the ledge of the cliff side, staring into the distance. Some great and terrible anger burned in that woman's heart. Neytiri knew that most Sky People had no love for the Na'vi, save for the few that had remained at Hell's Gate, but this woman was just outright resentful. It was clear that she bore a deep loathing, but for what reason Neytiri couldn't fathom. She decided, though, that it was not her place to tread where she was not welcome. So she left it at that. If Beverly Hopkins wanted to be bitter, then let her be bitter. Neytiri could have just as easily not cared at all, but seeing a person filled with such anger was enough to break her heart, no matter how horrible a person they were. And Beverly Hopkins, despite her attitude, was not a horrible person. If she was, she would have no love for the children.

Na'vi were not strangers to anger before the arrival of the Sky People, but rage was considered an unclean trait. Neytiri had come to know anger and despair through the loss of her sister and father, but never rage. Such feelings were unholy to Eywa. So Neytiri did the next best thing she could think of. She offered a prayer. _All loving Mother, as much as she may not like me, nor I her... please calm her anger._

Beverly stood alone, overlooking the canyon. When would the Captain return? Would he return at all? Waiting in this place for the unknown, surrounded by the enemy, was unbearable. These Na'vi were backwards in every sense off the word. She just couldn't bear the thought of Robbie and Harmony commingling with those savages.

All except for Neytiri... maybe.

Neytiri was not like most Na'vi that Beverly had encountered. The Na'vi Beverly had met were quick to use their bows and arrows, even during diplomatic missions. They had no love for humans. Na'vi could tolerate humans to an extent, but tolerance and sympathy were two different things. Neytiri was different though. She seemed more patient and understanding than most Na'vi. Indeed, Beverly noticed how drawn to the children Neytiri was. They were still alive because of her, now that Beverly thought of it. Beverly would be thankful. Yes, she would be grateful for that... but she could never trust Neytiri.

Beverly could not trust Na'vi. She had had enough experience with them. She had lost her squad because of a battle with them. Normally she would have called it a casualty of war, but not with these savages. They were simply too unsophisticated. And that is why she had to stay on her guard. The thought of losing the children was unbearable. She couldn't let that happen again.

* * *

_Bodies lay everywhere on the forest floor. Blood flowed from human and alien bodies like a river of death. The smell was nauseous enough to make a man pass out. Amid all the chaos, though, only two survivors remained from this calamity._

_Sergeant Hopkins gently cradled a woman in her arms, her rifle lay to her side. The wounded woman's blond hair was matted with blood. "It failed," she croaked. "This wasn't supposed to happen."_

"_Quiet. Don't try to talk," Beverly urged._

"_How could the negotiations have failed?" she cried. "We were supposed to stop the fighting... bring peace..."_

"_You must stop talking, Doctor," said Beverly. Beverly felt her shiver within her embrace. She was cold. That wasn't a good sign._

"_Why didn't Quatrich listen to me? How could they do this? The clan trusted me. I was their friend-" the Doctor coughed up blood._

"_Doctor, please! You must save your strength. Help is on the way." If only that help could come faster. The Doctor's blood flowed out of the bullet wound in her gut. Beverly crammed a damp, red rag against the wound to stop the bleeding._

"_Beverly, thank you for always being by my side. I know you thought my efforts were futile... but you were always there. We're not so different. We're just two people trying to do our duty. Oh, it's cold."_

_Beverly pressed her body against the Doctor to keep her warm. Damn it, where the hell was the rescue team? "That doesn't matter anymore. Just save your strength."_

"_Yes, it does, Bev," the Doctor smiled beneath her bloodied hair that covered her pale face. "I'm afraid... afraid that... if I don't say it..." She gently lowered her head as if to rest._

"_Stop talking like that and stay with me! Come on. You've got to stay awake. The chopper will be here soon."_

"_We both know... that's not true... oh, so tired..."_

"_Just hang on. For God's sake, just hang on," Beverly pleaded. Where the hell was that rescue team?_

"_Bev, I want you to promise... promise me..."_

"_What? For Christ's sake, what?"_

"_Please... promise me..."_

* * *

If only those soldiers hadn't interfered. If only those savages weren't so thickheaded. If only things had happened they way they were supposed to, then maybe she could have saved her.

Beverly fought back the memories. The last thing she needed was to get soft in the most hostile place in the universe. She clenched her fists. "Fuck you," she snarled angrily. "Fuck you, Quatrich. Screw Selfridge. And screw the goddamn RDA! I don't do anything for you! I do not of it for you!"


	15. Can't Kill the Beast

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Can't Kill the Beast**_

Philip and Jake had been walking through the cave for nearly a day. For Philip, it felt like an eternity, passing through a dark tunnel that stretched on for an eternity, being lead by only two orbs filled with glow worms (which Philip found not very comforting). Their journey together for the most part was uneventful. Jake had thought about opening discussion with the Captain, but Philip wasn't his best choice for socializing. Besides that, they both knew that they should concentrate instead on their current task. The Na'vi had told them that this place was alive with some sort of supernatural force, so the two stood alert for any sort of danger.

The darkness was enough to slowly eat away at a man's senses. No one could stand to be surrounded by blackness, enclosed within walls that offered almost no escape. Jake raised his hand for them to stop. "Do you see that?" said Jake.

Philip looked intently through the tunnel. He could indeed see something shimmering ahead. "That must be it," said Philip.

"I guess we're getting close."

"Yeah, well, we'd know for certain if the blues had been a little more specific about what exactly we're supposed to find."

Jake narrowed his eyes at the sound of 'blue'. "Don't be such a prejudicial goat."

"Let's just keep moving," Philip muttered.

They continued on. Darkness began to fade away as the tunnel grew brighter and brighter. They emerged from the tunnel and into a larger chamber. Jake and Philip stared in awe at the cathedral-like area they had enter. The new cave they had entered was gigantic. It must have been several hundred meters high. The ceilings supported by great monoliths scattered throughout the chamber. The chamber itself probably stretched on for a mile, maybe more. Everything within was illuminated by bioluminescent mosses and algae that covered the cave floor. That explained the light. There were no sign of trees, but there were large, cone-shaped mushrooms that grew among the moss and algae. Small streams of water leaked through the ceilings, dripping onto the plants below. That was perhaps the plants' source of nutrition. It was a living underworld.

Jake felt a strange sense of nostalgia come over him. This reminded him greatly of his first meeting with Neytiri in the forest. "It's beautiful," he said.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Philip said half-heartedly. "I guess we've stepped into Wonderland."

"You don't like nature much, do you?" Jake scoffed.

"I've got better things to think about than admiring the country side, nature boy. Let's just find what we're looking for and get out of here."

The two pressed on deeper into the chamber. The two looked all around them across the glowing greenness, hoping to find anything that might relate to 'supernatural'. Jake scanned the illuminated area intently. There had to be something that could help them. In that moment, Jake spotted a dancing little light. "Over there," he said. He ran ahead with Philip right behind him. They came closer and closer to the dancing little light. Jake had been suspicious of what it could be and now he had no doubt in his mind. Jake stopped just meters away from the floating little Woodsprite.

"I knew these little guys would be here," said Jake.

"How is a floating little squid-thing going to help us?" said Philip.

"Don't you know anything about Pandoran wildlife? These are Woodsprites. The Na'vi call them little spirits from Eywa."

Philip digested the information for a moment. Then a realization. "So you're saying that this firefly is the spirit those Na'vi were talking about?"

"Must be. Makes sense doesn't it?"

"Okay. But even if this is the spirit we're supposed to find, what happens now?"

The Woodsprite began floating away from them. "Come on," said Jake. "Let's follow it."

The two followed the little seedling as it led them deeper into the chamber. The two could see more dancing little lights in the distance. Jake noticed some dark shape among the Woodsprites. As they got closer, Jake could see it was definitely tall and oddly shaped. They stopped just meters away from the object, about a dozen Woodsprites floated around it. To the untrained eye, it looked like some kind of bizarre monument. The object was shaped like an oval and stood upright at a height of about five feet. It looked almost like a sea shell with imperfect circles etched into its black surface, with a larger circle surrounding a smaller one within, spiraling inward.

"The hell is this thing?" said Philip.

"Don't know," said Jake. "But the woodsprites seem drawn to it. This must be what we're looking for,"

"Then this is the place," said Philip. "So, Davy Crockett... now what?"

"Don't know," he muttered. Jake walked up to the object. He inspected its black, slightly shiny surface. It didn't appear threatening, but looks could be deceiving. He carefully ran his hand across it. Smooth yet rugged. Jake could also feel a slight vibration emanating from the large black disk. "It vibrates."

"Do you think it's alive?"

Jake looked in the distance and raised his staff to shed more light. "Look! There's more!"

Deeper into the cave was a field of the strange black shells protruding from the ground chaotically. Hundreds upon hundreds were scattered, stretching on into the darkness. The two men walked farther on among the black shells. For Jake, it felt eerily similar to walking through a graveyard at night. Woodsprites floated all around them.

"There are so many of them," said Jake.

"Easy does it, Sully. Let's not stray too far from the exit."

Silence.

As they pressed on, Jake felt some sort of pulsation in his feet. "Hey, did you feel that?" The vibration was beginning to strengthen. It intensified underneath him.

Philip crouched into a fighting stance, alarmed by this new activity.

At that moment, the rim of one of the black shells began to slowly peel open, like a sea shell. The two men stood alert. Blue light began to pour out from the crease. It continued to open until it was barely a few inches agape.

"That doesn't look inviting," Philip said nervously.

The ground pulsed stronger beneath their feet as something emerged from within the crevice. Something was alive in the shell. And the two intruders had just awakened it. Another black shell began to open, blue light pouring out.

Then another.

And another.

More and more shells began to open.

Philip stared horrified. Panic overtook him. "Screw this crap," he said. "Let's get out of here." He ran as fast as he could away from the black shell. Jake yelled after him to come back. Philip paid no attention, his flight instinct kicking in, urging him to escape from this nightmare. The graveyard of shells were reacting. They slowly opened, awakening the things living inside them. Whatever it was, Philip had no intention of waiting to find out what. He looked around himself frantically, searching for the exit but could not see it. _Keep running forward,_ he told himself in his panic. _This cave has got to have walls. _

So onward he ran.

He must have been running for many minutes, his limbs growing tired from the running. "Where the hell are the walls? Jake and I just passed them barely a few minutes ago. They're not supposed to be far!" Philip looked around himself terrified. He still had not escaped the graveyard.

"Jake! Where the hell are you?" he called.

No response.

"Screw it. I'm not afraid of some sea shell's." He crouched into a fighting position. He watched as the black shells around him opened and tiny tendrils slithered their way out. They waved about, giving off a mystic glow. He watched warily for any hostile movements. Philip suddenly became lightheaded and weightless. He was losing touch with his surroundings. His head grew dizzy. Something was happening to him.

He could hear faint whispers. He stood alert.

"Sully, is that you?" he called. Was he hallucinating? He struggled to keep his head clear and focused. Jake Sully was nowhere to be seen. The whispers grew louder. Someone was here with him. Philip was certain of that. Blurs of motion could be seen in the distance. "Sully, are you there?" he called again. He took a firm grip on his sheathed knife.

Then someone emerged from the darkness, but it was not Jake Sully. Philip stared in mild shock. The trials had begun.

"Selfridge?" Philip blurted out.

"The one and only," the figure, Selfridge replied.

"But, how-" Philip backed away. "You can't be real. You left Pandora a year ago. You can't be here."

"Oh, it doesn't matter where I go or how far. It doesn't erase what I left behind. And that will always bring me back."

"I- I don't understand," Philip said nervously.

"Indeed, you don't. If you understood anything, like the simple instructions I left for you, you wouldn't be in this mess now would you."

"What the hell are you saying?" Philip was starting to get annoyed.

"Come on. You've gone soft, Cap'n. I needed someone who could push back those blue monkeys. Why else do you think I hired you for the job? I needed someone who could win a war for me."

"That's all I've been doing ever since you left us behind, you prick! I could have just as easily told you to kiss my ass!"

"Then why didn't you before I left?"

* * *

_Philip rushed into the Control Tower. He had just been informed that an emergency call was coming in from the Director. There on the monitor, in front of the staff members present, was a more than usually stern Parker Selfridge. He was the last person Philip wanted to see. "This better be good, Selfridge. I've got a lot on my plate today."_

"_Shut up, McCoy," Selfridge yelled. He was angry today. Not that that was such a surprise to Philip. To him, Selfridge always had some lame reason to stay annoyed, but today seemed different. "This is an emergency."_

"_What's wrong? Can't Quatrich handle his own damn base?" Philip said bitterly._

"_Quatrich is dead!"_

_The entire control room was disturbingly silent upon hearing that. "Say what?" Philip said incredulously._

"_I don't have much time to explain everything. So I'll make this brief. One of our own soldiers, Jake Sully, defected after Quatrich had destroyed one of the local tribe's home."_

"_Quatrich did what?"_

"_Just be quiet and let me finish. Anyway, Jake gathered an army of those savages to take on the base. Quatrich was going to destroy the tree that the Na'vi think is linked to their deity or whatever to crush their morale. But the operation failed. We lost most of our soldiers, along with Quatrich."_

_Philip didn't know what to say or think. Miles was dead. "Damn it, what the hell have you guys been doing there?"_

"_That doesn't matter anymore. The blue monkeys agreed not to kill us under the condition that we go. And that's what we're doing. I and the staff of Hell's Gate are returning to Earth."_

"_What about us? That means we need to evacuate too."_

"_That's the reason for this message, Phil. I regret to inform you that, under the interests of the company, you all have no choice but to remain behind. I apologize for the inconvenience. Your contracts will be revised and your salaries increased."_

"_Wait a goddamn minute! This is a joke. You can't just leave us here. I was scheduled to return to Earth with my wife and son. Besides, there are other people here with families that need to go home."_

"_That was your mistake, Phil. You knew damn well that regulations clearly dictated that no human conceptions were allowed. You violated a safety procedure and that's your problem... not mine. So live with it."_

"_You bastard. You are not leaving us here. I don't care what you or the company says. I'm gathering my people and meeting you on the Venture Star. When we get up there, you and I are going to have a serious talk."_

"_Too late, Captain. I forgot to mention that we're already on board."_

_Philip's face turned deathly pale upon hearing that. He and the entire staff of Vatican's Royale were being left behind._

"_I couldn't risk one of the defects at Hell's Gate finding out I made this call. So I had to do it at the last minute. Unfortunately, the company has been experiencing some difficulties back on Earth. They've fallen behind schedule a bit. Which means the next ISV will arrive in eighteen months."_

_The staff was incredulous._

_Philip objected. "This is economic bullshit! I refuse-"_

"_You have no choice, Captain. You are under company orders and you will follow it. You only have another year and a half. Best of luck to you all. You're going to need it." With that said, communication was terminated._

"_Selfridge! Selfridge!" Philip called into the receiver. Philip could not believe it. They were stranded. No chance of return home until the next ISV arrived. Which would be in about thirteen months. Philip's fists clenched with rage. With one furious move, he ripped a fire extinguisher from its holster on the wall. "Son of a bitch!" he shouted as he hurled it at the monitor. Staff members dodged out of the way as the extinguisher smashed the monitor into tiny pieces._

* * *

"Son of a bitch," Philip cried. "You left us to rot."

"We all have our duties. Maybe if you did a better job before that, you would have gone home sooner. Who knows, if you'd been more cooperative with Quatrich, he'd still be alive. But then again, Quatrich was always hot headed."

"Mother fu-" Philip ran at him in full fury. "I'm going to rip your head off!" Philip charged Parker, throwing his hands around Parker's throat. The two tumbled to the ground. Philip squeezed as hard as he could, but Selfridge simply stared back at him with an unsympathetic smile. Philip's death grip had no effect.

"Now I see where you got it from. Quatrich certainly left a number on you," said Selfridge. He suddenly vanished. Philip's hands clenched nothing but moss and dirt. He released it from his shaking hands. "You can't fight me, McCoy," Selfridge called from behind. "You're only fighting yourself."

Philip roared with rage as he drew out his knife. He swiftly turned on his heel and aimed his knife for Parker's gut. His blade sliced through nothing but air as he passed through Parker's form and collapsed onto the ground.

"You're not real!" Philip said as he huffed for air to calm his senses. "You left us. You're not here. You're not real. Go away. Go away. Be extinct!"

Upon his command, Parker ceased to speak to him. Philip slowly looked behind himself and Parker Selfridge disappeared. Philip dug his fingers deep into the earth as he sat on all fours. Ten years he devoted to the RDA, to Selfridge, and to Miles. All because he thought he was fulfilling a noble cause for the survival and recovery of billions of lives back on Earth. Now it all seemed to be nothing but a waste. He felt a strange urge that he had not felt in years. He struggled to suppress it. This was not the time to show weakness.

"McCoy," a voice called in front of him. Philip raised his head, staring into the yellow eyes of Jake Sully who stared right back curiously.

Philip's fist clenched around his knife. "It's you!" he cried. He assaulted Jake. Ramming him square in the chest, he toppled the blue man twice his size onto the ground. Philip gripped his prosthetic arm against Jake's throat while he poised his knife menacingly with his other. Jake braced his arms against Philip, struggling to keep the Captain from stabbing him. "It's your fault. If it wasn't for you, I'd be home, with my family. We wouldn't be here now."

Jake stared back fearfully. He felt as though he were staring into the face of a madman. "What the hell is wrong with you?" said Jake.

"It's your fault I'm here. It's your fault he's dead!"

"Are you nuts? I had nothing to do with you!"

"Don't!" Philip pressed his knife firmly against Jake's throat, pushing against the avatar's strength. "Don't you dare!"

Jake fought against Philip. With one powerful push, Jake forced Philip off of his body and threw him back. Philip landed on his back. Jake threw himself over him, pinning the Captain to the ground. Philip screamed with rage as he fought against Jake's weight to no avail. Jake took the knife out of Philip's hand and held it to the Captain's throat. "Shut up, McCoy!" he yelled.

"You bastard," Philip screamed hysterically, his sanity nearly gone. "You bastard. He's gone! He's gone! You took him!"

"What are you talking about?" Jake held the knife firmly. If left with no other choice, Jake had to end it here. There was no telling what this crazed Captain would do.

"Quatri-sh," Philip slurred through his hysterics. "Quatrich! You took him!"

In utter disbelief, Jake said, "Oh my God." He finally understood what Philip was trying to tell him.

"You took him." Philip wasn't screaming anymore. Now he was sobbing. "Not again. You won't take... again. You won't take my son!"

Jake did not know what to do. This pitiful, deranged lunatic was begging for his son's life. Thinking of only one solution to bring this man to his senses, Jake threw away the knife and backhanded Philip across the face. Philip's hysterical sobbing stopped. Jake became overwhelmed with pity. "You moron. Pull yourself together. I don't want to kill your son. I'm trying to save your son... and the people I love."

Philip simply gazed outward into nothing. Philip had emptied himself out of all his emotions. The fire in his heart had finally been extinguished. Now on the ground he simply lay idle and still. What more was there to do? _I'm trying to save your son._ Those words numbed him to the core.

Save.

That was one word that Philip had seldom heard for all his years of service on Pandora. Now it rung in his ears with a resonance like never before.

"Save..." Philip mumbled, slowly turning his eyes to meet Jake's fierce gaze. "What's left to save? I'm dead..."

"Wake up! You're still alive. Your son is still alive. He's waiting for you to come back to him. I've also got a loved one waiting for me. We have to work together if we want to see them again."

Philip's strength completely gave out. He was suddenly drained to the point of exhaustion. His mind went blank as he gently drifted into a much needed rest. Jake released him and stood up. He walked over to fetch the knife he threw away and tucked it away for safe keeping.

"What in God's name happened to you?" he asked himself. He looked around at the graveyard of black shells. Had they affected him in some way? "This place may be more dangerous than I thought."


	16. Heart to Heart

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Heart to Heart**_

Marcus Steinbeck and Neytiri pushed through the crowd that had gathered in the middle of the village. They were currently the spectators of some exciting event. Neytiri fought against the compressed masses to reach the center of the commotion with Marcus trailing behind her. They managed to reach the last few people in the center but still had a hard time seeing the action that was taking place. Marcus managed to slither his tiny frame in between the Na'vi and poked his head through. The event taking place at the center of attention was not all together pleasing.

Beverly Hopkins lay on the ground, breathing heavily from exhaustion. She spat out blood. A Na'vi male loomed over her. Marcus noticed that his face bore several bruises. There were also several dark spots across his chest. The two had been fighting for some time now.

"Give up, tawtute," the giant man spat. "They are going to die in the Cave of Sight."

"Shut up, blue fuck," Beverly snarled. She leaped to her feat and threw herself at the male. The crowd gasped and cheered. It was unclear who was rooting for who in this competition. With surprising strength, the two toppled over onto the ground. Beverly straddled him and began punching with all her strength.

"Enough," Marcus yelled amongst the spectators. With one final shove, he broke out of the crowd and into the ring. He ran forward behind Beverly and encircled his arms around her chest. "Stop, Beverly!" he urged as he fought to restrain her. Neytiri came to his aid and they pulled Beverly away from her opponent who also rose to his feet to deliver another attack. Two Na'vi from the crowd ran forward to restrain him as well.

"Silence!" a deep voice shouted. The crowd was reduced to silence as they recognized the authority of that voice. People parted to the side as Ka'Ti stepped through the crowd and up to the two opponents, very displeased look on his face. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"This Sky Women hit me," the Na'vi man complained.

"You're the asshole who started it," Beverly shot back.

"Stop," Ka'Ti commanded irritatedly. He stared at Beverly with stone hard eyes. "You are our guest here. We offer you our generosity and this is how you thank us? This is unacceptable. You will not cause any trouble for us. I never want to see this again or you will be bound until your chief returns."

Marcus stepped forward and bowed. "Olyektan, please forgive Beverly Hopkins. I will console her and ensure that this never happens again."

"Very well. Take her from here."

With a final bow, Marcus placed a hand onto Beverly's shoulder, but she roughly shoved it off. The two and Neytiri walked away from the spectators and back to their hut.

As he watched them go, Ka'Ti switched his attention to the male whom Beverly was fighting. "It's time for you to explain why you were fighting her. I expect a good explanation."

* * *

Beverly sat bitterly in their hut. Neytiri had prepared a herb for her bruised face. Beverly gruffly took it and groaned as she placed it against her sore cheek bone. "What happened, Beverlyhopkins? Why were you fighting that man?" Neytiri asked.

"None of your business," Beverly mumbled.

"Sergeant," Marcus said with a raised voice. "If you still want to walk around freely, I suggest you cooperate with us so there are no more misunderstandings in the future. Now tell us what happened."

Beverly grumbled something under her breath but explained. She was walking through the village to clear her mind. After all, staying in and around their hut for the duration of their forced stay until the Captain returned was enough to drive one mad. The villagers all gave her odd looks as she walked around but mostly ignored her just as she ignored them. Then she came across a group of hunters talking to each other. She overheard them talking about the Captain. Apparently, one of them joked rather harshly that the Captain was bound to die and would never make it back. Beverly could have just ignored it and left, but what really got her mad was when that same hunter said that it would be better if the Captain never came back. Beverly walked up to the man demanding an apology, but the male refused. And so an all out brawl erupted.

"Bev, you can't keep punching people into pulps every time they do something that offends you," said Marcus.

"That asshole deserved it," Beverly said in her defense.

"Probably," Neytiri interjected. "But senselessly fighting another man simply because you're angry is no way to prove your point, even if he is wrong. Especially if you wish to earn the trust of the Tompekong."

"When are you people going to get it?" Beverly groaned. "I... don't... care! I don't want their trust. I don't want _your_ trust." She pointed to Neytiri. "Why? Because I don't need it. You blues just don't get it."

Neytiri growled. She rose to her feet indignantly. "No, Beverlyhopkins," Neytiri shouted. "It is you who 'does not get it'. The fate of our people and your people depends on what we do here. If you care for the lives of your people, you must be careful about what you do. If we make one wrong action, it could lose us the peace we seek."

"What do you know?" Beverly grumbled. "And where are the kids?"

"Will you stop worrying about the kids?" said Marcus. "They're just playing with some of the villagers."

"How can you just sit there, pretending we're on some goddamn vacation, when we are in this mess? Those kids shouldn't be with those savages. It's not safe."

"Savages?" Neytiri said, offended by such an affront. "How dare you accuse us of being savage! After all that your people did to mine!"

"Look, forget it. I don't need this crap. And I don't have to explain anything to you!" She too rose to her feet and threw away the herb. Beverly had received enough help for one day and exited the hut.

Neytiri made a move to follow her, but Marcus stopped her. "Let her go. She is stubborn. Trust me. We've all tried to help her. Beverly is slow to change."

Neytiri lowered her head in defeat. "I know. I admit I have no love for her. She is kind to the children, but not to others. She is angry, brutal, and ignorant. She makes me so angry with her bitterness. But..." She sighed. "I wish I could just forget about her... but I cannot."

Marcus raised a questioning eyebrow at that comment. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I feel... like there is something that I am supposed to do for her. It sounds strange... but it is like the same thing I felt when I first met Jakesully. She is... what is word... unique."

And it was true.

Under these circumstances and the hopeless outcomes, logic told Neytiri that all means of convincing Beverly to see things on the Na'vi side were hopeless. There was no sense in helping a woman who wanted no help. Beverly was hot-tempered, impatient, and half apathetic. Her hate toward the Na'vi was revolting to say the least. By now any person would have given up... but not Neytiri. For reasons she could not fathom, Neytiri was increasingly feeling bound to Beverly in some way that defied description. Neytiri knew that something bad had happened in Beverly's past that made her the way she was. Neytiri was compelled to find out what it was.

And she intended to.

"Excuse me, Marcussteinbeck," said Neytiri as she left the hut. She walked outside toward the cliff side where Beverly was standing, overlooking the valley. The day was drawing to yet another close. She walked over to Beverly and stood beside her. Beverly barely glanced at her. With all the patience and wisdom she could muster, Neytiri inhaled deeply as she tried one more time. "I know how you feel."

Beverly scoffed. "Hmph. Do you now?"

"I have been angry too. When the Sky People first came, they sent the dreamwalkers to teach us about them. I was young then and was very fascinated by them. Then, one day, some of our people were killed by the Sky People's warriors. Among them was my sister. I hated the Sky People so much. I thought they were only evil and greedy. But then I met Jakesully. At first I did not trust him, but he was different from the others. He had a strong heart. When he revealed that he was sent only to chase us from our home, I was devastated. The Sky People came and destroyed our hometree. Many were lost, including my father. But Jake returned. He rallied the People together and we drove the Sky People out of our land. Jake was truly one of us. I forgave him.

"I thought I could never forgive the Sky People for the wrong they did unto us. They took away my sister and father. But with Jake, I learned to let go of my anger. I feel in love with him."

"The only reason why you fell in love with him was because he was like you." Neytiri made a motion to object, but Beverly cut her off. "Tell the truth. Did you really love Jake Sully for who he was? Who was it you really loved? The human being who was Jake... or just his avatar? His dreamwalker?"

Neytiri thought it over for a moment. "I love Jake for who he is. I always have. Though I see him as one of us, the people, I never forgot that it was a Sky Person who helped us. When I held his human body in my arms for the first time, I was not afraid. I was happy. When the Great Sorrow ended, and the Sky People went back to their home, Jake chose to live with us. I don't know how else I can put that."

"Touching love story," Beverly laughed a little.

"No. It is more than that. It did more for me than to just see Jake. Jake taught me to see beyond the differences of our two peoples. If we can all remember who we are and see the bonds that link us together, we can see that there is more to us than just this exterior. So if I could do it, why can you not?"

"Because the Na'vi have also hurt us!" Beverly yelled. "You think you're the only ones who suffer. Well, let me tell you something, sister. I'm a human being. We're just like you. We bleed. We hurt. We cry. We suffer. And we endure."

"What do you mean we hurt you? Na'vi would never do evil onto others," said Neytiri.

Beverly grunted. How naïve these blues could be was not even funny. If she wanted to know, she'd know all right. "I was sent here a few years ago with a force of special soldiers because we were the best. Our duty was to defend our miners and carry out the most dangerous missions that no common soldier could do. But we weren't warriors who fought without a conscience. We served Captain McCoy and his ideals, which were radically different from Colonel Quatrich's. We never trusted the Na'vi, but we always gave honor and respect to others... even to our enemies. The Na'vi were no exception. The Captain was trying to buy the trust of the clans through different means than the Colonel and the Director. But Quatrich didn't approve of the Captain's methods. Said we were too soft.

"One day, there was one clan near Vatican's Royale that we were having trouble with. The Captain tried to keep them away by frightening them with our weaponry. He wanted to avoid bloodshed. Quatrich, in an attempt to display our superiority, intervened and sent a platoon to force the clan out of the area. Na'vi were either injured or killed in the process. The clan swore vengeance on us and declared war. The Captain sent us on a final mission to negotiate with the Na'vi, but we were too late. Dubbing us traitors, the clan tried to kill us. So we fought them. In the end, the Na'vi lost. Any survivors of their clan fled into the forest and were never heard from again.

"We might have won the battle, but we paid for it with many lives. Only one human survived that battle. Can you guess who that one was?"

Neytiri's eyes widened at the realization. "You?" she said with shock.

"That's right. My entire squad was killed, along with Quatrich's platoon. Only I survived that battle." Beverly stared at Neytiri straight in the eye. In that moment, Neytiri could see the pain in this woman's eyes. A pain that defied description. "So now you know. Some of us tried to make peace, and paid with our blood."

Neytiri did not know what to say. "What happened to you was tragic, but that is no reason-"

"It doesn't matter what the reasons were!" Beverly yelled. "I lost everything that day. My squad, my comrades. Everything except my life. Everyday I have to live by myself, knowing that others could have survived in my place. Do you have any idea how that feels? Knowing that you could have saved someone?

"You say you fight simply to defend your people. Well what the hell do you think I've been doing? I followed the Captain because he only wanted to protect _his_ people. On Earth, a world divided by differences and problems that you couldn't possibly imagine, peace is not something easily accomplished. I tried to stop a war and I paid a heavy price. I have seen things that you couldn't possibly dream of. I've done some things I'm not proud of. I've killed people, human and Na'vi alike. Why? Because I'm a soldier. I must follow orders. But I've never taken pleasure in it. Not once. The guilt of what I've done and the lives I've taken will stay with me 'til the day I die. There is cruelty and pain in the world that you have never known before. Don't believe it if you want, but it's the truth. I've seen it all.

"So if you want a piece of advise, here it is. The only thing that matters is protecting what is yours before someone else takes it from you. And that is what I will do." With that said, Beverly walked away from Neytiri. She gave one last word before retiring. "I don't trust you or your people. I can't. And I won't. The Na'vi only hate us. Don't try to deny it. That's how it's always been. That's how it'll always be. And there is nothing you can do to change that... except stay out of my way. Do that and I promise you won't get hurt."

Beverly departed.

All Neytiri could do was simply stand there idly. What she had just heard had been shocking to say the least. She knew only a few who could be so transformed by such a horrific experience. Now she understood. At this point, Neytiri no longer knew what she could feel for Beverly.

Resentment.

Sympathy.

Loathing.

Pity.

Disgust.

Compassion.

Nothing made sense to her now. More than ever before, Neytiri was shaken. Where was her resolve? There was nothing more she could do. Beverly was embedded in her sorrows too deep. It was not up to Neytiri to pull her out. She didn't agree with much of Beverly's thoughts, much of which Neytiri found unfair and revolting. Regardless of that, though, Neytiri couldn't hate Beverly. Because deep down beneath all the anger was a sadness. A sadness that Neytiri knew all too well. It was the pain of loss. Never had she known such a tormented soul.

_Poor Beverly, _thought Neytiri. _How could I hate you just for being what you are? We are better than that._

* * *

Jake sat alongside Philip's unconscious form. After Philip's breakdown, the black shells in the chamber had sealed themselves. Jake assumed that they were responsible in some way for Philip's unstable behavior before. Perhaps they could affect thought somehow. There was something unique about these new creatures. Something that Jake did not understand. And that is what he slightly dreaded.

Jake heard moaning and looked down at Philip. He began to stir as he slowly opened his eyes. Philip groaned as he pushed himself upright. "Where am I?" he asked. He looked to his right where Jake sat. "Oh, that's right. With you," he muttered.

"This isn't the time to be pessimistic, McCoy," said Jake. "You could have killed me before."

"Blame that on those goddamn clams," Philip said pointing to the black shells. "They must have done something to me. Like prodded my brain or something."

"Don't try blaming the shells! Why did you attack me before?"

"When those shells started opening, I saw something. I saw the Director, Parker Selfridge, speaking to me. Provoking me with his words. After that, I don't know what came over me. Like all the fury built up inside me was ready to burst."

"Selfridge?" Jake exclaimed shocked. "You saw him?"

"It was only an illusion... I think."

"Then that explains it."

"Explains what? That the sea clams are trying to make me go nuts?"

"The Tompekong told us that this place was alive with the spirits. That this was a place where people came to confront their demons. This all must be what they were talking about. The black shells, the hallucination you saw, all of it. They must be influencing our thoughts somehow."

"What's the point? From what happened before, I'd say they're just trying to kill us or turn us against each other."

"That can't be true," Jake objected. "This place is a test. And we have to pass it if we want to go back."

"Let's just leave," said Philip.

"We can't. I tried before, but there's no way out. I tried going back the way we came, but it's just not the same as before. Whatever is alive in this place, it must be confusing us. Unless we do what we have to, we're not going anywhere."

"Well, that's just dandy! I'm trapped in a cave with my worst enemy."

"Will you just shut up and work with me?" Jake shouted.

Philip scoffed. "What makes you think I'm going to work with you?"

"Because it may be the only thing that keeps us both alive."

Philip was at a loss for words. As Captain, he was prepared to handle any situation, but this time was different. As much as he hated to admit, he knew Jake was right. Philip gave a long sigh of frustration. "Okay, Sully. What do you suggest?"

Jake thought it over for a minute. "I guess we could start by opening up and tell the truth about ourselves. That's a good start. And we'll start with you, McCoy."

"Wait a minute. Why me?"

"Because you're the one who has to pass this test. Not me. Fel'Isa sent me with you because she said you would need me."

Philip grumbled. "Okay, fine. But only if you tell me your story."

"Deal."

"What do you want to hear?"

"Tell me about your past. Like why you came to Pandora and what you did here. Tell me what you know about Quatrich. How did you know him?"

Philip groaned. That was the last thing he wanted to talk about, but what choice did he have. More than anything he wanted to get out of this place. And if confessing to his therapist substitute got that done then so be it. "Fine. It all began when I was first deployed to Nigeria. I had just finished training and was being deployed on my first assignment. Upon my arrival, I met Miles Quatrich. At the time, we were only recruits. We quickly became friends. We stood out from the rest of the soldiers, who recognized us for our skill in the field. Wherever we went, Miles always watched my back and I his. We were quickly promoted for our bravery.

"I had only planned to stay in service for three years at the most and then return home to start a career and lead a normal life, but Quatrich, being so driven by his sense of duty, urged me to stay. So I did. On the fourth year of our service in Nigeria, we were deployed on one last mission together. We were ordered to intercept and neutralize a guerrilla group moving through the region. That's when something terrible happened..."

* * *

_Philip ducked behind the barrier of a concrete slab. Miles dropped next to him as he reloaded his automatic. Gun shots blasted all around them. Up ahead of them, the guerrillas were fleeing from the advancing American forces._

"_Looks like we got them on the run," Miles rooted._

"_Don't get too cocky, Miles. Keep your eyes open." Philip checked his automatic. It still had half a clip of ammo left. He looked past the edge of the concrete slab. The guerrillas had retreated beyond the rubble of crumbled buildings. Among the rubble was a single building where the rebels had fled into. "I'm going in. Cover me."_

"I got your back_," said Miles as he took firing position. He crouched near the end of the concrete slab with his gun ready._

"_Here it goes!" Philip rushed forward over the barren field of rubble. He held his gun high, ready to fire. He dashed through the wreckage to the building that still stood. Philip reached the entrance. He braced himself up against the wall next to the door way, swinging his rifle around the corner as he scanned the vicinity of the interiors. No sign of the guerrillas. He pushed onward into the building. He rounded a corner in the hall, expecting someone to pop out and start firing._

_Where were they?_

_Philip saw an entrance in the hallway leading to a dark room. He stopped near the doorway and turned on his rifle's flash light. Drawing out a flash grenade from his belt, he withdrew the pin and hurled it into the dark room. He shielded his eyes._

_Boom!_

_Philip instantly swung around the corner of the doorway and aimed into the room. There was no one inside. The room itself was empty save for some furniture and a carpet._

_Where could they be?_

_Philip stepped forward, his gun still held ready, and kicked the carpet aside. A small hatch was underneath. He threw open the hatch and aimed his gun into the depths below. The light revealed an underground passage. The guerrillas had all but fled._

_Philip tapped his throat-mic. "Red Squad, this is Sergeant McCoy. The guerrillas have fled underground. Footprints indicate they are heading east. Request further instructions."_

"_Copy that, Sergeant. Hold position. We are sending a squad in to assist you."_

"_Cancel that order," another voice said over the radio. "Phil, this is Miles. There's an aircraft heading our way. It looks like... Oh, my God! It's a bomber! Phil, they've got a bomber! They're going to bury you inside! Get out of there!"_

_Phil's heart raced. He dashed back out the way he came into the hallway. He burst forth through the main entrance, running as fast as he could. He could hear the bomber overhead as it closed in on his position. Up ahead, Philip could see that Miles and the other soldiers had already fled. Overhead he could hear the plane passing by. Philip pushed his legs harder. His legs burned and his lungs strained for oxygen. He was not going to make it._

_Philip never saw it coming. There was a rush of hot air and a deafening explosion from behind. Philip was lifted high into the air as the force of the explosion tore him from the earth and hurled him forward. He tumbled and rolled as his body touched back to earth again. Rubble landed all around him, half burying his body._

_Philip lay there paralyzed. He was still partially awake. His body was in pain. He saw Miles suddenly crouch down beside him, lifting him up into his arms. Miles yelled something to him, but Philip could only hear faint murmurs. The explosion must have deafened him. Miles radioed for help._

"_Philip!" Miles cried._

"_You came back..." Philip whispered_

_Miles' words were distant and becoming less audible._

"_Come on... stay with... rescue is... does it hurt... your arm is..."_

_Philip's head rolled to his right, resting in a puddle of blood. Where there was once an arm now was only a bleeding shoulder and the remains charred flesh. Philip's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slipped into unconsciousness._

* * *

"... They told me that the guerrillas had lured us into a trap and tried to level us inside. I barely had enough time to get out. I lost my arm when the blast hit. I don't remember how. Miles blamed himself. He kept berating himself for staying behind when he should have been by my side. I told him not to worry about it, that I didn't blame him.

"When I recovered, I decided to replace my arm with a military prosthetic. I was reprimanded by my superiors for poor judgment on the battlefield. Miles on the other hand received a promotion for his bravery in battle and rescuing me. I was reassigned. Miles and I went our separate ways after that. He promised that he would ensure I had another chance.

"So a few years passed. I continued my service, though for some reason I was never promoted, probably for my failure back in Nigeria. Not that I cared much for ranks. I was deployed to the Middle East, China, even to a colony in Antarctica. But I was growing tired of these never ending battles, of fighting the same old enemies who we never saw an end of. War became senseless. Just a bloodbath that fueled the hatreds between countries and the wallets of the greedy. I lost my faith in the Army and was planning to resign. But then I got a message from the RDA. They recognized my tactical skills and wanted me to go to Pandora. They told me it was a chance to make a difference for the dying economy and would generate recovery for the planet.

"Finally, this was my big opportunity. Something worth fighting for, that would save lives. But what compelled me the most was the fact that the Chief of Security on Pandora happened to be Miles Quatrich. I instantly took the offer.

"When I arrived, Miles appointed me to take care of his most dangerous missions. Together, we protected the miners from the indigenous tribes. Miles was impressed with my action, thought I showed promise. So, he revealed his real intentions for me. He wanted me to protect a second mining operation happening on another section of the moon, as a form of insurance should Hell's Gate fail. I was appointed as Vatican's Royale's Chief of Security and promoted to Captain. It was a dream come true. Finally I felt like an accomplished soldier. At least..."

"'At least' what?" Jake asked.

Philip shook his head. "I can't."

"Come on, McCoy. You have to-"

"Climb off, Jake!" Philip shouted. Jake was silent. Philip sighed. "I... I have to stop. I'm not ready for that part. I'll say it. But when it's time. Only when it's time."

Jake sighed. "Okay. When you're ready."

"Now it's your turn," Philip said with a wry grin. "What's your heroic tale?"

Jake took a deep breath. This was going to be interesting.


	17. Suffocation

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Suffocation**_

Philip sat silently as Jake concluded his tale on Pandora. Jake noticed that he was staring out into space, his face expressionless. He waited for the Captain to say something. Philip had been particularly shocked when he learned that Jake had been transferred into his avatar permanently. Jake was careful not to include details about his final fight with Quatrich and the fact that it was Neytiri who finished him. There was no telling how he'd react.

Finally, Philip spoke. "It's strange."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

"How fate can be so cruel. After he was through with me, Quatrich took you as his next hand in the field. And when you didn't satisfy his expectations, he tore you to pieces. Yet you managed to bring him down."

"Look, I know this can't be easy for you to hear-"

"Don't!" Philip raised a finger. "No excuses. A good soldier doesn't make excuses. Quatrich had his duty... and you had yours." Philip became silent and lowered his gaze to the ground. "If only he'd thought straight. If only he, Selfridge, and Augustine didn't screw things up-"

"Wait a minute," Jake stopped him. "Why are you blaming Grace?"

"Come on. I knew her only briefly, but I knew enough about her profile. How she taught the Na'vi English. How she wrote the book about Na'vi culture. Grace was a dedicated scientist who clung fiercely to respecting the land and the Blues. I commended her for it. But she had one flaw."

"What are you saying?" Jake asked a little offended.

"Grace loved the Na'vi. Perhaps too much then was advisable."

"That's crazy!" Jake said outraged. "Only Quatrich would have said that."

"This has nothing to do with Quatrich! Grace had been here longer than me, teaching the Blues what she could about human beings. When I first came here ten years ago, I thought of her as just another one of those silly scientists. But as time went by, she became detached from her own world. Her fascination with Pandora had turned into an obsession."

Jake stood up indignantly. "What's wrong with that? She had her own personal feelings about Pandora, like everyone else."

"Her obsession with Pandora turned her against her own people. It made her look upon her own kind with disgust. She became intolerant of human beings, thinking the Na'vi as some sort of superior being."

"How dare you!" Jake pointed an angry finger at Philip. "She was nothing of the kind. It's true she could be harsh, but she only cared about the respect for life. Something that Quatrich and Selfridge could never understand. And that's the problem here. If you simply hadn't followed Quatrich like a dog on a leash, maybe you could've seen that too."

"You accuse me of being a dog?" Philip stood angrily. "I came here to fulfill my duty to Earth; to help it. And what about you? You claim to love life so much, like those tree huggers out there. Well what about human life? Has everyone on this godforsaken rock forgotten that human beings are important too?

"And you! You seem to think that you're some kind of hero for an alien race. Okay, I get why you rebelled against Quatrich. But the fact that you chose _them_ over us, and even abandoned your own humanity. Throwing your own body away for another one. All for what? The luxury of feeling like some sort of holier creature? Give me a fucking break. Well, what do you have to say to that? Do you deny it?"

Jake clenched his fists furiously. He breathed deeply to calm himself and thought it over carefully. "I never did it because I hated humans and only loved the Na'vi. I did it because I wanted to start my life over. I did it for my clan. I did it for my wife. I did it for love. I _chose_ to side with them because the RDA was destroying their home, their way of life. I couldn't just stand by while innocent lives were trampled under.

"The Na'vi never brainwashed me into betraying my own kind for them. They taught me to see a bigger picture. That there's something more than just what we see, what we take for granted. And that something is what makes us human. See, the difference between you and me is that I know what that means and you don't. If you could see the Na'vi the way I do, you'd see they're not as different as you think. Because when I look at the Na'vi, I don't see blue aliens. I see humanity in them. The humanity that everyone on Earth has forgotten. The Na'vi are more human than you realize. And it's not just because our DNA is so similar or our bodies. No. It's the soul.

"You might think I sound crazy. I used to think it was too. But it's real. If you'd just forget about what the damn RDA wants and think about how to help these people, we could end this whole conflict right now."

"That isn't enough, Sully. Even if any of that were true, that doesn't change the fact that Earth is still dying. Yes, it's our fault and perhaps we deserve to perish for it. We screwed up big time, squandering our gifts. But some people, good people, deserve to survive. Why else do you think I'm out here? Look around you, Sully! This isn't some happy fairytale where I can just wave a magic wand and expect that things will be all better... or stop our operations. The Earth needs unobatmium. It's the only way we can fix things."

"Don't you get it? The answer isn't in those superconducting rocks. It's in this world. This whole network of living, thinking wonder. It has more power than unobtamium and a better chance of saving Earth. You and the humans still here will never find peace here until you realize that."

Philip simply shook his head. "You're just like Augustine. Obsessed." Philip turned away and began walking out into the graveyard.

"Don't turn your back on me, McCoy. You think this is easy for me? I'm fighting against all impossible odds, twice now, to save Neytiri, my friends, and yours. You're not the only one who knew Quatrich. I gave my loyalty to Quatrich too, thinking I was serving something worth fighting for. I was only serving a damn corporation's greed. In the end, he and the RDA abused the knowledge we gave him. He destroyed the Omaticaya's home and left us with nothing but regret.

"You think you have it so damn hard, well so do I. Stop thinking about what a stupid rock can do and think about what people can do. If you want to save your son, then stop a moment and think. Ask yourself if what you're doing is really right? Your choice, Captain. What's it going to be?"

Philip did not answer. He simply strode away into the darkness. Jake allowed him to leave. Philip needed time to think. Though Jake was not ignorant of the fact that they themselves had not a moment to lose. Jake could not help but feel that the longer they were trapped in this cave, the closer danger approached.

Philip McCoy stood alone among the black shells. He watched the little tendrils swaying back and forth, illuminated by the blue light within. He was lost. Not just the fact that he was confined in a cave by a mysterious force playing mind tricks on him, but the fact that he didn't know what he was really fighting for anymore. He thought he had come to Pandora to make a difference for the people of Earth, to ease their suffering. When he had learned of unobtamium's superior qualities, it seemed like the ideal mineral that could fix mankind's problems. Now he was not so sure. He had helped to ship huge amounts of unobtamium enough to feed the Earth for several lifetimes. Yet Earth was still the same miserable, dreary, over-polluted mess that it was when he first left. Nothing had changed for the better. Indeed, Earth only seemed to be getting worse.

As much as he hated to admit it, Jake Sully was right. The two had one thing in common. Miles had used them both for unjust reasons. He was not the same man that Philip had known back in Nigeria. Something had gone terribly wrong with Miles. Philip simply had not realized it until-

"Stop dreaming, soldier," a voice called.

Philip turned his head to the call. It was happening again. Another figure was standing just a few meters from him. This time, though, it was not Parker Selfridge. "Grace? Wait a minute. You're not real."

"I am, and I'm not," the figure resembling Grace responded with a blank expression.

"I'm not going through this again. I don't know what you are or what you want, but I'm not playing your twisted game."

"Come on, Phil. This isn't about games. This is about you."

"Then what? What do you want from me?"

"It's not what I want, Phil. It's what you want."

Philip simply stared back, not trusting this apparition. "I'm not going to be fooled by freaking ghosts."

"You're only fooling _yourself_."

Philip's fists clenched in aggravation.

"No need to get all angry, Phil."

Philip forced himself to stay calm He could not afford to go berserk again on Jake. The man would probably be not as forgiving as he was the first time. "Stop talking in circles, you... you... whatever the hell you really are, and start making some damn sense. If you're so damn clever, then tell me what I'm supposed to do. I want to get out of here. Go back to my family."

"Then you have your answer."

Philip was about to argue again when he realized what she meant. He wanted his family. Yes, that's what he wanted. His family. If only he could get to them. He mustered all the control he could to get this specter to cooperate. "Look, Grace. I'm so tired. Tired of playing mind games. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. If you have any sympathy, then help me. What am I supposed to do?"

"That's a good question. What are you supposed to do?" Grace smiled a little mischievously. "You know that you're supposed to do something, yet you don't know what it is. Why?"

"Because..." he sighed hopelessly. "'Cause I don't know what I'm fighting for anymore."

"That's right. Not quite so noble as you thought you were, huh?"

Philip narrowed his eyes angrily at her.

Grace merely shrugged her shoulders. "What am I wrong? Did you think that you were coming out here and you could just take paradise and share it with Earth? Like Prometheus who took fire from heaven and gave it to man." She scoffed. "I don't think so, Cap'n. Things were not that simple, were they?"

"They might have been if you actually cared."

Grace looked at him with sad eyes, as if that comment hurt her a little. "Oh, come on, Phil. Aren't you being a tad bit unfair?"

"Me unfair? The only thing you ever cared about were the fricking trees and the Na'vi. And to hell with everyone else! Am _I _wrong?"

"Have a little mercy on the dead, would you? I guess you could say yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just what you've gone through, Phil. You give your life over to the company who is supposed to be making a difference, but they betray your trust. That is your current predicament. The same that I faced. When the thing you serve shatters your faith, what can you believe in anymore? For me, it was Pandora. Surely you've seen it too, Phil. The great promise that this world yields."

"I've been here ten years, Grace. And nothing has changed. Not this place. Not Earth. Nothing! How does that yield great promise?"

"There is much to reap, Phil, if you have the wits to see it."

Philip scoffed. "You can't be Grace. She wouldn't be speaking to me in riddles like this. She died a year ago. What are you really?" he asked.

Grace sighed. "Silly man. You have no sense of fun. I'm just a memory, Phil," she said. "I'm what you remember about Grace Augustine. What you thought of her. I'm what you think and feel. I'm the problem that you face; the personification of your internal conflict. Don't you get it? That's what this whole place is." She outstretched her arms, emphasizing her point. "You're not simply wandering around in a dark old cave. This is more than just that."

A bizarre realization suddenly dawned on Philip. "You... you're part of my mind," he uttered.

"Bingo," Grace said gesturing her finger at him like a pistol. "I _am_ your mind, or at least... the part you don't know. The personification of your inner most feelings. I speak to you in ways you can't imagine, urging you to see a bigger picture. It's what I've always done even in the silence of your consciousness. Why else do you think they call this place the Cave of Sight? You see deeper into yourself. Only then do you begin to understand."

"I still don't understand."

"That's up to you, Phil. I'm just here to give you the nudge in the rear. Besides, you have Jake to help you. Listen to him and I promise you two will return to your families."

"That seems highly problematic."

"Don't be too hasty, cowboy. He's more important than you think. He's played a vital role in your part, even if you don't realize it. You need him now more than ever."

"I need him for what exactly?"

"What are you saying?" Jake suddenly called behind him. Philip nearly jumped out of his skin as Jake Sully came up behind him without a sound. "Who are you talking to?" Jake asked.

Philip turned back to Grace. She was gone. "Did that really happen?" he whispered.

"Did what happen? What are you talking about?" said Jake. "You saw it again, didn't you?"

Philip nodded.

* * *

Three days. That's how long Beverly Hopkins and her comrades had been cooped up in their forced stay. For Robbie and Harmony, they were having a fun time. The Na'vi children that they met following the Captain's departure had been occupying their time. Robbie spent his time showing off the knick knacks in his backpack to the primitive aliens. They also were very drawn to the sweets he had stored away, though he had to fend them off sometimes to protect his goods. He only had a few left. To them, Robbie was a magician ready to pull another trick out of his bag. He reveled in the glory. Harmony also enjoyed showing them the tricks she taught to Dodgers. The children were especially fond of the young orangutan. Fur and hair were not common traits among Pandoran animals, so the Na'vi children had an insatiable urge to stroke Dodgers. Even the adult Na'vi thought the human children were quite adorable. Harmony would show them her innocent little face and they would fondle them with attention.

The tension between the Na'vi and their alien visitors was easing... a little. Beverly still kept her distance from them and remained near their hut. It was the only real place where there was guaranteed to be no conflicts. Doctor Steinbeck had suggested it in the interest of avoiding further misunderstandings. Though Beverly was tired of waiting around, she preferred not to be around the Blues and followed the Doctor's advice.

Marcus Steinbeck spent his time conversing with the Ka'Ti during the Chieftan's spare time. He had taken the liberty of properly introducing his daughter and Robbie to the Chief. Ka'Ti and his wife were moved by them. It was upon Harmony's sweet words that even convinced Ka'Ti to forgive Beverly for her offense a day prior.

Beverly had to admit that the peaceful atmosphere was nice, but sitting around and waiting for the Captain to return was driving her mad.

_Sure taking their damn time, the Captain and that defect,_ Beverly thought bitterly. She was currently lying on her back in the hut.

Harmony ran into the hut with Dodgers and the Na'vi children. "Hey Bev," said Harmony.

"Hey, kid," Beverly replied.

"Can we play in here for a bit?"

Beverly sighed. "Sure, go ahead." What would a couple savage runts harm anyway? Although Beverly still refused to trust the savages, she knew the children were harmless.

Harmony began to show the Na'vi the tricks she taught to Dodgers. Dodgers rolled up into a ball and Harmony began pushing him around. The other kids clapped and cheered at the fun and began pushing him around too. Beverly ignored them for the most part. One of the kids walked over to her. It was the smallest one among them. A little girl. She stuck up her four-digit hand and smiled at Beverly. Beverly gave a slight smirk in return and turned away.

Marcus entered the hut. The children greeted him and he returned it. "Hey, Beverly," he said. "Have you seen Robbie?"

"Why? Is he missing?" she asked concerned.

"Relax. I just couldn't find him." Marcus switched his attention to Harmony. "Have you seen him, Sweetie Pie?"

"He was with us a while ago, but then he ran off. I think he was upset."

"Upset? Why?"

"I don't know, Daddy."

Beverly stood up. "I better go find him," she said.

"Beverly, relax," said Marcus. "I'm sure he's fine. Besides, I already asked Neytiri to find him."

Beverly snorted and sat on her backside. "Whatever," she muttered.

Marcus sighed with frustration. "Oh, Beverly. For once just grow up."

"Yeah," Harmony poked a little fun. She giggled.

"Hey, don't start teaming up," Beverly warned the two.

* * *

Neytiri wandered through the village searching for Robbie after Marcus Steinbeck had asked her to. She had asked some of the villagers if they had seen him, but they didn't. As she walked among the bamboo huts, she came across an elderly woman.

"_I see you,"_ said Neytiri.

"_I see you, stranger,"_ the old woman replied.

"_Have you seen one of the Sky Children?"_

The elderly woman nodded with a smile. _"Yes, I did. He appeared to be sad about something. I offered him a toy banshee to make him happy. He took it and said something that I didn't understand. I suppose he told me 'thank you'. Then he ran off."_

"_Do you know where he went?"_

"_I think he went to one of the caves in the mountain. Down that way,"_ the woman said pointing through the rows of bamboo huts and into the side of the mountain.

Neytiri thanked the elderly woman and strode over to the cave. She walked into the rocky interiors of the cave, guided by the flaring torches. Some Na'vi passed her as she walked. Eventually she emerged into a bigger chamber, illuminated by a few orbs filled with glow worms in the center. There was no one else here. She called for Robbie.

There was no response. She called again.

Neytiri's ears twitched as she heard a low sound coming from around one of the rocky walls. She walked over to it, placing her hand on the edge as she walked around. There, crouched in the corner, was Robbie, sniffling to himself.

"Robbie," Neytiri said tenderly. Robbie immediately looked up toward her. His cheeks were streaked with tears. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," he whimpered. His lips trembled as he wiped the tears from his face.

"What is wrong?" Neytiri crouched down next to him.

"Nothing. I just want to be alone."

"If nothing is wrong, then why are you crying?"

"Just leave me alone!" he shouted.

Neytiri was taken aback by his outburst. "Fine then," she said with a sigh. She stood up and walked away. Something then clutched onto her legs, restraining her. She looked down to see Robbie clinging to her feet.

"Wait. I'm sorry," he choked. "Please. Just-"

Neytiri crouched down and encircled her arms around him. Robbie nestled his face against her body. "Tell me what is wrong," said Neytiri.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone," said Robbie as he fought back his tears.

"I promise."

Robbie took in a deep breath as he explained. "I want to go home. I'm tired of waiting here. I want to go back to Mom. Back to the base where all my friends are. Ever since I was born, I wanted to go outside. I was tired of just staying inside the base all the time. I sneaked out here with Harmony to see the jungle. I loved the jungle when I first stepped into it. But now... I don't know anymore. Everything is just so scary now. I just want to go home."

"Is that all?"

"No. I... I miss... I miss Dad."

"Your father?"

"Yeah," he sobered. "When he left us, I didn't care. My Dad and I haven't gotten along."

Neytiri found this odd. "Why not?"

"Well, we used to play a lot. My Dad used to take me on trips with him sometimes when he said it was safe. He'd show me the weights he could lift. He even sometimes let me drive the huge trucks around the base. But lately, he's been... different. He doesn't hang out with me as much as he used to. He's always busy. He started ignoring me, and stopped playing the games with me that we loved. If I ever did just one thing wrong, he'd get really mad. It was so unfair. I hated him. But now that he's gone, I want him back."

Neytiri gazed at him sympathetically. "I miss my father too. He died more than a season ago."

Robbie gazed at Neytiri in shock. "Neytiri, I'm so sorry," he said, nuzzling his face into her belly. "Sometimes I wish I could turn back time and take all the bad things away and make everyone happy."

Neytiri chuckled at the innocent statement. "Yes. We all do. But you don't have to go back to yesterday to make things right. You can still do that now."

Robbie sat up, moving out of Neytiri's arms. "How?"

"When your father comes back, tell him how you feel."

Robbie was silent as he thought about it. He looked up at Neytiri. "I will."

"Good." Neytiri kissed his forehead. Robbie groaned and wiped it away. Neytiri stared at him confused. "What is wrong? Why wipe away my kiss?"

"Come on. Kisses are gross," said Robbie.

Neytiri raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because it's not cool."

Neytiri laughed. What strange people humans could be. "Come. Let's go back to our friends." They rose to their feet. Robbie walked alongside Neytiri's towering figure.

"Did I ever tell you how really big you are?" he asked.

"Yes. I suppose I am," Neytiri said with a grin.

"Na'vi are so weird," he said bluntly.

Neytiri simply shook her head amusedly. What a hand full this one was. Robbie began breathing strenuously. Neytiri looked down at him concerned. "Robbie, are you alright?"

"I... don't know," he wheezed. His voice was becoming raspy.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't," he rasped. Robbie was having a hard time speaking. "I can't... brea-"

He collapsed on the ground on his hands and knees, coughing furiously. Neytiri picked him up in her arms. "Robbie!" She suddenly remembered a scene between her and Jake, when the trailer that housed his human body was exposed to the outside air and he began to suffocate. She remembered that humans needed their masks to breath.

* * *

Marcus sat with the children in their hut, telling them a human tale. They sat around him in a circle, listening intently.

"_...As the lion had the mouse pinned between it's paws, the mouse pleaded for mercy. The mouse offered that if the lion let him live, the mouse would come to the lion's rescue if he should ever be in great need. The lion laughed at the idea, but he was generous and decided to let the mouse go. The mouse immediately ran away._

"_Not too long after, the lion found himself trapped in a net set up by some hunters. The lion roared, trying to break free, but he could not escape. The lion despaired, seeing that he was doomed to die at the hands of his captors. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the little mouse appeared. Bound by his promise he made, the mouse chewed through the net and helped the lion escape. The lion thanked him for his kindness._

"_No matter who we are, no matter how large or small, help can come in all shapes and sizes. For that is the gift of kindness."_

The children cheered for such a wonderful tale. Then Harmony began coughing.

Marcus looked at his daughter. "Sweetie, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Harmony started coughing more furiously. "I... can't... breathe," she wheezed.

Marcus ran to her side. Even the Na'vi children huddled around her with worry. Harmony's coughing sounded terrible, like she was choking.

"Oh, God! The breathing solutions," Beverly shouted horrified. "They've worn off!" Beverly ran for the kids' exo-packs. She brought Harmony's to her, fitting it over her face and hitting the pressurization button. The mask hissed as it sealed around Harmony's little face. Harmony took in a deep breath of air. She began inhaling and exhaling normally again.

"We've got to find Robbie. If Harmony's failed-" Beverly was cut off as someone ran into the hut. It was a distressed Neytiri carrying the unconscious form of Robbie.


	18. A Fearless Warrior

_**Chapter 18**_

_**A Fearless Warrior**_

Beverly sat on her cot. It was late evening and the daylight was fading fast. Robbie and Harmony were asleep with their exo-packs fitted snuggly against their faces. Dodgers lay cuddled next to them. He may have been a mischievous character, but a loyal one nonetheless. Beverly had to give him credit for that. Neytiri sat near them. Over the past few days, Neytiri had become like a guardian to the kids. Although Beverly swore she would never trust a Na'vi, Neytiri had proven that she cared for their well being and wanted to help them survive their ordeal. Beverly would allow Neytiri to watch over the children.

By now they were all extremely tired and desperate to go home. The children especially. They had had their fun, but their predicament was taking its toll on them.

It had been just a few hours since their breathing solutions failed. When Neytiri had brought Robbie back, it had been about two minutes when he lost consciousness. It was a miracle that she had brought him back in time to fit his exo-pack back on. Beverly became frantic and would have gone into a berserk frenzy had Marcus and Neytiri not calmed her down. The Na'vi children were sent back to their families. Beverly had tried to use the inhalers again so the children could breath again, but for some reason they were not working. Something had gone wrong with the breathing solutions in the case. Experimental products were always known for making all sorts of flukes. They were all but useless now. Beverly had strictly instructed the kids to keep their exo-packs on at all times.

Fel'Ingna had also come by. Marcus explained to her what happened. Now he too feared for his daughter's safety. He requested an audience with Ka'Ti.

And still they waited. They waited for Captain McCoy to return. Beverly was beginning to fear what would become of them if the Captain did not return in time. She did not doubt that the Captain _would_ make it back. What concerned her was the uncertainty of how much longer she, Marcus, and the children would last out here. All to satisfy the Na'vi.

_Narrow-minded savages,_ she thought resentfully.

Fel'Ingna entered the hut again. "My father has agreed to speak with you, Marcussteinbeck and Beverlyhopkins," she said.

"God, finally," Beverly groaned. She stood up with Marcus Steinbeck and the two walked over to Fel'Ingna. Fel'Ingna lead them out of the hut to meet with her parents.

Marcus touched Beverly on the shoulder. "Beverly, just let me do the talking," he said firmly.

"Fine, Doc," she said. "But if he don't listen to reason, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." She turned to Neytiri. "Neytiri, the kids are in your hands."

Neytiri simply nodded with a grim expression.

Beverly and Marcus followed Fel'Ingna to meet with Ka'Ti.

* * *

Mokii stood by the cliff side, watching as some of the ikran riders returned from their treks today. He was waiting for Fel'Ingna. After he and his friends saw what happened to Robbie and Harmony, they had been really worried for them. He knew from the stories of the Sky People that they wore odd masks because without them, the Sky People would suffocate. For the past three days that Mokii had come to know the Sky Children, he and his friends had grown very fond of them. The thought of anything bad happening to them made his heart sink. It would have been no different if it was one of his own Na'vi friends dying.

Kala walked up alongside him. _"Mokii,"_ she said concerned. _"You shouldn't wait here anymore. The day is almost over. The people will be gathering soon for the feast. Your parents would be upset if you were not with them."_

"_I don't care about that,"_ he said. _"I can't stop thinking about them."_

Kala placed her hand gently on his shoulder. _"I know you like them a lot. But you have to leave it alone. The Olo'eyktan and the Tsahik know how to help them."_

Mokii sighed. _"I guess you're right."_

The two began walking to meet their parents in the Great Cave for dinner tonight. As they walked, Mokii noticed Fel'Ingna leading the Sky People down a few rows of huts. This caught Mokii's interest. He could imagine what was transpiring and it thrilled him.

Mokii followed them.

Kala noticed the change of his destination. _"Mokii, where are you going?"_ she said.

"_I'm going to follow the Sky People. Something is about to happen."_

"_Mokii! Are you insane? Come back,"_ she urged him, but he ignored her protests. _"I'm not going with you. You will only get us in trouble."_

"_Then don't come,"_ he said bluntly and left to follow the Sky People.

Kala simply stood uneasy, jumping on her heels nervously. She knew it was safest to simply go meet her parents and avoid trouble, but she did not like getting left out of the fun. In a way, she too was curious about what the Sky People were doing. Reluctantly, she yelled, _"Mokii, wait!"_ She ran to catch up with him.

"_Not so loud, shkauwng!"_ he said. _"They'll hear you."_

The two children kept their distance as they followed Fel'Ingna and the Sky People. They were heading for the Clan's House where the Chief of the Sky People had met the Olo'eyktan just a few days ago. Mokii and Kala stepped quietly over to the house to hear what was happening inside.

* * *

Marcus and Beverly stood before the Olo'eyktan and the Tsahik. Several warriors stood around them defensively. Fel'Ingna stepped forward and greeted them. She stood to the side, between the humans and the Na'vi.

"Speak, Marcussteinbeck," said Ka'Ti.

"Olo'eyktan, we need your help."

Ka'Ti raised his eye questioningly. "My help?"

"Yes. The children... I mean... our children are not well."

Ka'Ti appeared disturbed by this news as did Fel'Isa. "Yes, my daughter told me. What exactly is wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Olo'eyktan, as I have explained in previous meetings, the reason why the children could breath the air is because they were given a special medicine that helped them to breath without their masks."

"Ah, yes. I remember." Ka'Ti recalled how Marcus tried very hard to explain the breathing solutions to him, though Ka'Ti could only understand some of it. The knowledge of the Sky People was beyond the scope of Na'vi understanding and it baffled even Ka'Ti how much they knew, despite their destructive nature. _Strange creatures, these scientists,_ he thought humorously. But what troubled him deep in his heart was that if these aliens could learn how to breath the air, perhaps they were not as helpless as he had thought. This new discovery could have placed them at a higher advantage against the Na'vi's struggle against them. If that were the case, it would mean that the conflict would stretch on longer. That is, unless Captain Philip McCoy survived the tests. If he did return, it would indeed be a great sign from Eywa. No one of evil intent who entered the Cave of Sight ever returned. He had failed to mention that to the Captain. Perhaps it was a waste all along. How could the Olo'eyktan have been so foolish to listen to his wife's advice to allow the Sky People a chance to prove their worth. _No,_ he berated himself. _Do not blame her. She was of good intention. I chose to make this happen. I am responsible._

Marcus continued his query. "Well... those solutions have failed. The children nearly choked to death and we had only moments to save them."

"Are they safe?" Fel'Isa asked with concern.

"Yes, Tsahik, but I don't know for how much longer," he said. "I... I must ask you to please allow us to return to our home."

Ka'Ti stared at Marcus with stern eyes. "I cannot allow you to go back until your chieftan returns. That was the bargain we made."

"I understand, Olo'eyktan, but you must understand that we are living on borrowed time. Surely you don't wish for further harm to come to us or the children."

"Not one of us wishes for harm to come to them, Marcus" said Fel'Isa.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should have thought of that before your brought us here," said Beverly spitefully. The Na'vi turned their attention to her. "If you were courteous enough to send us home, we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we?

Marcus gave her a warning glare. "Bev, I told you-"

"I don't give a goddamn anymore!" she shouted. Marcus jumped back a little. Even the Na'vi were startled by her raised voice. She glared menacingly at them. "This is your fault. If they were back with our people right now, they wouldn't be suffering. None of us would be suffering."

Ka'Ti was offended by such an accusation. How dare she! "Suffering?" he said incredulously as he stood to his feet. "We granted you mercy and gave you shelter in our village. To our enemy. And this is the way you thank us?"

"Yeah, only so you could screw the rest of us over," said Beverly. "You used me and the kids as bait for the Captain so you could send him to his death."

"Not true," Fel'Isa interjected. "We sent him to test his spirit. If he has a good heart, he will pass the test and return to us."

"Yeah, and what if he doesn't?" she shouted.

The entire assembly was reduced to silence.

"Beverly," Marcus said shocked. "Stop it! How could you say-"

"Stop defending these tree huggers, Doc," Beverly said angrily. "And start defending your own kind for one goddamn time. Yeah, they said they'd let us go home if he came back. But he's been gone for three days now. Tomorrow it will be four. We haven't heard anything from either him or Sully. Not a word. The chances of their survival on their fucking soul quest is becoming less and less likely. So is it unreasonable to consider that perhaps they are not coming back?

"I am loyal to the Captain to the end, and I would wait all the time in the world for him on any mission... if it didn't involve the lives of children. I know the Captain. He'd approve of this. I know he would." Beverly looked into the towering eyes of Ka'Ti with absolute, unyielding resolve. "So what happens if the Captain does not come back? What happens to us? To me? To Marcus? To the kids? What? Do you just kill us? What then? What happens to us if the Captain does not come back?"

The little woman's gaze was frightening to say the least, even to Ka'Ti. Never had he seen such a warrior with such a vengeful spirit. Like a demon screaming to be let loose from its cage. "We will not harm you or your children so long as you live with us peacefully. But I warn you, tawtute... you tread dangerous ground."

Beverly erupted into laughter. Clearly she was becoming hysterical. "Am I? Well then, pardon my transgression your holiness. But you see that's the problem. We're already on dangerous ground. We have been ever since you brought us here. The kids are happy now, only because they think they're safe. But they're not. I have to hide the fact from them that they may not live to see tomorrow. So even if you don't kill us, what will you do with us? Just keep us here? We can't survive here. We're dying. You may not see it, but it's happening. Me. Marcus. The kids. We're all dying. Why? Because we're living on borrowed time. The air you breath is poison to us. Only our exo-packs, our masks, keep us alive. When they break, we die.

"So then what? What are you going to do? Even if you don't execute us on spot, you're still killing us either way. Is that what you want to tell _your_ children? How you killed your prisoners slowly? Because you refuse to let us go home? That's all we want. We just want to go home. Because there at least we have a chance. If Marcus and I can't go back, fine. But send the children back. They deserve better." Beverly finally stopped. She looked at the faces of every Na'vi present. They stared at her with mild shock. "So if you can't live with the life of a child on your conscience, make your choice. Do you keep us here, or can we go home? Your call." And with that, she turned her back on her captors and withdrew from the assembly to return to the two people who mattered the most.

The Na'vi were speechless. No one in their right mind would have dared challenge the Olo'eyktan, but this puny sky person had just done that.

Marcus looked up at Ka'Ti. He pleaded, "Ka'Ti, please do not be offended-"

Ka'Ti raised his hand. "Stop," he said to Marcus. "More has been said tonight than had to be heard. Return to your children, Marcus. They need you. And make sure that woman stays where she belongs."

Marcus knew it was wise not to test his host's patience. So he bowed nervously and retired in a hurry.

Outside, Mokii and Kala sat silently, concealed from all other eyes. They watched as Marcus Steinbeck and the dark-skinned woman left after said female had completely lost her mind.

"What do you think she was yelling about?" Kala nervously asked Mokii.

"I don't know," Mokii said. The outburst they had witnessed had shaken even them. Disturbing to say the least. "But now I know I'm right. We have to do something to help."

* * *

Philip held his hands under the trickle of water that fell from the ceiling high above the cave. He brought the water to his mouth and slurped it down. After quenching his thirst, he placed his exo-pack back over his face, hitting the pressurization button. He inhaled deeply. Philip had lost track of time. Ever since he and Jake had arrived in this place, time seemed to lose its meaning. He had to admit that he was hungry and thirsty, but surprisingly he was not starving. Perhaps that was another phenomenal effect this cave had on its captives.

Jake had left him alone so that Philip could contemplate his feelings. The more time Philip spent in this place, the weaker his original resolve seemed to become. By now Philip was at a crossroads. He thought about what Jake had told him persuasively. That, and the strange apparitions that claimed to be the deep corners of his mind speaking to him.

Jake came walking up to him. "How you holding up?" he asked.

Philip grunted. "Could be better."

The two were silent.

"Well?" Jake asked.

"Well what?" said Philip.

"What now?"

"That's the problem. We're still trapped in here after all this time. Which means that we're not finished yet."

"McCoy, I need to know what you're thinking? We've come a long way considering, but something's still missing. There's still something you've got to say."

Philip looked down at the ground. Jake was right. There was the last part of his story that he had yet to finish. The problem was Philip did not want to share that part. That sad moment of his life that left its mark on him. "I can't."

"Come on, McCoy! The only way we can get out of here and back to our friends is if you complete this trial. Now tell me."

Philip inhaled deeply and exhaled a long sigh. "Okay. Here it goes. After Quatrich promoted me to Captain and appointed me as Chief of Security of Vatican's Royale, I thought that protecting the miners from the indigenous would be a simple task. Challenging, but simple none the less. But fate, it seems, doesn't make things that easy. Quatrich told me the Na'vi were merely savages, not worth our attention. Only a nuisance to our operations. But that's not how I saw the Na'vi. It was true that the Na'vi were naive when it came to human affairs and society. But I didn't want conflict with the Na'vi. That's when I met Yumi Sakota. Originally she had been sent to Pandora to study Na'vi behavior, but her duties had been revised and instead was assigned to find ways to enhance human endurance on this world. With her help, I was better able to communicate with the Na'vi, along with the few avatar drivers employed under my command. And eventually, Yumi became my wife and we had a son, Robbie. Human conceptions on Pandora were prohibited, but Miles allowed it to slide. That's when a few other of our staff began having children. I knew I was breaking a big rule, but I allowed sentiment to affect my judgment. That's how the other children were born, like Harmony.

"For a while we managed to maintain peace with our indigenous neighbors. But as time went by, the Na'vi became restless. That's when they began resorting to violence. This put a hindrance on our mining progress. Quatrich commanded me to simply get rid of the problem, but I was certain I could still foster peace between our two races. I asked Quatrich to give me time to salvage the situation. Being old friends, he granted me that. I tried very hard, but nothing seemed to work. The only way the Na'vi would leave us alone was if we stopped mining all together. Of coarse I couldn't do that. However, I managed to reduce mining and excavation to avoid escalating the danger. Quatrich, however, became doubtful of my ability to fulfill my duty. And that's when I began to realize it.

"Quatrich and I served in Nigeria together to fight against corruption. We fought for freedom and the good of our country. I always thought Miles to be a man of conscience. Indeed he was... to his own kind. But he did not share that same sentiment with the Na'vi. I became more and more aware that Quatrich and I stood at opposing ends of the board. I just didn't realize it until the last moment when I could have..."

"When you could have what?" Jake asked urgently. "Come on, McCoy. Say it."

"On the sixth year of my service, a neighboring Na'vi clan was growing agitated. They were threatening our miners. My people were getting hurt. As a last desperate effort, I sent one of my finest squads and a scientist, who was a good friend of the clan, to negotiate with them. Quatrich, thinking that I had gone soft, intervened. He sent a platoon of his soldiers to push back the Na'vi. My squad was caught in the crossfire and near completely wiped out... along with the Na'vi."

Jake stared horrified at Philip. "You mean..."

Philip stared into Jake's golden eyes. "That's right, Sully. Quatrich had betrayed me."

"After that, Miles and I became distant. He was no longer the man I had known back in Nigeria. Quatrich had become something else. I could have fought him. Opposed him and his immoral methods. But I was merely a grunt in his game. No! Not his game. He was a grunt too, just playing for a bigger player. That's what he'd become. He could have arrested me for acting against his orders, but he still needed me to lead Vatican's Royale. So he gave me a pardon. I had no choice but to continue mining operations and deal with any indigenous threats accordingly, or else face the penalty of treason. A few more years passed. I had had enough of my less than noble service on Pandora and was planning to return to Earth with my family on the next transport. But then Parker Selfridge contacted me. He told me about your defection and your rebellion against the RDA. Parker and the other humans left in the ISV, leaving the rest of us behind to ensure that unobatmium kept coming until the next transport's arrival."

"So that's it then," said Philip. "That's my story."

Jake did not know what to say. Everything about Philip McCoy was far from what Jake had originally thought of him. He simply thought he was no different from Quatrich. But he was wrong. Philip was like Jake in so many ways. Ways that Jake remembered all too well. Jake finally stepped next to Philip and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're not so different, you and I," he said.

Philip laughed. "You've got it all wrong, Sully. You sided with the Na'vi because you fell in love with their way of life. I never did. I love my life, my people. I tried to make peace and I failed... just like you."

Jake was taken aback by that. "I didn't fail," he said angrily.

"Of coarse you did! You tried to foster peace between our two species. But in the end it never worked. As a result, Selfridge and the humans of Hell's Gate were evicted from Pandora. You achieved peace only through separation."

"That's not true," Jake protested. "I was sent on a mission to learn the ways of the Na'vi so I could convince them to move. Quatrich and Selfridge had no intention of peace. They only sent me to get what they wanted. And all of Hell's Gate, with but a few exceptions, simply went along with it. They were not worthy to stay here. That's why I sent them back to Earth."

Jake inhaled deeply. "When I first saw you, I thought you and your people were no different from Quatrich and his goons. I wouldn't admit it, but I slowly began to realize that you cared about your people. I mean genuinely cared for their lives. Not some damn rock. And now that I know that you once tried to make peace with the Na'vi... I can see it clearly. Right now. Don't you understand? Now I know we have a chance."

"A chance for what?" asked Philip.

"A chance to make things right! Don't you see? You are a leader. You can make your people listen and I can make the Na'vi listen to me. Together we can do what Quatrich and Selfridge could never do. We can make peace."

"I can't!" Philip shouted. His words echoing through the cave, the hurt they inflicted bounced back into Jake's ears. "It's not that simple. Jake, I came here to fulfill my duty to Earth. I can't just abandon my job and stop unobtamium production."

"Stop thinking about what the damn RDA wants and think about the lives that are at stake. Don't you want to save them?" Jake asked desperately.

"Of coarse I do, you moron! That's the whole point! Why else do you think I'm here? This isn't just about my own people here on Pandora. This is about the twenty billion people we left back on Earth. Like it or not, they need our help. I came here because I thought that maybe... just maybe... that damn little rock could maybe save our dying world."

"Even at the cost of your loved ones?"

That struck Philip straight in the heart. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Right now, some of your people are being held hostage. And the only way you will save them is if you return. You want something, McCoy, out of all of this. More than anything else. I see it in your eyes. And the only way you will understand that... no... the only way we will do that is if you face that truth and ask yourself what you really cherish."

Philip lowered his gaze, his expression grave. Jake turned his back and began walking away into the darkness of the cave. "Where are you going?" said Philip.

Jake looked back at Philip over his shoulder. "I understand now what must be done. You will never understand unless you face it."

Philip chased after him, his hand outstretched to Jake. "You can't just leave me!"

"You know just as well as I do that this is the only way."

Philip stopped. "I can't do this," he nearly whimpered.

"You have to. And you can if you just face it. So stand up to it and don't be afraid... Philip." And with that, Jake faded away into the darkness.

"Jake!" Philip called after him. His cries went unanswered. He was alone once again. The only company were the glowing shells. They were the cause of this all. Philip clenched his fists angrily and threw his leg out to kick one of the shells. His foot hit it and it hurt. Philip groaned as he clutched his injured foot. The shell sat undisturbed.

He couldn't do this. He knew what was to come. He was about to face the toughest part of his life that he buried deep in his heart, but failed to resolve. That dilemma would soon materialize and confront him once again.

_How can I face it?_ he thought. He collapsed to his knees in helpless defeat. It was hopeless. He could not win. He was about to lose everything. His life.

His people.

His friends.

His wife.

His son.

His son!

His son, the only thing he loved more than the sum of everything. If he lost Robbie-

"No," he whispered.

"No. No, no, no. No!" he shouted with conviction, his words echoing into the darkness beyond. He stood slowly back to his feet. He tore the rank tag from his shoulder. The one that Miles had given him when he was promoted to Captain. He stared at them as they rested in the palm of his hand. They had become his treasure; a symbol of the pact between him and Miles. He clenched them in his hand. "I can't... I can't lose here! I'm Captain of Vatican's Royale. I can't fail! Not now! Not after all I fought for! I won't. I'm not going to die here! I'm not going to let Robbie die!"

"Finally," a voice said from behind his back. Philip stood motionless. Shock paralyzed him. He knew that voice. A voice long since dead now returned. This was it. The moment he was anticipating. "A little fight from you, Phil."

Philip inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. He turned his body, his feet twisting around. He dug his feet into the ground, stabilizing his stand.

Now it was time.

Time to face _him_!


	19. Hands of the Worthy

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Hands of the Worthy**_

Philip stared long and hard back into those blue eyes that belonged to his former friend. He would recognize that face anywhere.

The three scars that ran across his face.

Those bulging biceps that once pushed weights against the lighter gravity.

That old yet not so withered face.

The figure, Miles Quatrich, stared right back at Philip with an unblinking gaze, like the eyes of a bird of prey that gazed with unyielding resolve. "How long has it been?" Miles asked. "How long since you saw my face?"

"Long enough," Philip replied. "But I know now that you're not the Miles I knew."

"Time on an alien world will do that to a man, as it has done to you," said Miles.

"I mean you're not real! Miles died a year ago on the other side of Pandora."

"That too, old pal," Miles chuckled.

"Don't try fooling me again! You're not the real Miles."

"Ah, but I do live in your _memories_, Phil. As long as you remember me, I'm never gone."

"Why don't I feel any better?" Philip answered sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"What I made you to be, Phil. I want you to do your duty."

"I've done my duty just as I was supposed to."

"Don't forget you let me down, Captain. You told me I could count on you."

"Yeah, to do the right thing, you self-righteous bastard."

"Now, now, Captain. That is no way to speak to your superior."

"You may have been my superior once, but not anymore. As Captain and highest ranking officer on this world, I am in command now."

"But you still serve me, Phil. Don't forget that I'm the one who pulled the strings that allowed you to come here and make a difference. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be back on Earth with no chance of redemption. Your loyalty is to me and Earth. Just as I have always been loyal to you."

"How dare you! What loyalty? What redemption? Whatever loyalty you had to me was left behind on that miserable rock we called our planet. You only brought me here as your chess piece in your economic, bullshit scheme."

"We're all players, Phil. In one form or another."

"That's your problem, Miles. Whatever decency you had back on Earth died here. You allowed those greedy CEO's to get to your head and screw you over into being their dog. That's not what I came here to be."

"Then why did you come here, Phil?"

"I came here to do good. That was my dream. To have just one thing worth fighting for."

"And that's what you and I have done, Phil," said Miles. "With all the unobtamium we've sent back to Earth, our race is on its way to rebuilding itself. Within a few decades, we will have the power to reach unlimited lengths across the depths of space. A new force in the universe will rise. All thanks to men like you and me, Phil."

"That's not what I came to fight for, Miles. What's changed for the better? Huh? What? Earth is still a rotting slum bucket. Nothing is better. And your methods would certainly have never improved it, even if you were stronger than me. That is no future. Not for me. And not for my people here."

"Are you so certain about that? They may not hold your opinions as highly as you do."

"Try me, Miles. My beliefs are good enough for me... and my family."

"Ah, so that's what it is then? Your family. They distracted you, Phil. Made you go soft in a place that demanded a stronger attitude."

"I have no regrets having my wife and son on this planet, even if it's the most dangerous place in the universe. They... they gave me the strength I hadn't felt since our service together in Nigeria."

"You can be strong again, if you are willing to fulfill the duty I charged you. Simply tighten your resolve and we will be unstoppable on Pandora. Nothing can stop us."

"I won't do it at the expense of my people."

"Every war has its casualty. You are Captain of Vatican's Royale. The power of an army lies in your hands. You and I have shaped our destiny, and the destiny of Pandora. Together we can be a team again. Together we will write our fate." Miles extended his hand. The same hand he had extended upon Philip's promotion.

* * *

_Will you accept this task?" Miles extended his hand._

_Philip looked at Miles' hand. This was his best friend offering him an opportunity that he thought would never come. Philip took his hand. "Yes, sir."_

_In that moment, Philip saw something that very few ever saw. Miles Quatrich smiled. It was not the brutal smile he carried with him into battle. It was a true genuine smile._

"_Don't let me down," Miles slapped something into Philip's hand. "Captain."_

_Resting within Philip's palm was a rank tag signifying Captain. Philip looked back into Miles' eyes with surprise. He stood erect and brought his hand up to his forehead in a salute. "Such a high honor you bestow on me, Colonel," he said._

_Miles' smile broadened as he returned the salute. "Go get 'em, Phil!"_

* * *

Philip stared long and hard at that hand and back into Miles' fierce blue eyes. "Come on, Phil. Together we can be unstoppable."

This was it. The crossroads of Philip's destiny. At last he understood what that Na'vi chief had been talking about. At last he knew what Jake and everyone had been trying to tell him. Yes, he was Captain. He had the power to make a decision that would determine his fate, that of Vatican's Royale's, and the Na'vi. Philip could have just as easily ordered the extermination of the Na'vi if he really wanted to, but he did not. Because despite all the hardships and the differences between the humans and the Na'vi, there was some moral compass that had guided Philip's decisions up to this moment. It was that same moral attitude that the Na'vi chief had granted him and his children. The same that had guided Jake Sully.

It was suddenly all so clear. Philip knew what he had to do. He slapped his prosthetic hand back into Miles'.

"Like old times, buddy," Miles said with a satisfied grin. That grin soon turned to a look of confusion as he looked back at Philip.

Philip offered a sad smile. "Sorry, Miles. But the risk is too great," he said. Philip slowly withdrew his hand, his fingers slipping out of Miles' grasp. Miles looked down at his own hand and unfurled his fingers, staring at the rank tags that Philip left in his hand. The rank tags that he had given to Philip upon his promotion. Miles looked back at Philip shocked. "I'm not that man you thought I was, Miles. I can't do this anymore. I can't go against my conscience. It was that conscience that stopped me from making the wrong decisions up to this point. I've made some mistakes. But never again."

Miles clenched his fists furiously, his eyes shown betrayal. "We were combat buddies. Swore to watch each other's backs."

"Yes, we were, Miles. But you're dead now. I have to take it from here. I always did value our friendship, Miles. I will always value it. And I hope, however unlikely it seems, that you will find peace."

Miles stared long and hard with those piercing eyes. The eyes of a soldier. "We are soldiers, Phil. Peace is a fantasy. We will never find peace."

The apparition slowly faded away into nothing.

"Never."

Philip dropped to his knees. He was too incredulous to find the right words to describe how he felt.

Liberated.

Yes, that's it. He was liberated. "I did it," he uttered. "Sully! I did it!" he cheered throughout the cave, jumping to his feet. "I beat him. It's over."

Suddenly the black shells began to glow even brighter than before. Philip froze, startled by this new commotion. Apparently there was something still unfinished. Philip watched the alien things with caution, taking a battle stance. Out of the shells, a small tiny light drifted out. It was a small blue light, like a strange lightning bug. Though Philip highly doubted that that was what it was.

Then another little light floated out of the shell.

Then another.

And another.

Philip watched all around him as more and more of the little lights began pouring out of the shells, like a stream of tiny stars filling the darkness. They ascended above him, flowing like a pool of crystal clear water.

"Beautiful," was all Philip could say.

Then, slowly, they descended upon him. The swarm of lights began to condense together, taking a form. It floated down in front of Philip and began to shift its shape. The small illuminated cloud outstretched two appendages through its bottom, two on its side, and one on top. Philip realized that this cloud of light had produced the form of a man. The illuminated figure stepped toward, Philip. Philip did not flee. He simply stood there, entranced by this new, more angelic creature. It stopped, barely three feet from where Philip stood. It was featureless except for the blue light that emanated from it, but that did not deduct form its beauty.

The illuminated figure extended its left arm and touched Philip's chest. It was warm to the touch and sensational. The touch suddenly burned Philip's chest. He would have retracted but his body stood paralyzed.

"You have done well, Philip McCoy."

Philip heard a voice. It must have been the entity speaking, though it made no facial gesture that it had done so.

"Who are you?" Philip said both mesmerized and terrorized. "Another dormant piece of my mind?"

"I am a piece of this world, just as you are."

"A piece of Pandora? Me? How can I be? I'm just an alien to you."

"Not beneath your mortal shell," it replied.

"The Na'vi don't seem to see that."

"Some of them do. Some of them do not. So it is with your people. And that is the problem at hand. It takes much strength to truly see."

"See what exactly?"

"Beneath that exterior is what you call a spirit. It is the same spirit that lives in the Na'vi and your people. And this is what many have failed to realize. Both from your people, and our own. Right now, their hatred and fear of each other drives them apart. This rage is what will destroy the balance of life, both in our world and your own."

"You didn't seem to think so when you fought against Quatrich and his troops!"

"The man you knew as Miles Quatrich was stubborn and blind by the darkness in his own heart. The corruption in his soul threatened our world. Threatened the link we share to Eywa. Though you may not admit it, even you saw it... and opposed it once. Which is what separates you from him. You acknowledged our people as equals to your own. And many of your people happen to agree."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything! That is what will save our world and your own, eventually. You, like Jake Sully, are a leader. And together, you shall both protect the future. But there are a few among you who seek to steal that future away from you. Even as we speak, they are conspiring against you. Now hurry home, Philip McCoy. Our people as well as your own will soon be in great danger. Only you and Jake Sully can reverse the catastrophe that will soon occur. The future is in your hands now."

The figure lowered its hand and dissolved. The swarm of tiny lights flew back into the shells from which they came. The glow of the shells began to dim. One by one, the shells slowly began to seal shut, until at last, the cave was still and silent.

Philip was short of breath after his experience. His felt weightless, his legs ready to give out. He collapsed to one knee, struggling to maintain his stand. His other knee gave out and he fell backwards, into the arms of Jake Sully. Philip stared long and hard into those golden eyes.

"I... I did it..." Philip McCoy said as his eyes drifted into unconsciousness.

"Yeah, I guess you did," said Jake.


	20. Mutiny

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Mutiny**_

Beverly awoke to the strange roars coming form outside the hut. Harmony lay sprawled across her cot with Dodgers and Marcus. Robbie lay on Neytiri's lap, her large hand resting on his small head. Bevelry noticed the children had grown very fond of Neytiri for the few days they had been together. She couldn't help but admit she was a little jealous, but that was how children sometimes thought. They could change their affections on a whim.

Fel'Ingna entered the hut. Beverly stood immediately upon her entrance. "What do you want?" Beverly asked.

"Come, Beverlyhopkins," said Fel'Ingna. "You will now return home."

Beverly's draw dropped to the floor. "Excuse me." She must have heard that wrong.

"We will return you back to your people. Our ikrans are ready to fly when you are."

"Kids, wake up!" Beverly yelled as she ran over to them. Neytiri, Marcus, and the children jumped surprised at the sudden shout. Even Dodgers dashed away from all the surprise. For much of her life, Beverly was not a joyous person. Laughter was also a rare occurrence for her. But right now she was crying for joy. "Kids, come on! Wake up! We're going home!"

The children, Marcus, and Neytiri moaned as they rubbed the exhaustion from their eyes. They eyed Beverly curiously. Had she gone mad or were they seeing a new person? Because this clearly could not be the Beverly they knew, shouting as if it were her first Christmas.

"Beverly, why are you yelling?" Robbie moaned.

"We're going home, Robbie!" Beverly said with laughter.

The children's eyes lit up with hope upon hearing that.

"Home?" Harmony asked.

"That's right, kids! Home."

The children immediately jumped to their feet as they sung their cheers. Robbie ran over to his pack to make sure he had everything with Harmony by his side. Dodgers seemed to recover from his temporary shock and joined the children.

"I will wait outside," said Fel'Ingna and withdrew.

Neytiri had heard what Beverly was saying, but she didn't know how to feel. Clearly it meant that the humans would be going home where they were safe. That was certainly a good thing. But what about her? What about Jake? And what did it mean for her? If these humans were returning...

"What about your chief?" Neytiri asked. Beverly and the children looked at Neytiri. "He and Jake have not returned. I thought we were supposed to wait for them."

"The Captain will come back," said Beverly.

"What?" Marcus said. "But yesterday night, you said to the-"

"You don't understand, Marcus. I never doubted that the Captain would make it back. No one as strong as Captain McCoy loses that easily. I just had to do something to make that stubborn old goat listen to me. So I made that speech yesterday."

Marcus raised a confusing eyebrow. "You... made that all up?"

"No! Not made it up. I certainly had to exaggerate some emotion to get my point across, but what I said to them was what I felt. I knew the children could not stay here safely for much longer so I had to make a daring move. Thus my outburst from yesterday. I couldn't think of any other way to make them listen. It was risky, I know, but I dare say it was worth it."

Deception was not a foreign concept to the Na'vi, though they could never appreciate some of the benefits it could yield in times of great strife. Though Neytiri found the act repulsive, she did understand the scheme Beverly executed to their advantage and her reasons for it.

"How very... untruthful of you Beverly," Neytiri said. Then her lips slipped into a sly grin. "But very smart." Normally disgust was her only response to such deceitful tactics, but she could understand that it was for the good of the children. And for that, it could be justified.

Beverly chuckled. "You'd better believe it." She turned back to Marcus. "Don't worry, Doc. I know Jake and Captain McCoy will make it back. But we have to get back to the base, because we're not going to last out here much longer."

Marcus nodded. "I guess... I owe you then, Sergeant."

After the children had packed their things, Beverly and company exited their hut. Out near the ledge were four banshees with their riders mounted on top. Among them was Fel'Ingna. Next to them, Ka'Ti and Fel'Isa stood with two Na'vi children peeking from behind.

The four humans, Na'vi female, and orangutan walked up to them. Beverly stared into the piercing, golden eyes of the Olo'eyktan. Until she bowed her head and said, "I see you."

Ka'Ti smiled. "I see you, Beverlyhopkins."

"Why?" she asked. "Why are you now letting us go?"

"As stubborn as I think you are, I knew that some of what you said yesterday was true. Even as enemies, I cannot ignore the lives of children when they are in danger." He paused as he motioned to the two Na'vi children behind him. "They also... how do you say... persuaded me." Mokii and Kala stepped out from behind Ka'Ti. "They also wanted to say goodbye to their new friends."

Robbie and Harmony stepped forward toward the two alien friends they had made. Harmony embraced Kala. Robbie looked up at Mokii, the two stared at each other. Robbie swung his pack off and dug around inside. He pulled out a swiss army knife and handed it to Mokii. Mokii inspected the curious gadget, pulling the many blades and tools out to see their purpose.

"You can do a lot of cool things with that," said Robbie. "It's called a swiss army knife. Be careful with it though."

Neytiri translated for him so Mokii could understand.

Mokii smiled and touched Robbie's shoulder. _"Thank you, Robbie," _he said._ "May the All Mother smile on you."_

Dodgers also waddled toward the children, sensing that this was goodbye. Kala looked down at the curious, orange creature. _"Goodbye, Dodgers," _said Kala._ "We will tell stories of how the sky creature came to our village and gave us joy."_

Dodgers clapped his hands, chuckling. Kala stroked his hairy head, marveling for one last time his soft fur. _What an alien thing?_ she thought.

"Okay, kids, come on." Beverly stepped forward as she took the kids by the hands and brought them to the banshees waiting to take them home.

Marcus followed, but stopped when he noticed that Neytiri was not following. Looking back, he asked, "Neytiri, aren't you coming?"

Neytiri shook her head. "I cannot. I must stay and wait for Jake."

The kids swung around, shocked that their friend was not coming.

"But Neytiri, we like you. You've got to come with us," Harmony pleaded.

Neytiri smiled at their devastated, yet innocent faces. She walked over to them and knelt down to their level. "I like you too. But my place is here."

The children pulled their hands out of Beverly's grasp and threw their arms around Neytiri. Neytiri was quite surprised at first by the sudden move, but affectionately placed her arms around their tiny bodies. Such curious creatures, the sky children. She would miss them dreadfully.

"We'll miss you," said Robbie, holding back a whimper.

"So will I," said Neytiri. "If I never see you again, I will tell my clan how I met you. How brave you were in the face of danger." Dodgers also came forward, yearning for the same attention. Neytiri smirked. "And you, Dodgers." She rubbed his furry body tenderly.

The children released her and withdrew back to Beverly along with Dodgers. Beverly merely stared into Neytiri's golden eyes as she stood back up. It was not a look of anger or disgust. Not anymore. Just a plain neutral expression. Normally she would have objected to Neytiri's decision to stay, since technically she was still their prisoner. But Beverly was not in the mood for prisoners anymore. Besides, there was no way the Na'vi would allow a sky person to take one of their own by force.

Beverly said nothing. She only offered a slight bow of the head and smiled a little. Neytiri did the same. Na'vi would usually consider it rude to not speak when bidding farewell, but Beverly was not Na'vi. Yet she was still a woman who had completely altered Neytiri's view of the Sky People forever. Despite her stern attitude, Neytiri found a proud and caring heart underneath all that. Oddly, she was much like her father, Eytukan, in his life. Slow to trust, yet compassionate nonetheless. Her love of the children was proof enough of that. So Neytiri took her silence not as an insult, but a way of respect.

_Perhaps some things are better left unsaid_, she thought.

Marcus bowed to the Olo'eyktan and Tsahik of the Tompekong. _"May the All Mother bless you for your kindness," _he said._ "Thank you for giving us back our freedom... especially my daughter's. It means everything to me."_

Fel'Isa kneeled as she placed her hands on Marcus' shoulders. _"You and those like you, Marcussteinbeck, give us hope for the future. I have faith that your... Kap-ten and Jakesully will return soon." _Marcus smiled, firmly gripping Fel'Isa's hand in his own. She turned her attention to Fel'Ingna. _"Daughter, bear them safely home."_

Fel'Ingna bowed in respect.

The humans mounted the banshees. Marcus lifted Harmony into the arms of one of the Na'vi riders and he climbed onto another banshee with Dodgers clinging to his chest. Fel'Ingna lifted Robbie onto her banshee, setting him in front of her. Beverly climbed onto a banshee, seating herself comfortably behind the rider. She never liked another man behind her.

The banshees extended their wings, and with a mighty roar, they plunged over the ledge of the cliff and into the canyon. The children gave cries of excitement as the wind beat against their faces. Dodgers clutched desperately to Marcus, terrified of the depths below them.

Robbie turned his head and looked past Fel'Ingna's body, back at the village. As tough and frightening as things had been, he had had the adventure of a lifetime. Now he never regretted his choice to follow his father to Site 12 with his best friends. There was so much to see, so much to discover. With another chance, he would do it all over again. Then thinking of his father. He still missed him dreadfully, but he believed that his father would be home soon. Yes, he would.

"Please come back, Daddy," he whispered.

Beverly never looked back. Not once. As a soldier, looking back meant hesitation and doubt. And a soldier neither hesitates nor doubts. Her resolve was set. Despite the fact that they were enemies and as dangerous as they could be, she knew the Na'vi were not savages. They were just different. Different and primitive. Suddenly, a strange thought crept into Beverly's mind. Something that she had buried long ago after losing someone very dear to her.

_Maybe _she_ was right, _Beverly thought._ Maybe there is hope._

Neytiri watched as they flew away. A tear rolled down her cheek. Regardless of the troubles and turmoils they had gone through together, Neytiri was glad that she met these Sky People. Their parting was enough to break her heart.

Fel'Isa stood next to her and placed her old hand on Neytiri's shoulder. _"Do not be sad, daughter of the Omaticaya. They will be safe."_

Neytiri sniffled a little. _"I feel like I will never see them again."_

"_Oh, my child,"_ Fel'Isa soothed. _"All partings are only temporary. We are all reunited in the end."_

Neytiri bowed her head in respect. _"Thank you, Tsahik Fel'Isa. Things would have been lost if it were not for your wisdom."_

"_And the same with you, Neytiri. You did well with the sky children. You will make a good mother one day."_

%

The soldiers lay their cards down as they gambled to pass the time. It had been four days since the Captain and that defect Jake Sully had disappeared in the cave. One of the Na'vi sat with them, enjoying the game. He did not understand gambling, but took the chance at winning one of the Sky People's possessions that he could show off to his clan members. He simply played for the small fun it offered. For the past four days, a banshee rider would fly back to the village to inform the Tompekong of their situation and fly back with food for the warriors. The human soldiers had provisions of their own, but they were starting to run slowly out. When night came, they slept within the pressurized Samson.

The Na'vi hunter had a smug grin. A soldier eyed him. "What are you smiling about?"

The Na'vi threw his cards to the ground, revealing the king and three queens he held. The soldiers threw their cards down in aggravation. Again they had lost to the savage. The game was fascinating to the Na'vi, and it filled him with pride and amusement to watch the sky people grumble with defeat. At first, he had lost many of his valuables, but after learning the trick of the game, he had easily gained them back with a few extras. He would be sure to show them off to his peers back at the village.

"Damn it," a soldier whined. "That's the fifth time. How does he keep winning?" He stood up and was about to tear off his vest.

"I told you it was stupid to gamble your vest, man," another said. "The captain's going to kill you."

"Go shove it!"

Ka'Ufu ignored their pointless banter. He was not interested in the doings of the Sky People. Another young hunter stepped beside him.

"_They are certainly loud,"_ the young hunter complained.

"_No wonder they attract so much attention," _said Ka'Ufu. _"They never learn when to be quiet."_

The two chuckled.

Ka'Ufu turned his attention back to the cave. He was growing tired of waiting for the return of Philip and Jake. It had been four days. He had flown back once every day to the village to keep them informed.

"_Do you think they will make it back?"_

Ka'Ufu shook his head. _"No. A sky person doesn't have the strength to face the trials. If they understood anything about the ways of the People-"_

The young hunter raised his hand and pointed into the cave beyond. Ka'Ufu looked at what he was pointing at and he gazed dumbfounded. A small decoration of shimmering dots danced around in the darkness, drawing closer and closer until finally the shadows peeled away to reveal a tall Na'vi stepping out from the darkness.

It was Jake Sully with Philip McCoy in his arms.

The soldiers slowly raised their heads as they took notice of Jake's return and stood at attention.

Ka'Ufu slowly walked up to Jake and inspected the still body of Philip McCoy. At first he thought he was dead, but the continual rising and falling of his chest showed otherwise. Ka'Ufu looked into Jake's eyes. _"Did he pass?"_ he asked.

Jake nodded his head.

Ka'Ufu placed his hand on the Captain's chest and slowly peeled the fabric away. Then he saw it. On the right side of Philip's chest was a pale, white imprint of a four-digit hand.

Ka'Ufu backed away awestruck. He raised his hands as if in praise to Eywa and faced his comrades. _"He bears the mark!"_ he shouted.

The hunters raised their hands and sang their joy. It was done at last.

Ka'Ufu faced Jake and bowed his head, ashamed that he had judged them so wrongly. _"Forgive me, for doubting you, Jakesully. You and this sky person are truly brave men."_

"_Sounds good," _Jake chuckled. _"Now let's return to the village. We all have loved ones waiting for us."_

Ka'Ufu nodded and turned back to his companions._ "We fly!"_ he cried, and they rushed to mount their banshees.

The soldiers also gave their hollers and cheers. "We're going home!" they shouted.

The pilot ran into the ship, eager to return home. Jake followed suit and boarded the vessel with Philip in his arms. The engines of the Samson roared to life. The banshees screeched, eager to get airborne. The Samson slowly lifted off the ground and ascended into the sky, with their Na'vi escorts by their side.

Jake lay Philip down as one of the soldiers administered treatment to any wounds he may have suffered.

The other soldier patted Jake on the shoulder. "You did good, Sully. You brought our Captain home," he said. "Thank you."

Jake smiled. It had been a long time since he received a word of thanks from a fellow soldier. As much as Jake loved his life as a Na'vi, he still occasionally missed the old days when he fought with his comrades back on Earth. The brotherhood they shared in those days was just the same as what he shared with the Omaticaya.

Jake gazed out of the window as the face of the cliff wall passed by. _I'm coming, Neytiri,_ he thought.

%

The wind sailed beneath Robbie's arms as he rode with his pilot with arms outstretched. He would change the angle of his hands, the wind pushing them up, wanting to lift them and him out of his seat aboard the banshee. They had been flying for several hours. Now Robbie could see the faint outlines of small buildings beginning to emerge. They were getting closer to home. He couldn't wait to get back to Vatican's Royale and tell all his friends about his adventure through the forest and meeting the aliens face to face. It all excited him greatly, but there was still one thing missing: his father.

_Don't worry, _he thought._ He'll make it. I know he will._

Below them was the barren, mining field. The banshees descended upon the excavated earth. Robbie held on as the banshee jerked back, flapping its wings as it fought against gravity. After several flaps, the banshees touched ground. They were finally back.

Robbie didn't wait for Fel'Ingna to help him down, and he jumped from his seat to the earth below. Fel'Ingna jerked her arms forward to catch him, but she sighed as he fell down. He was jumping with joy, perhaps relieved to be home again.

The others dismounted as well. Harmony ran over, jumping with Robbie joyfully. "We're home! We're home!" they shouted.

Marcus laughed as he watched the children celebrate.

Beverly walked over to Fel'Ingna. "Thanks for the lift," she said.

"Are you certain that you do not want us to take you closer?" Fel'Ingna asked.

"It's better that you keep your distance from our people," Beverly warned. "Someone will have no doubt spotted us and come to pick us up."

"She's right, Fel'Ingna," said Marcus as he approached them. "You have done enough for us. Go home and send your clan our deepest thanks."

As if on cue, Harmony hollered, "Hey, guys, look! It's a Samson!" she was pointing toward the direction of Site 12.

Beverly looked where she was pointing and saw it too. Three Samsons had left Site 12 and were heading in their direction. "Guess they're coming for us." She looked up at Fel'Ingna. "You guys better get going."

Fel'Ingna bowed her head in respect and bid Beverly and the children farewell. _"We fly,"_ she shouted to her companions.

One of her hunters shouted, _"Look! More!"_ He was pointing in the direction they had come from. Fel'Ingna looked and saw another three Samsons approaching. A sudden fear gripped her.

Beverly saw them too. She knew that this was not normal. A terrible realization hit her. "It's a trap!" she yelled. The Na'vi struggled to mount their banshees, but Beverly shouted for them to stop. The banshees, along with their riders, beat their wings hard as they fought gravity to gain altitude. They flew higher and higher, desperate to escape.

The Samsons drew closer and closer, trapping the Na'vi from both sides.

Fel'Ingna never saw the shots coming. Shock seized her body as something hit her banshee and wrapped itself around both their bodies. Her banshee's wings were trapped beneath the net that had encased them and they plummeted back to the ground. She and her banshee hit the earth, the pain of the impact doubled through the bond of their queues.

Beverly watched helplessly as the Samsons fired nets at the fleeing aliens and then plummet back to earth. She ran over to where the Na'vi had fallen. She fumbled with the net that had encased Fel'Ingna, trying to pry it off. The children also ran over to help, but the net was too strong.

The Samson landed around the captives. Soldiers filed out of the choppers, their guns armed and held at the ready. Beverly stood, waving her arms. "Hold it!" she shouted. "We're safe! They're not here to harm us. They're friendlies." The soldiers simply ignored her as they approached. Beverly walked up to one, fuming with anger. "Hey, dog! I'm talking to you! I'm Sergeant Beverly Hopkins, and I order you-"

The soldier swung his rifle forward, smacking Beverly clear in the face. Something cracked inside her jaw and blood spilled from her mouth as Beverly fell to the ground from the assault. She was certain that some of her teeth just got busted. Robbie and Harmony ran to her aid, but they were subdued as two soldiers roughly grabbed them by their shoulders. They whimpered at the rough treatment. Marcus threw himself at the soldiers, trying to free the children, but he was hit from behind by another soldier's rifle. Dodgers jumped onto that soldier, wrestling against the man with all his might. The soldier simply smacked Dodgers across the head with the butt of his gun and the ape fell to the ground unconscious. Beverly's rage burned over as she watched the soldiers mishandle the children and rose to her feet to charge them, but she was kicked from behind and fell face first into the dirt.

A boot and a leg pinned her to the ground. "Don't move, Sergeant," the soldier said, pointing his gun at her head. The soldier reached down and tore the radio the Captain had given her form her belt. Beverly watched as the soldiers dragged Marcus' unconscious form back to the Samsons and took the kids and Dodgers away. The soldiers surrounded the Na'vi. The banshees struggled against the nets. A soldier approached one and shot the creature in the head. The banshee dropped dead. Shots rang out as the soldiers executed the banshees, leaving only the Na'vi alive. They trained their rifles on the aliens, cutting the nets loose as they bound the Na'vi with elastic cuffs.

"Stop!" Beverly cried out. Why were they doing this? "Stop!"

The children cried as they watched the soldiers kill the beautiful creatures. Tears poured down Robbie's face as he watched the horror unfold before him.

"Why are they hurting them?" Harmony whimpered, her lips trembling from her sobs.

%

Philip awoke to the loud swirling blades of the Samsons. He looked around as he saw two of his soldiers sitting near the entrance to the cockpit while Jake sat against the back wall of the Samson. The sides of the Samson were sealed shut. His exo-pack had been removed.

"Nice to see you're awake," Jake said with a genuine smirk. "How you feeling?"

Philip stared confusedly at Jake. "What did you just say?" Did he just ask how he was doing? He must have still been dreaming. This could not be the same Jake Sully that he had known.

"I asked how you are, Captain."

"Captain?" Philip said with surprise. Did Jake Sully just call him Captain? "What's going on?" he asked confused.

"We made it out of the cave, remember? The Na'vi have seen the mark on your chest and are taking us back to the village. Once we get back, they're going to release us like they promised."

Philip was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He had miraculously overcome a disaster and completed his soul quest and was going to finally get his son back. He smiled. "That sounds good to me."

Jake laughed. Philip's grin curled further as he too erupted into laughter. Never had he felt so good in so many years. A great weight was lifted from his shoulders. It was like he could breath again. The other two soldiers simply watched the unusual scene unfold before them. How queer that two enemies were suddenly acting like the best of friends.

Philip asked the soldiers if they had contacted Beverly or Marcus of their return, but they had not. Philip suddenly remembered the radio he had handed Beverly before his departure and decided to contact her.

Philip took out his own radio and spoke into it. "Beverly, this is the Captain," he said.

No response.

"Sergeant Hopkins, this is the Captain. Do you read?"

Still no response.

This was odd. If he knew the Sergeant, Beverly always answered her calls, especially from him.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," said Philip. "I left Beverly a radio before we left the village. She should be answering."

"Maybe she didn't turn it on. Or the batteries died."

"I'm sure it's no big deal."

Within a few minutes, the Tompekong's village was in sight. The Samson landed on the ledge of the cliff side, the blades powering down as Philip and Jake emerged from the chopper. The Na'vi surrounded them, anxious to see the two return form their pilgrimage.

"Jake!" Neytiri came running through the crowd. Jake caught her in his arms, the two holding each other lovingly. "I feared that you would not return."

"Hey, a marine can pass any test," he said with a chuckle. The two laughed and kissed. "I promise, first thing when we get back, we're getting that baby."

Ka'Ti came forward through the crowd, anxious to see the two heroes who had returned. He found Jake Sully with his wife and Philip McCoy standing by his side. Ka'Ufu stepped forward also to greet his father. He whispered something into his father's ear and Ka'Ti's eyes lit up with surprise. He slowly approached Philip and slowly peeled away his uniform.

Ka'Ti gasped, backing away in shock. The entire crowd saw his distress and became unnaturally quiet. He saw it. There was no denying it. He gazed into Philip's eyes with a mixture of fear and wonder. Throwing his arms into the air, he cried, "Praise be to Eywa! He bears the mark."

It came like the torrent of a wave crashing into the shores. The entire assembly of Na'vi erupted into cries and cheers. This was indeed good news. It was a sign from their Eywa. This man, this sky person, was meant to save them, to bring peace.

Ka'Ti raised his hands to bring the assembly to order, and the crowd began to quiet down. Ka'Ti looked at Philip McCoy with a new respect and reverence. "Many blessings be onto you, Philipmicoy. You have done well. Never did I think this day would come. You have brought us back hope."

Ka'Ti dropped to his knees and bowed to Philip. Even Ka'Ufu, stubborn as he was before, bowed in respect. The entire crowd soon dropped to their knees, paying tribute to the man who had passed their most sacred trial.

Philip was overwhelmed by the sudden change of atmosphere. Upon his first arrival to this place, he was their most hated enemy. Now he was their esteemed guest and hero. It had been a long time since he felt so treasured, so loved. Humility gripped his heart as he too descended to his knees and bowed back to the people he now saw.

%

"Site 12 ten kilometers and closing, Captain," the pilot said from within the cockpit.

"Good. 'Cause the sooner we get home the better," said Philip. He sat in the back with Jake and Neytiri while the soldiers sat ahead beyond the glass pane that separated them from the cockpit.

After the Na'vi had finished celebrating their triumphant return, Philip asked about the state Beverly, Marcus, and the children were in. Nothing mattered more to him than to see them after being separated for four days in this hostile environment. He was quite surprised when Ka'Ti told him that they had been returned by his hunters, but relieved nonetheless. Ka'Ti had insisted that he stay as their guest and to discuss future plans and relations. Philip knew he was anxious to know what was to be done with their land. Philip could not be more willing to discuss that with them now, but it would have to wait. He promised to meet with them again at a later date. Ka'Ti insisted that the Captain stay, but he could tell the Captain's heart was set. For now that would have to do.

As they flew back to Site 12, Neytiri was telling Philip what had transpired for the past few days during their time in the village. Neytiri was still reluctant to fully trust Philip McCoy, but she could tell by her husband's attitude toward him that the two had made peace. That was reason enough to convince her that Philip had become their friend.

"Well, you certainly made a good baby sitter while I was gone," said Philip with a laugh. "I'll have to consider hiring you more often."

Neytiri simply blinked in confusion at that statement. She did not know what it completely meant, but she took it as a compliment. "Thank you, Kap-ten. But how am I a baby when I am sitting?"

Philip and Jake erupted into laughter. Neytiri's confusion only increased, frustrated that she still could not understand many human expressions. This was clearly not the same Philip McCoy she had met during their imprisonment. Jake had also realized that.

Philip reached into his pocket and drew out his flask. He had been saving this for a special occasion, and their victory at reverting a total disaster seemed something worth celebrating. He raised his flask and said, "To peace."

Philip took a small sip, careful with what little drink was left. He sighed as the alcoholic liquid burned with delightful sensation down his throat.

"You look like you haven't had a drink in ages, Sully," Philip said. "Have a swig." He handed his precious flask over to Jake.

"I wouldn't say that, McCoy," said Jake. "The Omaticaya make the finest drinks you've ever tasted. You haven't tasted anything until you've tried Na'vi brew. But I accept the drink all the same." Jake raised the flask in salute and drank. Jake enjoyed alcoholic drinks, whiskey being one of them. But being a Na'vi had slightly altered his taste buds. So for Jake, the drink had taken on a slightly bitter taste, but he still enjoyed the sensations that tickled his throat.

Neytiri took interest in the tiny cup that contained the drink. Jake noticed her gaze and eyed Philip for his approval. Philip nodded and Jake handed Neytiri the flask. Neytiri gingerly sniffed the contents within. Finding the aroma refreshing, she took a sip. Her face contorted into a scowl of disgust. She put the flask down and stuck out her tongue, gagging on the foul tasting beverage. Sky People actually enjoyed this stuff?

"You call this brew?" she asked incredulously.

"That, darling, happens to be the finest stuff from Earth. Consider it an honor, 'cause that was the last of it," Philip said with a chuckle. Even Jake suppressed a laugh from watching Neytiri's reaction to the drink.

"Captain, approaching Site 12, sir," the pilot said from up front.

"I hear you, pilot," Philip said. "Alert Site 12 of our approach." Philip could not wait to see his son again. The two of them had much to catch up on.

"Yes, sir." The pilot spoke into the microphone on his helmet as he contacted Site 12. "CQ, this Samson 09. We are inbound to your position."

"This is Sergeant Whooping," a voice responded. "Nice to know you guys are still alive. Is the Captain with you?"

"Yes, sir," the pilot answered.

"Roger that. You are clear for landing. Over and out."

"CQ, copy that. Thank you. Over."

With that said, the Samson continued on its way as it drew closer to Site 12. As they hovered over Site 12's courtyard, a dozen soldiers filed out of the building and lined the landing area.

"They must be rolling out the red carpet for us," one of the soldiers said as he looked out through the window.

The Samson slowly descended until it touched ground. Philip and his men threw on their exo-packs. He slid the side door of the chopper open. The party disembarked, relieved that their journey was finally over. Two lines of soldiers were flanked along Philip's left and right, their guns held to their chests. At the end of the two lines stood Dale.

"Captain on deck," Dale shouted. "Salute!" Dale raised his hand to his forehead as he saluted the Captain. The soldiers saluted as well.

Captain Philip McCoy stepped toward Dale and returned the salute. "Sergeant. I trust that things went smoothly while I was gone." Jake, Neytiri, and the other three stepped out of the Samson.

"Of coarse, Captain," Dale said as he lowered his hand. "Beverly and the kids are also here and anxious to see you."

Philip sighed with relief. "That is good news, Dale." He clasped his hand on Dale's shoulder. "That is certainly good news."

With out warning, Dale drew out a prod from his holster and struck it against Philip's chest. Philip's muscles seized up with parallelization as an electric shock shot its way through his body. He fell backward, stunned by the assault. Dale then drew out a pistol and shot it into Philip's chest. Philip grunted as he pulled out a tranquilizer dart. Within moments, Philip's mind began to go blank and he passed out.

Jake saw the mutinous act and made a move to charge Dale. The two lines of soldiers pointed their weapons at Jake, Neytiri, and the other three soldiers on board the Samson.

"Hands up," the mutineers shouted at them. Jake, seeing the odds turned against them, raised his hands. Not this again. He instructed his friends to do the same. Neytiri hissed at the renegade soldiers.

Jake glared at Dale maliciously. "What's the meaning of this, Sergeant?" Jake demanded.

Dale smirked cockily back at Jake. "That's Captain to you, traitor."


	21. The Unexpected

_**Chapter 21**_

_**The Unexpected  
**_

Philip lay unconscious on a sheet that had been lain out to accommodate him. Beverly knelt by his side, keeping guard over his body. It had barely been five minutes when two guards had dragged the Captain in and dropped him unemotionally on the floor. He had been knocked unconscious with a tranquilizer. Thankfully it was not a large dosage, according to Marcus, but it would be a while before he woke up. Robbie and Harmony sat next to him, wishing him to wake up. Dodgers lay next to Harmony. Nothing could ever separate him from his beloved human friend.

They were currently within the commissary of Site 12. The commissary was located near the center of the complex and was completely unexposed to the outside. There was only a single set of glass pane doors that led in and out of the hall. The hall was currently packed with the entire staff of forty-three people, excluding the soldiers that had defected with Dale in an act of mutiny against the Captain. Only nine soldiers had not defected. Every miner, every tech, and every soldier had been stripped of their weapons, radios, tools, and even their exo-packs by the defectors. Several guards stood by the entrance to the hall armed with guns, ensuring that no one left. A few people that had tried to resist had already been shot, though not fatally, so no one dared challenge the defectors. Marcus Steinbeck was currently tending to their wounds for the moment.

Beverly could not understand what compelled Dale to commit such a horrendous act against the Captain and the residents of Site 12. She was totally flabbergasted when the soldiers who had captured them had brought them before Dale upon their return from the Tompekong.

* * *

_Sergeant Dale Whooping stood in the courtyard of Site 12. All around him, soldiers rallied the miners together, ushering them into the main compound. They were also directing other unarmed soldiers along with the miners. Everything was going according to plan. _

_Dale now had twenty soldiers serving under his command. It did not seem like much, but it was enough firepower to make a substantial force. All others who Dale was certain could not be counted on were going to be held hostage along with the miners until those blue-skinned savages were out of the way._

_He watched as the first of the Samsons returned after intercepting the Na'vi. As the Samson touched ground some hundred yards off, the soldiers emerged with two adults, two children, and an ape dangling from one of the soldier's arms that he least expected to see again. He waited anxiously as they approached._

_Dale chuckled wickedly at the sight of Beverly Hopkins with her wrists bound behind her back by the elastic cuffs. The two made eye contact as she was brought forward, the wrinkles distorting her face as she glared furiously at him. How amusing it was to see her angry._

"_Nice to see you made it back, Hopkins," he said to them. "You were lucky that we rescued you from those savages."_

"_We weren't their hostages, Dale, you bastard," she sneered. "They were returning us. The Na'vi agreed to release us as a sign of peace. You have to let them go now!"_

"_I'm afraid that I can't do that," he said. "They are the enemy. And as enemies, I have authorization to apprehend and execute anyone whom I deem a threat to our operations."_

"_They are not here to threat us, Sergeant" she insisted. "The Captain won't stand for-"_

"_The Captain is not in charge anymore, Hopkins," he shouted. "He has been relieved of his command by an executive order. I am now in charge. And you are relieved of your rank as well. And that's Captain Whooping to you, Hopkins."_

"_Since when are you in charge?" Beverly yelled. "That doesn't give you the right to take me and the kids hostage. What is the meaning of this?"_

"_Desperate times calls for desperate measures, Hopkins," he replied coldly. He turned to the soldiers. "Take them to the compound with the others and keep them there. And put the Na'vi in the outside cages."_

_The soldiers complied and led away Beverly and the children. Beverly shouted curses at Dale for his cowardice. Dale was unaffected by it. Not even the pleads of the children affected him. They had no idea what was coming._

* * *

Dale Whooping suddenly entered the commissary. All eyes turned to him.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," he said. "I know that you are worried as to why I have gathered you all in here and taken you into custody. I'm sure it doesn't make much sense to you. Well, I'll tell you now that I am preparing something big. Something that will save the lives of every human being on Pandora." The people in the hall were chilled by the coldness of his words. They did not like where he was going with this. "You may think that I have betrayed you. But I tell you now the only traitors here is that man," he said pointing to Philip's unconscious form. "And people like him," he pointed to Norm's unconscious avatar being dragged into the room and dropped to the floor.

"Therefore, I tell you now, cooperate with me, do not interfere, and I promise you this will all be over soon." He motioned to his soldiers. They held their guns pointed at the crowd. People gasped and ducked, afraid of being shot. Dale turned as he walked back out the doors. "And one more thing," he said, stopping past the door frame. "If anyone attempts to leave this room, you will be killed." He turned to the guards. "Seal the doors!"

The guards marched out of the hall, sliding the glass doors shut behind them. The anxiety began to thicken in the hall. People were becoming nervous. Some even began to panic. Beverly held her hand on the Captain's chest. She could not anticipate what was about to happen. The children crawled over to her, clutching her frame as she encased them in her arms.

Beverly felt that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

Outside the compound, in the courtyard, Dale marched out a far distance from the facility, his defectors trailing behind.

"Has the facility been rigged?" he asked one of the soldiers.

"Yes, sir," the soldier replied.

"Good. Have the men ready to fly the rest of the Samsons back to Vatican's Royale."

The soldier saluted and ran off to fulfill his instructions.

They climbed into the Valkyrie that had brought them here several days ago, where Jake Sully, Neytiri, and the four Tompekong clan members were being held prisoner by four men with their rifles trained on them. Their wrists were bound with elastic cuffs and their mouths gagged as they sat cross legged on the floor. Jake glared menacingly at Dale. Dale, stepping up the ramp and into the cargo hold, caught sight of Jake and merely smirked.

"Patience, Sully," he said in an emotionless tone. "You'll get your turn soon enough."

Dale touched his throat mic, talking to the pilot up front. "Okay, we're all set. Take her home."

The loading ramp sealed shut behind. The Valkyrie rumbled and slowly began its ascent. Dale drew something out from his pocket. From his perch, Jake saw what it was and groaned something as he struggled to stop Dale, but the soldiers turned their guns on him.

"Don't move, sir, or I'll shoot you here," the soldier said coldly.

Jake was powerless. He could do nothing but watch helplessly as Dale held a detonator in his hands, his thumb hovering over the button.

"Sometimes, a few must be sacrificed for the good of the many," Dale said. He stared back at Jake. "If you want to blame someone, Sully, then blame yourself." His thumb pressed down.

Boom!

* * *

The entire facility shook under the force of several explosions that happened outside. The people trembled and whimpered with fear. Beverly held the children protectively. The lights in the main hall fluttered. Emergency sirens began to flare, signifying damage to the facility.

"Everyone stay calm," Julian yelled among the crowd. He was one of the nine soldiers that had not defected.

"What the hell was that?" someone yelled.

"That bastard lied to us!"

"I don't want to die here!"

"Everyone shut up!" Beverly shouted, rising to her feat. "Just shut up! Keep your heads together." All eyes turned to her. "Now I don't know anymore than you do what is happening here, but one thing is for certain. Dale, along with his goons, have committed an act of treason. Right now we have to stay calm and try to get help."

"Kind of hard when they took all our equipment," said someone.

"Hey," said Julian. "Does anybody hear that?" Julian had keen ears and he could swear that he heard hissing.

The entire assembly became deathly silent. There was definitely a strange hissing sound. Like the rush of air passing through a leakage in an air tank. Beverly ran through the crowd toward the doors. She looked through the creases beneath and saw a strange vapor passing through. Those explosions must have blown several holes into the facility. They were completely exposed to the outside!

"Pandoran air is leaking into the compound," she yelled. "That bastard blew holes into the the compound! We have to seal the doors tight!"

"Seal it with what?" someone yelled.

"Use your clothes. Tear off your shirts, anything to keep the door tightly sealed. Come on! Hurry!"

The people frantically tore off their vests and shirts. Anything that could keep the door sealed. They jammed their clothing into the crease below. They dared not take their arms away, bracing the clothing against the door. There was still a very low hissing, but at least they stopped most of the toxic air from coming through.

Beverly began to panic. This was very bad! Even with their clothing sealing the door, it wouldn't be enough. No doubt the entire facility was now breached with the Pandoran atmosphere. What else could they do? Beverly was out of options.

The people began to panic. Their wails and whimpers flooded the hall.

"What now?"

"There must be a way out!"

"We're going to die!"

"Hey, that avatar is waking up!"

Beverly swung her head around to where Norm's avatar lay as his body began to stir.

Norm's vision was blurry as the world around him slowly came into focus. His limbs felt sore and stiff from lying dormant for so long. His belly also ached. Clearly his avatar needed some nutrition after days of absence.

After several days of hard work at Hell's Gate, the team finally got the avatar link bay working at full capacity again. Paul, Amanda, and Jeremy were now reconnected with their avatars and reunited with the expedition team. They were confident that by now their Valkyrie had to be in working order again. Norm hoped that the pilots were still doing okay. Being trapped for several days in a downed aircraft would be enough to drive one mad. Especially if you had three Na'vi and a horde of banshees to look after.

His ears could detect nothing but muffled sounds until they slowly began to hear more accurately. The sounds turned into yelling and screaming. He looked around himself to see he was lying in a mess hall surrounded by dozens of people. Some of them stared at him with fearful eyes. What was going on here?

"You, there," a black woman shouted. He recognized that woman as Beverly Hopkins. She came running toward him. "Norm Spellman."

"Hey, what's going on here?" said Norm, slightly confused.

"No time to explain," she said with panic. A new plan formed in her mind. With a bit of luck, it might save them all. "We need your help right now. Toxic air is leaking into the facility! We're going to suffocate in here if you don't help us!"

Norm was baffled beyond comprehension. "Did the Na'vi attack?"

"No!" Beverly yelled. "I don't have time to explain! I need to know right now, where is your ship?"

"What?"

"Your ship! You guys had to get here somehow. I know you used a transport. Now tell me, is it nearby?"

"How do I know I can trust-"

Beverly delivered a powerful punch to his groin. Norm sank to his knees as his stomach burned with pain, threatening to hurl whatever few contents it had. "Look, shit stick! In a few minutes, we're going to be dead! You're the only one who can save us! Now do you have a ship?"

"Yes," Norm groaned, still recovering from that powerful punch. This woman had some serious muscle power.

"Can it hold over forty people?"

"Of coarse it can."

"Good," Beverly sighed, agitated. "I need you to go to the control room and contact your ship. Tell them to fly here and fast. Once you get a hold of them, run back here and tell us through the door. We have to preserve our air!"

"Okay, got it," he said. Still confused about this sudden turn of events, but these people needed his help, even if they were the enemy.

"And bring back exo-packs if you can find any," said Beverly.

"Alright! But where do I find the control room?"

"Over here," said Julian, standing by the wall. He tore a map of the station down and ran it over to Norm. "Follow this route here," Julian directed him through the hallways that led to the control room.

Norm nodded as he remembered the directions carefully.

Beverly turned to the people holding the clothes against the door. "Okay, guys, get ready to open the door and quickly close it again! And hold your breath!"

The people shifted nervously by the door, awaiting the command. Norm stood in the center of the door, ready to blast through the gate as soon as it opened. Beverly stood to his side.

"You better make it fast!" Beverly said to him. She turned back to the door. "Ready?" Everyone inhaled a lung full of air. "Ready! Now!"

The people tore the rags away and, grabbing at the handles, slid the doors open. Gallons of toxic air pumped into the facility. Norm blasted out the doors. The moment he was gone, the people jammed the doors shut again, resuming their original positions as they held the rags against the door. They released long exhales and drew in great amounts of breath.

"Regulate your breathing," Beverly said to everyone. "We don't have much time left."

Norm ran down through the corridors, ducking his head to avoid hitting anything. The last thing he needed was a concussion when the people who were counting on him were living on borrowed time. After a minute of passing through corridors, he came at last to the control room. He looked over the console, searching desperately for the radio. He found it and began setting the dials for the proper frequency to reach the Valkyrie.

Norm spoke into the receiver as it broadcast his message. "Valkyrie 1, this is Norm Spellman. Repeat, this is Norm Spellman calling Valkyrie 1. Come in Valkyrie 1."

No response.

"Repeating, this is Norm Spellman calling Valkyrie 1."

"This is Valkyrie 1," a voice crackled in response. "About damn time we heard your voice, Spellman! Good to hear you!"

There were sighs of relief and joy. Things were starting to look up for them.

"Hey, Gary," said Norm. "Listen I don't have time to explain. Listen! The mining station Jake, Neytiri, and I were taken to has suffered severe damage. The facility is losing air. The people here are in mortal danger. I need you guys to bring the Valkyrie to the base right now."

"Did I hear that right, Norm?" said Gary. "You want us to bring the Valkyrie to the station?"

"Look, I don't have time to explain!" Norm shouted. He was becoming exasperated. "The people here are suffocating. If we don't do something, everyone's going to die!"

"Okay, okay, I got it!"

"I'm transmitting the coordinates to you now." Norm punched a few buttons as the computer transmitted the information. "Park the ship as close to the facility as you can!"

"Okay. Coordinates received. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes, Norm. Valkyrie 1 out."

That part was done. Norm rushed to find any spare exo-packs he could find.

Meanwhile, in the main hall, people were starting to cough and gag. They had not run out of breathable air yet, but Beverly could only guess that they had thirty minutes left to breath. Assuming they were lucky. If that ship did not arrive in time-

"He's left us!" a man cried. "He left us behind!"

"Shut up!" Beverly shouted. She knew it was unwise to yell when living on limited air, but she had to keep these people from going insane. "He's only been gone for ten minutes."

There was suddenly a tapping on the door. Norm was crouching outside, holding five masks in his hands.

"Norm," Beverly called through the door. "Did you do it?"

"Yes!" his reply came as a muffle through the glass pane. "They'll be here in fifteen minutes!"

"Damn, that's cutting it close!"

He lifted the exo-packs in his hands. "I only managed to find five exo-packs! There aren't anymore."

"Damn!" Beverly cursed. Thirty-nine people and only five masks. People were going to start killing each other over those masks if Norm passed them in. She turned her attention to the frightened crowd. "Okay, listen up!" she shouted. "Here's how we're going to do this! The moment the Valkyrie arrives, we're going to lead you out in groups of five to the court yard while Spellman leads you out to the ship. Just stay calm and we'll make it out of this alive!" She ran back into the center of the hall to where Philip lay. "Marcus, help me carry the Captain to the door!"

Marcus grabbed the end of Philip's legs while Beverly grabbed him by his upper arms. Together they lifted him and slowly moved to the door. The children, along with Dodgers, followed behind.

"Hey, Beverly," called Norm. Beverly turned her head toward him as she gently laid Philip down. "How are we going to get the people on board?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"There are only two ways onto a Valkyrie. One of the side hatches and the rear ramp. The side doors of the vessel are too high to reach, so our only means of entering are through the rear."

Beverly finally saw the problem. They could not simply keep the rear of the ship open to move people in while others waited inside the ship. Those brought to the Valkyrie would have to give up their exo-packs for the other groups. They would not be able to breath in the vessel without pressurization. And there was not enough room for them to fit in the cockpit either. However, she also knew that the Valkyrie was built with a pressurization system within the cargo hold. So once the ship did close, the air was immediately pressurized to human breathing conditions. She had an idea!

"Listen Norm," she said. "When you get the first five people to the Valkyrie, have the people remove their packs and hold their breath. Then, have your guys seal the ship so it pressurizes until you return with the next group! When you bring the next group, make sure those already in the ship hold their breath until they're pressurized again. And if your ship has any spare exo-packs, bring them too."

Norm absorbed the plan and nodded. "Got it!"

Beverly relayed the strategy to the rest of the crowd.

* * *

Gary watched through the window as they approached the mining station. He had to land the ship as close as he could to the facility without crashing into it. Down below them, he could see smoke rising from the facility. He swung the ship slowly in a one-eighty degree turn. He checked his instruments to make sure they were a safe distance form the facility. He did not want to risk blowing it away. With a flick of a switch, the landing gears were engaged.

The ship slowly descended. It touched ground, some several hundred meters from the compound.

Gary spoke into his microphone. "Okay, guys! Open the rear hatch!"

In the rear of the Valkyrie, Paul pushed the lever near the rear down and the rear hatch slowly opened.

He turned his head toward Tok, Nirwana, and Maktaya as they seated themselves on their banshees. The banshees had to be out of the Valkyrie while the people boarded the ship. There was no telling how people would react to large flying reptiles that could easily envelope a man in its jaws. "Okay, guys, go!"

The three banshees, plus Jake's and Neytiri's, crawled out of the ship to the outside.

* * *

Beverly inhaled deeply. Breathing was becoming strenuous. She knew the others felt the same. Breathable air was running out. Norm came running back through the hall.

"They're here!" he yelled.

Beverly took in a deep breath, struggling to talk. "Okay, people," Beverly said. Her words were starting to come out in gasps. "First up is Robbie, Harm, Dodgers..." She heaved in and out. "Captain McCoy... Marcus. Let's go, people!"

Robbie held Harmony's hand as they stood ready by the door. Marcus held Dodgers close. Two soldiers held the Captain by his arms, ready to drag him out the door. Beverly had decided that Norm had to carry the Captain.

Beverly looked at the first five, looking into their anxious faces. "You guys remember what to do when you get to the ship?"

"Yes, Bev," they answered.

"Good!"

"Bev, we want you to come with us," Robbie urged.

"I can't, Rob," she said patting him on the shoulder. "I have to stay with these people. I'll see you soon. Now get ready! Take a deep breath!" The people by the door stood up. Two men held the handles firmly. Everyone inhaled deeply. "Open!" They slid the doors open. Plumes of toxic air pumped filled the room. The two soldiers pulled Philip out as fast as they could. Marcus, with Dodgers clutching his chest, ran out followed by the kids. The doors immediately shut behind them.

Marcus took an exo-pack from Norm and fit it snugly over Dodgers' face. One of the soldiers firmly fit another mask over Philip's face. The children took their masks and placed them snugly against their faces.

The soldiers gave Norm a thumbs up as they knocked on the door to be let back in. The door slid open and they ran inside. The door was shut again.

"Okay, let's go!" Norm said as he lifted Philip into his arms. "Don't fall behind."

* * *

Paul waited patiently for the first group of people to come. He saw Norm approaching with someone in his arms, along with an adult who appeared to be carrying a child in his arms and two toddlers trailing behind him. They ran up the ramp and into the ship. Paul could see now that the bundle in the little man's arms was no child, but a young ape.

"Paul," Norm said walking up to him. "Do we have any spare exo-packs?"

"Yeah!" said Paul. Paul yelled over to Amanda. "We need more exo-packs!"

Amanda ran to fetch them. She returned with four more masks. "This is all we got!"

"Okay," Norm said. "Amanda, I want you to come with me." She nodded. Norm turned to Paul. "When we're out of the ship, close the ramp and pressurize it. We have to do this for every group we bring." Paul nodded. Norm turned back to the others. "Deep breathes, guys! Masks off!"

They inhaled deeply and tore their masks off, passing them back to Norm. Norm left Philip's exo-pack on his face. He also left Dodgers' on. An ape could not be expected to know when to hold his breath at the right moment. Norm waved his arm to Amanda and the two dashed back into the ruined facility. Paul lifted the lever on the side and the ramp rose to seal shut.

* * *

Norm returned with more exo-packs and took seven more humans. The civilians would go first and the soldiers last. And so it continued, back and forth. Back and forth. The routine became a blur of motion to Beverly.

Each opening and closing of the door endangered the people inside more and more as more fumes of toxic air leaked through.

Beverly was breathing frantically. Her lungs burned from an over dosage of oxygen and carbon dioxide. She was no physicist, so she would not now exactly what happened when a human breathed a dense atmosphere like Pandora's, except that it was toxic enough to knock you out in twenty seconds and kill you in four minutes.

Her breathing came out in ragged, hasty gasps. That was not a good sign. The corners of her vision began to blur. She could barely stand. Her lungs burned. Looking around her, she saw men starting to collapse. Her legs gave out and she dropped to the floor as well.

Norm was not going to make it back in time. She anticipated that. That was why she insisted that the civilians go first. Beverly did not fear her own death. She feared the death of others. It was her duty as a soldier to place others before herself. That is what she had dedicated her life to ever since coming to Pandora. It was what she promised _her_.

Yes, that woman.

That woman who Beverly swore to guard with her own life... and failed.

Well, at least she did not fail this time. This time she saved the children. Just as she promised.

Beverly felt someone's arms sliding under her, lifting her off the floor, and something sucking onto her face. Her mind went blank. And for the briefest moment, she thought about the promise she made years ago.

* * *

_Beverly cradled the doctor close to her body among the bloody terrain. She knew this was the inevitable moment._

"_Bev, I want you to promise... promise me..."_

"_What? For Christ's sake, what?" Beverly cried._

"_Please... promise me... you will protect my daughter."_

"_Your daughter?" Beverly asked. "Come on, Doc. You'll see her again!"_

"_Not in this... life," the doctor choked. With what little strength she could muster, the doctor lifted her head to stare Beverly straight in the eyes. Her golden locks fell away to reveal her beautiful face. The same face her daughter had inherited. "Promise me... you... will..."_

"_Okay," Beverly said in submission. "Okay. I promise."_

_The doctor simply stared at her. Her blue eyes did not move or blink. Her face was white and pale. "Doctor," Beverly called her name._

_She did not answer._

"_Doctor Steinbeck," Beverly pleaded. "Doctor Steinbeck!" Tears brimmed to the corner of her eyes. "Patricia!" Beverly sobbed hysterically as she buried her face into the dead woman's neck, spouting her name over and over. She barely even noticed the loud roar of the Samsons coming to their rescue._

* * *

She would never forget that promise. The most important promise of her life. The promise she made to Doctor Patricia Steinbeck, Harmony's mother and Marcus' wife. That was why she was so fond of the children. She had dedicated her life to being a soldier, but that day had changed her forever. Patricia was not merely her charge, she had been Beverly's friend. It was Beverly's job to escort and protect Doctor Patricia Steinbeck during her away missions. Unlike the other scientists, who usually used avatars to communicate with the indigenous, Patricia boldly interacted with the Na'vi in person. She believed it meant more when one met in actual person, not through a mere shell. Beverly admired her boldness.

Harmony was too young to remember her mother, so the loss had left no mark on her. Marcus had grieved for his wife's death but recovered in time. For Beverly, however, it was utter devastation; a failure as a soldier and friend.

Every time Beverly looked at Harmony, she saw Patricia's face staring back. Harmony did not realize that the purity and innocence in her was a gift from her mother.

Though she had not the nerve to admit it, Beverly was an incredible admirer of Captain McCoy. Beverly was defiant in nature, despite the fact that she was a soldier. She knew it was obligatory for a soldier to obey superiors, but there was a fire that burned within Beverly's heart. A fearlessness. There were many soldiers who were brave, but Beverly was undoubtedly fearless. The only one who could tame that fire was the Captain. During her service on Pandora, Beverly grew close to the Captain, inspired by his morals and ideals of what a soldier ought to do. It was the whole reason she stayed. It was the reason why she protected Robbie so fiercely.

Like Harmony, Robbie ignited the affection parts of Beverly's heart. Robbie was an adventurous spirit who loved exploration, though he had no clue what lie ahead. And it was up to Beverly to steer him in the right direction. Because God only knew what sort of trouble he would fall into without proper supervision.

Beverly had lived a rough life as a soldier, committing acts so violent they had left her mind permanently scarred. When she was near the children, however, their very presence somehow eased the painful memories. It was their innocence that drew her. The innocence that she lost.

Beverly merely stared into nothing, even as she was lain down on a metallic surface, her eyes fixed and unblinking. A whoosh of air passed over her face as an exo-pack released its grip on her. Beverly realized that she had been brought to the ship. So she made it after all. She barely noticed the little arms tugging at her side.

"Beverly," the little voices cried.

Beverly slowly turned her head to see Harmony and Robbie kneeling over her.

"Bev, are you okay?" Harmony asked her, her eyes full of worry.

Without even thinking, Beverly rose her hand as she gently stroked Harmony's sweet face. Harmony and Robbie clasped their tiny fingers onto Beverly's hand.

Yes. She had fulfilled her promise.

A single tear rolled down the side off her face and Beverly replied, "Only when I see you."


	22. The True Enemy

**I have finally posted chapter 22. Sometimes it's hard to write out certain events because you can't go back and change some things when they're already posted (though I've done that a few times now, but I simply wish to avoid that as much as possible). But I've managed to pass those obstacles.**

**To BigBlueJake: thank you for your note. I didn't notice those errors when I first started, but I plan to rectify them once I'm finished with this story. And I will proofread. Thank you again.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 22**_

_**The True Enemy**_

Philip McCoy slowly opened his eyes as he struggled to regain consciousness. Spending years in service to the Army had taught him to never allow exhaustion to prevent one from waking to perform necessary duties. The drill sergeants had certainly taught him that during his training. His eyes slowly slid open. He half-groggily sat up from his position, his chest slightly ached from that electric shock-

A horrid memory suddenly flashed across Philip's mind as he remembered Dale's mutinous act. Overcoming his fatigue, Philip shook his head to clear the blurred vision that clouded his eyes. Now he could see more clearly.

"He's awake," someone familiar said. Philip turned to his left and saw Beverly Hopkins kneeling right next to him. He looked around himself to see he was in a cargo hold of some sort. There were people all around him, and they seemed to take notice that he woke up.

"Beverly," he mumbled.

"Hello, Captain," Beverly said, standing up to salute the Captain. "Captain on deck," she shouted. The other soldiers hurried over and saluted their commanding officer.

Marcus, Harmony, and Robbie came walking from behind Beverly to see the man they had been missing for the past four days.

"Philip, you're awake," Marcus said with joyful relief.

"Daddy," Robbie cried out. He threw himself onto his father. Philip groaned as Robbie tackled him to the ground. "I've missed you so much," Robbie choked as he fought back a sob. His face buried itself into his father's chest, his small arms clinging to Philip's large frame.

Philip was quite surprised by the sudden contact, but he softly smiled. His arms encircled Robbie in a full embrace, running his real fingers through his boy's hair. They were finally back together. "I missed you too, Robbie," Philip whispered.

The crowd around him smiled at the affectionate display. Some of the soldiers just rolled their eyes, unable to bear the mushy talk.

"I'm glad that you made it back," said Marcus. "We were starting to get worried."

"How long was I out?" asked Philip.

"About four hours."

"Are you okay, Uncle Phil?" said Harmony.

"I'm fine, Harm," Philip said. His unanswered question regarding Dale still troubled him. He rose from the floor, fully standing up. He recognized that this was the cargo hold for a Valkyrie. "But what's going on here? Where are we? The moment I returned, Dale attacked me."

"Yeah," said Beverly. "That's the problem."

"What problem?"

Beverly cleared her throat as she went on to explain. "You see, a short while before you returned, the Tompekong had released us, as I'm sure you already know. The Na'vi offered us a lift home on their banshees, so we came back with them. However, not all went as planned. The moment we returned, we were intercepted by several Samsons. The Na'vi were captured by the soldiers and we were taken hostage. I demanded to know what they were doing, but they refused to acknowledge us. As we arrived back at the station, I was confronted by Dale. I tried to get an explanation out of him, but he gave me none, except that he had been placed in charge by an executive order."

Philip's eyes widened with surprise.

"For some odd reason, he was gathering all the workers together in the compound, saying that they were under quarantine, including us," said Beverly. "I don't know the exact number, but it seems that some soldiers have gone rogue with him."

Philip's eyes flared with incredulous rage. "Sergeant Whooping did what?" Philip said.

"He must have set up some charges around the base," said Beverly. "Because there was an explosion that shook the whole compound and toxic air began pouring in. If it wasn't for Norm Spellman and his team, we'd all be dead. This here is their Valkyrie that we're in right now. We are currently en route to Site 11 to drop off our people."

Philip's eyebrows rose with surprise. "Norm Spellman saved you?" Philip had to thank him later when he got the chance. "That's good. I guess we owe him one. So Dale has rallied a platoon of rogues to join in his insurrection? Where is Dale now?"

"I assume they left for Vatican's Royale. I don't know exactly how many soldiers are serving under Dale now, sir."

Philip's brow furrowed in confusion. Nothing made sense. Dale was his second in command and most trusted subordinate. He simply could not believe that Dale would do something like this, after his few years of service to him. He most especially could not understand why Dale would harm the people who he had been charged to defend. So this is what that apparition was warning him about. "But why?" he asked. "Why would Dale do this?"

"I don't know, sir," said Beverly. "All he said was that you had been relieved of command by an executive order and promoted to Captain in your stead."

"An executive order?" Philip said. Philip had a pretty good idea who had placed that order. That same person had been pestering him for months ever since the work crew of Hell's Gate had been evicted from Pandora. "Did he say anything else?"

"He did say that he was planning something to ensure the survival of every human here," she scoffed. "So much for that promise."

Philip stared at Beverly unsettlingly. None of this made sense. What was Dale up to? "But why would he..." A sudden and terrifying revelation occurred to Philip. His mind had somehow pieced it all together. It was too hard to be true, but the evidence strongly supported it. Suddenly it all made sense. "Oh, God! I know what he's up to."

"What? What is it?" Marcus asked worried.

Philip looked back at them with a frightened expression. "Dale tried killing all of us, but why use explosives to just puncture holes into the compound so the toxic air would kill us? He could have just as easily shot us then and there."

Beverly raised her eyebrows as it dawned on her. She began to see where the Captain was going with this. "You mean... he staged this!"

"Exactly," said Philip.

Marcus was confused. "I'm sorry, staged what?" he asked.

"Dale tried to make this look like the work of a Na'vi attack!" Philip exclaimed. "Think about it. Dale wouldn't want it to look like it was _his_ crime. All of Vatican's Royale would turn against him if they knew what really happened at Site 12."

"Why would Dale-" Marcus stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh, my God."

"We have to warn Vatican's Royale!" Philip said.

"We were about to," Beverly interjected. "But I advised against it. If we tried transmitting, Dale would have undoubtedly intercepted it and knew we were alive. If he does, he'll panic and might harm the prisoners he's taken."

"Prisoners?" Philip said, surprised by this news.

"Yes, sir." Beverly nodded. "Jake and Neytiri. Along with four Tompekong tribe members."

* * *

Dale Whooping stood in the cockpit of the Valkyrie. He could see Vatican's Royale in the distance drawing closer with each moment. He would soon initiate the plan; the plan that had been relayed to him by President Goldberg himself.

It had happened the day before Captain McCoy's return. The executives of the RDA had recontacted him. President Goldberg had finally made the decision to give complete authority to Dale and ensure that the Na'vi threat was taken care of accordingly. Dale warned them, though, that much of the base would not easily agree to this, since the majority of humans, especially the soldiers, were strictly loyal to Captain McCoy. So, as a solution, Goldberg instructed Dale to carry out a discreet operation, but it would cost a few lives.

Dale Whooping was to gather whatever soldiers that did not hold the Captain's ethical views in high regard and persuade them to initiate a coup d'etat in exchange for a bonus reward from the company. Being McCoy's second in command, it was Dale's obligation to know the backgrounds of every soldier in service to him, and it had certainly paid off. Having served on Pandora for some time had given him a keen insight into the loyalties of every soldier he could think of. All miners of Site 12 were to be gathered into the compound, along with the soldiers loyal to Captain McCoy. Then, when they were all assembled, he had to partially destroy the station, leaving the residents to die from the toxic air.

In this way, he could convince the people at Vatican's Royale that the attack on Site 12 was the work of the Tompekong. By believing that the Na'vi had murdered their comrades, the humans would have no reluctance in annihilating the brutal savages once and for all.

He did not expect, however, the arrival of four Tompekong tribe members to have arrived at Site 12. Not that that interfered with his plans. Instead, it only improved the credulity of the scenario he was setting up. To the unsuspecting people of Vatican's Royale, they were merely prisoners of war captured from a battle that never took place. Also, they could be used as leverage to convince the Tompekong to submit to their demands.

Then, finally, there was Jake Sully. President Goldberg said himself that nothing would have given him more pleasure than to see Jake's head served on a plater, but why waste such a valuable asset? Jake was chief of a Na'vi tribe and a hero who held a significant amount of power and influence over the clans of the northern lands. Even though Jake could not be forced into cooperation, he could be used for ransom against the Na'vi. Thus allowing the RDA to regain their foothold within the northern hemisphere. Jake's execution would be postponed... along with the traitors of Hell's Gate.

Dale had been serving on Pandora for four years now. He had been assigned to Philip McCoy by Colonel Quatrich himself, in case Philip ever got out of hand with his superiors. In his service, Dale had formed a great respect for the Captain, but compared to the need of the entire human race, he was expendable along with all the rest. He also found Philip's sentimentality for the Na'vi and even human beings to be a major weakness in his line of duty. Empathy and sympathy had no place on the battlefield in Dale's mind.

Dale remembered during his military tour in Brazil, he had used a small village as bait to lure some guerrillas into a trap. The trap worked and the guerrillas were completely wiped out, but it did cost the lives of some villagers. An unfortunate loss, but a necessity. Of coarse, his superiors had never learned the truth of the tactic he had employed. At least, not according to the account he told them. He believed the military today was too soft with so many regulations and rules of war that forbade combative conduct that many would call inhumane. Sometimes a few lives had to be sacrificed for the good of the many. And the people of Vatican's Royale were no exception.

The Na'vi meant nothing to Dale. They were merely a hindrance, an annoyance to the humans' progress. Now he had the power to start what should have been finished long ago on this forsaken rock. He knew he was not just going to be rich when he got home. He was going to be a war hero. Dale prided in himself. There was nothing that could stop him.

That was nothing compared to Rufus Goldberg, President of the RDA. Goldberg possessed supreme economic power and regulated the majority of corporations all over Earth. He was a ruthless man who sought to obtain what he wanted by whatever means. That was why the RDA had so much authority on Earth today, due to the heavy influence he had in the affairs of the leading superpowers. Through his economic and political manipulation, he could get away with just about anything, whether that was taking the mineral resources residing within an impoverished community of a third world nation, or demolishing a small town to establish an electric power station. That was too much power for one man.

That was why Goldberg was able to avoid a lot of red tape when dealing with the indigenous humanoids of Pandora. Selfridge and Quatrich, despite their immoral attitudes toward the Na'vi, were merely instruments. It was Goldberg who was the true orchestrator of Pandora's mining operations. He and Philip McCoy had butted heads with each other ever since Selfridge and Quatrich had failed to maintain their foothold at Hell's Gate. To Goldberg, Philip was merely a simpleton who allowed personal feelings to diminish the prosperity of the company. And now that Dale was taking command, Goldberg was confident that the company would continue to flourish without anymore setbacks.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the landing space of Vatican's Royale, several soldiers stood on the pavement, watching anxiously as the shuttle and the small fleet of aircraft made their decent. It was odd that the majority of Site 12's vessels would be brought back here. They had been instructed from Sergeant Whooping to be ready to receive the prisoners. They held their rifles ready for any surprises. Behind them a small car came driving up from the town. Doctor Sakota stepped out of the vehicle and came running up to the soldiers, anxious to greet her husband and the children.

Yumi had been struck with worry the moment she learned that Robbie and Harmony were missing. When Philip had told her that they had stowed away on their ship, she was almost tempted to fly out to Site 12 herself to rescue her dear son. When Philip had informed her of Robbie's capture, she had literally fainted. The medical staff tried to calm her before she fell into a coma. It was hard for her to focus on her work, never mind staying calm about the whole ordeal. What bothered her the most, though, was the fact that Philip had not bothered to contact her before their return flight.

Not that that mattered now. The important thing was they were coming home safely. She had a lot of things planned for Robbie's reckless behavior. She had been going soft on him far too much. From this point on, she was playing a whole different ball game with her son. He was going to learn who ran the show around here the hard way. Robbie was in for the punishment of a lifetime.

As for Philip, well, she certainly had a good scorning arranged for him. Along with a much needed drink and some alone time in their bedroom.

The shuttle touched ground. The rear bay of the vessel opened. Dale Whooping marched out over the ramp, followed by his soldiers as they led their hostages out. Fel'Ingna looked all around herself fearfully, unfamiliar with these new and terrifying surroundings. Her fellow clan members felt just the same. Everything around them was made of metal and stone, not a trace of green in sight. Plumes of smoke rose in the distance, where she could see the sky people's village, blackening the air. What a horrifying sight. The soldiers pulled her along.

Jake and Neytiri soon followed, their hands bound behind their backs by elastic cuffs and their mouths bound and gagged. How could everything have gone so wrong? Just when it seemed that their problems had been resolved. Now this had to happen. Jake was scared. For the first time in a long time, he was truly frightened. There was no telling what would happen to him or Neytiri. All his efforts to help Philip McCoy had amounted to this. This was where it ended?

Dale saw the Vatican soldiers awaiting them. They stood upright at attention and gave a salute. Dale returned it. They did not suspect anything. That was good. Doctor Sakota emerged from the soldiers. She looked anxious. Probably anticipating her husband's return. Now Dale had to put on the sweetest act he could muster.

In a fake display of sorrow and sympathy, he approached Yumi. "Doctor Sakota," he said with a nod of his head.

"Sergeant," Yumi said confused. Something did not seem right. "Where is my husband? Where are the kids?"

Dale lowered his eyes as if ashamed to admit something. A sudden fear gripped Yumi's heart. "I'm sorry, Doctor," he said. "We have lost contact with Captain McCoy. We have tried to raise him for several days now, ever since he left to rescue the children and Beverly Hopkins, without success. I'm afraid he may have been captured by the Tompekong, assuming he and the others are still alive. We've had no word."

Yumi looked at him shocked. "What do you mean 'still alive'?"

"The mining station was attacked by the Tompekong barely a few hours ago. We had no time to evacuate the miners so we had no choice but to pull out. I'm sorry. We barely managed to escape ourselves. We did, however, capture four Na'vi that tried to kill us. That, along with Jake Sully and Neytiri, who apparently aided the Na'vi with the attack."

Yumi's heart collapsed within her chest. She could not breath. Her exo-pack was fit snuggly against her face and she could not draw breath. She began to gasp. Her limbs felt weak. It was hard to stand. She began to wobble, her body trembling with devastation. Dale caught her as she struggled to compose herself.

"No," she whispered. She could not believe it. Philip was gone. Robbie was gone. Tears brimmed along the edge of her eyes. She caught sight of Jake Sully being led away by the soldiers. A terrible rage rose within her. With one mighty leap, she dove at Jake. "You bastard!" she screamed, striking him with her fists. "He trusted you! You were supposed to help him! You murderer!"

The other soldiers rushed to her side, restraining the hysterical woman. She screamed profanities and curses at Jake for this betrayal. Yumi was not even trying to walk while the soldiers dragged her away. She moaned with agony as her feet scraped against the pavement.

"Take her inside and watch her," said Dale. The men dragged Yumi back to the town, her body racking from her grievous cries.

Jake glared spitefully at Dale. He knew he told the woman some sort of lie. Obviously she was very close to Captain McCoy. The little coward had no guts, no sense of honor.

Dale walked up to Jake. "I'm not finished with you yet, Sully. Right now, I have an important message to relay to our troops. I'll pass your sentence later, give you time to consider your situation. So if you'll excuse me." He turned his attention back to the soldiers. "Take Mr. Sully and the rest of the Na'vi to the detention area. No one is allowed near them under any circumstances."

Jake struggled against his captors as they led him and his companions away. Dale looked over the canopy of the trees in the distance. He sighed. The sun was setting. Polyphemus rose high above the tree line. The day was about to end. Tomorrow a new morning would begin as it bore witness to a new authority that would claim this land once and for all. It would all be over soon.

* * *

"We have to help them," Philip said with determination. He rose to his feet. "We have to get back to Vatican's Royale and warn the people."

"But how, Captain?" Beverly asked, also rising. "With Dale in control, he could make anything up and claim that we are just artifices of the enemy. We'd be shot out of the sky in the blink of an eye."

"She's right, Phil," Marcus agreed. "Besides, even if we managed to convince the people of Dale's treachery, there's nothing to stop him from killing the Na'vi he's taken prisoner."

Philip nodded his head in agreement. Dale would not execute Jake Sully or the Na'vi. Not when they could be used for bargaining against their comrades. So there was no reason to kill them... yet.

But if Dale was provoked simply by learning of his failure to kill the residents of Site 12, then there was little doubt he would either kill Jake or threaten to do so if Philip refused to stay away from Vatican's Royale.

Philip did not wish to see Jake die. Not after what they had endured together. Jake had helped him through a tough trial. Now it was Philip's turn to help Jake. But the only way he was going to save him was by establishing a carefully laid out strategy.

"Don't worry," Philip said to his friends with confidence. "I have a plan."


	23. Reclamation

**Here at last is Chapter 23. Sorry it took so long, but I had to do some major brainstorming to finish the story. This is not the last chapter. I have tried throughout the story to make any technical or scientific notes as authentic and accurate as possible. Any inconsistencies or errors with such information is purely my fault. Feel free to point that out to me and I will correct it.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Reclamation**_

Dale Whooping stood in the command center of Vatican's Royale. He had debriefed the entire facility with his fraudulent story and the relay of his promotion to Captain. Some people were skeptical and had questioned him about it, but were immediately silenced by the intimidating display of his armed escorts. At the moment, his rogues were establishing themselves around the facility, keeping an eye on any happenings. Two of his men were guarding the detention area where Jake and the other Na'vi were being held. Everything was going according to plan.

The assault on the natives was slowly under way. He was moments away of being rid of the Na'vi pestilence-

"Serg- I mean Captain," a technician by one of the radars said. "I have a group of Samsons coming in from Site 11, requesting permission to land."

Dale's brow furrowed in confusion. This was odd. No ships were scheduled to be coming in today from the outer stations. He took the technician's headset and spoke into the mic. "Samson pilots, state your identity and your purpose for entering base."

The voice on the other end responded, "This is Samsons 109 and 110. Site 11 needs a resupply of food and ammunition. Requesting permission to land."

Dale sensed something suspicious about this surprise visit. Then again there was nothing to worry about with his most urgent oppositions removed. But it was better to play it safe. He passed the ehadset back to the technician. "Give them clearance, but tell them to stay in their ship until an escort arrives."

The technician at the station stared at her superior confused. "Sir?"

"Security measures," he said. "Don't forget that we captured insurgents from Hell's Gate several days ago. We can't take any chances."

"Yes, sir," the technician acknowledged. She transmitted the message back to the incoming Samsons.

Dale walked away to tell four of his men to meet the aircraft in the landing yard.

* * *

The two Samsons slowly descended into the courtyard of the main base. Some hundred meters away, four of Dale's men came running up to meet the surprise visitors. They held their rifles close, prepared for anything. The pilots stepped out of their choppers along with a few labor workers, their masks on.

One of the soldiers by the name of Anders stepped toward one of the pilots. "What sort of cargo do you have?"

"What?" the pilot asked seemingly confused by such a question.

"What have you got on this plane?" Anders said.

"Just some crates that need to be refilled for supplies," the pilot responded. "Why?"

"We need to inspect your crew for security."

"What is this?" the pilot asked suspiciously. "We never had to be inspect-"

"Don't try my patience, sir," the soldier said, placing emphasis on his rifle. "Dale Whooping is in command now and he has set up new protocols. Do it now!"

The pilot held up his hands submissively, not wanting to provoke the man with the gun. "Okay, fine by me," he replied nervously.

The crew of the two choppers were assembled in a line. One by one the soldiers inspected their faces carefully, making sure to see anyone familiar from Site 12. None of them resembled anyone who had died at that massacre.

"You're all clear," Anders said. "Unload your crates and lay them out for inspection."

The labor workers gave sighs of frustration. This new routine was becoming tedious. They unloaded the crates, setting them up before the soldiers. They were instructed to step away and they did so without question. Anders held his rifle at the ready, unlatching the locks on the crate. He firmly placed his hand on the lid and hastily swung it open.

Nothing.

He moved to the other crates and opened them all and he found the same thing. Nothing.

"You're clear," said Anders. He tapped his throat-mic. "Captain, this is Anders. We have inspected the Samsons and their crew. They have passed inspection."

"Very good," Dale replied over the link. "Keep one of your guys with them until they're ready for departure."

"Copy that, sir!"

The soldiers and labor force resumed their duties. Several carts came driving over. They parked near the Samsons. The labor workers moved hastily as they loaded the crates onto the transports, eager to leave. Anders and two of the others walked back to the facility while one of their own stayed with the labor workers. As soon as the crates were loaded, the carts drove toward the storage house. They stopped as a Hell Truck came rolling in front of them coming back from the mines then proceeded on their way.

* * *

Jake Sully sat on the floor of his cell with Neytiri by his side. Her head rested against her shoulder as he rested his own against hers. His arms encircled around her, holding her close to offer what little comfort he could. After their return, they had been placed back into the same jail cell that they had been placed in when Philip McCoy captured them. Jake had no idea whether to consider it a blessing or a curse that they were still alive. Dale had spared them for just one purpose; to use them as leverage against the Na'vi in the north so they could reclaim their foothold at Hell's Gate again. Jake would never help them again. It did not really matter anymore.

"How?" Neytiri asked despairingly, her voice choked back a sob. "How did this happen? All I wanted was to have our child together." Tears slid down her cheeks. Neytiri could not hold it in any longer. "Now... it seems we will have no child. No family. No home."

Jake tightened his embrace around her. He had no words of comfort. There was no point in offering hope when there was no way out. All they could do was simply enjoy what was left of their lives. At least they were together. That was all that mattered.

"They betrayed us again," Fel'Ingna muttered in another cell next to their own. "I will never understand Sky People. One day they are your friends, the next they are your enemies."

Jake made no comment to that. Sadly it was true. Jake knew, being human himself (in spirit anyway), that there was no denying the two-sided nature of human beings. The good and evil that lived in the hearts and minds of all men. Even after helping Philip McCoy through his trials, which had been in vain in the end, he began to wonder if there really was any hope left for the human race.

"Do you know how our people began, Jakesully?" Fel'Ingna asked.

"No, I don't," Jake replied. "But since we're not going anywhere, I got some time to spare."

Fel'Ingna ignored his last comment as she went on to recite the tale. "It is said in our stories that many lifetimes ago, our ancestors lived in the lands to the north, far across the sea. That is how we remembered the Omaticaya when I first found Neytiri in the forest with the Sky People. Our ancestors wished to explore the world, to see what lay beyond. So they traveled across the sea and came to this land. We spread across, finding new homes for ourselves.

"Then, one day, a man was born who wanted to better understand the world. He looked to the sky, to the sun and the moons. He thought that if he could fly high enough, he could touch them, caress the sky like a sheet against his fingers. But his ikran did not have the strength to fly so high, so he traveled the mountains, the Terrible Path, thinking that if he climbed high enough, the sky would be in his reach. After making many vain attempts, he gave up. The sky was simply too far away. The man began to despair and fell deep into the mountains, wishing the earth to devour him. Then he came across a strange cave, where he wandered in darkness. What he saw in that cave changed him and opened his eyes. This is what we now call the Cave of Sight. For so long he had been trying to accomplish something foolish, forgetting about the true things that were important. There was no need to reach the sky when there was so much to be gained from the land Eywa provided.

"Although he never found a way to touch the sky, he still loved it, but did not wish to separate himself from the land again. So he made his home within the mountains, where he would dedicate his life to better understand the ways of the world. Many others joined him as time passed and together they became the Tompekong."

Jake felt a strange comfort after hearing that story. "Is that why you befriended the Sky People?"

Fel'Ingna was silent for a moment. "Yes. The Sky People were mysterious. They fell from the sky, from the place that no one could reach, challenging everything that we knew. We wanted to understand them better. And so we shared our land with them. In return, they shared their knowledge. My favorite among them was Marcussteinbeck. He was wise and kind. We loved to hear him teach. My favorite lesson was when he taught us what the sky really was. He said there was emptiness. Emptiness that stretched on forever, filled with worlds and stars like our own. I had always loved the Sky People who were good to us. But now..." Fel'Ingna trailed off. There was no more to say.

Neytiri smiled and said to her, "I know how you feel. My clan, the Omaticaya, were also taught by a special sky person. I only wish she was still here."

* * *

"The Samsons are loaded and ready for take off," Anders said over the radio.

"Copy that, Corporal Anders," the technician replied. She turned to Dale. "The Samsons are packed and ready to fly, sir."

"Good," Dale said with relief. It was all a false alarm after all. "Send them on their way."

"Copy that, sir," she said and turned her attention back to her console to relay the message.

Dale released a long sigh. There was nothing to worry about. It wasn't as if the victims of Site 12 were coming back to haunt him.

"Uh, Captain Whooping," the same woman interrupted him again. "I have an urgent call from the mines. Something about a missing vehicle."

Dale froze upon hearing that. He turned back to the monitor anxiously. The technician flipped the speaker switch on so he could hear the transmission. "This is Dale Whooping. Identify yourself."

"This is Weaselly calling from the mines," the voice said over the radio. "One of our Hell Trucks took off for the base with only half a load of unobtamium."

"What? Why?" Dale asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," the miner said. "Whoever was driving just took off without first getting the proper fill. We tried to talk to the driver, but he didn't respond. Guess his radio wasn't working. What after that Samson landed."

"Say what?" Dale nearly yelled, causing several people in the command center to jump. "What Samson?"

"Yeah. A Samson landed here barely just moments ago. Said they were experiencing technical difficulties and had to make an emergency landing. Then they took off for the base. I guess it was nothing serious."

"Did anyone get off that Samson?" Dale asked urgently.

"I don't think so."

"Did you or did you not see anyone get off that Samson?" Dale said exasperated.

"Geez, I don't know! I wasn't there when they landed."

* * *

Yumi lay quietly on her bed in her room. Ever since Dale returned from Site 12, she had been confined to her quarters. She had asked to be let out, but the soldiers merely told her that they were under strict instructions to protect her.

_Some protection, _she thought bitterly._ Dale must think I'd do something rash if I got too close to Jake Sully. Maybe I would... after what that defect did to my husband and son._

She cradled a picture of herself, Philip, and Robbie as an infant. She remembered when that picture was taken barely a month after she gave birth to her beloved son. The pain of losing her family was unbearable. She berated herself for having offered the suggestion to use Sully's help. If only Robbie had stayed at the main base where he belonged. Why could Philip have not been more careful?

She shook her head, telling herself that it was not their fault. _I'm the one to blame, _she thought._ I made the suggestion to use Sully's help. I was too soft. It was foolish of me to think that if we showed him our good will-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard pain-filled groans from outside her door. Curious, but a little frightened, she got off the bed and crept slowly toward the door. Before she could even reach for the handle, the door swung open. Yumi lost her breath. She could not speak. Because standing in the doorway was none other that Philip McCoy dressed in a miner's outfit.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Yumi threw her arms around him, tears of joy flowed freely down her face. "I can't believe it," she said. "I thought you were dead!"

"We weren't," he said. "Dale tried to kill us."

She looked incredulously into his eyes. "He what? What about Robbie? Is he-"

"He's safe," he reassured her. "I'll explain everything later."

After the crew from Hell's Gate had rescued them, Philip directed them to fly to Site 11, a neighboring mining station, where they would drop off the survivors, including the children. Robbie had no wish to part from his father so soon after being separated but Philip had to ensure they were safe. They explained what had transpired to the residents of Site 11 and had to reach Vatican's Royale without being detected. So they flew back under the guise of two Samsons that would be returning to the main base for supplies. They landed one of the Samsons that carried them within the mines where Dale's men were least expected to be keeping watch and sneaked into one of the Hell Trucks to sneak them into the base. So far the had successfully infiltrated the base without detection but there was no guarantee it would stay that way for long.

Philip held his wife by her shoulders and looked into her eyes with urgency. "Listen! Dale doesn't know we're here yet, but when he does, things are going to get nasty. I need you to find the children and get them all to a safe place away from the complex."

"What about you?" she said worriedly. "You can't just go-"

"Yumi, I have to go! It's my duty to ensure the safety of every soul in this base. And there's no way I'm letting Dale jeopardize that."

Yumi wanted to argue, but knew that he was right. She reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. "Okay. Just be careful."

Philip kissed her forehead and turned back to his soldiers. "Let's move," he ordered.

* * *

"Man, we're going to miss the action when Whooping takes out those blue monkeys," said a disappointed guard by the name of Francis.

"Hey, at least we get to go home in a couple of months with a bonus pay," said Ray, another guard.

The two of them were among the rogues who had gone renegade with Dale Whooping. They had been assigned as the guards of the Na'vi who were significantly valuable in Dale's future schemes.

"Yeah, I guess," Francis agreed with a smirk. When this was all over, they were going to be back on Earth and rich.

Their attention was averted to the sounds of footsteps coming from down the hallway to their right. Two men came walking by, their caps drawn over their eyes. Francis and Ray stood their ground, their hands at ready near the pistols in their holsters. Dale had ordered them strictly that no one was allowed near the Na'vi prisoners under any circumstances. The miners merely passed them without even so much as a look of acknowledgment.

In that moment, Francis heard something sliding. He swung his head around to see a grenade sliding across the floor toward them. "Grenade!" he screamed. He and Ray ran, pushing the other two miners to run. Within moments, the grenade detonated, releasing the tiniest of flashes and puffs of smoke. The four men stopped as they looked back. "It was a dud," Francis exclaimed.

"No shit," the miner next to him said, holding a gun to his head.

Ray tried to reach for his pistol. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," the other miner said, his gun also trained on him. "Put your hands on your heads and get on your knees. Do it now!"

Ray and Francis did as instructed. The two miners relieved them both of their pistols and hit them both on their heads with the handle of their guns. The two rogues collapsed unconscious.

"We're clear!" they called back down the hall.

Beverly and Julian came running down from the bend in the hall, dressed as miners. They stood by the door to the detention area with pistols drawn. Julian clutched the door and swung it open. Beverly swung her rifle into the doorway, scanning to see any other threats. There were none.

"Clear," she said. The two moved in and found a handful of very surprised Na'vi staring back at them behind their cells. "Looks like you guys could use some help."

Jake could not believe his eyes. Beverly Hopkins was standing right before him as if she had come back from the dead. "I don't believe it," he said with indescribable joy. "I thought they killed you."

"We were saved at the last moment," said Beverly. She undid the latch on their cell door. "I'll explain later. Right now we need to move! The Captain is on his way to regain control of the base. There's no way Dale is making it out of this after what he just pulled."

Jake and Neytiri stepped out of the confined space of their cell, relieved beyond reckoning to be free again. Beverly moved to the other cells to release the other Na'vi. The other two soldiers came in dragging their unconscious detainees by their torsos and sealed them within the holding cells.

"But we have to be careful," Beverly warned the group. "Dale's goons are still loose. We have to move to a safe place until the Captain has secured the base."

"No need to worry though," Julian boasted with pride. "You got the most bad ass soldiers here to watch your backs." He glanced toward Neytiri. "Anything for the lovely Blue-ahontas." He finished with a suggestive whistle. The other men chuckled a little. Neytiri merely furrowed her brow in revolt. She certainly remembered this nasty character when they were first captured.

"That's enough," Beverly said firmly. She touched her throat mic. "Captain, this is Sergeant Hopkins. We've secured the Na'vi." She awaited a response but none came. Confused, she tried again. "Captain, this is Sergeant Hopkins. Please respond."

She was cut off as the alarms went off, the sirens sounding throughout the base.

"Attention all personnel," a voice said over the head speakers. "There is a report of fire within the west wing of the complex. All personnel evacuate the west wing immediately! This is not a drill! Damage control is restricted from entering the area until the prisoners in the detention area are secure!"

Fire? Beverly knew there was no fire, so that could only mean one thing. Dale knew they were here and was trying to conceal their presence.

"Damn it!" Beverly cursed. She moved to the desk in the detention area and reached for the com link. She tried to get a message through but realized that it was dead. Dale must have disabled communications so no one could hear them. "I can't get a hold of the Captain. Dale must be jamming us," said Beverly, afraid that this would happen. She took another pistol and passed it to Jake. "I trust you still remember your training, Sully?"

Jake held the pistol. The small weapon felt a little awkward in his larger hand, but he could still slide his finger in front of the trigger and hold it properly. "Once a marine, always a marine," he said with a grin. "Hoorah!"

"Hoorah!" the soldiers cheered.

"Wait," said Fel'Ingna, slightly confused by this sudden turn of events. First the Sky People took them prisoner and now they were helping them. Nothing was making sense. "What is happening?"

"I don't have time for explanations," Beverly said pretty annoyed. "Right now I have to get you all to safety. So let's go. Stay close."

Fel'Ingna just groaned with frustration but allowed it to be. As long as they had a chance to escape she would take it. Beverly took the lead. She scanned the vicinity in the hallway. Not many people passed through the detention area, but they still had to be worried about Dale's goons that infested the base. She turned to her right as she made her way down the hallway with three soldiers and four Na'vi in tow. She stopped as she rounded the corner.

Standing ahead of her were six of Dale's rogues. The two stared at each other in utter shock as if they had seen a ghost. The trance was broken as one of the soldiers raised his rifle. Beverly was faster though. In the blink of an eye, she shot at the man before he could pull the trigger. The bullet threw him back as it punctured his chest, a small trickle of blood spurting forth.

"Fall back!" she yelled back to the others, and they fled back down the hall.

* * *

"Sir, we have found the prisoners and are pursuing them," one of Dale's men said through an isolated transmission.

"Don't leave a trace of them behind," Dale said darkly.

"Copy that, sir!"

No one else within the command center had heard that. Dale paced nervously back and forth across the floor of the command center. It was barely moments after that miner's transmission that he realized someone unexpected was in the base. Someone Dale did not want anyone else to see. He had a growing fear of who it was, which is why he needed the rest of the people cleared away from where his targets were probably located. It was a good thing that he instructed one of his men to hack into the base's network and feign a fire alarm within the west wing. Dale postponed damage control from entering the area so the prisoners could first be secured. In this way, he could stage another 'accident'. He would make it appear that the Na'vi escaped and attempted to sabotage the base, thus resulting in the deaths of several people. Further explanations would undoubtedly be required, though he did not have one at the moment. Even the staff in the command center were beginning to glance at him in either nervous or suspicious gestures. Dale struggled to stay calm but his anxiety was turning into dread. Things were slowly falling apart. If the base learned what he had done at Site 12, he was finished. He had to kill them off permanently this time and quickly.

This war had to be finished now.

* * *

The group of soldiers and Na'vi ran quickly through the corridors to escape Dale's rogues, hails of bullets blazing in their direction. Beverly saw an intersection in the hallway. "Turn right," she shouted.

Beverly rested her back against the wall, her heart pounding in her chest. They couldn't just keep running like this, but their party was in no condition to fight.

She took a deep breath, got down on one knee, swung her rifle around the corner and fired back at the rogues down the hall. Julian stood above her and gave her supporting fire.

The other two soldiers stood by the Na'vi, who were resting their hands on their knees, ducking in the low corridor. Breathing was becoming strenuous for them in this human atmosphere. Jake looked at Neytiri, who stared back at him with fearful, uncertain eyes. Neytiri was a brave soul who had been in a battle before. She had faced death before and could do so again. Her only fear though was losing Jake in the midst of this.

Jake glanced down the hallway and saw, from the other bend, more soldiers emerge with their guns aimed toward them. "It's them," one of them shouted. "Shoot them!"

Jake quickly pushed Neytiri behind him with his spare arm and shot at the them. One of the rogues was hit and fell back dead, his finger squeezing the trigger of his semi-automatic. The shots barely missed Jake, colliding with flesh. One of the Tompekong fell to the ground, four holes buried in his chest, and one of the soldiers was pierced in his neck. The injured man held his hand to his bloody neck as he gagged on his fluids, trying to stop the bleeding.

The other soldier ran up and fired down the other end of the hall. "We're getting hammered on this side!" he yelled back to Beverly. "We've got to move!" He continued to shoot to keep the rogues at bay.

Beverly shouted at the group, "Everyone move down the hall! We'll give you cover fire!"

Fel'Ingna and one of her clan members helped their injured brother and dragged him quickly down the adjacent hallway while the other Na'vi took the injured soldier. Neytiri tugged at Jake's shoulder urging him to follow but he told her to run.

Jake shouted to Beverly. "We're clear! Fall back!" He and the soldier next to him continued their suppressing fire, as did Beverly and Julian, as they stepped back down the adjacent hallway.

They made the corner of the next bend and stopped. They were trapped. The injured soldier gargled painfully on his blood even as his comrade tried to stop the bleeding. The Na'vi shot in the chest was lying unconscious. Beverly knew their chances were slim.

Julian looked at her. "Okay, Sarge," he said. "Now what?"

Beverly stood with her back against the edge of the wall, just out of sight of the opposing line of fire. "This is Sergeant Beverly Hopkins," she shouted down toward the rogues. "I'm ordering you to stand down!"

"Screw you," one of them shouted back.

"Stop and think about what you're doing," Beverly tried to reason. "You nearly killed your own people back at Site 12. The same people you're supposed to protect."

"That's war," was the reply. Something came sliding down the hall toward them.

"Grenade!" she shouted. They ran quickly just as the grenade exploded. Beverly was flung forward by the blast. She crashed painfully onto her chest, knocking the wind out of her. Smoke filled the narrow corridor. Beverly coughed as she tried to push herself up, but her left forearm snapped. Beverly squealed with pain. Her left arm was broken. She breathed rapidly as she pushed herself over with her right arm. She looked around herself to see her companions lying around her, groaning as they recovered from the blast.

The sound of boots thundered through the corridor. Beverly knew they were coming. She searched frantically for her automatic, but it was nowhere around her. She leaned her head back against the floor and saw it lying teen feet from her reach. She crawled across the floor, pushing herself up with her good arm and scrambled toward her rifle. She collapsed right next to it. A rogue turned the corner and spotted her. She gripped the gun with her good hand and swung it forward, shooting the man dead.

Click!

Beverly gasped. She squeezed the trigger again.

Click!

The magazine was empty. Another soldier came around the bend, his gun pointed at her. This was it! She had been prepared for this day. And she would face it without fear. Beverly took a deep breath as she awaited the shot.

Bang!

The rogue fell to the floor as a bullet buried itself deep in his head. Beverly heard more gunshots and groans of pain. Someone was shooting the insurgents. Beverly held her gun, even though it was empty. A man moved his head around the corner but quickly withdrew it upon seeing Beverly's weapon.

"Don't shoot!" he shouted. "We're friendlies!"

Beverly lowered her gun as it clanked to the floor. The man peered cautiously around the corner again. "It's clear," he shouted back to whoever was with him. Several soldiers rushed around the corner, kneeling next to her.

"Sergeant," a familiar voice said. Beverly saw Captain McCoy enter the scene. He knelt down next to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Beverly replied with a smug grin, "No, but I'll live."

"Get her to sickbay," he ordered.

"On it, sir," the soldier next to him replied.

Bevelry stopped him. "We have two guys injured. One human... and the other not so human."

The gentleman inwardly laughed. "We need three stretchers! Let's go, boys! They're not paying us by the hour!"

As the other soldiers quickly went to their work, helping the injured and the exhausted. The Na'vi pushed themselves up as they recovered from the explosion. Fel'Ingna sat with her back against the wall. This had certainly been an experience she would never forget. Philip walked up to her and the two looked each other straight in the eye.

"Are you all right?" Philip said.

"We are," Fel'Ingna responded.

"I am very sorry for what happened to you and your people. We will help your injured and, when you have recovered, we will send you home. I will see to it that the one's who harmed you are punished for their crimes. I know, after all that you have been through, that you will not trust us. But things have changed now and I promise to make things right."

Fel'Ingna gazed speechlessly at the sky person. What he just told her was the last thing she was expecting to hear. She bowed her head as she brought her forefinger to her brow. "You are a good man."

Philip bowed slightly and moved on. The medical team arrived with the stretchers and loaded Beverly and the injured soldier onto them. Philip stole one last glance at Beverly before they took her away. The injured Na'vi was a little harder to mount onto the stretcher since he was twice as long as any human. So they merely strapped his upper torso to the stretcher and carried him with his legs hanging off the end. It took six men to lift him, and they had to walk carefully so as not to lose their balance.

Philip finally turned to Jake and Neytiri, who were crouched on the floor, resting their heads against each other as they embraced. They silently offered a prayer of thanks for being saved at the last moment.

Neytiri turned her eyes to Philip. With a bow of her head, she uttered with sincere gratitude, "I see you, Filipmicoy."

Jake looked at the Captain and laughed. "I never thought it'd be so good to see you again."

Philip extended his hand forward and Jake took it. The two firmly held each other's grip. "Likewise," Philip said with a grin. "I'll explain everything later. Right now we have to worry about Dale and his goons. I've regained control of the base and a squad is on its way to detain Dale and-"

A beep from his throat mic interrupted him. "That must be them," he said. Philip tapped his throat mic. "This is Captain McCoy. Go ahead."

"Sir, all squads are searching the base for the insurgents. We've reached the command center but Dale Whooping is not here."

"What?"

"Sir, the staff says that Dale left a few minutes ago."

This was bad. With Dale loose, he could cause more harm. "Keep searching the complex. Alert all buildings and stations around the base, especially the hangar. No flights are authorized under any circumstances. I don't want Dale or his lackeys getting off this base."

"Copy that, sir." The transmission ended.

Philip looked back up at Jake. "Dale has disappeared. He could be anywhere on the base. I'll lead you and your people to a safe place. For now, you should stay put until we catch him."

* * *

The medical bay was flooded with noise and activity from the recent happenings within the base. Several people who had been injured while combating the insurgents were currently being operated on.

After being rescued, Jake, Neytiri, and the Na'vi were taken to the avatar bay where guards were placed all around to ensure their safety while the rest of Dale's insurgents were rounded up. Philip would check on them as soon as his business in sickbay was concluded. Several surgeons worked on the Na'vi male who had been shot. His injuries were severe but he would live. He was heavily sedated as the surgeons began extracting the bullets in his ribs, which fortunately had not pierced anything vital. The surgeons owed it to the strength of the naturally reoccurring carbon fiber in the alien's bones.

Philip stood silently by the bed of the soldier who was shot through his neck. He was not so lucky. He had lost too much blood by the time the carriers got him to sickbay and died upon arrival. His name was Private Martin Cramer.

_He was a soldier like me,_ Philip thought solemnly. _He had a life, a future waiting for him back home. He willingly went in the line of danger to save Jake Sully and the Na'vi. All because he was following orders... my orders._

Philip saluted the honorable soul who gave his life in service to his people. Julian walked up alongside him. "Captain," he said with a salute, and looked down at his dead comrade. "Old Marty. He was a good guy. He deserved better."

"Yes," Philip said quietly. He looked down at his mechanical arm, twisting it slowly, flexing its prosthetic digits. Philip never forgot about the explosion in Nigeria that took his arm. It could have certainly taken more than that. Sometimes he couldn't understand why he was still alive even after all this time. Philip knew, as a soldier, he could have just as easily been in this man's position and taken the bullet in his stead. As impossible as it was in times of war, he never wanted to sacrifice another soul again, no matter what the cost. The morticians came, drew a sheet over the deceased man's body, and took him away.

Philip inhaled deeply as he sought to put his mind at ease. He walked over to the bed where Beverly was lying dressed in a patient's gown. Beverly looked up at him with drousy eyes, her arm wrapped in a cast sling. Philip chuckled as he said, "You look so peaceful when you're in a gown."

"Oh, ha ha," Beverly muttered.

"I'm glad you made it out okay."

Beverly cast her eyes downward as if ashamed. "Not all of us," she said sadly, thinking about Cramer.

Philip offered a sad smile. "That's life. Don't worry about it. The worst of it is over. You can relax. Just rest now."

"I can't," she said stubbornly as she shifted uneasily in her bed. "Dale is still loose. I can't just lie in some bed while-"

Philip put his hand on her head, easing her back down. "The soldiers are all over it. Anyway, you're in no condition to fight for at least three weeks with that arm."

"Shit," Beverly grumbled. If there was one thing Beverly hated, it was lying around and doing nothing.

"You've done all the fighting in the world already," he said, gently stroking her head.

Beverly slowly eased down as she relaxed under the Captain's touch. Beverly couldn't remember the last time someone, besides the kids, who touched her so affectionately. She slowly closed her eyes as she slipped into slumber.

Philip's smile widened. "Sleep well, Bev."

* * *

Dale had barely made it out of the base and was running across the court yard. An exo-pack and a cap was drawn over his head, so no one recognized him... yet. He had anticipated with much fear that this would be the outcome. He knew that his men were either dead or in the process of being apprehended. All he felt at the moment was failure and total despair. As soon as they captured him, he would stand trial for what he did. His life was over.

There was only one thing left to do.

Dale moved swiftly through the traffic of AMP suits, giant trucks, and he stopped right outside the garage that housed their ground vehicles. He moved into a small alley and slowly slid the side door open. He scanned the vicinity and, after seeing it was clear, moved in. He moved through the lines of vehicles that lined the garage. He could hear the sound of power tools and mechanics shouting amongst themselves. He moved along the rear of the vehicles, concealed in the shadows. He came to a Ground Assault Vehicle, also know as a Swan. This would be perfect. Across the garage, he could see several men working on another vehicle undergoing massive repairs. He climbed into the car and quickly hit the ignition.

The mechanics spun around to see what was happening and, before they could retaliate, Dale slammed his foot on the accelerator and the Swan's tires screeched across the ground, turning out of its slot. The mechanics jumped back startled as the vehicle raced toward the gate. Dale braced himself as the Swan tore through the gate, shredding the metal panels apart.

He sped across the court yard toward a secluded spot located some distance away from the main buildings. As he raced across the open landscape, he looked into his rear-view mirror and saw several other vehicles in pursuit. So they found him. Not that it mattered.

Escape was not his plan.

He brought the Swan to a screeching halt near a door built into the ground. This was it. He jumped out of the vehicle, ripped the door open and jumped inside. He securely jammed the door from within. That wouldn't stop them for long so he had to move fast.

* * *

Philip's throat mic beeped and he tapped it. "This is the Captain," he said over the transmission.

"Captain, this is Cooper," the voice said. "We've found Dale and are in pursuit. He's locked himself in the missile launch bay."

Philip's eyes went wide with shock. "Get your men into the missile bay and stop Dale!"

"Copy that, sir! Cooper out!"

Philip turned to Julian. "Julian, get your team together. They found Dale."

They left the sickbay to meet with the squad. Dale would have much hell to pay when Philip was finished with him.

* * *

Cooper watched as the soldiers set charges around the door leading to the underground launch bay.

"Stand clear!" one of them shouted as they moved away from the door.

Bang!

The hinges on the door were shattered by the charges. "Let's get that son of a bitch!" Cooper yelled. The soldiers lifted the door out and moved in one by one. "Keep your eyes open," he warned his comrades.

They switched the flashlights on their rifles on and moved through the darkened corridors. They came to the gangway suspended above the missiles below.

A loud shudder sounded throughout the underground facility and the overhead ports began to open, sunlight pouring through. The missiles were hot and ready for launch. The soldiers moved quickly. They had to abort the launch.

They finally came to the control room. Dale stood by a console entering his final commands.

"Freeze!" Cooper yelled as he took aim at Dale's head. "It's over Whooping!"

A computerized voice rang out through the underground facility. "Missile launch ready! T-minus ten seconds to initiation!"

"Move away from the monitor and put your hands up now!" Cooper ordered.

Dale merely smiled. "We are the dogs of war," he said. Cooper did not see the unpinned grenade Dale had in his hand out of sight. "For my country! For my race!" Dale released his grip on the grenade.

Boom!

Cooper was blown away along with the other soldiers as the control room exploded in a fiery mass.

Dale Whooping was no more.

* * *

Philip and his squad exited the main complex with their exo-packs on. Philip's attention was drawn to a familiar thundering sound. He looked outward toward the vacant expanse of land that stretched on toward the perimeter fence where the missile bay was located. Several streaks of white vapor shot straight into the sky and over toward the east. Philip already knew what that meant. He tried to contact Cooper but there was no response. Something was wrong.

He contacted the command center. "CC, this Captain McCoy! We have an unauthorized missile launch. Abort! Repeat, abort! Terminate the missiles now!"

The long-range missiles were built in with self-destruct mechanisms in case an emergency termination was required. With just one signal from the base, the missiles would detonate before reaching their designated targets.

There was a brief pause before a response came back. "Captain, this is command. The self-destruct sequence is not responding. We can't stop the missiles."

Philip took in a sharp breath of fear. "Oh, dear God." He knew perfectly well where those missiles were going. "If we don't stop those missiles, the Tompekong are finished."

"Captain, what do we do?" Julian asked.

Philip struggled to think of something. The only other option was to take ship and intercept the missiles but the gunships could certainly not intercept the missiles. They were simply not fast enough-

An idea suddenly came to mind.

"The Valkyrie is here! That bird's fast enough to catch the missiles."

"Sir, a Valkyrie ain't much without a gun," Julian said disappointedly.

"Not if we mount one." Philip tapped his throat mic. "CC, prep the Valkyrie for immediate take off! And get the weapon specialists there on the double! I want the Long Sword mounted to the Valkyrie!"

"Excuse me, sir," the voice on the other end said uncertainly. "Did you request the Long Sword?"

"Yes, I did!"

"Roger, sir!"

Philip turned to his squad. "Go to the missile bay. Locate Cooper and his squad!" They acknowledged the command and set off to do as he ordered. Philip ran off for the hanger.

When he arrived, he could see the Valkyrie slowly rolling out of its housing unit. A loading truck pulled up with a massive machine shaped like a turret. The only difference was that this was no ordinary turret. This was the YAL-4 Long Sword, a high-energy laser gun.

Laser technology had been used by the military within the early twenty-first century but faced many technical difficulties to make it an efficient weapon due to energy consummation and environmental factors that disrupted a laser's effectiveness. With the discovery of unobtamium, laser technology had developed considerably and could be utilized more efficiently. The drawback with lasers, however, was that they still required large amounts of energy to be used as high-energy weapons and were sensitive tools. They could easily malfunction in the worst conditions. Philip only hoped that it would not malfunction today.

The mechanics and weapon specialists worked furiously to get the Long Sword mounted on top of the Valkyrie. They bolted and welded the base of the turret to the hull. It was a complicated task, but it would be secure. The Long Sword could be fired either directly from its controls or remote control. Since there were no open ports to connect the laser with the Valkyrie's main system, remote control would have to be utilized.

Philip boarded the Valkyrie and rushed toward the cockpit. A team of mechanics and weapon specialists sat in the cargo hold. They would be needed if anything went wrong with the laser. Two pilots sat in front of him, checking their instruments as they prepared for take off. A woman sat in a seat behind them with the remote to the Long Sword. The remote was shaped like a lap top, with a video screen and several buttons to operate the laser turret.

"How's the Long Sword?" Philip asked her as he strapped himself into his seat.

She turned to him. "Everything is fine right now," she said with a deep Russian accent.

"What's your name?"

"Natasha Denisovich," she replied.

"Well, Natasha, I'm counting on you. The lives of many people depend on you. So can you do this?"

She nodded confidently. "Yes, sir."

"Very well," he replied. "By the way. You have a lovely accent."

Natasha smiled at the compliment.

"Captain," the pilot addressed him. "We're clear for take off!"

"Let's go get a couple missiles," Philip said.

"Aye, sir!"

The Valkyrie's engines thundered and the vessel ascended. After reaching several hundred meters, the vessel sped away eastward in pursuit of the missiles.

* * *

The Valkyrie flew at a fast speed to catch up with the missiles a thousand feet above the forested terrain. Natasha watched the monitor intensely. Laser guns were primarily used as anti-missile defense weapons, so the Long Sword had been designed to pick out missiles from long distances.

"I have a signal on our scope at a distance of ten miles," the pilot said watching her monitor.

Natasha used the camera on the Long Sword to verify. "It's the missiles," she said.

"How many?" Philip asked.

Natasha magnified the image to get a closer look. "Ten!"

"Dale wasn't kidding around, I guess. Can you shoot them from here?"

"Yes," she replied. "I just need to get a lock on them. The laser will shoot them down one at a time. Everyone remember to shield your eyes before the laser fires. These things can cause blindness."

Philip turned to the pilots. "How close are we to Site 12?"

"We are about three hundred miles out!"

"Natasha, make every shot count," said Philip.

Natasha magnified the image to get a closer look at the missiles. She programmed the laser to take aim at its target. "I am locked onto target. Shield your eyes."

The crew closed their eyes.

"Fire at will, Natasha!"

Natasha pressed the fire button.

On top of the Valkyrie, a pure white stream of light poured out of the Long Sword across the sky. The crew opened their eyes again. Natasha watched the magnified image as the first of the missiles exploded, the white streak left behind in its path coming to an abrupt end.

"Direct hit," she cheered. "One down. Nine to go."

"That's it," Philip said. "Take the next target. Shoot as soon as you have a lock."

Natasha took aim and shot down the next missile. It too exploded.

Then another.

And another.

And another.

"Lock onto seventh missile," Natasha said. "Fire in the hole!"

The laser shot outward and incinerated its target. There were only three missiles left. Natasha pressed a key to adjust the laser's aim but it did not move. Perplexed, she pressed it again, but still the laser did not adjust its aim.

"Something is wrong," she said. "The turret is not adjusting. Something must be stuck."

"Damn it," Philip cursed. "Off all the times-"

"We have to repair the Long Sword," she said.

"We'll have to slow the Valkyrie down," the pilot said. "There's no way the mechanics can work up there if we go too fast."

Philip was very nervous about this. If they decelerated, they would lose sight of the missiles.

"Captain, I need to know what to do," the pilot said.

"Slow the ship down. Let's get our mechanics up there," Philip said as he unstrapped himself.

Natasha also unstrapped herself. "I'm going out there too."

Philip looked at her incredulously. "I need you here to operate the laser."

"Captain, I'm the only one who fully understands how the laser works. Trust me. I can do it."

Philip was reluctant, but he gave her the okay. They moved to the cargo area where the mechanics were waiting. "Okay, boys," he addressed the repair team. "The Long Sword has a problem. We're slowing the ship down to fix it. But you've got to hurry. We have very little time!"

"On it, sir," one of the mechanics called Ted said. "Let's go, guys. They're not paying us by the hour." They moved to a ladder that led to a hatch in the ceiling. Ted and Natasha hooked themselves with safety harnesses around themselves in case the wind picked them up. They were also equipped with magnetic couplings on their hands and knees to keep them connected to the hull and exo-packs. The others pulled theirs on as well and sealed the cockpit.

"Captain," the pilot said through his communicator. "Valkyrie has decelerated."

"Copy that!" Philip gave them clearance.

Ted moved up the ladder followed by Natasha, their safety lines dragging behind them. He gripped the handle of the hatch and pulled it down. A strong gush of wind came blowing past them like a mad storm. "Stay close to me," Ted said to Natasha through his mask. "Stay as low down as you can. Never let go of your couplings."

They slowly moved through the open hatch, the wind tearing at their faces. They bent over, throwing their hands forward with the couplings as they slowly made their way toward the Long Sword mounted several meters ahead of them. They moved at a slow pace, crawling on all fours as the violent current threatened to blow them away. Within moments they reached the turret.

Ted stood on his knees to shield Natasha against the strong wind and held her steady. Natasha scanned the laser's components. She tested its pivot. The laser could still turn. So nothing was wrong there. Next she checked the remote sensor. There she found the problem.

Natasha tapped her throat mic. "Captain, this is Natasha. I have found the problem. The remote sensor is damaged."

"Can you fix it?"

"That would take hours. The only way to operate the Long Sword is to use the controls up here."

"That's impossible! No one can stay up there while the ship is moving at such speeds. Can't we just connect it with some cables from the cargo hold out through the hatch?"

"The wind is too strong! It would rip the cables out of place, thus cause more damage. Captain, I have to stay up here and operate the laser."

"That's insane! The air current will be too turbulent. It will tear you off like a kite in the wind."

"The turret has been secured up here. It can't go anywhere! If I harness myself to it, I should be fine."

"That's a big 'if'!"

"We have no other choice. Trust me, Captain. I can do it."

"Okay then! You and Ted get back inside. We'll give you what you need so you'll be okay up there."

"Copy!" she said.

The two moved slowly back toward the hatch and climbed back into the cargo hold. They were given a harness to tie around Natasha and the Long Sword. They went back out to the hull and slowly made their way back to the turret. Natasha wrapped the safety harness around the base of the turret and bound herself within it.

"I'm secure," Natasha yelled back to Ted over the screaming wind.

Ted gave her a thumbs up and moved back to the hatch, sealing it behind himself.

Natasha breathed heavily, anticipating the violent winds that would be even more brutal than this.

Her communicator rang as Philip spoke to her. "Okay, Natasha! It's going to be one hell of a ride. God be with you!"

The air current smacked harder at her face as the ship accelerated.

* * *

Several minutes passed as the Valkyrie regained speed. Philip kept a constant check on Natasha to make sure she was still all right. For Natasha, it was an experience that she never wished to repeat. It was getting very cold up there for her. The violent air currents smashing against her body were beginning to feel very painful. She sat back in her harness as the wind threatened to take her with it.

"Captain, we have the missiles on our scope," the pilot said.

Philip touched his throat mic. "Natasha, we're approaching the missiles. Get a lock on them and shoot them out of the sky."

"C-copy that," she said in a chilled voice.

On top in the turbulence, Natasha worked at the controls as she adjusted the Long Sword's aim. She got a lock on the eighth missile and fired. She watched from her monitor that she clutched fiercely as the missile exploded.

"T-t-two m-missiles left," she said through the radio.

She took aim for the next missile. She thought she heard something snap, but she had no time to see what it was. She watched her monitor as the laser acquired its second to last target. It too was destroyed.

Natasha was feeling very tired all of a sudden. And it was hard to breath. "One miss... mis..." Natasha slowly closed her eyes as her mask began to fog up. Her monitor flew out of her hands and into the air. What she did not realize was that the hose that connected her mask to her filter tank had been torn from its place.

"Natasha," Philip said again and again over the radio. Something was wrong. "She's not responding. We've got to get up to her."

"Captain, there's no way we can go up there in that speed," on of the mechanics objected.

"If we don't get up there now, that missile is going to get away from us. We can't let that happen!"

"I'll go," Ted said. The others insisted that he not, but what choice did they have? The missile was drawing closer and closer to the Tompekong. If they didn't stop it now, it was over. Ted fitted the safety gear onto himself and climbed up to the hatch. He carefully opened the door as it violently flew open downward, smacking his arm. Ted clutched it briefly but fought the pain. He carefully crawled out onto the hull, the wind even more violent than before. He clutched with all his strength onto his couplings as he fought his way toward Natasha. Her body showed no signs of activity, her arms flailing in the wind like a bird wanting to take flight.

When he reached her at last, he looked her over to see what was wrong. Then he noticed a tube flapping in the wind. Her exo-pack's line had been disconnected. He struggled to fix it, fitting the hose back in place, but the strong wind made it so damn difficult. He held the tube in its slot to her filter, hoping that that would revive her.

"Come on, Natasha," he yelled over the loud rush of air. "You've got to wake up!"

He called to her again and again. Finally she began to move. She regained consciousness. She seemed slightly confused as she saw Ted kneeling next to her.

"Come on, Natasha! You've got to hit that missile!"

Natasha shook her head to clear her mind. She realized her monitor was gone. She would have to hack into the system somehow to search for the missile on its own. Before she could do that, something colorful whipped past them, knocking Ted violently in the face, his mask shattering and shedding blood. Ted was violently torn from his couplings as the wind tore him back like a bullet. His safety line was pulled taught as the wind pushed him around in the air.

"Ted!" Natasha screamed, reaching for him, but she had to brace herself behind the turret as more colorful shapes whipped passed her.

Within the cockpit, the pilots stared at the flock of strange birds that they had flown into.

"Birds?" one of the pilots said incredulously. "At this altitude? You've to got to be kidding me?"

Within the cargo hold, the repair team clutched unto Ted's life line, trying desperately to pull him against the violent currents.

"Pull him!" Philip shouted as he tugged with them.

Natasha wanted to help Ted, but there was nothing she could do. She had to destroy that last missile. She searched for the override panel and found it. She tore off the lid as it flew away, and began entering commands onto the small keyboard.

The small screen read in green letters:

System Override/

Please Select Program/

Natasha entered, "Laser Guidance System."

Access Laser Guidance System/

She typed, "Override Laser Guidance System."

Guidance System Override Accepted/

Please State Command/

She wrote, "Execute Anti-Missile Defense."

Anti-Missile Defense Program Initiated/

Tracking/

She waited as the seconds ticked by, the computer working to find the missile.

Missile Detected/

Terminate Missile?/

She gave the command.

Execute/

The laser fired one last beam of light.

Target Destroyed/

She cried excitedly. That was it!

Within the cockpit, the pilots watched as the missile's signature faded from their scope.

"It's gone," they shouted. "We did it!"

The repair team carefully pulled Ted inside. They set him down, quickly replacing his damaged exo-pack. Natasha's voice came through the radio. "Captain, this is Natasha! The last missile is gone! All missiles are destroyed! It's over!"

Philip heard it and shouted, "Yeah!" The others jumped at his joyous cry. He faced them, laughing. "She did it! The missiles are destroyed."

They cheered and rooted for their heroine.

They decelerated the ship. Two men moved outside to the turret and brought Natasha back. The hatch was sealed and the cargo hold pressurized. They removed their masks, eager to breath normally again.

Philip crouched down next to Natasha, who was lying on the floor covered in a blanket, shivering uncontrollably, her skin pale. He told the pilots to hurry back to the base. Philip patted Natasha on her shoulder. "You did one hell of a job, Miss Denisovich," he said with a broad smile. "That was one hell of a job."

She chuckled as she said through trembling words, "Th-th-th-thank y-y-you, s-s-s-sir."

Philip turned to every person present. "All of you, well done."

The men clapped and hollered with joy.

* * *

Philip McCoy walked down the loading ramp of the Valkyrie, relieved that they had made it back to the base. The people of Vatican's Royale surrounded him, cheering and clapping. They shouted his name excitedly over and over.

"McCoy!"

"McCoy!"

"McCoy!"

The pilots and the repair team were also greeted, receiving praise for their heroic endeavor. Ted and Natasha were taken quickly to sickbay for treatment.

Yumi emerged from the crowd and ran running into Philip as she threw her arms around him. Philip lifted her up, twirling her around as he held her tight. She laughed as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. Philip set her down as he held her beautiful face in his hands. "I shame I can't kiss you through this mask," he said a little disappointed behind his exo-pack.

Yumi's smile broadened and said, "Your touch is all the affection I'll ever need."

Philip looked over her shoulder and saw several tall figures approaching. Jake Sully, Neytiri, and the Tompekong came forward. Yumi turned back as she saw them approach, standing by her husband's side. Jake and Philip stood face to face among the crowd of spectators.

Jake had just heard about what Philip and his people had just done for the Na'vi and he was speechless. Never did he imagine that Philip would sacrifice so much for the lives of the People. "You are a good man, Captain," Jake said respectfully and extended his hand. "You have our thanks."

Philip stared at that hand and back up into Jake's eyes. He slid his mechanical hand into Jake's, his prosthetic fingers wrapping themselves around the large palm.

They smiled.

The crowd watched in awe as the two former enemies made peace. Their cheers never died for the two heroes.


	24. Dilemma

**Hey, there! Yeah, I'm still alive. These last few weeks though have been eventful. I just got back from a trip to San Fransisco, probably one of the most beautiful places in America, and I've been busy studying Swedish. Sorry I didn't get the new chapter in sooner. By the way, this isn't quite the last chapter. Just one more. For those of you wondering, yes, I intend to write a sequel. It's been a success so far so why let it die. Thank you for your reviews and remarks. Criticism is always welcome.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Dilemma**_

It had been over a month. After Philip McCoy had reclaimed control of the base, he sent the four Tompekong clan members back to their home, explaining the travesty that took place and offering to restore their lands that they had mined on as an apology. The Tompekong were overjoyed to hear this good news. Even now they were in the process of helping the Tompekong and other Na'vi tribes. Philip knew it would be not be easy, but given time and patience, relations with the Na'vi would be mended. Marcus Steinbeck was especially relieved that he and the other avatars could enjoy a peaceful relationship with the Na'vi again. Philip then released Jake and his companions, allowing them to return home.

All the surviving soldiers who had joined Dale Whooping in his insurgency had been rounded up and imprisoned until the next Interstellar Venture Star arrived. Philip and his staff underwent an extensive investigation as they searched for evidence related to whoever had instructed Whooping to commit an act of insurrection. Their efforts, however, were in vain. Philip knew that Goldberg was involved but had no evidence to make a sound accusation.

Philip eventually contacted the U.S. government, asking for them to investigate the matter instead. He had also made requests to set up new regulations that would ensure Pandora's protection. The process would take months before any politicians were able to take legal action against the RDA. The RDA was, after all, a multinational corporation that supported the backbones of Earth's major nations. Philip, however, was confident that some political figures sympathetic to their cause would have a say.

Philip had told Jake that he would never do harm onto the Na'vi again, but he could not stop unobtamium production. The Captain still had a duty to fulfill to the dying Earth. Philip would eventually seek alternative methods of finding unobtamium once their main mine was depleted. His main concern for the moment was ensuring the safety of his people and fixing relations with the indigenous. The RDA were not happy about this, especially since new regulations and reduced unobtamium production would cost time and money, but he couldn't care less right now. For now, Philip was enjoying himself with his family which he had neglected for such a long time now.

That was particularly clear as Philip sat in the driver's port of the AMP suit he was currently driving. Robbie sat in front of him with the AMP's hand transponders slid over his small fingers. He positioned the AMP suit's mechanical arms against a large, cubical compound of unobtamium. Philip had decided to have some fun with his son and teach him how to pilot the AMP suits.

"Now remember, Robbie. Nice and easy," Philip cautioned him. Philip gently moved forward with his feet as Robbie held the load of unobtamium with the mechanical arms. With one mighty push, they pushed the compound into the storage house. The compound made a clang as it touched another load in front of it. The storage house was now full of unobtamium. Robbie pulled the mechanical arms slowly back as he released the compound.

Philip patted his son on the shoulder. "Good job, son. You just might make a good pilot one day," he said with a smile. Philip steered his AMP suit and walked out of the storage house. The doors to the storage chamber slid shut behind them as Philip proceeded to the hangar bay.

When they finally arrived they passed many rows of vehicles until coming to the row of AMP suits. Philip found his slot and parked the AMP suit in its rightful place. He flipped the switch on the control board in front of him and the AMP powered down. The port opened upward.

"Was that fun?" Philip asked.

"You bet it was," Robbie said happily. He slid his fingers out of the transponders.

Philip lifted him out of the port and passed him to a mechanic standing to their left. The mechanic grabbed Robbie and lifted him onto the boarding deck while Philip stepped out himself. When the deck touched ground, Philip and Robbie began their walk back into the main complex.

"Maybe next time I can fly the Samson," Robbie said enthusiastically.

Philip laughed. "Don't get too far ahead of yourself, Rob. Samson's are much harder to drive than AMPs and take weeks of training. Besides, I think the cockpit is a little too big for you."

"Nothing's too big for me," Robbie said with confidence. "I survived a trip in the jungle, remember?"

"Only because you had a soldier and a Na'vi to help you," Philip reminded him.

"Man, why do you have to ruin my fun?" Robbie pouted. Philip could only chuckle as he rubbed Robbie's hair. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we still going to Earth when the spaceship leaves?"

Philip looked down at his son and answered, "I'm not sure."

"I really want to stay here," Robbie insisted innocently. "I love Pandora."

"I know, Robbie. But Earth is our home."

"I thought this was home," Robbie said, indicating to Vatican's Royale.

"Earth is where I and your mother first came from. Along with all the people on this base. It's a safe place with lots of people. And there are cities bigger than the one on this base."

"Yeah, but I like it here. I don't want to leave Pandora. What about Harmony and her Dad? I don't want to leave them."

Philip knew that was true. Marcus Steinbeck was not planning on leaving Pandora. He had no family or anything left on Earth for him. Philip had jokingly ridiculed him that he would never have the joy of truly being free, since humans were confined to the restrictions of the base for survival. But Marcus replied, "Trust me. There's more freedom here than what I ever had back on Earth."

Philip was happy for Marcus and his daughter. He hoped that they would be safe from Pandora's dangers. For Robbie, it would be devastation. Robbie couldn't bare to think of living without Harmony. She was his best friend. Who would he ever share his adventures with if she was left behind? He also didn't want to say goodbye to Beverly and Neytiri. Beverly was his heroine. Neytiri was the coolest alien he ever met. Even after they had returned back to Hell's Gate, Robbie and Harmony missed Neytiri a lot. They had occasionally chatted over transmissions and were especially excited that Jake and Neytiri would soon be having a baby. Robbie wanted to see it when it was born. Leaving Pandora meant he would never see them again and he didn't want that.

Philip had at first been anxious to leave back for Earth when the next transport arrived. But seeing his son's improved behavior and the peace they had established with the Na'vi was making him reconsider.

Robbie and Philip eventually came back to the main complex. As they passed the dormitory, Philip knelt down next to his son. "We'll talk about it later," he said. "Right now I've got work to do. You go find your friends. And remember! No funny business."

"You have nothing to worry about," Robbie said. Philip watched him walk down the hall as he left for the Operations Center.

The Operations Center was alive with activity. Some of the technicians looked up and nodded their heads in respect. They were extremely grateful to the Captain for keeping them safe this long. In a way, they were like family. Perhaps that's why Philip came to care so deeply for the lives of every human on this world-

"Excuse me, Captain McCoy?" one of the staff members said walking up to him. "We have an urgent transmission from Earth."

"Put the message on overhead," Philip ordered.

A technician activated the overhead speaker and gave Philip the okay.

Philip announced himself. "This is Captain Philip McCoy, director and chief of security of Vatican's Royale."

"This is the President of the United States, Alex Roslin," the voice said over the transmission.

Every staff member in the room became silent, listening intently to the transmission.

"Mr. President?" Philip said surprised. "What an unexpected surprise! To what do we owe this honor?"

"Hello, Captain. It's good to hear your voice. I hope things are going well for you and the crew of Vatican's Royale."

"As good as they get, Mr. President," Philip replied. A few of the staff chuckled at his comment.

"That's good. I'm especially relieved that you managed to salvage the situation. You exceeded our expectations back on Earth, Captain. You and the people of Vatican's Royale should be very proud."

Philip had a good feeling that things were working in their favor. "Thank you, Mr. President."

"Alright then, straight to business. We have run a complete investigation concerning who may have been involved with Dale Whooping's insurgency. Unfortunately, we have no leads that ties anyone here with Whooping's insurrection.

"There is some good news, however." Philip listened intently as the President continued. "I am happy to inform you that we have rectified all dealings with the RDA. New protocols and regulations are being established to protect the natives of Pandora from further harm. Rest assured, relations between the Na'vi and humanity are going to improve from here on out."

Cheering and claps of approval rang throughout the Operations Center.

Philip gave a sigh of happy relief. "Thank you, Mr. President," Philip said.

"Well, I look forward to congratulating you in person when you return in six years," said Roslin.

Philip became disturbingly silent. "I beg your pardon, sir?"

"You are to receive special awards for your loyalty during these difficult times. You practically salvaged our planet for God's sake. You're a hero, a true patriot. If it weren't for you, we would have lost our foothold on Pandora and our only means of sustaining Earth."

Philip was speechless. "Uh, thank you, Mr. President. But, I should inform you that I'm not certain if I will be returning to Earth."

"Excuse me, Captain?"

"Sir, my deepest concern is ensuring that the Na'vi are not abused as they were before and to maintain the peace. I don't think anyone else is suited-"

"Captain, surely you won't refuse my offer? As I have said, Pandora is going to be entrusted to capable hands. There's nothing to worry about. You've fulfilled your service. Now it's time for you to come home, Captain."

Philip was facing a huge dilemma. He was deeply considering remaining on Pandora, not just to ensure that peace lasted, but also for his wife and son, who loved Pandora too much to leave it behind. Could he really refuse such a high honor from the President of the United States? Philip was left with no other choice. "I look forward to meeting you in person in six years, Mr. President," he said less than pleased.

"As do I, Captain. I'm happy to hear that. Best of luck to the people of Vatican's Royale."

With that, the transmission ended.

Philip could only stand there, paralyzed from the shock of the news. All around, people were congratulating him, wishing him luck on his return to Earth, or thanking him for his service as their leader. Philip slowly strode out of the Operations Center. How was he going to say this to his family?

He walked down through the corridors, until he arrived at the laboratory. His wife was peered over a microscope. She noticed Philip enter and smiled. "Hey, Phil," she said, walking over to kiss him. She noticed his lack of response and the sad look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you and Robbie," he said. "It's important."

* * *

"But why?" Robbie cried. He sat with his mother in their room. Philip had explained to them the news he received from President Roslin and they were none too happy to hear it themselves. Robbie especially.

"Because it's an order from the President," Philip replied. "Look, Robbie, I know you love Pandora, but we're going to Earth. Our real home. You'll be surrounded by people who look like you. And you can go outside and breath the air. Isn't that what you want?"

"No," Robbie said upset. "I want to stay here."

"I'm sorry Robbie, but it's already been decided. We're going." Philip tried to put a comforting hand on Robbie, but he withdrew from his father and bolted out the door. Philip called after him, but Robbie payed no attention.

"So, what? You just made a decision like that just to leave?" Yumi asked, clearly also upset.

"Don't gang up on me, too," Philip said.

"You just said that we're leaving and you didn't even consult me!" Yumi rose from her seat more angry.

"What was I supposed to do?" Philip said with a raised voice. "Say, 'No, Mr. President. I kindly refuse'?"

"It's a start," Yumi muttered.

"Do you think this is easy for me? I know how much Pandora means to you and Robbie. But we have obligations. I also told you that we might be returning to Earth. I that that was established between us."

"I said that I would be willing to consider it. You promised that this was supposed to be our choice, together."

"Yumi, I'm sorry-"

"Don't," Yumi stopped him. "I've heard enough. I have work to do." She rose from her seat and walked out the door. Philip tried to speak to her, but she just brushed out of his grasp. Philip furiously punched his metallic arm into the wall.

* * *

Robbie looked in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. He was in the wash room with the rest of the kids. It was almost bedtime. He didn't like brushing his teeth that much, but his parents insisted that he must do so every night. Harmony's father would always remind them of plaque and bacteria that rotted your teeth and turned them a hideous yellow. It gave the children the creeps to hear such things, but Robbie wondered, in his young mind, if the adults were just trying to scare them.

"Hey, Robbie," said Willy, one of Robbie's friends. "Do you want to play hooky tomorrow? Tomorrow Harmony's Dad is going to show us around the farm and teach us about the trees. It'll be the perfect time to sneak away."

Robbie thought about it as he put his toothbrush to the side of the sink. "Nah," he replied and stuck his head under the faucet to sip some water.

Willy stared at him surprised. Robbie usually talked some of the kids into some mischief, but lately he seemed to be becoming more of a goody-two-shoes. "Why not?"

Robbie gargled the water in his mouth and spat it into the sink. "I just don't want to," he said plainly, wiping the drops on his cheeks with his arm.

"But you love doing hooky," Willy insisted.

"I don't want to do it, okay?" Robbie said a little irritated.

"Okay, jeez! Don't have a cow. You're still going to play on our team for baseball tomorrow, right? We just need you on our team."

"Yeah, I will." Robbie turned away and left the washroom. "Good night, Willy."

"Good night, Rob."

Robbie walked down through the hall, passing an adult occasionally or some of the other kids being taken to bed by their parents. He came to his room, where he found Harmony playing with Dodgers. Yumi and Marcus were sitting with them, laughing from the fun they had.

Yumi spotted her son and extended her arms toward him. Robbie came over and hugged his mother. "Did you brush your teeth?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I did," Robbie said.

Yumi stared at him suspiciously. "Honestly?"

"Come on, Mom! I told you, yes."

"Let me see," she said. Robbie opened his mouth. She smelled his sweet breath and inspected his teeth. They were free of plaque. "Good. Now it's time for bed."

"Aw, do we have to?" Harmony whined.

"We have a big day tomorrow," Marcus said. "Tomorrow I'm teaching you guys about the trees. It's a chance to go outside. You'll have to know this stuff when you go outside on your own."

Harmony perked up at that idea and asked excitedly, "You mean we can go out when we want to?"

"When you're old enough," Marcus said.

"When will that be?"

"In a couple years maybe."

"How long will that be?"

"Okay, Harm. Enough questions. Now it's time to sleep."

Harmony sighed with a pout. "Okay." She lay down in her bed as Marcus tucked her in.

"Sleep well, my darling," Marcus whispered as he kissed her brow.

"Good night, Daddy." She turned to her favorite orangutan. "Good night, Dodgers."

Dodgers leaned over the bed and perked his lips as he kissed Harmony. She snuggled under the covers.

Yumi drew the blanket over Robbie as he was also tucked in.

"Mom?" Robbie asked. "Do we really have to leave?"

Marcus and Harmony overheard the question and looked curiously over at them.

Yumi tried to smile for her son. "I... I guess we do."

Robbie looked away from her and rolled onto his side. Yumi knew there was no use in trying to talk. She gently kissed him and rose from his bed. Marcus gathered Dodgers into his arms and followed Yumi outside as they switched the lights off.

Robbie stared at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. Harmony stared at him from across the darkened room. "What's up, Rob?" she asked. "What's wrong? Why are you so quiet?"

Robbie sighed. "My parents and I are leaving. We have to leave Pandora and go back to Earth," he said sadly. Harmony was shocked by the news. "I don't want to go Harmony. I love this place. Pandora is so cool. The aliens are cool."

"But you're going to see Earth, where our parents came from," Harmony said, trying to cheer him up. "I wish I could see it."

"That's not what a lot of the people around here said. They say that Earth is like a huge garbage dump. There are only cities and buildings everywhere you go. There aren't any trees, or forests, or jungles, or animals. If I go to Earth, I won't see anymore forests or aliens."

"But I hear the cities are really cool. They have cool computers and lights everywhere just like the jungle is at night. There are also trains and cars that go even faster than the cars and planes here. And you can also breath the air. You don't need an exo-pack to go outside."

"That's not what I heard," Robbie said as he stared at Harmony. "I hear that there's a lot of smoky stuff in the air and that it's so bad that you have to wear masks over your mouths so you don't get sick."

"But you can always come back if you want."

"No I can't, Harm," Robbie said, a little irritated that his best friend wasn't getting the picture. "You don't get it. If I leave Pandora, I can't come back. Mom told me that the trip takes six years until we get to Earth. So if we go, we can't come back. That means I'll never see you, or Dodgers, or Neytiri ever again." Robbie whimpered as he began to cry. "It's not fair," he said over and over.

Harmony got up from her bed and walked over to her friend. She jumped onto his bed. "Don't cry, Robbie," she said as she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him into a hug. "Don't be sad. Even if you go, I'll never forget you."

Robbie wiped his tears away. The two simply sat there together in their embrace. "I don't want to go," he said again and again.

"Don't be sad, Robbie," Harmony said. "Maybe you can still find a way back. Even if it takes a long time to get to Earth and come back to this planet, you can still come back. I'll be here when you come back. Pinky promise." She stuck out her pinky finger, waiting for him to take it.

Robbie sniffled as he wrapped his pinky finger around hers. "Pinky promise," he said.

* * *

There was an awkward silence between Yumi and Philip in their private quarters. Yumi changed out of her laboratory attire, hanging her lab coat on a rack near her dresser. Philip merely sat on the edge of the bed alone, checking his mechanical arm. Philip knew Yumi was upset but didn't want to end the day like this. So he tried to lighten the mood with a change of subject.

"So," he said. "How are the breathing solutions coming along?"

Yumi barely glanced toward him before slipping out of her clothes for her nightwear. "I still haven't been able to fix the problem," Yumi said flatly.

"I guess we won't be breathing fresh Pandoran air, will we?"

"Yeah, especially if I'm not here to finish it."

Philip sighed in frustration. "Look, I know this isn't easy, but don't give me the cold shoulder just because things didn't go how you wanted them to. I tried to tell the President that I wanted to stay here, with you, but I had no say in the matter."

"Everyone has a say, Phil," she said. "I put my life into the research of this world. I supported you as the Captain of this base even when there were things I never agreed with you on."

"I've also put my life into this place," said Philip. "This is my base, Yumi. I know that sounds selfish, but this is my place. I put my whole life on the line to protect it and all the people within it. Now it's being taken away, all because I have to follow some damn executive order."

"That's the whole point, Phil," Yumi said angrily. "It's about you! Everything here has always been about you and your military career."

"Excuse me, Miss Sakota," he addressed her by her maiden name. "But who bent his back for you and your scientific research? Who allowed you to participate in the affairs of mining operations for God's sake? I've taken numerous risks to fulfill your wishes, especially because of your love for the Na'vi! I even went against orders from Quatrich and Selfridge!"

"Well then, I'm sorry I was such a pain," she said sarcastically.

"Well then, I guess I am too," Philip said with aggravation.

The two didn't bother looking at each other. There was no use trying to blame one another when clearly neither was pleased about the situation. They were annoyed enough as it was.

"So aren't you going to tell me?" Philip asked.

Yumi muttered, "About what?"

"Why the breathing solutions failed," said Philip.

Yumi explained in a less than pleasant fashion. "After you, Beverly, and the kids came back, I checked the canisters containing the breathing solutions that she had. She told me that they simply didn't work after the ones they used had expired. This really puzzled me. So I analyzed the bacteria. What I found was... disturbing. Apparently, Harmonious Terraformus had mutated. The bacteria simply didn't do what they were supposed to do anymore and stopped filtering the toxic air. But what confused me the most was the fact that not only they mutated, but the samples I had with me back in the lab had undergone the same transformation.

"That's what I still can't figure out. How could two separate microscopic entities undergo the same mutation when they are separated by great distances? Well, whatever the case, it certainly set us back in our plans to mass produce the breathing solutions. We've been trying for months now to reprogram Harmonious Terraformus. But no matter what we do, the bacteria still mutates into something else. And the odd thing is, when one strand mutates, the others seem to respond immediately and follow the same mutation.

"I just can't explain it. It's almost as if... as if something's working against us. I've sent this information back to Hell's Gate. Norm Spellman seems to know a lot about the ecosystem on Pandora and might be helpful. He may also have some information regarding Doctor Augustine's work. She knew more about Pandoran living systems than anyone."

Yumi walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. The two sat with their backs to each other.

"I know how you feel," said Philip. "Pandora has been your life's work. Yumi, you have no idea what I've sacrificed to get to where I am now. My arm, my blood, even my honor. I know it sounds selfish, but this is an important moment in my life. My future."

Yumi turned to her husband. "What about what you accomplished here, Phil? What about our future, together, as a family?" she asked. Yumi crawled over to his side of the bed, sliding her hand beneath his uniform. Her hand rested on top of the four-digit mark that had been imprinted upon Philip's chest after his quest. "Doesn't this mean more than medals, more than promotions? You did what Quatrich, Selfridge, even what Augustine couldn't accomplish. And that's saying a lot! I idolized Grace Augustine, but even her work pales against what you did. Surely that means something to you."

Philip clutched her hand within his real one. "I need time, Yumi," he said. "I need to weigh it all out. We have five months until the next transport arrives. That'll give us time to consider our options. Will you at least think about it?"

Yumi gave a heavy sigh. "Alright," she said. "I'll do it for you."

Philip turned toward her beautiful face and kissed her. "Thank you, darling."


	25. A New Beginning

**I have finally completed the final chapter to Breakdown! As I said in Chapter 24, I intend to write a sequel. However, that will have to wait because for now I have to dedicate my time to studying. I will try to regulate my time so that doesn't interfere to this fanfic that I've made. This isn't goodbye, but I still want to thank everyone who took the time to read this fanfic and most especially those who took the time to review. Your feedback and criticism is greatly appreciated. Not to brag, but I must say, this turned out to be a success for my first fanfic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 25**_

_**A New Beginning**_

Jake Sully smiled as he watched the Na'vi around him. Today they were hunting for fish at the lake near where their old Hometree used to stand. Although the place brought back painful memories, the Na'vi had learned to move on and let go of their grief. Nature had slowly grown over the wooden ruins of the giant tree. Whatever was destroyed could always be remade through the works of Eywa.

A young huntress nearby aimed at a fish skimming the surface and released her arrow. It hit the fish and she jumped in to pull out her kill, offering a prayer in thanks. Young hunters usually relied on their bows and arrows to hunt fish. Spears were used only by the older and more experienced.

Maktaya held his spear over his shoulder, watching carefully for a fish. Some of the young hunters studied his movements, hoping one day to perfect their skill like him. A fish curved in the water as it barely skimmed the surface. Maktaya threw his spear forward as it impaled the creature. He drew it out and displayed it to the young ones proudly.

A young Na'vi boy swung from a vine on a grassy ledge and released it as he fell into the water. The children giggled as they swam and splashed each other. Several adults watched from nearby with amusement. Norm also stood with them in his avatar. Jake watched as some of the kids slowly crept out of the water and sneaked up to Norm while his back was turned to them. In a flash of movement they dashed up behind him and began tugging him by his tail. Norm wobbled as he was helplessly pulled along by the children, urging him to swim with them.

"No, no!" he cried. "I can't swim in my clothes! Hey, cut it out!"

Try as hard as he did, the children were victorious as he fell head over heels into the water. The children jumped with laughter as he flailed like a fish, splashing around in the water sporadically. Some of the adults laughed while others gave the children scornful looks. Jake merely shook his head at such silly pranks.

Norm gasped as he stood up in the water, the children laughing. A smug grin formed on his face and he jumped back in after the children, who fled away as he joined the game.

Neytiri walked up to Jake's side, sliding her four digit hand perfectly between his five fingers. "Norm is so kind to the children," she said. "He reminds me of Grace. I will bet you that in no time they will be calling him sempu."

Jake gazed lovingly at his wife and said, "I think you're right." He looked all around himself. "I missed this place so much. It's good to be home." He turned fully toward his wife, running his hand delicately across her belly, cherishing the new life that grew within.

It had been over five months since their adventure in the southern continent. After their return home from their adventure, Jake and Neytiri still had to stay at Hell's Gate to finish their medical trials so the two could have a child. After a long and patient wait, it finally worked. Jake's reproductive functions were restored and Neytiri was now pregnant. The Omaticaya were overjoyed by the news and held a long celebration upon their return.

Neytiri caressed his face. "You are dreaming, Jake," she said.

Jake snapped out of his trance. "I'm sorry, Neytiri. I was just thinking."

"You are still thinking about him, aren't you?" she said knowingly.

Jake nodded. The next ISV would be arriving soon to deliver new recruits and bring other workers home, along with the McCoys. Jake had received a call from Philip, telling him that he and his family would be returning to Earth. But Jake didn't want them to go.

Jake had always feared that more greedy and corrupt people would return to Pandora even after their victory at the Well of Souls, and that they may not have the power to stop them. But with someone like Philip in charge of mining operations, they would stand a better chance of maintaining balance and protecting their world.

"Jake," Neytiri said. "I know you have asked him many times now to stay, but he must choose what is good for himself. You cannot choose it for him. He has done more good for us than we could have ever expected from the Sky People. He has given back what they took. We cannot ask more of him."

"I know. It's just... he's a good man. If he goes, who will take his place? If we had someone like him on our side, we'd stand a better chance of keeping the world safe from-"

Neytiri raised her forefinger and pressed it firmly to his lips. "Jake, that is not good enough for him to stay. Yes, I wish to keep our land safe, but it is not right to convince Philip-" she had finally learned to pronounce his name correctly, "-to stay simply because it would better serve our ends. That is not the way of the people."

Jake cast his eyes downward, slightly ashamed that Neytiri had exposed a flaw in his reasoning. "You're right," he said. "But I do like him. Deep down, he was a good man all along. I simply helped him to find that again. That's why I want him to stay. There's so much we have in common. He's a soldier just like I was. And he fights with a conscience. He cares about his people, not some expensive rock." Jake sighed heavily. "If he leaves..."

Neytiri smiled and kissed Jake full on the lips. "I once told you that Eywa protects the balance of life. So too does she direct our fate. Eywa will know what is best. Now come. We have work to do. The people will not be impressed by an Olo'eyktan who neglects his duties. You are soon going to have to work harder as our child grows."

Jake could only laugh as they resumed their fishing. Jake grabbed his bow. "And what about you?" Jake asked. "Do you still think about the kids?"

Neytiri looked at him and nodded as she picked her own bow up. "Yes," she admitted. In fact, she had been thinking a lot about Robbie and Harmony since leaving them. "Even when we were taken by the Tompekong, I still had much fun with them. They were gentle, kind. Nothing like the bad Sky People who destroyed our land. I am happy to be home, but I still miss them." She looked toward the water sadly.

Jake placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll see them again. We can always visit them. Or they could even visit us."

Neytiri looked hopefully at her husband. "That would be wonderful. But I don't know if the people are ready to welcome Sky People so soon after what they did to Kelutral."

"We'll work something out." Jake picked up an arrow and lodged it between his fingers. "Speaking of kids, I wonder if our kid will be a boy or girl," he said.

Neytiri could only chuckle and shake her head hopelessly. Sky People could waste so much time asking the most useless questions. "Why do you waste time asking a question that cannot be answered?" she said, as she loaded her own arrow. "Oh, my Jake, you truly are my beloved skwaung."

Jake narrowed his eyes, his smile turning into a sly grin. "Well, there are ways of finding out."

Neytiri looked at him thoughtfully. "There are?"

"Of course!"

"You lie," she said incredulously. "It is impossible to know if a child will be boy or girl before it is born."

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Too bad," he said, turning his back on Neytiri, his grin never leaving his face. "Norm could have shown us. But if you don't believe me, then I guess we'll just forget it." Jake took aim into the water, his eyes on a large fish about to skim the surface.

Neytiri raised a thoughtful eyebrow at him. As much as she hated admitting it, Sky People did have knowledge about a great many things that not even the Na'vi could dream of. So maybe it wasn't entirely impossible. "Can he?" Jake pretended to ignore her. "Can Norm really do that?" Neytiri said a little more irritated. How dare Jake play such a cruel game on her!

"You said it was impossible, so I'm not saying anything," Jake teased as he released his arrow, impaling the fish. His moment of triumph was short lived as Neytiri tackled him into the water. There was no way she was going to pass up the opportunity to know their child's gender before birth.

* * *

And so it was decided. Jake had requested from the staff of Hell's Gate to send a message asking if Philip and his family would consider meeting them again, which of coarse they did. It was decided that they would meet at Hell's Gate, in the interest of avoiding tensions at Kelutral.

The Valkyrie had just landed on the courtyard of Hell's Gate. Jake and Neytiri, along with the residents of Hell's Gate, watched patiently as the rear of the ship opened. Robbie and Harmony came running down the loading ramp, with their worried parents chasing after them. Up ahead, the children saw the avatars and humans of Hell's Gate standing along with two Na'vi that Robbie and Harmony recognized all too well.

"Neytiri!" the children shouted upon seeing her.

Neytiri laughed with joy as she also ran forward to meet the two children who had touched her heart. She dropped to her knees on the pavement, with arms wide open as the kids dove into her embrace. She cradled them both, feeling their soft little bodies.

"Neytiri, we missed you so much," said Harmony.

"I missed you two as well," Neytiri said happily.

Robbie looked down at the small round lump that protruded from Neytiri's belly. "Man, Neytiri, you got big," he said.

"Robbie," Philip said strictly from behind. "Mind your manners!"

"Well, she is," Robbie muttered.

The surrounding members of Hell's Gate could only laugh. This was the first time that they had seen any human children since leaving Earth. It was nice to have that part of their world back with them again.

Jake stepped forward, with a broad smile. "Good to see you again, Captain," he said.

Philip returned the smile, sticking out his hand to Jake. "Same here, Sully."

The two shook hands. Jake brought Philip over to meet the staff of Hell's Gate. Philip went around as each person introduced him or herself. Marcus and Yumi also came forward, introducing themselves. Some of the Vatican soldiers also got acquainted with their Hell's Gate comrades.

Neytiri knew that it gave Jake relief to be with his new friend just as much as it was for her to be with Harmony and Robbie again after months of separation.

"Been a while. Aye Blue?"

Neytiri turned her attention to the woman who she thought she would never see again. Neytiri released the children and stood to her feet, staring into the eyes of Beverly Hopkins. For a long moment the two women were locked in a neutral gaze, their reunification quite odd.

Neytiri finally broke the ice as she grinned. "I see that your heart is unchanging, Beverly Hopkins," she said with her thick accent.

Beverly merely chuckled. "I never change, except in my affections." She threw her hand upward toward the towering blue giant.

Neytiri could only laugh. "You have a noble nature." She took Beverly's hand, as the two reconnected after so long. Neytiri had long learned that the taking of another's hand was a custom of the Sky People as a sign of friendship.

It wasn't long until the visitors from Vatican's Royale were lead into the main buildings to freshen up after their long flight. The two parties spent the next passing hours learning more about one another, getting brought up to speed, exchanging news, and much more. The staff of Hell's Gate were relieved to know that Philip was not merely a soldier, but a gentleman whose company could be enjoyable. They were not sure what to expect, even after Jake had assured them that Philip was an ally. Now their worst fears had been put to rest. Norm had brought them on tours of the base, showing them what adjustments they had made since the eviction of the original party of humans. The Vatican soldiers also took the opportunity to enjoy some quality time with the residents of the old base.

They were currently sitting in the commissary, enjoying lunch as they exchanged stories.

Yumi was especially having a good time conversing with Norm and the scientists.

"So you actually knew Doctor Augustine?" Norm asked.

"Only briefly," said Yumi. The rest of the team listened intently to her story, finding it truly fascinating. "See I was originally sent here to understand Na'vi psychology, but by the time I got here, things had changed a lot and the company didn't need to understand the natives anymore. Thought they were too primitive to reason with. So I was sent instead to work at Vatican's Royale, though under strict discretion. I learned a lot about Pandoran biology and the unique traits it possessed. This is what I used for my research to increase human durability, though there was only so much I could produce." She went on and on as her spectators listened all the more with interest.

Neytiri and Beverly were sitting with the children. The children were asking her about her and Jake's child. They were even more surprised upon discovering that Neytiri was in fact pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. The children were bouncing with so much excitement that Beverly had to keep them calm.

Philip had been sitting with his soldiers, conversing with some of the other members of Hell's Gate. For Philip, it was somewhat a relief to be back at Hell's Gate again after being away for many years. It felt good to be able to stop acting like a soldier for once and be human. It was nice to know that these people whom he had once considered defectors had maintained the base fairly well, especially when their numbers were so few. Philip needed a break from all the talk and walked away from the occupied tables toward the windows of the commissary. It wasn't long until Jake joined him.

Philip grinned as he said, "You're a lucky man, Sully."

"You don't know the half of it," Jake said excitedly. "Soon I'm going to be a father. Boy, was I surprised when we learned that Neytiri had twins. Must have gotten it from me."

"Oh, that's right. You remember you told me you had a twin brother."

Jake nodded. "That's the whole reason I got the job to come to Pandora. The best decision of my life."

Philip chuckled at that statement. "Sometimes, when I think about all the good times and bad that I've been through, I can't tell if my coming to Pandora was the worst decision I ever made, or the best."

"Well, it certainly was the best for me," Jake said. "I only wish that the people who came here could have been smart enough to realize that. After what the RDA did to the Omaticaya and their home, I admit I kind of lost hope in humanity for a while. I thought that eventually I'd get over it as I lived with the Na'vi, but over time it started to bother me, thinking that there was no hope for humanity. That we're just destined to lay down and die. I'm glad that I found you, McCoy. In a way, you gave me a reason to have hope that there's still hope for Earth."

Philip nodded slowly. "Do you ever think about your old life?"

Jake turned to him in surprise. "Occasionally, maybe," he replied. "The past is what it is, and I just leave it at that. I'm grateful for what I have now."

"I mean, do you miss being human?"

"I'd like to think I still am... sort of. I mean, I transferred into my avatar because I wanted to live as the people, and because they needed me as their chief. But yeah. I do think about it. When I lost my legs, my life became an empty shell. Then, I came here, driving an avatar, and I got the chance to walk again. Not only that, but the chance to learn a new life that I'd never even dreamed of. But even after transferring my mind over to my avatar, it felt hard to let go of my human body. But I always remind myself that I'm still me."

"What about everything else that you had when you were still... in your human body?" Philip said. "Aren't there things that you could do then but can't do anymore?"

Jake shrugged. "Sure, there are."

"Don't you miss them?"

Jake looked out the window of the commissary. "Yes," he answered simply. "I knew that by transferring over to my avatar permanently, I'd be giving up a lot. But I gained so much more. Not that my life as a human was inferior or that I had thought I was becoming some superior being. Not at all. I believe that by joining the people, I became more human than ever before. There is so much more to life than what we think we know. And you don't have to be a scientist to know that. It's still not easy, being the Omaticaya's chief and all, but the happiness and reward of it all makes it worth while." Jake returned his gaze to Philip, who was listening intently to this. "I know what this is about. You still don't know what you want to do."

Philip shook his head in defeat. "Damn it, Sully, why do you have to be so damn analytical?"

"Let me ask you something. Do you really want to go back to Earth?"

Philip sighed hopelessly and replied, "I did, before I met you. Now I'm not so sure. I'm torn, Sully."

"I felt the same when I became a Na'vi. I knew that my transformation would mean never returning to Earth, but I knew that I had a new place to call home. And despite all its beauty and wonder, it wasn't in the trees. It wasn't in this base, or the land, or the mountains. It was within the People. My heart became one with theirs. That's when I realized that I was already home. No matter how many light-years you are from your planet of origin, even if you don't know your place in the world, home is right where you want it to be. Where your heart desires." Jake touched Philip on his shoulder and looked into his eyes with deep confidence and respect. "I admit I didn't want you to go because you would have been a great asset, but now I know I can respect whatever it is you choose. You'll know soon enough, Captain."

Philip grunted as he shook off Jake's hand. "Not Captain." Jake raised a questioning eyebrow. "I was Captain to you when you were a prisoner, a subordinate. But I realize that I was wrong to have thought that. Now, you are a friend, both to my base, my family, and to me." Philip extended his hand up to Jake. "From now on, you call me Philip, Sully."

Jake smirked as he slapped his hand into Philip's, their grips tightening over the others as they forged their pact. "Then you've got to stop calling me 'Sully'. I got a name, you know."

"You got it," Philip said as his smile only widened. For a moment, Philip felt like he was with Miles again when they first met in Nigeria, as old buddies. He would never forget that day when he found a friend. Now he had someone he could trust once more. Someone to watch his back. "Thanks, Jake."

"The pleasure is all mine, Philip."

* * *

"Are we connected yet?" Philip asked the technicians.

"Not yet, sir."

It hadn't been long since Philip had returned from his trip with his family and friends to Hell's Gate. Now he was in the operations center trying to get in touch with President Roslin one last time. It was imperative that he get a final message across before the ISV's departure, or he would miss his opportunity.

"We're through, Captain," the technician said.

"Captain, McCoy?" Roslin's voice said over the head speakers. "What is it? I hope it's not bad news."

"I'm afraid so, Mr. President."

"Well, what is it?" Roslin said with urgency.

"I'm afraid I won't be returning to Earth after all," Philip said bluntly. There were gasps of shock and surprise heard throughout the operations center.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. President, but my place is here. I have thought about it long and hard, and decided that this is where I belong. Pandora is where I wish to stay."

"But, Captain, surely you won't turn down my offer if you come back to Earth. Think of all the opportunities that await you and your family. Your position, your rank, shall also rise considerably. Are you so willing to give that up?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

Their argument persisted for many more minutes. So much that Philip momentarily lost track of the time. Finally, Roslin seemed to give up.

"I am grieved to hear this news, Captain," said Roslin with disappointment. "I had such great plans for you, such high hopes. But, seeing that you are content with remaining in your current situation, I will put it to rest. But I must ask you one last thing. What of Jake Sully?"

"You have nothing to fear, Mr. President," McCoy said confidently. "Jake Sully has made a full reconciliation with us under the condition that the Na'vi and their lands are treated with respect."

"In that case, the best of luck to you. Farewell, Captain McCoy. I salute you."

Philip raised his hand as he returned the salute. "I salute you, Mr. President. God bless America. God bless Earth." Many others throughout the operations center, soldier or otherwise, also stood to pay their respects as they saluted. With that, the transmission ended. Philip returned his attention to his staff and instructed them to begin sending those who were departing up to the ISV. The people within the operations center were just recovering from a mild shock that the Captain would make such a bold act. He left the operations center.

Philip passed the many hallways until he came to the lab, where Yumi and Robbie stood waiting. Robbie stepped forward, anxiously, and asked, "So, are we staying?"

Philip knelt down as he placed his hands on his son's shoulders. His smile broadened with ever increasing delight as he said, "Yeah. We're staying!"

Robbie shrieked with joy as he leaped into his father's arms. Philip rose, holding Robbie as he swung him around. Their laughter rang throughout the lab. Scientists gazed at them curiously as they were disturbed from their work, but they didn't mind at the moment.

Yumi stepped forward as she also embraced Philip. "Thank you," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Philip kissed her and his son as he held his family close. "I love you both."

* * *

There was never a moment that Washington D.C. was ever silent, or any city on Earth for that matter. One might say that the city was even more active at night than it was during the day. For city dwellers, night and day made almost no difference. People were constantly busy. There wasn't a business or corporation on Earth now that slept anymore. Every second, there was a magnetic train racing just above the heads of people on suspended tracks, or a Light-class commercial freighter flying high over the buildings to some port to deliver its stock. Alex Roslin watched, through the window of his limousine, as the masses of people walked to and fro. No one from a hundred years ago would have recognized Washington D.C. today. In many respects, it resembled of the old Manhattan, with an occasional skyscraper.

He watched as they drove by the United States Capitol. Even after the drastic changes that had so altered the United States, and every other nation in the world, it was a miracle that a monumental structure such as the Capitol managed to survive. What would the forefathers think of them now, if they learned that the lush greenness of their country had been converted into nothing less than a mass metropolis of steel buildings, power plants, and flashing, commercial signs?

Roslin barely pondered on such things. It was profitless. The world had changed and they had to change with it. That was mankind's destiny, after all.

His thoughts were interrupted as his driver said through the speaker, "Pardon me, Mr. President. We've arrived."

The limousine pulled alongside a building, flanked by several escorts. A guard in a dark suit opened the door for the President as he stepped out and, accompanied by his armed escorts, walked up the steps into the Headquarters of the Resources Development Administration.

After passing several floors and corridors, he came to a double door where two security guards and a man in a business suit stood waiting. The security guards stood at attention as the President and his company approached.

The business executive smiled politely to the President and said, "Good evening, Mr. President. He's waiting right inside." The man motioned to the door.

Roslin stepped up to the door, his escorts meant to follow him, but he instructed them to wait outside. They reluctantly obeyed.

No one was meant to know anything of this meeting.

Roslin opened the doors and closed them securely behind himself. The room he was in was a wide expanse of several hundred feet, illuminated by florescent lights in the ceiling above. It was completely vacant, nothing of particular interest. That's what made it an ideal place for this type of meeting. Standing right dead center in the room, some two-hundred feet from Roslin, was Rufus Goldberg.

Roslin closed the distance as he approached, stopping a meter's length from the President of the RDA.

Goldberg smiled as he tipped his head forward, as if bowing were too much to ask of him. "At last" he said. "I was hoping you could have made it here sooner, Alex."

"That's Mr. President to you, Rufus," said Roslin, clenching his fists. On the outside, Roslin was a calm and composed man. His true emotions, however, betrayed his outer display. At the moment, he was boiling with rage.

"Of course," said Rufus. "So, did it work?"

"No," Roslin growled in frustration. "He refused my offer. He's still staying on Pandora."

"And Jake Sully?"

"He's still free," Roslin said disappointedly. "Ordering his arrest would have only made the situation worse. I got an assurance that Sully will not interfere as long as the humans on Pandora keep the peace."

"A pity," Rufus grumbled. "I expected you to use more force. Sweet talking has its limits."

Roslin sighed with exasperation. "You know this is your fault."

Goldberg merely snorted. "Fault is what everybody seems to love placing on me these days."

"Don't make a joke out of this," Roslin warned. "Now understand this. I've sacrificed a lot for you and the RDA. I've broken rules and pulled a lot of strings to help you. I had to sweep all the dirty deals under the carpet, with the press on my ass the whole way. Do you have any idea how many bribes I had to hand over to the FBI to keep them quiet? If Congress knew any of the black budget deals I made with you, I'd get my head chopped off! And this is what I get out of it! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't arrest you right now!"

"Because we're in this together, Mr. President. Business is war!"

"Your war has turned into a fucking disaster!" Roslin struggled not to yell. "Do you have any idea what you have cost us? Not only that. But the fact that you ordered a soldier to commit mutiny and kill several of your employees in an attempt to frame the Na'vi. I already have people in Congress that are probing around my office. Their suspicions are only growing. Not only that! The UN is starting their own investigation of our affairs on Pandora. If they found anything, it would not only destroy the RDA, it would ruin this country's reputation. We'd become the laughing stock of the world."

"People have always tried to paint America as the bad guy. It's always been that way. Countries always try to label other countries to deify themselves."

"That's not the point! I handed over considerable amounts of power to the RDA because it is the backbone of the U.S. It's the reason why America has become a leading industry again in the global economy. Our reputation hasn't been so shunned since the Middle Eastern War. We have struggled to restore this country to its glory and establish it as the world's leading power. And you almost destroyed it!"

"The UN can't do anything," Goldberg assured Roslin. "Don't forget, the RDA is a multi-national corporation that supports the UN. Making a move against us would mean losing a considerable chunk of their economic power. They wouldn't dare try that!"

"Don't get too cocky, Rufus," Roslin said.

"What I do, I do for the benefit of my company and our planet," Goldberg said in his defense. "Can any other company give this planet what we have given it? If that damn Captain didn't let sentiment get in the way of duty, we wouldn't be in this situation. And we would have nailed that tree hugging traitor's ass, Jake Sully, long ago!"

"We're in this situation because you got greedy, Rufus," Roslin snarled.

"Oh, stop trying to sound so righteous! Greed is what drives the U.S. It's what drives the world. Those stooges in the UN are no different. It's the greedy that brought a $20 million rock to Earth."

"I'm not here to argue about that! At this rate, Unobtamium production will drop to thirty percent. Our economy is going to suffer greatly from this. You started this mess. Now how are you going to fix it?"

"Relax, Mr. President," Goldberg assured him. "If we both play our cards right, we can salvage this situation easily. But I need your help."

"I'm not getting involved in your dirty work!"

"If you listen to what I have to offer, maybe you'll reconsider."

Roslin reluctantly listened. "What do you propose?"

"First, we must convince the public that we are not the ones responsible for the mishaps on Pandora. We can easily shift the blame to Colonel Quatrich and Parker Selfridge as the villains. Selfridge will make it easier because he's still alive to take the blame. His guilt will keep the media occupied and steer some of their attention away from us. Second, we must remove Philip McCoy and Jake Sully from the picture. By removing them, we will regain control of mining operations and increase unobtamium production."

"I am not going to get my hands in blood like you, Rufus."

"It doesn't have to be bloodshed necessarily," said Goldberg. "I admit that the cloak and dagger techniques Dale Whooping tried were a mistake. But there is another way to do it without bloodshed. It will take time to prepare, but it will pay in the long run. Before I go into any details, though, I need to know that I have your support in this. You're not going to be President much longer, so I need you to do your part while you still have authority. Now are you with me?" He extended his hand toward Roslin.

Roslin grudgingly took Goldberg's hand as they sealed their bargain. "Very well. But I warn you, Rufus. If this fails, you take the blame alone. And you will fall... hard!"

Goldberg merely grinned. "Don't worry. What I have in mind won't just salvage our situation, but it will open up a new frontier."


End file.
